


【授翻】A Different Breed

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha Even, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe-Fantasty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Classism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Isak, set in the same universe as A Universe of Our Own for those who have read that, the first chapter may be triggering so feel free to skip that one, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 126,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: Næsheim的家庭：冷漠，无情，位于社会上流阶层。在Even至今的这次最糟糕的抑郁发作之后，他妈妈想让他服用一个新的药物让他得以回归正轨；作为他的救命稻草，唯一的问题是什么呢？为人们所知的是会让患者面临不能生育的问题。解决方法是什么呢？那就是在Even没办法生育之前雇佣一个omega怀上他的孩子。结果自然是这样。





	1. Try to kill it all away but I remember everything . 想把它们全部抹除掉但是我记得每一件事。

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Different Breed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805665) by [wordsarelifealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even思考他的躁郁症发作（生动的自杀意图）以及一场和他妈妈的谈话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章涉及到Even自杀意图的生动的描写，如果你不想忍受的话可以选择跳过！看文章末尾的Notes的导读你就会知道这章大概讲的是什么了！Stay safe！<3

 

这次发作持续了几乎快整整一个月——轻而易举地变成了他生命中最糟糕的一次发作——但是他只记住了结尾：这一次这个叫Næsheim的男孩试图（最终失败了）结束自己的生命。

 

他的父母没有大肆宣扬这件事，因为他们也没必要这么做。他知道在他的“小噱头”之后——反正他妈妈是这样为他命名的，他们对他身体健康上的关心还是没有超过他们对自己社会地位的关心。

 

他的病先前被当做一个为上层社会的名流筹办慈善晚宴的借口；他的父母想要打着“为精神疾病儿子筹款”的幌子让他们看起来像是支持他们躁郁症的儿子的，他们是很有人情味的，但是Even清楚知道这一切都是扯淡，他们的做法留给他的只有空洞。这里面没有爱也没有支持，一切的活动都只能被当做他们炫耀自己家财万贯以及同其他财大气粗的有钱人陶醉在香槟中的借口罢了。

 

如今他的疾病就像一个肮脏的秘密，就像一个污点一样钉在了Næsheim这个大名上。

 

他很确信他的母亲把这件事当做对她个人的一种轻蔑，他的父亲也没有投入足够的精力去理睬这件事。Even知道他爸爸在老早之前就已经放弃他了：Even那个时候可能7岁也可能8岁左右，他向每个人宣称他想成为一个 _艺术家_ 。不是一个银行家，一个医生或者一个律师，一个有野心的企业家——就像前几世的Næsheim一样，而他唯独想成为一个艺术家。

 

Even现在什么事也不想去多做去多想了。

 

这场抑郁发作似乎告一段落了，但是平时他对生活的忧虑又缠绕进了他的心头。为什么他明知道外面没有期待他、等候他去做的事情的时候他要着急着从床上爬起来呢？又有什么关系呢？有他父母存在的世界并不是Even想踏足的，但是他已经完全被束缚在其中了。

 

最糟糕的部分是他知道他应该感激他现在所拥有的生活。他对于他的生活从来是无欲无求的——或许除了他体面的父母——还有他从来没有担心过钱的问题以外。他去了一所很好的学校，受到了良好的教育，拥有广泛选择大学的权利，这一切都应该归功于他的身份，以及他Næsheim的大名，但是当他想学习艺术的时候他的父母却直截了当地否决了他，而Even就像平时那样屈服了。

 

随着他们的心意去做要比和他们争锋相对好办得多，事情总是这样。

 

他甚至快记不起他最后一次拾起他的素描本是什么时候了——他甚至也不敢确定现在它们身在何处——由于种种原因想起这个要比他对于自己当前的处境要沮丧得多。绘画在过去常常给他带来幸福和平静，但是他的父母显然已经成功地把这件事从他身边驱逐开了。

 

他实际上想不到接下来他应该做什么了。

 

你说，当一个人在已经丧失继续活下去的意愿之后他们应该如何拾起他们破碎的生活继续走下去呢？当他手里的那把小刀陷进他的臂膀，割上他的静脉的时候他已经没有再继续活下去的意愿了。那一刻他内心没有后备的计划，没有什么 _“如果”_ 盘旋在他的心头。

 

事实上，那一刻是他这些年来感到无比 _清晰_ 的第一次。

 

自杀是他唯一获得自由的方式。他没有其它路子可寻。

 

除了他爸爸把他 _该死的_ 手机忘在家里提早回来了之外，他还很怨恨自己的计划本身就存在缺陷。当他把自己的静脉割开的时候如果他没有拼尽全力冲向浴室的话（如果他要出去的话，他一定要造成一些财产损失，当他离开的时候溢出的洪水造成的破坏看上去和他神志不清的内心十分契合，就像他时常感受到的，每当他们“敦促”着他做什么的时候他都感觉自己要溺死在这生活的洪荒之中了。）那么Trond就不会上楼来确认听到的噪音是原自什么了，Even也可以和自己原本期待的那样倒在地板上，任由血流尽了。

 

他真的总是变成自己生活里最糟糕的敌人。

 

他的妈妈总是在他因为一些事情抱怨的时候告诉他， _老实说，Even，_ 她通常会这么说， _太多人想要待在你这个位置了，你应该心存感激。_

 

每当Even告诉她，他很乐意他们来代替自己的 _“位置”_ ，但是她从来都不会听的。他不想成为他杰出世家的又一个alpha：在一个与慈善捐助毫无关系的晚宴中游荡，不是用真正能带给他快乐的东西赖以生存而是仅仅通过花言巧语来取悦那些人，贬低那些正好不是那百分之一的人。

 

他厌恶这所有的一切。他厌恶伴随着他成长的招摇的宅邸，厌恶他父母对待他的方式就好像他仅仅是他们所拥有的一件不显眼的商品而不是他们的亲生骨肉一样，事实上他就像一个奥斯陆真正上流阶层的孩子一样，他拥有一个信托基金——这也许又是他们想出来控制他的一个手段，即便他真的一点也不在意他手上到底有多少他们的钱。

 

这个信托基金在几个星期前，也就是他18岁生日的那天正式通过批准授予给他，他在进入躁郁状态后就没有再碰过这些钱了。为什么一个刚满18岁的人会拥有96,000,000kr这么多钱呢？（注：kr是krone的缩写，1克朗＝0.7785人民币）这也太让人反胃了吧。

 

至少对于现在来说，他搞砸了上次的自杀，他可以开始把手里大把的钱捐给慈善机构了，而这些钱他的父母压根儿碰都不想碰。这可能真的是这整场灾难里唯一的好处了。

 

在大中午的被他的爸妈叫去温室绝不是Even所认为的 _好处_ 。

 

他强迫自己拖着脚步下了楼，他身上还穿着睡衣裤因为他知道他妈妈一定会厌恶的，他的步伐一路伴随着敲击在玻璃上的雨声，直到他停在了温室的门道处。这是属于他妈妈的自豪与乐趣，但Even觉得她纯粹只是在浪费钱。它的存在对这个房子来说是无关紧要的，但也许能解释得通，每当他妈妈觉得她的生活毫无乐趣的时候她就会往某个地方砸钱了。

 

“Even，很好，你在这儿。坐下。”他妈妈的声音干净利落，她正坐在一个扶手椅上面。而他爸爸坐在她身边的沙发上，但对于Even来说，他宁愿把一把刀戳进眼里也不要坐在这个男人身边，于是他选择坐在与他们相对的泡泡椅上面。

 

“你想怎么样？”Even真的不想在他的父母面前表现得畏畏缩缩的。他手臂下面的伤口被医生用绷带不舒服地包裹着，他现在疼得只想回去睡觉。

 

“不要用这种语气和你妈妈说话。”他的爸爸生气地说，但是Even甚至连看都不愿看他一眼。

 

“你想怎么样？”他重复了一遍，恶狠狠地盯着他的妈妈。

 

“我们想和你聊一聊。”Camilla沉着地回答他，对于Even的态度处变不惊。Even对于这个问题有很多应对的方式，但他只是觉得没有必要。因为他已经不再有斗志了。

 

“你现在18岁了。” 当情况明显变得Even不会再说什么之后他妈妈继续说了下去。“你拒绝了所有先前我们给你准备的每一个颇具潜力的伴侣。”

 

天啊，Even甚至不想回想起那些他妈妈试图撮合给他的人。从一开始就想给他生一打小宝宝的富裕的精灵女孩，到刚完成学业准备成为一个完美的家庭主妇的富有的omega们，甚至有一次一个闪亮的人鱼女孩找上门来想通过联姻的方式来达到强化政权统治的目的。

 

但实际上没有一个能激起Even想标记他们的欲望。退一步讲，他们中甚至没有一个能激起Even想和他们 _约会_ 的欲望。他们中的一部分都是把他拽进洗手间和他发生些不可描述的事草草了事的。他对她们没什么好愧疚的，那些被介绍给他的女孩子看上去好像也和他一样对标记这种事情毫无兴趣，所以与他们分享一些高潮看上去至少可以用来祭奠一下他们一起浪费掉的时间了。

 

他的妈妈倘若知道了一点有关Even在厕所里的所作所为可能会气得当场暴毙，那时她正混迹在晚宴中，假装自己不是撒旦的化身，但Even只想把这些暂且放在一边等下次时机成熟再找她好好算账。

 

得了吧。他 _真是_ 被逼无奈。只是现在看来还没到撕破脸那步。

 

“根据你的现状我们决定不再帮你寻求伴侣了。”这个，至少来说，给了Even一点安慰。

 

“挺好的。”Even赞同道。

 

“如果之前的那些人没兴趣现在也不会有什么变化。”Trond在一旁嘀咕着，Even很震惊每次都会被他爸爸不经意的言论中伤这种感觉就像冲刷在屋顶上的雨水一样朝他涌来了。

 

“我们准备调整你的药剂。”Camilla一针见血地说着，让Even至少能有点慰藉的是他妈妈好像也对他爸爸突然打断她有点恼火。

 

“很明显。”Even漫不经心地回答他，他坐在泡泡椅上面微微摇晃着椅子试图让自己保持冷静。

 

“你的Lithprozapine的剂量增加了。”Camilla开口道。如Even预料的那样： 每当他发作，首先要做的事就是调整以alpha为目标的情绪稳定剂。

 

“而且你要开始服用一个 _新的药物_ 。更强力的一个。”这句话足以引起Even的注意让他抬头看向他爸爸了。

 

“一个新的药物？就和稳定剂一样吗？为什么？”焦急的汗液开始让他脖子后面的皮肤感到刺痛，此时他所有的直觉凝聚起来仿佛在告诉他一定是有什么 _不好的_ 事情要发生了。

 

“Clozanapine，被设计用来中和精神病患者体内过量分泌的荷尔蒙。”Even真的一点也不喜欢Trond现在给他说的这句话。

 

“副作用呢？”他差点喘不过气来。

 

“是的，它确实有一些副作用。因为它还是一个在试验中的药物，但它的前途一片光明。你很幸运我们帮你争取到了这个机会。”Camilla在说这个话的时候看起来异常自豪，Even感觉快忍不住反胃的感觉快要把他妈妈珍贵的温室吐个底朝天了。

 

“有什么副作用？”他逼问道。因为他知道，关于 _中和_ 的一切都不会好到那里去的，是的，Even非常确信。

 

“食欲下降，睡眠问题，以及……看上去还会让病患失去生育能力。但好像这一点也能得到解决。”

 

_失去生育能力。_

 

_得到解决。_

 

“我知道可能让你一时有点难以接受。”他妈妈好像突然对他充满了同情心但Even根本不会选择相信她。“但是想想你未来的生活将不会受到这个病的困扰会变得有多好吧。那些用过Clozanapine的病患对此的反应都挺好的，而且一旦服用这个药就可以停用其它任何的相关药物了。”

 

Even不得不承认这些条件听上去确实挺 _不错的_ ，但在他的生活与接受诊断的习惯相伴太久以后，Even不确定在没有它后他会变成什么模样。

 

“ _失去生育能力_ 仍然是一个大问题。”他一针见血地指出。他也不知道他有什么好抱怨的，他深切地知道这一次的药物也和他平时服用的那些该死的药物一样。

 

“想要组建一个大家庭吗你？”Trond用一种嘲弄的语气问。“和哪一个伴侣？”

 

“我觉得这儿最好能 _有得选_ 。”Even怒声斥责道。

 

“我们也在帮你挑选。”一向是和事佬的她也心平气和地插了一句。

 

“你们在挑选？”Even难以置信地复述了一遍，“ _这_ 到底是什么他妈的意思？”

 

“注意你的用词！”他的父母同时斥责道，但Even也根本不想管他的用词因为这危及到了他生育小孩的能力。

 

“这，是，什么 _意思_ ？”Even咬牙切齿地重复了一遍。

 

“好吧，我们鉴于你现在没有伴侣，所以想在服用药物前怀孕明显不行。”而且每个人都知道exquis的精子没有sapiens的精子保存得久，所以想冷冻一些精子根本行不通。”如果Even在余生里都不用听到他妈妈对他说 _sperm(精子）_ 这个词的话他可能什么都不会抱怨了。

 

（注：这里exquis是指homo-exquisite,是指超自然物种比如说A/B/O角色，精灵，人鱼等等。而sapiens是指与exquis对应的homo-sapiens，是指正常的人类，这与A Universe of Our Own里的设定一致。）

 

“所以说……你们在‘挑选’什么？”Even困惑地问。

 

“我们给你找了一个omega broodmare.”Trond说这话的样子就像你可能在对某个人说Happy birthday , 你误以为忘记了他的生日，但实际上却并没有。

 

“ _一个broodmare_ ？”他重复了一遍。他还真的不敢确定这是不是 _合法的_ ，更不用说是否违背道德了。

 

“是的，一个omega男孩稍微比你小一点。”Camilla点了点头。“你明天早晨会见到他。”在Even还能说出话前，她添了一句。

 

那好吧。

 

看样子Even最终还是得脱掉他的睡衣裤了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你因为任何原因跳过了这一章你需要知道的是：Even憎恶他的生活和他的家庭，他试图自杀，他手里拥有一个巨大的信托基金（相当于9百万欧元），他的父母在他开始服用他的试验药物（服用这个药物很可能让他失去生育能力）之前给他雇佣了一个broodmare。


	2. She said ‘come in stranger’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even见到了Isak，这个男孩准备被雇为他的broodmare。

Even真的一点也没准备好要怎么与这个brood-omega见面。

 

你说，到底要怎么特么地和某个即将被雇来怀你baby的人说话？尤其当情况还是这样的：他们被雇来的原因是因为你要准备开始服用一个抗疯癫的药，而这个药会让你永远也没办法拥有一个baby了。

 

Even为此辗转反侧了一整夜。

 

这些想法困扰了他整个早晨：从最开始他的闹钟响起来，几乎把他吓得个半死，导致他开始洗一个颇具挑战的不让衣服打湿的澡，到他试图强咽下一点儿早饭，到最终他焦急地坐在客厅等候着，紧张男孩什么时候来。

 

他的妈妈几乎没给他透露任何细节：Even所知的只有这个omega是个男性，非常明显他是在极度缺钱的情况下才会考虑做这种交易。从他爸妈帮Even寻求男性omega这件事就能看出他们有多不顾一切了；尽管他们从前就知道Even是泛性恋，他们也从来没在帮他寻求伴侣的时候将一个男性求婚者强推到他的面前来过，所以他们最终决定在brood-omega市场上选择一个男孩绝对是走投无路的选择了。

 

也多亏了他妈妈丝毫没有向他透露过一点细节，导致Even现在像发疯似地想要知道这个男孩会是什么样子。是什么样的人才会不顾一切选择broodmare这条路？难道是某个负债累累的人？或是某个被深埋于毒品交易里的渴望下一次解放的人？当之无疑的是，他的父母仍然想要某个满足他们荒唐标准的人怀他们的孙子并且足月 _（妊娠）_ ？

 

Even心里肤浅的一部分是他仍然好奇这个男孩会是什么样子。如果是按照Even推测的那样，他即将怀Even的孩子，那么很明显他的基因会传递给这个孩子。要是他长得奇丑无比，Even的父母就会把他们所有的钱都砸进这个问题里，最终这个孩子的样貌将成长为一个如他们内心一样丑恶的人？

 

他甚至有点希望事实就是这样，就用这样的方式刁难他的父母，但在之后他考虑到这样或许对一个孩子来说有点残忍，以及那个正等候着与他见面的绝望的omega。

 

门铃刚好是在10.30响起来的，考虑到他妈妈之前告诉他，他们的会面是预定好的，Even从这个神秘的omega身上了解到的第一件事就是：他对时间有一个无可挑剔的管理技能。

 

在他妈妈准备应门到带着男孩进来的三十秒里可能成为了Even生活里最漫长的一次，他感觉自己快要因为紧张吐了。他想要确保自己可以呼吸平稳，他的眼睛瞄向门道，竭尽所能想要确保自己给人的第一印象不要是一个十足的傻帽。

 

他确信这个omega对Even已经有了初步印象——一个不会对家人雇佣brood-omega有意见的人？——而他只想向他证明他没有任何一点像他的父母就是了。他不敢去想他的父母在安排这件可怕的事情的时候给这个可怜的孩子留下了什么样的印象。

 

“Even，这是Isak。”他的妈妈在她走向客厅的时候说。Even屏住呼吸等待着，他的眼睛牢牢盯着门道，直到男孩跟着他的妈妈进来了。

 

Isak身上没有一点如Even预料的那样。

 

首先：他看上去不像一个精神错乱的吸毒上瘾的人，所以这应该是一个不错的开始。他现在身上穿的衣服看起来对他来说太大了，不过，他的脸颊上有两个特别明显的凹陷，这一点让Even认为男孩是在突然之间暴瘦。看着这个男孩整洁的外表，所有的这一切印象聚集在一起让Even可以确信他绝对和毒品扯不上关系了。

 

似乎有什么在告诉Even：Isak的命运绝对比他所看到的更悲惨。

 

Omega们寻求这种差事绝不是为了寻求乐趣，把孩子从他们身边带走并且切断他们所有的联系，往往会在感情上毁掉omega。没人会轻易做这种决定。

 

“Hi，Isak。”他迎接道，不确定自己是否应该站起来和他挥挥手什么的。谁能告诉他，在这种场合里有什么是需要注意的吗？

 

“Hello。”这个omega安静地回应道。Even没有错过他的那双绿色的眼睛在Even和他妈妈之间来回闪烁的样子，Even坐在沙发上，他已经竭尽所能让自己看起来一点也不可怕了。

 

“这是我的儿子，Even。他就是那个你要为他怀孩子的alpha。”Camilla没有一点拐弯抹角，Even讨厌她说这话的样子，因为就好像这已经是一个成交的事情了。可以确定的一点是她还没把钱付给这个男孩，也没有在见这个他应该为他怀孩子的人之前就强迫他达成协议吧？

 

Even厌恶有关这个场合的一切。

 

“是的，我就是疯子Næsheim。”Even添了一句，就是想用这句话来刺激他妈妈。他真的不想让Isak在Even此刻正置身的这个荒唐的安排里感受到任何压力了。

 

“Even！”Camilla斥责道，但他可以看到她还是想在他们的客人面前管好自己的舌头。

 

“我很确信这不是真的。”他温和的语气以及他的贴心让Even心里舒坦一点了也确实让Even微笑了起来。这也说明，或许Isak所知的关于他的一切也如同Even知道他的一样多，就好像在说： _fuck all （我他妈的什么都不知道）_

 

“为什么你不找个椅子坐下呢？”Camilla提议道，然后在Even旁边的沙发坐下了。Even没办法对这个举动视而不见，当他意识到Isak坐到了与他们相对的扶手椅上时他对于他妈妈的厌恶突然就变得不那么重要了。Even真的一点不喜欢这次见面给他的这种工作面试的既视感。

 

于是他从他妈妈身边挪开了，坐在沙发与那张扶手椅之间的地板上，他将毛衣的袖子理了理，不想让他的绷带露出来。

 

“谢谢你。”Isak坐下的时候看起来不自在极了，他的背一直硬撑着，两只手放在他的膝盖上，这让Even感觉烂透了。

 

_跑，_ 他想告诉他。 _能跑多远就离这个家有多远。_

 

“你想喝点什么吗？”Even问他，但在Even还没说完这句话之前他就看到Isak朝他摇头了。Even感觉他想让自己集中注意力，如果迫不得已的话还能找到机会逃走，这种想法让他自己对于这整件事的感觉更糟糕了。

 

他的父母是怎么想到利用吓坏的omega 这种主意的？仅仅是因为他们的经济能承担并不意味着这种事就是 _值得的_ 。

 

‘“那么，Isak，为什么你不向Even介绍一下你自己呢？你的资格确实够让我和我的丈夫眼花缭乱的。”Camilla微笑了起来，很明显开始恭维Isak了。听到“资格”这个词让Even好奇地看向了Isak。

 

漂亮且 _聪明_ ？

 

“我在Nissen上学，有望一直都拿6分，我希望在我明年完成第三年的学业后可以去UiO学习生物化学。”Isak的语气听起来就像重复练习他的陈述声明有上千次，但他的声音里还是透露着不安。

 

“那真是太超乎我的想象了。”Even在能阻止自己之前这些词就已经从他嘴里蹦出来了，Isak因为这个直截了当的表扬脸红了。

 

“谢谢。”Isak小声说了一句，一只手紧张地挠了挠他那头乱蓬蓬的金色卷发。

 

_为什么你会放弃一切只为了当一个brood-omega？_ Even拼尽全力都想知道这个问题的答案，但他知道他最好别问这种粗鲁的问题。如果Isak非要做这种选择的话，从Isak排练了多次的声明可以清楚得知他绝对不愿意让怀着Even的宝宝这件事影响他的6分和他的择校问题的。此外，Even是打心底敬佩这个孩子的野心的。

 

“现在是三月初，如果我们现在就做这个——这个baby应该会在11月诞生，我们在今年年底就能结束这件事，也在我第三学年所有考试开始之前。”Isak在几秒的沉默之后直接切入了正题，这个举动让Even震惊了。这个omega刚看起来还非常害羞和害怕现在就直接谈论起了出生日期，好像这并没有什么大不了的？

 

“你用了一个非常聪明的方式来看待这个问题。”Camilla对他的回答点了点头，她散发出的满意的气味让Even恶心得皱起了鼻子。“我们也期望可以尽快完成，因为医疗方面的原因。”她继续说了下去。（注：文中的气味基本是指信息素，作者没有用什么特别的描述。）

 

Even其实一点也不惊讶，她没有详细描述因为“医疗方面的原因”需要寻求一个broodmare。该死的，她可能已经告诉Isak，Even已经离死期不远了，所以他们才不顾一切地想要一个孙子，在他们的儿子与他们永别之前。她总是爱说服人们她只是一个家庭主妇而不是别的什么身份。

 

“我不是一个只会得6分的蠢货！”Isak用了一个接近发怒的声音回答道，语气间透露出的纯粹的无礼和狂妄让Even突然大笑了起来。他妈妈想尽快掩盖她吃惊的样子着实让Even值得从床上起来而不是在上面窝一整天了。

 

_我喜欢你_ ，他想通过心灵感应告诉Isak。 _如果情况与现在截然不同的话我们可能还能成为朋友。_

 

但是，唉，事与愿违。或许在另一个人生里他们会通过正常方式相遇并且像普通人那样了解对方，但绝不是这个人生。

 

“呃，不，当然不是。”Even欣赏着他妈妈结结巴巴地解释的样子，欣赏着她竟然被一个omega顶嘴的模样。

 

“那么，我们达成一致了吗？”Isak催促道。对于他所有的装腔作势Even能在空气中嗅到的只有omega紧张时散发出的酸味，猛地击中了他大脑神经中所有的alpha成分，这种体验是他前所未有的。

 

“你通过了药检，你的身体很健康，而且你还是一个很有上进心的年轻人。但我还是有一个问题。”Camilla沉着地说。她很明显也察觉到了Isak紧张的气味，也意识到她的手中仍然把控着所有的牌，这让Even的胃忍不住翻滚。如果那个早晨他再多吃一口吐司他现在很可能就已经吐了。

 

“好吧。”Isak稍微往后靠了靠，想要用他的肢体语言表达 _随便你问什么，我很放松，_ 但他僵硬的后背让他看起来就好像放弃被拖入一场不需要的进展中了。

 

“你现在住在哪里？这是你唯一没有列出来的一项。”Camilla此刻的语气亲切得令人作呕，Even感觉她在问一个她心里早就有数的问题，用这种卑劣的方式让Isak不得已将他不愿意分享的消息暴露出来。

 

“我……在两个家之间来往不定。我还没做好决定。”Isak呆板地回答她。这就，至少可以解释为什么Isak会沦落为一个broodmare了吧。Even希望他可以用某种方式帮助Isak让他 _不用_ 被牵涉到一个没必要的生产之中。

 

_我给你钱，你不用非得做这个。_ Even不顾一切想要将这些话说出口但他知道，一旦被听到，他妈妈一定会杀了他的，而且考虑到他们 _才刚刚_ 认识，这儿肯定没有什么方法可以让Even和Isak自然独处的。

 

“呃，你看，Isak，如果我们同意你来担任Even的broodmare，我们需要知道你住在什么得体的地方。”Camilla表面上 _无微不至_ ，就好像她不是一个不知羞耻的bitch一样。她让Even想起了哈利波特里的乌姆里奇教授。

 

Even也讨厌她用了 _得体_ 这个词而不是 _安全_ 这个词。只要Isak有一个得体的邮政编码谁会在他怀孕的时候在意他的安危呢？Even真是太厌恶她了。

 

“所以‘在两个家之间来往’明显不是得体的选择。”Camilla温和地总结道，朝Isak无辜地眨着她的黑色睫毛。

 

“那你想让我在有一个稳定的住址之后再给你答复吗？”

 

“不用，我心里另有打算了。”Camilla摇了摇头，Even的胃因为不安开始下沉。

 

“那你是怎么想的？”Isak看起来似乎比Even要冷静得多，但其实是因为他不如Even对他妈妈那么知根知底。

 

“Trond和我在考虑你住在 _这里_ 是否对每个人都有益，Isak。”Camilla的话让Even惊讶得合不拢嘴了。

 

“这里？”他和Isak同时重复了一遍这句话，但由于太震惊他都没有意识到这件事。

 

“是的，这里。我们有一个客房和浴室，Isak可以有一个安全的地方学习而且他不用担心他的伙食或者租金。”

 

他的父母一定是真的， _真的_ 非常不顾一切才会作出这种提议。Even几乎可以毫不怀疑下一秒他的妈妈就想让Isak住进来，这样他们就可以像老鹰一样监视着他了，这样才好看看他们都把钱花在什么地方了，但对于Isak来说这就是一个不用出钱 _且_ 免费住在这里的提议了。你说，哪一个几乎面临着无家可归境遇的omega会拒绝这一交易呢？

 

Isak不知道他的父母都是何种魔鬼，这不是他的错。

 

“这真是……再好不过了。”Isak看起来似乎有点激动得不知所措，就算是这样，Even也不能怪他。

 

“Næsheim世家就是因为慷慨闻名的。”Camilla微笑起来，但Even能看到的一切只有隐匿在表象之下蠢蠢欲动的恶意。

 

“那么，你怎么看，Isak？我们成交吗？”Camilla问出了这个至关重要的问题这让Even的胃因为这个omega焦急地拧在了一起。 _快跑，看在上帝的份上，在你还能逃离的时候离开这里。_

 

“我们成交。”

 

 

***

 

 

Isak在那之后没多久就离开了，Camilla在送他出去的时候答应了要用邮件告诉他付款明细，还有一个不错的搬家公司的电话号码，而Even心里只有难以言说的难过。他几乎没怎么和这个孩子说话，现在Isak就要因为钱怀他的baby了，这样一来他的父母又可以将他们所有的希望强钉在另一个Næsheim身上了，因为Even的存在对他们来说已经失去了所有的价值。

 

这儿还有一个事实：现在他们有一个broodmare了，Even也会尽早开始服用他的试验药物了，他很恐惧这个Clozanapine 会对他做出什么可怕的事情来。

 

“那么，我要什么时候上他？”Even在他妈妈进来的时候突然问起，享受着她因惊愕猛吸了口气的样子。

 

“你知道事情不是这样的。”她厉声说道。“我们不是 _平民_ 。”她妈妈对此嗤之以鼻，好像成为平民是她能想象到的最差劲的事情了。因为对她再熟悉不过了，Even知道这可能就是她所能想象到的最差劲的事情了。

 

“哦？我们不是？”Even用一种挖苦的语气问道，他伸出手臂向他妈妈示意他们的客厅。单只是客厅里的家具还有装饰用的艺术品几乎就超过了奥斯陆普通家庭半年的花销了。

 

“不是。你把精子样本留给医生，他们会通过人工授精的方式把它注射到Isak的体内，你知道的。”Camilla看起来似乎受够了Even的滑稽了，也只有当Even对她的厌恶超过 _她对自己的厌恶_ 的时候才算公平。

 

“我要回床上去了。”Even现在不想再去想关于这件事的一切了。他不想去考虑其中的必然性了，关于他和他的家庭是如何毁掉Isak 的生活的。

 

“当然。”Camilla的嘴唇不以为然地噘起，但Even已经转身背对她了。

 

那，这儿还有什么好说的吗？

 


	3. Time goes by and life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从Isak搬进来的这个星期选择了一些场景来描写，以Even提供了他的精子样本结束。

Isak在一个星期后搬进来了。

 

没人考虑过要把Isak搬进来的日期告诉Even，不过也在情理之中，于是他只好自己去发现了。

 

事情的开端是在一天早晨：Even听到了某个人在楼下搬东西的声音，虽然按照往常，当时就应当只有他一个人在家。他的爸爸总是一大早就离开了，直到深夜才会回来——除非那天是星期天，但通过朝手机飞速地一瞥告诉Even：那天绝 _不是_ 星期天——而他的妈妈正在为期两天的以‘减压’为目的的温泉浴场，虽然听上去有模有样，但Even脑子里只有和一个女按摩师干得热火朝天的画面。

 

所以综合所有的原因，除了他没人应该在他们房子里。 

 

鉴于他的意识还没从上次自杀中恢复过来，被强盗谋杀的想法并没有让他的雷达屏幕上出现光点，于是Even带着要告诉他们好家伙都放在哪里的意图下了床。他在睡觉时穿的睡衣裤上套了一件连帽衫就连忙下楼了。

 

噪音好像都是从厨房传来的，尽管Even并没有在过道看到任何人强行闯入的痕迹，但Even已经准备好被入侵者吓一跳了。

 

直到他意识到这张震惊脸也望着他。

 

“Isak？”Even一时不敢确定到底谁 _更_ 震惊了。

 

“Even？”Isak看起来就像是突然被大灯探照到的小鹿，Even意识到他可能正在经历omega最可怕的噩梦： 孤单一人被某个不知名的alpha抓住。老天啊，要是他认为Even要把他拽去床上，不顾Isak的感受就让他怀孕怎么办？有什么证据可以证明Isak _没有_ 这个担忧呢？Even没有任何头绪他妈妈到底在邮件里和他说了什么。

 

“我不是来让你怀孕的。”Even愚蠢地说，但他也只是刚醒过来没多久，该死的，你说谁会在这个时候保持头脑清醒？

 

这句话的效果看起来似乎只是让Isak更害怕了。

 

“Shit，这不是我要说的。”Even揉着他的脸只希望可以让他没用的脑子苏醒过来。“你在这里做什么？”Even终于在他把手从他脸上挪开的时候开口问道。

 

“我……现在住在这儿了？”Isak脸上露出了让他最为陌生的表情，Even只能假设他开始后悔决定要为这个全奥斯陆最愚蠢的alpha怀宝宝了。

 

“你吗？”Even感觉他的回答更蠢了。

 

“是的？”现在Isak看起来更不确定了。我是按照你妈妈在邮件里告诉我的日期搬进来的。”Isak开始摸索他口袋里的手机，大概是想要再次确认邮件，但Even只是不屑一顾地朝他招了招手。

 

“如果你说今天是她在邮件里告诉你的日期那就是了。没人告诉我这些。”他不想让Isak恐慌自己搞错了搬家日期什么的；因为他觉得这个男孩看起来是会被这门子事搞崩溃的类型。

 

“因为你是‘疯子 Næsheim’？”Isak用Even的原话打趣道，稍微让他们之间紧张的气氛缓和了一点。

 

“差不多是这样的。”Even赞同道，他不知道手该怎么放了，就把两只手揣进了他身上这件连帽衫前面的大口袋里。

 

“那……你来这里本来是打算做什么？”Isak转过身，把注意力放到了烤箱上，Even惊讶地发现奶酪吐司已经开始加热了。

 

“我……老实说我以为有人入室抢劫，我是想过来告诉他们好家伙都放在哪里的。”Even承认道，在Isak弯下腰一只眼睛盯着他的吐司的时候，Even在尽自己最大努力不让他的目光往Isak穿着牛仔裤的臀部上瞟。

 

“也是。”Isak笑着站直了身子，他转过身面朝着Even，一抹甜美的微笑在他的嘴角绽开。

 

“好吧，既然你现在也住在这儿了那你就得自己去想好东西都放在哪儿了，我不会宠着你了。”Even微笑着对他说，但他的话却让Isak的微笑从脸上消失了。

 

“谢谢。”Isak点了点头，而这种沮丧的omega的气味让Even想永远丧失他的嗅觉。这太 _难以忍受_ 了。

 

但Even意识到自己至今还没离开厨房半步。

 

“你想……来点儿吐司吗？”Isak在Even保持沉默地继续站在那儿的时候不确定地问。

 

“唔……不——不用了，谢谢。我不饿。”Even摇了摇头。在抑郁发作之后他的食欲还没有恢复，考虑到他的父母可能会尽快让他服用那种新药，他怀疑他可能又不会有饥饿感了，于是在过去的几个星期里Even都只是来厨房找点饮料喝。

 

“好吧。”Isak尴尬地点了点头，Even甚至有点希望周围的环境可以把他整个全部吞没。他让自己在这个被雇佣来怀他baby的可怜的孩子面前变成了一个完完全全的蠢货。

 

“好吧。”Even呆板地回应道，除了被早晨的突发事件羞辱外，他转过身回到了他的房间，准备继续像个隐士一样度过他的余生。

 

***

 

“ _快起来_ ，Even，医生半个小时后就要来见你了。”他妈妈在许多天后的早晨把他惊醒，Even懒洋洋地拍了一下她的手，但因扯到他手上的绷带疼了一下。

 

“还不想。”Even在他的被子里抱怨道，防备地把他的手臂收了进去。

 

“好吧，你爸爸和我不得不把你搞在走廊地毯上的三品脱血清理干净，替我们想一想吧，我们都生活在你的行为造成的后果里。”Camilla恶狠狠地说，Even探出脑袋与她怒目相视。

 

“我应该还会那么干的。”Even嘶嘶道，又把他的脑袋放回枕头并且闭上了眼，但下一秒他就感到身上的羽绒被被扯掉了。

 

“Even Bech Næsheim，快起来。”他的妈妈朝他怒吼，而Even的咆哮比她更大声。他的床没了羽绒被仿佛完完全全失去了灵魂，看来他的妈妈很懂嘛。

 

“为什么？这样我就能像平时那样和医生说些相同的话就能 _回_ 床上来了？”他或许真的应该在“Isak事件”后，在房间里待的数日里洗个澡的，而且他感觉医生又会随便找一个理由把他扔进病房了。

 

“Even，在你提供了你的精子（sperm）样本以及开始试用Clozanapine之前，这是你 _最后一次_ 和Marius的会面。”他的妈妈叹了口气，就好像这是世界上最重要的一件事了。

 

“ _最后一次_ ？一旦我开始试用期就会给我换个医生了？”这一个字眼确实引起了Even的注意。

 

“ _是的_ ，Even，我相信这就是我刚才所说的。”Camilla叹气的样子就好像她是上帝的绿色星球上最受欺辱的女人一样。

 

“为什么你刚才不这么说？！”Even从床上跳了起来，直奔他的浴室。

 

“哦，还有一点，妈妈，”Even侧过头从肩膀望过去，“不要再对我说‘sperm’ 这个词了，不然我可能又会往地板上洒好几品脱的血了。”

 

 

***

 

 

“那么，Even，你现在感觉怎么样？”，Marius和Even在图书馆一同坐下的时候不自觉地问。

 

“很疲惫。但我没有再创造新的方式来自杀了。我也不会想什么 _无聊的_ 方法来自杀了。我只是过一天算一天。”Even回答道，他在自己坐的这张双人沙发上找到了一根松掉的线头想要避免自己看着Marius那张操蛋的脸。

 

这个医生可能是一个够格且优秀的男人，但在他们数次的见面之后Even对他只有厌恶感。

 

“自从我上次见你后你有出过门吗？”

 

“自从我上次见你后你有看过 _天气_ 吗？”Even反驳道，但Marius只是挑眉看着他。“我有去过几次楼下的商店，一个人。为了囤积食物和饮料。”Even不得不承认自己在这个医生等待的表情下认输了。

 

“你有接触过你的任何朋友吗？”这一向是一个Even的致命问题。

 

“没有。老实说我在避免接触我的手机。我认为我至今还没准备好面对那些问题。”Even在他的座位上显得有些坐立难安，全都是由于他注意到这个比他老的男人是怎么盯着他看的。

 

“如果你感觉还没准备好那我就不会催促你，但是隔离你自己仍然不是解决问题的方法。”Marius指出。“哪怕是接触你的一个朋友都会让你现在变得很不同。我希望你好好考虑一下。”

 

“好吧。”Even的声音像往常那样空洞。

 

“我知道或许现在你还没有这种感觉，但你已经比我第一次见你的时候好多了。”Marius一定是发觉了在关于朋友的话题之后Even变得有多沮丧，但Even很难生出感激之情。

 

“这还没有结束，Even。现在我们只进行到了一半。”

 

_但我现在就想结束_ ，Even已经忍不住开始幻想他们互相说再见，看着这个男人从他面前离开的画面了。

 

***

 

总是看到Isak在他房子里晃悠的感觉挺奇怪的。有时候他感觉看到Isak出现的次数比他父母还要多。看到他的房子变得 _有人气_ 挺奇怪的，而不是被用作地方之间的地方。Even一向只愿待在他自己的房间里，直到他不得不去厨房找点吃的，但Isak好像存在于他们房子的每个角落里。

 

他在厨房做饭，在图书馆学习，在杂物间听音乐等待着他的衣物洗好，他洗漱的用具放满了家里浴室的整个小架子，而他的气味以某种Even很确信的，就是想把他逼疯的方式弥漫在整个房子里。

 

在短短的一周里，Isak对待他的房子的方式更像对待一个家了，而Even在那里住了足足有18年了，都没有这种感觉。

 

这种感觉很奇怪。

 

但也没有……哪里不好。

 

 

***

 

 

“你在做什么？”有一天的傍晚，Even惊奇地发现Isak独自一人躺在客厅的毛毯下面。

 

“只是……抽出一点时间。”Isak嘟哝着，在毛毯下看起来更娇小了，而Even认为这不该是他这个年龄阶段的男孩子应有的身材。

 

“从哪里？”Even远远地坐在沙发的另一头，他想这样一来这个男孩就不会感觉Even想要入侵他的私人空间了。更不用说实际上这里还有另外三个家具可以让Even坐了。

 

“生活？”Isak没有底气地和他开玩笑，但当他发现Even并没有笑时，他只是叹了口气开始摆弄起身上的毛毯来。Even想知道Isak会不会在他们房子里筑巢，找些小角落声称是他们自己的领地，但他感觉去问一个omega关于他们筑巢的习惯是不对的。

 

“你不用非得做这个，你知道的。”Even安静地告诉他，他还不想被偷听。

 

“是的。”Isak把他下巴下面的毛毯掖得更紧了，而Even大脑里深埋已久的一部分在疯狂尖叫着他想让Isak好受点儿。

 

“我很抱歉。”Even小声说着，他的眼睛凝视着壁炉。

 

“我也是。”

 

 

***

 

 

“所以说……就是今天了。”Isak坐在桌子的另一头，一大碗燕麦片放在他的面前。在他住进来的一个星期里他已经重获了他明显丧失的体重，而Even发现他自己也喜欢看到Isak更健康的样子。

 

“就是今天了。”Even点了点头。他没有为自己做早餐的欲望，除了他本身也不饿的事实外，他真的不想自己因为紧张呕吐了，在他被期望着朝一个小杯子打手枪之前。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”Isak关切地问，Even的目光瞥向他，这个男孩看起来天真没有一丝杂质，而光是想到他就要用他最肮脏的东西玷污这个男孩的时候；一想到他们就要对Isak人工授精了，他的内心就四分五裂了。

 

“不太好。”Even承认道。

 

“这——这儿有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”Isak及时的提议让Even只想哭。

 

“没有，我认为你已经做得足够好了。”Even温柔地拒绝了他，但Isak看起来仍然因他的回答心灰意冷。

 

_快跑，Isak。求你了、快跑。_

 

 

***

 

 

如果那把小刀还没有了结他，那么在提供精子样本之前的问卷调查做了充足的工作。有一个贴心的护士过来问他是否在过去的48小时里自慰过，Even可以确定那就是他整个人生里最low的时刻，但他还是想尽量控制自己不让自己因为尴尬燃烧起来。

 

然后现在他独自一人坐在一个房间里，手里拿着一个样本杯子。

 

Even甚至不记得上一次自己自慰是在什么时候了。那至少是一个月前他还没有发作的事了；或许有些难过的、可以被遗忘的happy new year 的狂欢，让Even放纵到精疲力尽。

 

对于任何一个18岁的人来说都是一个尴尬且难以言喻的事情，Even很确信这一点。

 

他不愿承认让自己勃起的时间比他预料的时间要久得多，他还费了许多心思才让它 _持续_ 勃起。Even使出了他所有的技俩：他用自己带进来的一小袋润滑油打湿自己的手；用快速与缓慢的速度交替着抚慰自己，不顾一切地摩擦它的顶端，好像这样就可以把精液 _诱哄_ 出来一样；用他那只光滑的沾满润滑油的手玩弄着他的蛋，手指挑弄着他阴茎下面敏感的血管；脑子里开始重现他最棒的性体验，好让他的老二记起一些它曾经最美妙的时光。

 

不论他用了多少手段，也只有当他猛地意识到一切都将送入Isak的体内的时候，才让他的老二看上去振奋起来了，不得不说这让Even很难堪。

 

但是接下来他就开始 _忍不住_ 回想Isak了。

 

他的预约是在Even之后的几个小时进行，就是说不久之后Isak就要被Even的精液填满了，而这个想法足以让Even高速运转的大脑死机。现在他能想到的一切只有Isak了。

 

那头卷发散发着年幼的纯真，让Even只想让他的发丝在他的指尖缠绕。

 

他大腿的厚度，让Even不顾一切地只想把他的脑袋埋进去。

 

这个男孩翘挺的臀部让Even觉得，一旦他触摸上去，他很可能就会溺亡。

 

他的，噢，甜美的没有被标记的omega气味，满溢在Even房子的每个角落，每一个缝隙里。

 

以及，当他怀了Even的可能是他 _唯一的_ 孩子之后他身体发胖的样子。

 

随着Even感受到他，越来越，越来越临近高潮的时候，他想竭尽一切抽回思绪，不让他的思维再停留在Isak的身上——只要他没有在想着Isak的时候 _射_ 出来一切就不会太奇怪，对吧——他摸索着他们从外面找给他的小容器。

 

他用颤抖着的手将容器盖在他的老二上面，试图记起曾经他在某个破烂的俱乐部后面，一个男人给他的——有史以来最棒的一次口交的细节，但当他察觉到了自己紧绷着的蛋，凝视着他的幽深的棕色眼眸猛地突然变成了锐利的绿色目光，和包围在他性器之上的甜美的丘比特弓型嘴唇。

 

这可能是Even今年第一次成结，在他意想不到的回忆里，Isak在他的老二上噎着的景象让他见证了自己的整个高潮；他已经竭尽全力让它们全部射进这个小容器里了。

 

但是，在这个空荡荡的房间里，他完全 _没有_ 呻吟Isak的名字。

 

完全没有。

 


	4. You cry just a little bit and die just a little bit and then you’ll be all right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们慢慢开始成为朋友了。

那天晚上他们一起吃晚餐的时候Even几乎没怎么敢看Isak。他妈妈把他们都叫来一起吃晚餐，本来就已经够尴尬的了，当她问起他们预约的时候Even就直接做好了把自己扔到附近最近的公交车下面的准备了。

 

“就是按照应该有的发展进行的。”Isak机智地回答道，但看到他脸上泛开的红晕Even可以得知他也被Camilla的问题搞得很尴尬。

 

“他们有说多久你可以做验孕测试了吗？”Camilla问，很明显想知道她的钱绝对不会打水漂。

 

“十四天。”

 

“那真是太好了！”Camilla微笑的样子就像他们是努力了多年也没法怀孕的夫妇，而不是两个在她的驱使下违背意愿的年轻人。

 

“是的。”Isak的目光一直停留在门上，好像在考虑要不要休息一下，Even也没办法去怪他。“对不起，我觉得我现在需要去趟一会儿。”Isak轻轻地把手里的刀子和叉子放在盘子边，朝Camilla露出了一个抱歉的神色。

 

“当然。”她朝他挥了挥手。“你随时可以回来吃晚餐的，你一定累坏了。”看他妈妈完全摆出了一副和蔼可亲的主人的模样一向会让Even感到烦躁不安，所以今晚也没什么不同。

 

“谢谢。”Isak小声说了一句就站了起来，慢慢地拖着步子走出了厨房。Even没办法将目光从Isak搭在他腹部的手上挪开，不管这是一个故意的还是无意的举动Even永远都不得而知。

 

“你听到了吗，Even？”Camilla眉开眼笑的，“只用两个星期你就可以开始服用试验药物了！而且我们同时还能有一个baby了！”

 

“我没什么胃口了。”Even顿时口干舌燥到难以忍受，他站起身推开了桌子，直到过了一会儿他才意识到他在做什么。

 

 

*** 

 

 

在这次灾难性的晚餐后Even在他浴室的马桶上整整趴了一个钟头，徒劳地想把胃里原本没有的食物吐出来。他的眼睛里全是眼泪，他感觉身体里所有的血液都涌到他悬在马桶槽上的脸上了；总而言之这不是一个他想被人目睹的姿势。

 

所以，自然而然地，这就是Isak找到他时的样子。

 

“不应该我才是那个抱着马桶的人吗？”Isak调笑道，而他的气味迅速地填满了整个小房间。

 

“很明显还没到14天。”Even无力地说，然后冲走了他的胆汁。

 

“我刚才醒过来的时候就听到了你犯恶心的声音，于是我觉得你可能需要一点儿水。”Isak将杯子递了过去，这个举动在Even看来是如此贴心以至于他在尽最大努力不要当场大哭起来。

 

“谢谢。”他的嗓音有点嘶哑。他用第一口水漱了漱口吐进了马桶里，然后他仰着躺到了墙上，慢慢地喝了几口，他闭上眼睛努力抑制自己的恶心感。

 

不得不说当他睁开眼惊讶地发现Isak还在那儿的时候是最轻描淡写的描述。

 

Isak靠坐在与他相对的那面墙上，他凝视着Even的样子就好像他是世界上最难解决的疑难杂症。Even不敢确定Isak是否喜欢看到他现在这个样子。Isak看起来是如此柔软甜美，很明显刚从小睡中醒来，他的脸颊粉扑扑的，卷发毛茸茸的，但他的眼睛却带着锐利的目光，Even知道这对于一个omega来说是不容小觑的。

 

“你有意识到你的生活已经与你背道而驰了吗？”Even从嘴唇间吐露出来的这几个词听上去就像在耳边的细语呢喃，但它们可能也一直在他的心里盘旋着叫嚣了很久了。

 

“你真的打算问 _我_ 这个问题吗？”Isak挑起一根眉毛看着他，Even立即就感觉自己成了一个大傻帽。

 

“不，我想不是的。”他叹了口气，让他的眼睛再次闭上了。就像平时一样：当Even开始抱怨他的生活时，他总是站不住脚的。

 

当他闭上眼睛就给了其它感官与周围环境相融的机会，他让自己静静聆听他们正在对他传达什么。Isak平静的呼吸声，他们头顶的那盏灯发出的嗡嗡声，在他臀部下地板的坚硬，胆汁的酸味。相反，他开始专注于Isak的气味；享受着他身上带着的淡淡的柑橘味沐浴露的清香——甚至好像混杂着一点医院的味道——简明扼要地来说这就是 _Isak_ 独属的甜美。而当Even再次将注意力全部投入其中，他的鼻子捕捉到了一个铜锈的气味，让他尤为恼火。

 

“那是什么味道？”他睁开了眼，没有在意他的语气是有多粗鲁。

 

“什么？”Isak看上去大吃一惊，可能也是由于 _这是_ Even在沉默了数分钟之后选择谈起的第一件事。

 

“你流血了吗？你 _受伤_ 了？”Even皱眉看着这个omega，Isak脸上的因睡眠造成的玫瑰色迅速被被羞辱和愤怒产生的深红色完全覆盖了。

 

“我没有受伤。医生和我说在手术后有点轻微的流血是正常的。”好吧，现在Even感觉自己像个混蛋一样竟然问起这种事情。“如果你觉得烦的话我现在就走。”看到Isak的眼睛里流露出了木然的神情，Even的心下沉了。这个孩子只是出于善意给他拿点儿水过来，而现在Even反倒让他很尴尬。

 

“那你现在疼吗？”Even在朝门边凑近的时候抓住了Isak的手腕，这让Isak倒吸了一口气，但Even没办法在考虑着在Isak有可能受伤 _了_ 的情况下放开他。

 

“不是因为手术。”Isak摇了摇头，Even才放开他的手。他知道他没有资格问起Isak的生活；他们还不是朋友，他们甚至连对方的第一件事都还不够清楚。

 

但或许有一天他们会到达那一步的吧。

 

 

*** 

 

 

几天过后Even的焦虑并没有得到减缓，于是当她妈妈和她所谓的那些‘朋友’出门吃晚餐的时候，他起身去了图书馆。在他还小的时候，他常常把图书馆当作一个避难所来建筑自己的堡垒。假装那一片小小的天地是他在这世界上拥有的一切；一切不好的事物都无法在那里接触到他，但现在这个房间只是他匿藏香烟，在紧张的时候抽烟的藏身之处了。

 

Even爬上了先前搭好的梯子，找到了他藏在某本书后的匿藏物，迅速把它装入口袋就匆忙从梯子上下去了。他在窗户旁边的座位上找了个舒服的姿势，让他自己的身体惬意地陷入了垫子里，他猛地推开了窗户，迎接又一个枯燥乏味的三月天。

 

两者看上去似乎十分契合；春天花了太长的时间才突破所有的阴云；Even还是觉得他的抑郁像冬天一样永无止境。

 

他点燃了他第一支烟然后将手中的打火机放到了膝盖上，在他抽烟的时候让他的思绪漫无目的地游离着。他常常考虑着，要不要在每个人都出去了的情况下在他的房子里纵火，他顺便也可以用这样的方法结束自己的生命，但他也清楚：那更多的是受仇恨产生的幻想所驱使。目睹他的父母浪费生命投入的东西化为灰烬的想法总是能抚平他的焦躁。

 

但不知怎的，他很清楚：就算他烧掉了这整个房子，即便他们变得一无所有，他们还是会照常无视他。

 

他不是他们需要的那种儿子，而他们也不是他需要的那种父母。鉴于他搞砸了他之前的那次自杀，他现在应该用他手头遭受冷落的一部分信托基金为他未来的生活寻个住处。但这就意味着他想要活下去，Even现在仍然不敢确定这是不是他内心深处真正的想法。

 

他不知道对于生活他有什么好期待的，他只是知道他不能再一直这样下去了。

 

在他抽到第三根还是第四根烟的时候门开了，他甚至不用转过头看就知道是Isak。他静静地继续抽着烟，享受着房间里原本残存的Isak的气味因为他的归来猛地突然被填满的感觉，他安静感受着Isak将他的作业摆放在某张书桌上的动静。

 

这个孩子有一个让人难以置信的学习的行为准则。甚至是将他的生活连根拔起以及被雇佣来当一个broodmare也不会影响到Isak的6分。如果Even处于Isak当前的境地，‘学习’肯定会被他视为最无关紧要的一件事。这一点就更能说明他们不是一路人了。

 

Even俨然是他父母眼中被掉包的婴儿，但他对于Isak来说仍然是一个完全不同的物种（存在）。或许这个间隙只会越变越大最后到难以逾越，迎接他们的将是9个月难以置信尴尬的同居生活；在他们分道扬镳永远不会再见到对方之前。

 

Even其实并不喜欢去考虑这些。他甚至没办法考虑得那么长远。只是在脑子里考虑事情的轮廓就让他如被冷汗浇灌，让他的胃如被铅灌注了般沉重。于是他用颤抖着的双手又点了一支香烟，他猛吸了一口然后颤抖着呼出一口气。

 

Isak突然惊呼了一声，Even把脑袋转了过去，与Even预想的不同的是，Isak脸上没有呈现出痛苦不堪的模样，这个omega盯着他看的样子就像一只被大灯捉住的小兔子。

 

“你在这里待了多久了？”Isak用手捂住心脏，如果Even全神贯注听的话他应该能听到他心脏怦怦直跳的声音。

 

“或许有一个小时了。”Even说着耸了耸肩，一口烟状物从他的嘴角吹出继而溜出了窗外。“你闻不到我吗？”他好奇地问。每当Isak在附近的时候，他 _总是_ 能闻到他的气味。

 

“这是你的房子，Even。每一件东西闻起来都像你，不论你在不在这里。”Isak好奇地抬头看向他，他盯着Even看的时间已经长到让Even开始不自在了。“至少我现在知道为什么这个房间总是像烟味了。”Isak说着又将注意力放回到他的书上了。

 

“你想让我走吗？”Even将手里抽过的香烟在一个盒子里摁灭了，因为现在腾出来了更多的空间，他将打火机也一同塞了进去。

 

“这是你的房子。”Isak指出这一点。

 

“现在也是你的了。”Even反驳道，他看到了Isak的肩膀失落地垂下去的样子。

 

“我想也是。”Isak点了点头，不想将他的视线从他手头的工作上移开。

 

“你在学什么？”Even感觉他现在非常有必要快速转变一个话题，避免自己再使这个可伶的omega陷入窘迫哭泣了。

 

“英语。这是我最差劲的科目。”Isak承认道，他的目光瞥向了Even。

 

“我 _一点_ 也不相信你还有最差的科目，6分得主先生。”Even调笑道，享受着Isak的嘴角因为微笑稍稍翘起的模样。

 

“英语只是太烦人了。我不想当翻译，我也没有要和任何人用英语交谈的欲望。”Isak气呼呼地说，他的样子太可爱了让Even有点儿想哭。

 

“一个大胆的声明。”他笑了起来，关上了装香烟的盒子然后站了起来。“我想英语已经差不多变成了一种中间语言。我们在学校都会学英语，但愿他们不会学挪威语，德语，芬兰语和任何其它的语言什么的。”Even在爬上梯子将他的匿藏物藏好的途中一直在向Isak阐述道。他从梯子上下去之后就让自己惬意地伸了个长长的懒腰，满意地让他的背吱嘎作响，直到他感觉整个身体都放松下来了。

 

当他看向这个男孩的时候，他没有错过Isak的目光从他的腹部迅速逃开的样子。

 

“你知道的……”Even开口说道，“我也说英语。或许我可以帮你一把？”他不敢确定他的提议是否会博得Isak的目光，但他有这项技能而且Isak很明显也很在意他自己的成绩。

 

“你当然也说英语。”Isak大笑起来。“我敢打赌你一样也说得很好。”Isak挑起一根眉毛看着他，只是想用另类的方式激励他。

 

“ _That’s for me to know and you to find out._ （对我来说我是已经悉知的事，对你来说这是尚待发现的事。）”Even用英语说道，只见一片茫然的表情出现在Isak的脸上，在他想将脑子里的想法整理成句的时候他难以置信地笑了起来。

 

“ _Show off._ (炫耀）”Isak用他生硬的英语回击，但他混杂在英语词汇里的口音确实对Even起了点作用。

 

“看！你还是懂英语的！”Even沿着楼梯走了几步，在朝图书馆更低一层走去的时候他笑着说道，然后他在Isak旁边惬意地坐下了。

 

“只会一点点而已。”Isak耸了耸肩。

 

“那你已经超过某一些人了。而且我敢肯定你会说的英语一定比说英语的人懂的挪威语要多了。”Even认为第一步肯定是要让Isak对他的英语技能更自信，因为他已经开始考虑自己很差劲了，然后接下来他可能就会破罐子破摔了。自我实现的预言什么的。

 

“我想是吧。”Isak不情愿地承认。

 

“那么，你的作业是什么样的？”Even看向了在课桌上铺开的笔记和考卷，但Isak的笔迹他还需要点时间才能适应。

 

“这里。”Isak交给他了一张纸，很明显是由老师下发下来的，上面整齐地印刷着英文，而Isak用潦草的挪威语翻译在下面了。

 

Bless him.

 

 

*** 

 

研讨会变成了一件出人意料规律的事情，但也只有当Isak在做英语作业的时候。当Even在图书馆的时候，Isak会问Even是否有空帮他一把——Even不敢确定他是否是发自内心地向他求助还是他只是在趁机嘲笑Even，因为他平时基本不会离开家门一步——然后他们会坐在同一张凳子上面工作直到Isak做完了他所有的事情。

 

Even发现他很开心看到Isak说英语的信心日益增加。随着时间的推移，他实际上可以看到Isak在这个科目上越来越有长进。不久以后，他甚至可能不再 _需要_ Even的帮助了。

 

这个想法比他预想的还要让他难过。

 

 

*** 

 

“我们今晚将在奥斯陆举办一个心理健康福利活动，Even，我希望你到时候会在场。”他妈妈选择在电话里告诉他或许是个很明智的选择，因为如果她私下和Even交谈的话没准她会被当场击毙。

 

“为什么？这样你就可以把我像马戏团里的某些怪物那样使唤了吗？”他真的异常火大。心理健康方面的活动对他来说通常只意味着一个相同的结局：他的父母会把他的躁郁症当作一盘有趣的菜或者只是派对上的即兴演出，利用这一点说服人们让他们把钱投在这里或者投资到那个试验药物里。

 

他厌恶这种事。

 

这个世界没必要知道他的病。他尤其不想去思考人们会在他自杀失败之后在他背后讨论些什么。

 

“我们从来不会那样做！”Camilla在电话里朝他大叫，但Even知道和她争论就好像在朝一面砖墙大喊大叫一样。

 

“我不会去的。”他平淡地说。

 

“到时候会在 _我们家_ 里举行的，Even！”他的妈妈大叫道。

 

“那我不会到场的。”他耸了耸肩，他挂断了电话并且把它关机了。通过朝时钟迅速的一瞥告诉Even他还有充足的时间可以洗一个澡顺便换身衣服，并且完美地脱身，于是事情就按他的计划进行了。

 

除此之外，他走到门前的时候才意识到了另外一件事。

 

Isak.

 

他不能把可伶的Isak独自留在他父母的社交圈里任他们摆布。Isak根本不值得受到这种折磨。Even迅速回头跑上了楼，他敲响了Isak的门。

 

“Even？”Isak不太确定地回应他，或许也是由于Isak认为他的房间不总是Even经常会在意的方向。

 

“对，是我。”他肯定道，过了几秒后房间的门开了。Isak正穿着运动裤和连帽衫，在他身后，他的笔记本电脑正躺在他的床上。Even意识到他很明显打断了他休息的时间。

 

“怎么了？”Isak问。

 

“这件事情听起来可能真的挺奇怪的，我爸妈将要在今晚举办这种…… _事情_ ，很恶劣，如果你在家的话他们可能会把你强拉去参加。我正准备离开，但我意识到我不能把你独自一人留下任奥斯陆上流社会的秃鹫摆布，于是我就想着带你一起走。”Even急切地给他解释着，突然意识到他可能听起来已经疯了。

 

“一件什么 _事情_ ？”Isak重复了一遍。

 

“是的，或许就是所谓的慈善晚宴但是——”

 

“别再说了。”Isak颤栗了一下。“就让我——唔，换身衣服，待会儿我们在楼下见。”

 

“没问题 。但是记得别带上你的手机。事后你可以解释为这只是个意外什么的，我们只是出去喝一杯，我们没有计划会待那么久的。”Even不想给Isak找上麻烦，考虑到Camilla或许还是将他视为一个雇员什么的。

 

“你已经考虑好所有的事了，对吗？”Isak微笑着对他说，然后他关上了门开始换衣服了。而Even心里满是受这个omega表扬后的自豪感。

 

Even目前还不知道，但那晚是他后来回想起来才意识到的，一切的开端。


	5. I feel better all over more than anywhere else baby when I'm out with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们变得更亲近对方了，以及Isak的14天到了。

“好吧， _为什么 _你要那样看着我？”Even终于忍不住开口了。他们大概已经在麦当劳坐了有10分钟了，每次他瞥过去看Isak，这个男孩都要用让他最为陌生的表情盯着他看。__

__

__“只是……看到你出门很奇怪。”Isak回答他，他看着Even的样子就像他是世界上最复杂的未解之谜。_ _

__

__“我时不时还是会出门的。”Even的语气听起来比他预想的还要具有防范性，相反Isak却微笑了起来。_ _

__

__“我也没有想到你选择的夜间娱乐会如此地……正常。”Isak的语气听起来不太确定他是否应该说出心里话。_ _

__

__“你认为我是那种自认为高贵而不应该来麦当劳这种地方的人吗？”Even超夸张地把两只手交叉在自己的胸前，Isak看到他这个反应大笑起来，他翻了个白眼看着他的表演。_ _

__

__“我不知道，我只是觉得这个行为对于某个可以随心所欲只要用钱什么都吃得起的人来说有点太路人了。”Isak说着耸了耸肩又拿起了他的汉堡包。_ _

__

__“我不是我爸妈，我喜欢路人。”Even讨厌每次不得不和人们聊到这个话题，他不希望搞砸了这个意料之外的带Isak出来的夜晚，于是他迅速地转换了话题。“我的意思是：我 _可以 _带你去某个豪华的地方，花上千克朗为我俩准备一桌美味的食物，但事后我完全希望你会和我睡。”Even若无其事地继续说着，就在Isak被他嘴里包着的一嘴食物呛到的时候Even从他的托盘里抽了一根薯条来吃。___ _

____ _ _

____“好吧，”Isak在狠狠喝了一口他的饮料后发出了刺耳难听的声音。“我猜测这就是我问了一个混蛋问题的下场。”他说完又开始咳嗽了，然后他倾靠回了他的椅子，而Even在从Isak这儿得来了这样一个反应后想尽量不表现得太得意了。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“对，你不知道不要随便评判别人吗？”Even挑眉看着他，而Isak只是翻了个白眼。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“是的，我当然知道。但评判别人仍然是一项我们赖以生存的本能。”Isak又开始吃他的汉堡，但这次是一小口一小口的吃。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“是的，总的来说是这样的，但不是在我们谈论某个人是否适合麦当劳或是他们穿衣服是否好看这种问题上面。”Even在包着满满一嘴薯条的时候和他辩解。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你知道你穿衣服很好看。”Isak哼哼道，“而且我们也达成一致了你没有因为太富裕而不适合麦当劳，真是一种解脱。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你认为我很好看？”Even欣赏着Isak因为这个猝不及防的问题突然脸红的样子。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“每个人都觉得你很好看，Even。”Isak摇了摇头但他没有看着Even的眼睛。不过Even还不想让这个omega太难堪，于是他跳到了另外一件Isak刚才提起的话题了上面了。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“为什么说是一种‘解脱’？”Even有点儿好奇Isak是怎么看待他的，但没有100％肯定他真的很想知道。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Ugh，只是……你的房子让人很紧张，知道吗？介于你的父母，还有不可思议的豪华之间，还有我为什么会在这儿的原因。我在离我曾经居住的有数英里的地方仍然努力维持着正常的生活，所以当我得知和我住在一起的某个人仍然能享受一场麦当劳的旅途让我对这整件事没那么崩溃了。”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____他们讨论的话题其实已经十分接近他们不太理想的情况了。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你应该尽早和我说的，这样一来我们就可以在你住进来的时候就一起去麦当劳了。”Even也不知道他为什么会说这种话。他明明也知道他们没办法改变过去，所以这个顶多只是一个无用的感悟。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“对，我应该早点问和我住在一起的这个比我年长的可怕又有钱的alpha他想不想和我一起去麦当劳的。”Isak嗤之以鼻，没有意识到这句无心的话伤到了Even的心。_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“你认为我很可怕？”Even讨厌他的语气听起来是有多沮丧。当他意识到Isak承接上这个话题，并用一种饱含着温柔的眼神看着他，好似在传达着： _看吧，我很轻易就让他失望了 _的时候让Even更难受了。___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“我只是一个孤单无依的omega。我觉得每个alpha都很可怕直到他们另外的方式证明自己。”Isak指出。_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“可以理解。”Even真的很理解这一点，但得知Isak曾经还是觉得他可怕仍然伤到了他。_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______“不过，你很快就证明了自己不是一个威胁。”Isak继续说了下去。“还记得那天早晨你在我做吐司的时候走进来了吗？你当时惊慌失措地告诉我 _你不是来让我怀孕的 _，然后你的样子看起来就像真希望当时上帝能把你敲晕在地上。”___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“啊，原来是吐司事件。”Even咆哮了一句，把脸埋进了手里。令人尴尬的是，即使是回想起来那件事也令他痛苦不堪。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“在那之后我知道你可能很有钱，但是你很明显不是那种会在我睡觉的时候趁机强迫我的‘alpha’。你吓坏了，并把自己搞得晕头转向的想让自己看起来像个正常人。”Isak随意地谈论着他被强迫的样子让Even的皮肤不舒服地皱起来，他暗自祈祷这种糟糕的事情从来没有在他面前这个可爱的男孩身上发生过。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“还好我当时犯蠢让你好受点儿了。”Even无力地微笑着，他仍然还没有从刚才的尴尬中恢复过来。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“是的。”Isak点了点头表示赞同。“你看起来就和我一样紧张。其实……也让我有了点安慰，我想。”Isak的目光垂了下去，Even发现他不顾一切地想伸出手去安慰这个omega。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我很高兴我还能给你这种感觉。”Even小声说着。当Isak抬头看着他，他注意到了Isak的眼神变得难以描述了起来。这也让Even的内心微微荡漾了起来，但他还没来得及意识到那是什么。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“快来，我们现在离开这儿。”Even站了起来，遗弃了他剩下的一点薯条。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“去哪里？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“去个我们能聊一聊的地方。”Even决定道。他让Isak吃完了他最后几口食物后就带这个omega一起溜出了这个小隔间，他们一起消失在了这个带着凉意的（注：也暗指人情冷漠的）奥斯陆的傍晚。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________他们一路紧张地到了Even还是孩童的时候常去的公园，两个人同时都被眼前的秋千吸引了。这里算是公园里平静的一处，在所有的孩子都离开后，或许也可以说他们已经蜷缩在床上了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我们要聊些什么？”Isak在数分钟后无聊地荡秋千之后终于打破了平静。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我认为我们应该先了解对方。但不是什么涉及到隐私的问题。只聊些小事情。”Even在让他自己在秋千上慢慢前后摇摆的时候向他解释。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“那么……玩‘二十问’什么的怎么样？”Isak提议道。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“很好。第一个问题你可以先问。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“好吧。你最喜欢……什么颜色？”Isak在这几个词从他嘴里说出来的时候笑了起来，这种情绪仿佛具有某种感染力。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“这个问题太隐私了，Isak，你问我这种问题让我觉得自己被冒犯了。”Even将他妈妈骇人的语气演绎得淋漓尽致，让Isak笑得更停不下来了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“不过我可以告诉你，是绿色。就像叶子，植物这类的。哦，还有让我想起‘生活’。”Even在他俩的情绪都平静下来的时候给出了真正的回答，他接着问了句，“你呢？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm，我觉得我喜欢蓝色。天空的那种蓝色。天空总是让置身在陆地上的我们显得如此渺小，你知道吗？让我觉得一切都不重要了。”Isak仰起头，凝视着深色傍晚的天空，他的眼睛追随着星星的轨迹。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“不要太迷恋我了，Valtersen, 这只是一个再平凡不过的‘二十问’游戏而已。”Even朝他眨了眨眼睛。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“那你可以开始问问题了。”Isak翻了个白眼，又让他的脑袋低下来回到了之前的位置。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmm……”Even环顾公园的四周想要获得一点灵感。“你的生日……是什么时候？”当他想起Isak或许正在他们聊天的时候孕育他的宝宝的事实，而他们甚至不知道对方的生日这一点让Even简直难受得不行。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“6月21日。”Isak下意识地说。“你呢？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“2月12日。”Even努力不要让自己回想起他是怎么度过他的生日的，他的手臂在他的袖子下仿佛灼烧了起来。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“那我错过你的生日了。”Isak安静地说，Even感觉他的心脏膨胀起来了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“那我得记住在夏天的时候为你的生日准备点什么。”Even发现他自己是发自内心地想为Isak的生日做点什么。如果一切按计划进行的话Isak那个时候已经怀孕三个月了，所以至少应该对宝宝友好。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你可以的。”Isak点了点头，在他让自己在秋千上前后摇摆的时候低下头看着自己的脚。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你最棒的生日是哪一次？”Isak接下来问。这个至少看起来是个简单的问题。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“没有。你呢？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你说‘没有’是什么意思？”Isak感叹道，猛地让他的秋千停下来好看着Even。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“就是我没有最棒的生日。我的生日都过得一团糟。都被我妈妈安排了各种‘晚宴’我通常只是跑出来和我的朋友厮混在一起。”如果Even还可以这样称呼他们的话。他所知的是他父母社交圈的那些人就和Even一样憎恶他们的生活，他们一向没完没了地沉浸在酒精和大麻之中。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh.”Isak的神色有几分悲伤，但他眨了眨眼，眼睛看起来更清澈了。“好吧，我最棒的生日可能是我八岁那次。我爸妈带我去野营，我妈妈——我妈妈教我认星座，我爸爸教我怎么把帐篷支起来还有如何生火。”Isak的眼睛确实在谈论这件事的时候眼睛湿润了，而Even开始厌恶自己非要把 _‘不可以涉及到隐私’ _的规矩强加在这个游戏上，因为他现在极度渴望知道在那段回忆里是什么伤到了Isak。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“那真的挺棒的。”Even微笑了起来，没办法阻止自己不靠过去快速将Isak脸颊上的眼泪拭掉了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“是的。”Isak的声音有点颤抖，Even知道他们需要改变一下节奏了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“你在学校最喜欢的科目是什么？”他问出了他现在能想到的最安全的一个问题了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“任何和科学有关的。”Isak揉了揉他的眼睛然后感激地抬起头看着Even。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“说得也对。书呆子。”Even调笑道。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“好吧，因为我们没办法 _都 _成为信托基金宝贝对吧。”Isak和他反驳。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“那的确是的。”Even赞同地说，“好吧，这么说吧，这个信托基金宝贝最喜欢的科目是艺术。”Even向他分享了这一条。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“艺术？”Isak的神色变得审视起来，几乎花了一整分钟才让他下定决心。“嗯，我可以看出来这一点。Bougie艺术家Even Bech Næsheim。”Isak伸出两只手，并在面前的天空上比划着，好像他将Even闪闪发光的名字展示在空中了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“或许在另一个人生里。”Even笑着说。“我的父母不是特别支持我的兴趣，到头来我有点想放弃了。但在学校的时候我还是很喜欢的。”Even急切地添了一句，然后他就这样打破了他的 _不涉及到隐私 _的规则。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“挽救得好。”Isak会心一笑，然后他的表情变得突然严肃了。“不过还是很糟糕，我很抱歉。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“这还不是世界末日。”Even耸了耸肩，即使思考这件事仍然会让他感到受伤。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“只是因为不是世界末日并不意味着不会让人受伤。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“那要是一切都让人觉得受伤呢？”Even小声问了句，他凝视着公园的另一边，想要避免看到Isak那张被迅速褪色的阳光照射到的脸上。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“我认为这就是生活真正的样子。”Isak小声回应道。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________正如Even预料的一样： 他的妈妈在第二天早晨发现他躺在床上的时候勃然大怒。在18年的经历后这件事已经没什么好新鲜的了，于是Even只是脱下了外衣回去继续睡觉了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________当他在那天适当的时候醒过来，他拿起他的笔记本电脑，到处寻找捐款的时机，直到他最终发现了一个为无家可归患有精神疾病的年轻人服务的慈善机构，他匿名并迅速向其中捐赠了2500克朗，然后就再次合上他的电脑了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________是时候开始摆脱掉所有的血腥钱了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“你妈妈生气吗？”Isak在几天后他做完英语作业的时候问起。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“她一向对我很生气，把这件事当作默认就好了。”Even在最后一次检查他们的作业的时候对Isak说。他没对他 _自己的 _家庭作业那么上心，但如果他的懒惰要葬送Isak的连续6分他会很愧疚的。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shit，这有点真实。”Isak不安地笑了起来，Even才意识到他说了什么。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“对不起。”他眨了眨眼睛，脸颊被晕染上了一层红色。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“我是指几天前的那个晚上的慈善活动。”Isak在开始将他的试卷整理到他的活页夹里的时候向他阐明。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“哦，你说的是那件事啊。她那天又用她老套的说教把我教训了一遍。”Even耸了耸肩，为Isak拾起了他的书，当Isak伸过手来准备拿走的时候他拍开了男孩的手。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“我会帮你拿回去的；你已经拿了一个大的活页夹和所有的文具了。”Even啧啧道，将教科书在怀里搂得更紧了，以防万一Isak想要再次试图从他这儿把它们拿走。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“好吧，又大又强壮的alpha，你可以帮我把这 _两本书_ 带回我的房间。”Isak气呼呼地感叹道，当Even听到Isak叫他alpha的时候，他的老二在他的牛仔裤里敏锐地震颤了一下。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________打起精神来，Næsheim。 ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“所以说，到底是怎么回事？你是厌恶精神疾病还是什么的吗？”Isak在他们朝图书馆出去的路上用交谈的语气问起他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _什么？ _”Even差点因为震惊把Isak的书全部扔地上了。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“你妈妈告诉我你总是特意逃避这些事情。”Isak在他们经过走廊的时候告诉他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“她怎么敢。”Even非常确信如果他们是卡通里的人物的话，他的耳朵现在一定在止不住地冒着水蒸气。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“我在想她可能一定程度上扭曲了事实，于是我就想来问你为什么你不想被人知道你帮助了那些精神病患者。”Isak向他解释，但他略显气愤的语调让Even不是很舒服。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“我厌恶我父母出席的这些有关精神疾病的活动是因为它们只是停留在表面的。他们中的没有一个人关心人们是如何与他们的精神健康作斗争的；他们只是想让自己的钱看起来用对了地方，他们不会为此投入任何的辛劳。对于他们来说，这只是一个让他们盛装打扮，畅饮香槟的机会；当募捐开始的时候，他们会试图显得比他们厌恶的人更胜一筹。简直太恶心了，我宁愿死也不想参加下一个这样的活动。”Even知道他在大声斥责这些事情，但一想到他妈妈给Isak灌输些有的没的就他长时间的积怒爆发了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“不错的回答。”Isak在他们走向他的房门的时候点了点头。“心理健康方面的慈善活动对我来说意义非凡。我不知道我应该怎么办了——”然后在他们两个之间示意了一下，这个举动让Even的心脏怦怦直跳。“如果你真的成了今天早晨Camilla口中的那种混蛋的话。”Isak用他的手肘按下了门把手，当门把手回到原位的时候门在他身前打开了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________在他侧过身准备进房间的时候，他的背意外地靠到了Even的胸上，就在这1/2秒的接触里让Even觉得他自己比过去的几个月都要更完整了，在他意识到那是什么感觉的时候，它就悄然消逝了，他跟着Isak走进了他的房间。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Even就像一个跟在他身后的为情所困的小奶狗——即便他非常肯定他只是在努力和Isak成为 _朋友 _——他将怀里的书放在Isak放在桌子上的活页夹旁边。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“我妈妈的话你不能随便相信。下一次跟着我就对了。”Even给他建议道，这些词说出口的时候比他预想的还要严厉。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“懂了。”Isak静静地回应他，“我很抱歉，如果影响到你的心情了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“只是……把我妈说的每件事都当作耳旁风就好了。”Even叹了口气，疲倦地揉了揉自己的头发，开始环视Isak的房间，想要逃开他很确信的Isak会给予他的同情的神色。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________这个房间和一个月前看起来没什么两样，就是在Even知道有Isak Valtersen这个人存在之前。Isak已经和他们一起住了差不多14天了，但他几乎没怎么改变他房间的布置。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________要么他是一个极简主义者要么他就是什么也没搬进来。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“好吧，我走了你好好休息。”Even尴尬地说了句。他之前从来没有送Isak回过他房间，所以他不是真正了解这个omega在一个alpha进入他的私人空间里的时候是什么感受。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“等一下！”在Even转身走向门口的时候Isak匆忙的声音从他身后响起，这让Even的心脏跳得更剧烈了。“你想留下来吗？我只是准备玩点电子游戏放空一下我的大脑……如果你对那种事情有兴趣的话。”Isak有点犹豫不决地向他提议，他的脸颊现在变得越来越粉嫩了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“无聊的电子游戏听上去很不错。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________于是Even关上了Isak的房间门，加入Isak和他一起蜷到床上去了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________简明扼要地来说，Even发现在Isak又从学校回来之前他想要试图填满一天的几个小时。两周的时间里他们将学习和一起悠闲的时间分布得很合理，而且Even非常享受他们之间轻松的玩笑。有一个omega陪在身边的日子以一种Even早已忘记的和人们在一起会有的感觉重新焕发生机。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________不论Even的一天过得好与不好，有Isak陪在身边总会比他一天刚开始的心情要好。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________他们是朋友，他们几乎可以假装事情再寻常不过了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________直到他们不可以。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________星期六的早晨Even被某个人羞怯的敲门声叫醒了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“是谁？”他的声音低沉而又沙哑，意识朦胧地将他的脑袋从枕头上支起来了。他很确信今天不是清洁工打扫的日子，那就更没有其他人会费心来敲他的门了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“是Isak。”从门边传来了一声轻柔的回应，Even感觉他的大脑神经立马就苏醒了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“进来。”他清了清嗓子，从地板上捡了一件连帽衫给自己套上了，确认了一下自己有没有把袖子拉下去。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“怎么了？”他问起的时候，Isak悄悄地关了上了他身后的门。但当他看到Isak的手里捧着什么的时候，他感觉他的血液都在血管里全部凝固了。“是14天吗？”这是在他看到验孕测试棒的时候他被惊到的大脑能所能作出的唯一的反应了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“是14天到了。”Isak向他确认。“你妈妈留下了这个让我测试，旁边留着的便签上写着叫我之后把测试结果用邮件发给她。”Even注意到了Isak的双手在颤抖，Even下了床向他走过去了，不太确定可不可以抱抱他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“你测试过了吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“这个盒子 _看起来 _像是打开过了吗？”Isak厉声道，但他的脸立马就难受得皱起来了。“对不起。我只是……有点儿紧张。还很害怕。一切就要变为现实了。”Isak梗咽了，他的目光垂落到了地板上。___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Even立马作出了决定，是由于他看到了Isak的样子看起来有多畏惧，而让他难以忍受的痛苦的omega的气味直冲他的鼻腔。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“快过来。”他将Isak拉入了一个温柔的怀抱里，他的两只手臂缠绕住了这个男孩的腰部，他将下巴压在Isak的卷发上。大概在一毫秒后Isak没有那么紧张了，他融化在Even的躯体旁，Even可以感觉到他还在颤抖。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“我——我可以在这儿测吗？”Isak温顺地问了句，像一只可爱的小猫一样在Even怀里缩得更紧了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“我更愿意你在那个浴室里——OW!”Even因为Isak用盒子敲中了他的脑袋惊呼了一声。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“你知道我是什么意思！”Isak气呼呼地说，但Even很确信他很感激Even在这样一个糟糕的情景里讲了个烂笑话。至少来说，Isak看起来没那么害怕了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“你可以用那个浴室的，你测了之后，我们就一起在这里等结果，好吗？”Even向他保证。“朋友是不会让朋友一个人读他们的验孕测试结果的。”他微笑着说，在这个男孩还可以改变他的主意之前，就将Isak引领到他的浴室去了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________他们一起依偎在Even的床边。Even的手臂安慰地搭在Isak的肩膀上，而Isak靠坐在他的身旁，他们两个都全神贯注地凝视着Isak手中的木条。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________他们两人的命运都将发生翻天覆地的改变倘若——_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“我怀孕了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. You’ll wake up some cold day and find you’re alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们渐行渐远，Even开始服用试验药物，然后几周过去了。

“我觉得我需要一个人待会儿。”Isak的声音听起来很粗，然而比不上一个梗咽的耳语，但在死一般沉寂的Even的房间里听上去就像一声枪的轰鸣。

 

“对啊，我也是。”Even梗咽着说，他看着Isak站起来，僵硬地走出了他的房间。这扇门差不多在他背后关上的时候他听到了一声梗咽的啜泣，但是Even已经没有余力跟上去安慰这个男孩了。

 

他不想让Isak看到接下来会发生什么。

 

Even沉默着从他的床下来了，他走进了浴室，确信他身后的门关上了后开启了淋浴器。当水变温后，Even脱掉了他的衣服把它们堆放在地板上，然后走进了淋浴间。

 

几乎是当第一股热流喷溅到他脸上的时候他就崩溃了。出乎Even意料的是，上面没有眼泪，只有一种极其恐怖的感觉，像某个人在他胸腔里雕刻了非常重要的东西将其掏了出来，当着他的面把它踩在了脚下。他的肺急剧收缩，紧到难以呼吸，他的心脏疯狂跳动甚至比一个速度鼓手还要快。

 

Isak怀了他的孩子。一个Even根本没有准备好拥有的，因为他自己差不多也只是个孩子。仅仅只有18岁，刚从崩溃这个婊子里逃脱出来，处于被“中和”的风口浪间之上；管他妈的到底是什么意思。

 

他的生活就像某些糟糕的电视节目里上演的那样，他就是那个无助的明星，大喊着尖叫着希望作者可以将他的命运支向与之不同的方向，即便没有一个人会在意。

 

这不就是他的生活吗？没有一个人会在意。

 

Even不知道在淋浴间站了多久,他一直沉溺在焦虑里；但是实际已经长到足够让他的皮肤起皱，敏感，和疼痛了。

 

当他最终把自己从中拽出来回到他房间的时候，他发现他的手机正在床边的桌子上闪烁，他想集中他的注意力，但他现在想做的一切只有摊倒在他的床上永远也不要起来了。他推开home键，朝信息迅速地一瞥，然而他立即就开始后悔了。

 

在Isak离开他房间后甚至还没有半小时，他就收到一封从他妈妈那里发来的邮件。

 

他就要在明天开始Clozanapine的试用了。

 

***

 

他那天很晚的时候偷偷遛进了厨房，在回自己房间的途中他在Isak的门口停了下来。他知道他不应该这样做；他知道这样做会让人觉得惊悚，可怕又奇怪，但是自从他们知道结果后他就没有见过或者有Isak的任何消息了，他现在很担心。

 

只花了大概一秒钟，他所有的感官就集中起来了。压低的啜泣声和omega沮丧时散发出的恶臭是他所知晓的一切。

 

Isak也和Even一样感同身受。

 

他刚准备走进去安慰他，但他立即就意识到他自己可能就是Isak现在最不想见到的一个人了。

 

于是，他一个字没有说就回到了他的房间。

 

 

***

 

 

“你兴奋吗？”他的妈妈在他们一同等待着医生到来的时候问他。

 

“简直欣喜若狂。”Even不动声色地回答她，他毫不在意地凝视着窗外。“我迫不及待想要被这个神奇的药物变成一个不能生育的僵尸了。”

 

 

*** 

 

 

这个医生没有如Even预料的那样问他很多问题——考虑到他准备开始试用一个实验药物——但凡他问到的题都能触及到他的痛处，所以Even宁愿一个人静静的离开。

 

_是_ ，他试图了结自己的生命。 _不_ ，他不会再有这种想法了。 _是_ ，他现在仍然住在家里。 _不_ ，他没有可以通知的重要的人或者近亲。 _是_ ，他在照料他还未痊愈的手臂。 _不_ ，自那之后他就没有再自残过了。 _不_ ，自从二月后他就没再发作过一次了。 _是_ ，他每天都在服用他那些该死的药片。

 

如果他没有一直做着诱人的关于死亡解脱的白日梦的话那么到这场预约结束他就已经死掉了。

 

他留下了一瓶新的药片，一张印刷着他们从其他试用这个药物的患者身上观测到的一些不可靠的副作用的清单，上面要求患者需要严格按照指示，将每天吃药的时间和心情的等级记录在一个日志里。它甚至配备了一个绝佳的，高人一等的从1-10的刻度帮助你评估每一天。

 

Even没有预料到被“中和”会牵涉到这么多该死的文字工作。

 

 

***

 

 

随着时间的推移，Isak呕吐的声音在Næsheim家变得寻常起来。Even从未近距离接触过任何怀孕的人——不论是任何性别或者种族——但让他很确信的是没有一个处于任何境况的人会像Isak这样呕吐得这么频繁。

 

当然，他所知的一些来自其他富裕家庭的女孩，有点太乐在其中并且最后怀孕了，但是他们全都进行了一点也不可疑的长达8个月的旅行，当她们再次出现的时候就好像什么也没发生一样。所以说Even不知道什么才是正常的，而什么不是；尤其是对于一个怀孕的omega来说。

 

凭借Even对exquis充足的生物知识来说，他知道男性omega会比与他们相对应的女性omega更虚弱，因为他们的基因是一个侥幸。男性omega根本就 _不应该_ 存在；1000年以前他们的基因发生了一些突变，因为他们被允许存活和繁殖他们突变的基因就遗传了这些特性。

 

但是大自然总有一种纠正错误的有趣方式。

 

男性omega，他们的基因都有冲突，使得他们的免疫系统往往较弱，比起其他几乎任何一种物种，他们更容易患病。紧跟其后的便是他们面临着仇恨犯罪的危机，关于他们权利的政治紧张局势，以及迫使他们成为温顺伴侣的压力。Even不知道为什么当人们得知男性omega在世界统计数据中拥有最高的自杀率有什么好震惊的；他或许也会离开的吧，如果他的一生都会由于他是如何分化的而单单只受别人控制的话。

 

他思考得越多他就越是担心Isak是如何应付这一切的。他们在几周前得知结果后就没怎么说过话了——他们甚至在房子周边碰面的时候都不怎么打招呼了——致使Even不得不开始承认那天让Isak独自从他的房间离开是个错误的抉择了。他们都需要应对这件事情，他们需要整理好自己的心情在几天之后坦白这件事，而不是像对待腐烂的大象尸体一样置之不顾。

 

除了这所有的一切Even很想念他们之间的友情。和Isak待在一起就让他感觉自己在这个房子里有了朋友一样。有一个会理睬他的，假如他因为室内装潢以外的原因再试图自杀的话。

 

Even过去习惯了一个人呆在家里，但失去了Isak的陪伴，现在以一种他未知的方式让他孤独了。

 

 

***

 

 

每个人都出去了——甚至是Isak也在正午刚过之后就早早地出去寻觅松软的春日阳光了——但是Even只能感受到难以忍受的窒息感。他的胃忍不住翻滚，他很确信这是Clozanapine给予他的馈赠，致使他的心里也不是很好受。

 

他不确定他能从这个他父母已经将之视为奇迹的药物上面期许点什么，不管他曾经期待了些什么,但他绝不会甘愿让他的正常生活只是徒增痛苦而已。如果非要Even说老实话——非要他不留余地，不加修饰且不讨喜地说的话——他会承认或许他还是希望这一奇迹能降临在他身上的。他希望在连续吃上这个药一段时间后，他脑子里的部件都能重新平稳正常地运作，这样他就不用担心下一次又会在什么时候发作，或者不得不再继续被监视着了。

 

他已经试用了好几个星期了，但他感觉仍然没有一点点起色。他还是憎恶着他的房子，憎恶着他的父母，指责自己没办法感到任何一点快乐，当他过着被许多人视为‘梦想’的生活的时候。

 

不过这绝对不会是 _Even_ 梦想的样子。

 

Even的梦想时常伴随着置于某个静谧之处的温馨的小屋，远离奥斯陆的喧嚣，或许会靠近海边或者丛林。他想要自己的 _空间_ 。他想要呼吸的余地，他想让自己可以不再在那些自命不凡有钱的混蛋的监视下就能过上自己想要的生活。

 

这些梦里时常也会涉及到一些看不清脸面的伴侣。某个可以让Even甘愿回家的人，足够确信他们爱自己也如自己那么爱他们。他想从这份爱中收获安全感和安慰。他一直沉迷于那些刻骨铭心的标记故事：人们看到他们的伴侣不用丝毫犹豫就会知道这就是他们魂牵梦萦的灵魂。

 

人们自豪地展示他们的标记记号，并从中得到安慰，当生活的变故太多的时候。

 

他过去常常也会梦到孩子们——并不是特别强烈的念想，只是时不时出现在他梦境里的，看不清脸部特征的一个或者两个孩子尖叫着 _daddy_ 兴高采烈地朝他跑过来了——但是他现在已经开始害怕这种事永远不会发生在他身上了。从他病里解脱的想法太诱人了，但是 _去他的_ 他只希望成本不要太高。

 

在这个生活里，一个不能拥有自己孩子的alpha全然不能称作一个alpha。不管他们进行了多少次Alpha收养运动，人们仍然会斥责一个结里什么都没有的alpha。他知道omega们想要在这件事上变得支持他们，但他们中的有一些不顾一切想要繁殖;他们太渴望拥有自己的宝宝了，于是最终他们都会以选择一个生育力强的alpha告终。

 

Even知道不是所有的omega都喜欢这样，但是现在有个想法让他畏惧了，那就是:如果他确实爱上了一个omega，他们会忽视他，因为这样做会对那些没有本质上绝育的人有利。

 

他知道除此之外还有成千上万的人。他的伴侣说不定还不是一个omega;他可能会标记一个可爱的精灵或者一个帅气的心灵感应者，或者甚至是一个人类。他们可以收养接纳一个需要安全可靠的温馨家庭的孩子，就如同Even所需要的一样。

 

或者说他会孤独终老。

 

退一步来讲，他可能都活不到那么久。他有什么活着的必要？他面对的是一个他不想要的生活和没有希望的未来;他可以把他所有的钱都捐出去——将很大一部分交给Isak然后叫他带着那个baby逃跑,有多远跑多远，总之尽可能远离这个家——然后将他一人独自扔向仁慈之海。

 

但是当他孤单一人待在家里的时候这些想法并没有让他好受一丁点，于是他迫使自己用颤抖的双腿下了床。他在抱着水蒸气或许可以使他胃里的恶心感蒸发掉的想法下迅速地洗了个澡，抓起了他首先摸到的衣服匆匆给自己套上了——管它是什么，甚至没有往后看一眼就离开了这个房子。

 

他没想好他要去哪里，但是至少来说比他一开始待的地方要好。

 

 

***

 

他首先去了公园，在那里停驻了几分钟，将自己的两只手交叉放在栅栏上，在那儿看着孩子们在周围嬉笑打闹，在场所有的保姆正在对他们受雇的那家人说长道短，这个熟悉的场面让他比最开始来这儿的时候更沮丧了。当他在还是孩子的时候来到这儿，事情往往会变得更容易；在他真正意识到他的家庭生活有多糟糕之前。

 

有时候他是真的很想念陪伴着他一起长大的那个保姆。她那个时候年轻，善良，给予了年轻的渴望触摸的Even所需要的关爱，她没有将他变成像他遇到过的一些上流社会的孩子那样完全无趣的人。他的母亲最终还是解雇了她，因为她坚信她试图对Even的爸爸采图谋不轨，即便Even知道她有女朋友，因为有时候她会在他们外出的时候加入他们，她就如同Even生命中其它美好的事物一样悄无声息地从他的生活中消失了。

 

看到整个公园聚满了新雇佣的保姆的场面让他难过了起来。他不想要新的。他想让它们都变得熟悉。或者，更确切地来说，他想重获他缺失的那份在意。

 

这个公园很明显对他乱成一团的脑子没有任何帮助，于是他在几分钟过后离开了，他擦掉了眼泪，忽视了来自他身后呼唤他的女性的甜美的声音，如果他没事的话。不过，没有谁在傍晚5点时在某个儿童公园哭得一塌糊涂会没事。

 

他最终走了很远，比过去他十多年在镇子里走过的路都要远。他只是一直马不停蹄地向前迈着步子，希望在某个地方呼唤他的某物是一定存在的。他一直走到他的脚底开始发痛，然后他又向前走了一阵子。他脚底散发的疼痛扰乱了他脑子里一直在上演的奇怪又熟悉的感觉，如果这样做可以让他这些想法停下来，Even确信他可以在那天一直走下去，直到走到世界的终结。

 

他向前走得越久那些想法就越是挥之不去，他嘴里苦涩的味道变得更糟了，直到他只想找到东西取代这种感觉。

 

这个想法指引Even到了他这种状态下最糟糕的去处：一个酒吧。

 

这里或许还算是个现代但装饰简陋的地方，有个较大开敞的场地供人们跳舞，但是由于Even到那儿的时候差不多刚好18:00，在里面的人仅仅是坐在酒吧的角落慢慢喝着某些度数高的饮料或者在小房间里窝成一团来远离尘世的喧嚣。6PM对于随便哪个周末的夜晚很明显都没有达到派对该有的高度。

 

Even甚至记不起上次他去参加派对是什么时候了。在他更小的时候他外出得很频繁；和其他有钱的小孩一起溜出来，沉浸在昂贵的大麻和廉价的酒精之间一直到上头，最后反倒在别人的唇齿之间再次尝到它们的味道。在最近的这几年里他没有太过放纵自己了，或者说他只是对于这种生活全然没了兴趣，因为所有的新鲜感都殆尽了，但是看样子他也在这一进程中失去了他几乎所有的朋友。

 

不喝酒也不抽烟——虽然的确是对他的精神稳定有益——不过似乎也剥夺了被他视为朋友的大多数人。不过，他们也算不上真正的朋友。他们中的没有一个是可以在他身陷囹圄的时候帮助他的，因为他的这一天过得非常糟；或者说可以叫来一起陪他看电影人。

 

他们顶多只能算作他认识的人，和他一样不顾一切想要忘掉他们糟糕透顶的人生。

 

非常可悲，真的。

 

Even忘记了他在桌角到底坐了有多久，他一直沉浸在这些往事中久久不能释怀，直到有一大群吵吵嚷嚷的人挤进酒吧，但他在那里坐着喝得越多就越是觉得事事不顺心。他难过孤单，在过去的很多年里他试图交到的第一个朋友——也就是那个被雇佣来怀他的baby的人现在甚至连正眼都不愿意再瞧他一眼。

 

Even孤单无助，感觉自己再也不会受到世人的怜悯了，他渐渐开始认为甚至是连Clozanapine——这个被称为奇迹的药物都不可能挽救这一事实了。要是在经历了所有的斗争后他的病痊愈了，他还是感到痛苦没办法改变他生活里的任何一点怎么办？要是他只是受了诅咒到头来还是同样的那个心情不受控制的心烦意乱的Even，不管他做了什么努力该怎么办？

 

在思考了一通后他想喝酒的欲望变得更强烈了。

 

随着夜色的深入，他肆意畅饮了几杯，倾倒出来的酒把他身上搞得黏糊糊的，不久以后他熟悉的甜美的大麻的香味笼罩住了整个上空。大麻的浓度一定是达到了某种上乘的质量，因为Even没有接触太久他的焦虑就被削弱了。他两只手臂交叠着惬意地放在桌子上，直到它们耷拉下来，他在这个弥漫着潮湿甜美气味的房间里，沮丧地看着起舞的人们，看着他们身体渐渐贴在一起。

 

这似乎是又一件Even在看似过了一生那么久之后没有放纵自己的事情了。他已经记不住上次自己深埋在别人体内是什么时候了，或者说感受别人的热流将他填满是什么时候了。他渴望被触碰，恨不得可以触摸别人然后让他自己也得到这份缺失的渴望。

 

这是目前对他来说唯一一个可以得到解决的问题。

 

伴随着重新燃起的意图，Even给他自己买了又一杯他记不住名字的，依稀只记得很甜的东西，他随意地扔掉之后就让自己陷入了这骚动混乱的人群。

 

之后仿佛让他重获新生。

 

那么多人在他周围一起舞动，随着音乐的节拍跳动的方式以一种他已经遗忘的感觉让他重生了。尽管浓厚的酒精弥漫在空气中让他无法自拔;自从他发痛的脚把他带进这里后他的头脑开始清醒了，清醒到足够让他欣赏这个后退着向他靠近的人的令人赏心悦目的臀部。

 

弥漫在空气中浓厚的大麻味使他难以闻到这个男人的气味，就如同他给予Even的陌生一样让Even难以平息自己的兴奋，这种让他不能分辨自己气味的兴奋感让他觉得自己更像是存活着的。他让自己的手慢慢环绕上这个男人的臀部，引领他正好回到Even目前的位置，他们随着这个分不清是什么格调的音乐一起摇摆起来一直到Even又感觉到那股熟悉的刺痛。

 

如果他们一直这样下去，他可以肯定没过多久他就能勃起。

 

时间在他身边逐渐慢下来，当醉人的毒品和酒精的味道混杂在一起的浓度已经让他没办法再习惯时，他沉浸在某种无法定义的摸索之中，让自己在这个他甚至不知道是什么名字的俱乐部里纵乐。反正也没有什么事情会找上他，所以为什么不让他自己去勾搭别人，让自己专注于别的什么东西上呢？

 

他可以感受到在他牛仔裤里萌生出的建筑物，他准备凑到这个男人的耳边小声问他是否愿意将他们还没进行完的表演转移到别处某个稍微隐私一点的地方——清醒的Even或许会有点担忧他会就此失去好几个月内他的第一次高潮，然而这种事已经与神智不清的Even仿佛隔了一个世界那么远。——而此时门口的动向捕获了他的注意力。总而言之不应该夺走他的注意力：门道完全不在他的视线里，他一直专注地凝视着这个男人贴在他身上的他牛仔裤里的突起处，这算不上一个 _很大的_ 动作。

 

只是一个金色卷发的人影在那里一闪而过。

 

Even觉得他需要找到他。他 _不得不_ 。

 

他没有再三犹豫就从他身前火辣的驱体前挪开了，然后朝他认为自己看到金发人影消失的方向找去了。他步伐不稳地穿过了这个俱乐部，撞到了人也同样撞到了一些伴侣，直到他走到吧台，重重地靠在了上面，为了避免他的两条腿发软跪下去。结果反倒成了个不错的位置，因为他个子的优势，他趴在吧台的这个地方足以让他看到这个酒吧的大片区域。他试图让自己惺忪的双眼扫视整个房间，但他意识到他刚才正在寻找的那个人不论他走到那里他都会认得。

 

Isak.

 

他看起来很不可思议。或者：只是因为Even在用他模糊不清的大脑思索着。他几乎什么也看不清，他依稀只能看到那头甜美的卷发，还有Isak的微笑，与他隔了一段距离，他意识到有什么在他的胸腔里融化了。他很怀念与Isak的友谊——尤其是当他现在意识到他曾经一度认为是朋友的人根本不能算是朋友，Isak可能就是他在他可悲的人生里交到的唯一的朋友——看到Isak从他们平时一起住的地方出来，脸上挂着笑容，几乎可以让Even假装一切正常。

 

除此外根本就不是这么回事，因为当他们再次回家时他们照样会躲着对方，情况又会让Even觉得尴尬手足无措，他根本就没办法忍受。无法忍受另一个完全不正眼看他的人和他一起待在那个房子里。不是在他习惯了Isak最甜美的微笑之后，不是这样的。

 

美好的感觉顿时消失了。围绕在他周围的夜晚美好的感觉消失了，他现在想做的一切就是躺在他的浴室地板上尽情地哭泣。

 

但是当他看到Isak从他朋友那里拿了一杯什么来喝，那一刻就像他把他的生活全都倾注进去了一样，受伤的感觉顿时充斥在Even的每根血管里，那种感觉就像在酒吧喝醉时打架的愤怒。Isak很有可能是怀了Even的唯一一个孩子，而他现在竟然若无其事地在外面喝酒？Even在过去好几个星期里都在因为以后没办法再拥有任何孩子的事情郁郁寡欢，而他现在唯一的一次机会就这样轻易地被Isak糟蹋了？

 

不要。

 

千万 _不要_ 。

 

Even大步穿过了酒吧厅堂，他甚至还没计划好要说什么，但是他所有的伤痛全都倾注在Isak正在喝着的那杯东西，和他正在扼杀Even唯一的成为一个 _完好的_ Næsheim这个极小的点上面了。

 

“你认为这只是一个 _玩笑_ 吗？”Even在找到Isak和他的朋友后暴躁地问道，因为酒精麻木了他的神经导致他的吐词不是很清楚，在某个人从他旁边掠过试图把他按在墙上的时候他几乎快要绊倒了。如果他的神智稍微清醒一点他可能还会注意到Isak看到他时的样子，他的脸突然苍白下来，还有他的眼睛在Even和他的这圈朋友之间徘徊不定的样子。

 

“Isak？你认识这个人吗？”另一个年轻的金发男孩问道。他们都还没到可以进这家俱乐部的年龄；不过，现在还有谁他妈的会去认真检查ID卡呢？

 

“是的，没问题。他是和我住在一起的人之一。”Isak拉开了这个男孩，他仔细地凝视着Even。看样子他似乎是在搜寻什么，但是Even不认为他找到了因为他的眉毛立马就因为困惑皱起来了。

 

“Even？”他的名字在Isak的唇齿之间听上去是如此地美妙动听。从来没有谁会那样叫他的名字：伴随着如此多的关心，完全没有鄙夷的意味。“Even，你还好吗？”Isak现在站在他面前了，他反复叫着Even的名字让Even判断他可能是想由此获得Even一时的注意，而Even现在太执意于他脑子里想的东西了。

 

就像平时一样。

 

“我还 _好_ 吗？”Even嗤之以鼻，他仍旧醉醺醺的，伴随着一个非常难听的声音。“我还会好吗？你出来喝酒在你应该——”

 

“他真的醉得太厉害了；我最好还是带他回家。”Isak在转过去和他的朋友交谈的时候打断了他，而Even感觉受伤的感觉和他的怒气突然递增了十倍。为什么他妈的就是没人能再看他一眼了呢？

 

“转过来 _看_ 着我！”他强烈要求道，没有在意他此时的语气听起来是否像个任性的孩子。Isak惊讶地转过来看着他，Even醉醺醺的脑子突然联想到一个受惊的小猫耷拉下耳朵贴在了它的脑袋上的样子，用一双睁大的眼睛观察着这个意料之外的举动来判断它是否真的是个威胁。

 

Even太了解一个omega对一个alpha露出那种表情的意味了，他太厌恶了，他讨厌他使得Isak摆出这种表情，即便是正当他在对他生气的时候。

 

“你不应该一个人离开。”一个黑发男孩在Isak右侧推了一下他，就算是看不清他的脸Even也可以感受到他正打算对他展开一次搏斗。他甚至不用分辨空气中散发的气味就知道这个黑头发的男孩也是个alpha，但是他内心深处被压抑着精疲力尽，Even知道他现在面临着两个选择：他要么凶残地将这个孩子踩踏在脚下，要么任他把Even打到致死。不过他有点犹豫不决。

 

“我认识他；他什么都不会做的。”Isak摇头的样子就像这是他听过的最愚蠢的主意一样，Even宽慰地得知，至少现在Isak对他仍然还存有信任。

 

“快来，Even，我带你回家。”Isak引领他出去，过了一会儿Even才意识到他正在被带出去，他脚底的疼痛迅速地让它自己也有了反应。

 

“我不想走回家。”Even摇了摇头，他固执己见，不过确实如此。

 

“能有什么问题？我们走不了那么远的；我们去坐公交车。”Isak看着他的样子就像从他的脖子上长出来了第二个脑袋。“ _你_ 一个人走到这里来的吗？”他难以置信地问，Even不太确定地点着头，直到他想起了他刚才的怒火。

 

“等一下， _我才是_ 那个应该问你问题的人！”他猛地转过身面朝着Isak，口齿不清地吼道，及时地让他们停下了去往公交车站的脚步。

 

“你现在 _吗_ ？”Isak讽刺地问，他抓住Even的手臂把他拽过了马路。“那你要问的是些什么问题？”

 

“停下来！”Even拼命地拉回了他的手臂，Isak只是震惊地举起了他的两只手。“这不是个 _玩笑_ ！这就是我的 _生活_ ！”他的脑子简直太混乱了导致他甚至没有意识到这些词从他的嘴里喷涌而出了。其实它们根本不符合他脑子里的想法。

 

“你在说什么，Even？”Isak看起来就如Even感觉到的那么失意。“我完全不知道你是从哪儿冒出来的，然后你就因为我在喝饮料想把我拽出去，很滑稽的是你知不知道你现在是个什么样子。”这比他想象中更快地点燃了Even愤怒下的蓝色火焰。

 

“ _我_ 没有他妈的 _怀孕_ ！”他大喊着，他的声音在他们周围空旷的建筑物之间回荡着。Isak急忙示意叫他小声一点，即使他发现他们周围的任何方向都没人，很明显每个人都因为夜晚藏起来了。

 

“你觉得这只是一个笑话吗？我妈妈付钱给你只是为了让你玩得开心，是这样的吗？和某个富有的家庭同居然后享乐？你有 _一点_ 在意这里的宝宝吗？”他醉醺醺地戳了一下Isak依然平坦的小腹，忽视了Isak脸上受伤又生气的样子。

 

“你会有一点在意，现在除了你以外我再也 _没有_ 机会拥有一个家人了吗？”Even好像忘记了每次他喝醉酒的时候他的情绪变化得有多快了，然后他惊恐地感觉到他的嗓子发不出声了，他的眼睛似乎灼烧起来了。“这里有 _任何_ 一点是你会在意的吗？我的生活难道对你来说只是一个笑话而已？”眼泪从他眼眶大滴地掉落下来了，滴在了他燃起来的脸上，Even从来没有感觉比此时更尴尬的了。

 

他到底他妈的在做什么？在一个空旷的公交车站朝着Isak大喊大叫？

 

“真是见鬼。”Even摇了摇他的头，走离了这个公交车站。他感觉他走着相对直的线稳步地朝回家的路走去了，但是一路上身边有东西一直撞击着他，减慢了他的速度，他没走多远就感觉到有一双手搭上了他的肩膀，他猛地将他还未痊愈的那只胳膊抽回来放在他的胸前，这个举动让他看起来就像一个戒备心强的动物一样。

 

他感觉自己心中那一大捆紧张的情绪暂时告一段落了；所有的不加修饰、不知所措都随着信号暴露出来了。他从来未感觉到他浴室的地板有现在这么诱人。

 

“Even，看在老天爷的份上， _给我停下来_ ！”Isak咆哮道，他有一只手还拽着Even的手臂。“你不能这样走回家去，我也不会一直追着你。走回公交车站，然后 _听_ 我说。”Isak气冲冲地说，仍然想把Even拉回来。

 

然后怒气突然从他身上消失了。他让Isak把他扶着走回了公交车站，几分钟后他看着Isak拦下一辆公交车。一定是Isak为他俩买了车票，因为Even没有任何自己付钱或者刷公交卡的记忆了，之后他跌坐到了第一个可见的座位上。他把脑袋放在车窗上，随它颠簸，扰乱自己的大脑——也不是说这样一来就可以让他的脑子变得 _更_ 没用——直到Isak在他身边坐下，拉过他的肩膀将他纠正到了正确的坐姿上。

 

“你这样会伤到自己。”Isak像一个妈妈那样不满地啧啧道，只是这个举动让Even更受伤了。他自己的妈妈从来不会告诉他不要做什么不应该做的事，直到这件事对她造成了金钱损失。

 

“不用在意。”Even嘀咕着。他不想看Isak。他没办法看着这个将Even的未来抛之脑后的男孩的脸。

 

“我没有喝酒，Even。”Isak叹了口气，仿佛他可以读到Even的想法一样。Even真的希望他没有这种超能力。

 

“但是我看到你——”

 

“从朋友那里接过了一听可乐，是的。”Isak连忙解释道，这让Even转过头，陷入了不解。

 

“不是这样的，你在 _喝酒_ 还和他们有说有笑的。”Even摇了摇头，但在他试图重新审视这段记忆的时候他觉得那个罐子确实看起来比Even曾经见过的任何酒瓶子要小，说不定Isak是对的。

 

但是如果Isak说得对，那么这就意味着Even掀起的这次风波纯粹是无中生有。

 

“原谅我在复活节的周末和我的朋友玩得还挺开心的吧。”Isak冷淡地回复他，然后Even困惑地甩了甩脑袋。 _复活节周末_ ？“我没有意识到怀孕就意味着我也必须像你一样被禁锢在那个房子里了。”他继续说着，在提到“怀孕”这个词的时候放低了声线，就好像这是一个肮脏的秘密一样。对于Isak，Even来说应当，或许也没错吧。

 

Even现在没有办法思考。他感觉像是某个人将搅拌器戳进了他的大脑，穿过他的头骨，然后将他的脑子像炒鸡蛋那样在锅里炒了，他所能做的只有盯着Isak，试图破译从他口中说出的乱码。

 

在他毁了这个孩子美好的晚上之后，他不打算叫Isak照顾他度过Even开始觉得不仅仅是一个蜂鸣器损坏的夜晚了，于是他尽最大努力让自己看向窗外还有努力不要吐自己一身。他知道自己什么东西也没吃，所以不管他吐出什么顶多也只是恶劣的酸性气味的液体，不过他也不期望自己真的会吐。

 

“到站了，快，我们赶紧下车。”看样子Isak已经说完了他要对Even说的话了，他也将Even视为是喝太醉而没办法说话了。Even现在就像一个观众栖居在他自己的身体里一样，他静静地看着Isak按旁边停车按钮然后站了起来。之后他感觉到两只手又搭上了他的肩膀，Even直直地站了起来，跌跌拌拌地跟在Isak后面直到他们下了车，然后他迅速地吐了一地。

 

他没有从公交车站走回家的记忆了。他也不知道Isak是什么时候离开他的——或者说在他身边待了多久，但是Even认为这样有点不符合他们一起从地狱逃脱出来的事实——或者说如果他将Even的被汗水沾湿的凌乱的衣物留在他浴室的地板上之后出去了的话。

 

Even所知的一切只有他醒来的时候，他身上只穿着一条短裤，脑子里抽搐性的头疼，他嘴里尝到的血的味道，以及他手机上的闹钟正在刺耳地响着，而他手机横放在一个贴着标签的地砖上，上面正写着： _TALT TO ISAK,DICKHEAD.（赶紧找Isak谈谈，混蛋。）_


	7. You were young and needed love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场尴尬的谈话，一次误会，奶酪卷，以及Isak的床。

Even不太确定那时还有什么事情是比去找Isak _更_ 重要的了。他几乎没有一点昨晚的记忆了，但是强烈的羞耻感紧紧揪住他的内心;让他深深怀疑昨晚他是不是做了这样或者那样混蛋的事情。他嘴里就像有什么死了，复活后又死在 _里面_ 了；如果他不飞快地去刷个牙，无疑他会被这个味道恶心得呕吐出来。

 

他尽可能温柔又彻底地清洗了一次他的牙齿——在他小心翼翼地清洗他的后牙的时候也尽可能避免自己吐了——直到他舌头扫过他牙齿的时候没有颤抖了。他注意到了他那一小堆衣服散发着由大麻和粘稠的酒精混合而成的臭气——他想知道，他到底特么地喝了什么？？——他只能确定的是他身上的味道闻起来真的太不像样了，于是他飞快地脱掉了他的短裤，拖着步子走进了淋浴间。

 

而现实是，他只是在故意躲着Isak，躲着那个明显感觉需要在他手机上设个闹钟告诉他赶紧去找他的omega，躲着那个肯定被涉及进了这个Even一点记忆都没有的晚上的人。

 

不管他用手里这块沾满肥皂的海绵如何擦洗他的皮肤，他都没办法让这种恶心感脱离他，他由此得到一个结论:这个令他恶心不已的东西一定是位于他体内。他的身体似乎比他的大脑记住的东西更多，Even开始觉得或许他自己本身也不想知道到底发生了什么。醉醺醺的晚上忘了也好，反正也不会有什么是值得记住的。

 

在他被他所有的回避策略搞得精疲力尽的时候，他感觉到愧疚感开始啃食他。Isak很明显想找他谈，Even的反应就像个吓坏了的孩子，找寻越加卑微的事情去做来推迟这项可怕的工作，而这个时候他本该是更成熟应对的那个。

 

当然:他的脑子还在剧烈地疼痛着，他酸疼的脖子本应该被当作一个回到床上的借口，以此更久地躲着Isak，但是这两个人很明显现在急需谈一谈，而且Even有一种感觉:Even待得越久Isak就越是可能会闯进他的房间来，Even认为他没法在自己如此脆弱地时候应付一个暴怒的omega。在这短暂的一段时间里，Even认识到Isak是那种自己不给予他回应越久就会越暴躁的类型，于是Even只好打起精神离开了他的房间。

 

Isak的门留了一点缝而不像平时那样是完全紧闭着的，Even的心急剧下沉，他意识到Isak可能已经等了一上午希望Even会留意到闹钟然后过来找他。Even无法描述他现在有多畏惧Isak会因为什么朝他大发雷霆。

 

他胆怯地敲响了这个omega的门，立即就捕获到了从里面爆发出来暴怒的气息了。

 

“闹钟的时间差不多是设置在 _三个_ 小时之前的。”Isak用这样的方式迎接他，Even的内心下沉了，在这个男孩将留有一点缝的门打开的时候，随后他暴怒的脸展现出来。

 

“我需要把昨天晚上留下的污迹洗干净。”Even回复道，但是声音小得可能只有他自己听得到。

 

“需要三个小时吗？”Isak基本上重复了一遍他说的第一句话，Even哽咽了。他现在就感觉像个在学校上学的顽皮男孩，在他感到非常无助的时候被一个不甘愿帮助他的老师责备。

 

“对于昨晚我真的一点印象都没有了，”Even脱口而出。“我很怕过来找你然后发现我到底做了什么。不论我昨晚对你做了还是说了什么，Isak，我都想和你道歉。我真的很抱歉。”Even支支吾吾地，但是Isak的表情在Even继续解释下去的时候甚至没有一点点被打动。

 

“对于你的所作所为毫不知情的道歉根本算不上道歉。”Isak直截了当地说，Even讨厌他说得确实没错。对于他现在得知的线索，他完全无法把Isak的愤怒和昨晚联系起来，但是Isak的勃然大怒和Even因为醉酒失去意识同时发生也太巧了吧。

 

“你说得对。”Even的内心因为不适揪在一起，他走到了Isak的床边坐下。“那么昨天晚上……”他的声音逐渐变小，给了Isak这个怒斥他的机会。

 

“昨天晚上。”Isak确认道，他冷冷地点了头。“我和我朋友出去玩，在我们吃过东西后，我们在镇里找到了一个不错的地方，在Jonas回来的时候到底是 _谁_ 不应该比在座的任何人都喝得烂醉出现在那里呢？”

 

“我吗？”Even猜测道。

 

“你。自从我们知道结果后就一直躲着我的alpha。你突然冒出来，当着我朋友的面朝我大喊大叫我有多不应该在我怀孕的时候喝酒，即便我只是在喝他妈的可乐。”Isak看起来太愤怒了，Even觉得就算他看到水蒸气从他的耳朵冒出来也没什么好奇怪的。

 

“我试图在你说出'怀孕'这个词的时候阻止你了，真他妈感谢，所以我朋友现在还不知道我让自己陷入了怎样的麻烦事里。”Isak继续说着，直直地瞪着Even，而此时Even只是急切地希望地面可以裂开一个缝让他陷入另一个维度里。

 

“我问你到底在想什么，但很明显你自己也不知道。但是 _说老实话_ ，Even？只因为你看到我坐在酒吧里就斥责我在怀孕期间喝饮料？你甚至没问我在喝什么，你只是朝准了其中一种可能。”如果Even先前还觉得羞耻的话那比起现在他知道Isak为什么对他发火就根本算不上什么了。

 

“我很抱歉，Isak,我——”

 

“我还没说完。”Isak示意他保持安静，Even立即就闭嘴了，他不想让Isak比起当前的状态更沮丧了。

 

“在我想把你扶到一边准备把你带回家的时候你完全崩溃了；你大哭着颤抖着嘴里不知道在念叨着什么,像疯了一样，所以我或许只听懂了几个词。”Isak摇头的样子就像他不敢相信Even当时有这么混乱，而Even此时感觉尴尬烧到了他骨子里。想必，任何Isak在过去几周里从他们建立起来的友谊里获得的好感现在一定都烟消云散了吧。只有老天爷才知道他到底对Isak说了什么。

 

“是你把我带回家的？”相反，Even只专注于这一个小小细节，因为Isak完全没必要做到这个地步。尤其是昨晚，如果他只是一个彻底的混球的话那就更不用说了。

 

“好吧，我也没办法残忍地就那样把你丢在那里不管，是吧？”Isak轻蔑地说。

 

“大部分人会这样做。”大部分过去常常同Even去喝酒的人就会把他丢弃在那里，然后让他一个人走回家，之后在他给他们打电话时嘲笑他毁了他们的好心情。

 

“那就是你没有结识正确的人。”说到这里Isak看起来似乎软了下来，Even其实挺感激的，对于Isak觉得他值得更好的待遇而不是喝得醉醺醺地被独自丢在那里。

 

“或许是的，”Even赞同道。在那以后两个人就安静了下来:Isak的怒气看起来已经消散了，Even也不知道该说什么好。愤怒似乎从Isak的身体上离开了，留下Even沉湎于这场尴尬之中，而他现在不用担心的是Isak随时会在他旁边爆炸了。

 

他在昨晚是个完完全全的混蛋，还让Isak遭受喝得烂醉郁郁寡欢的Even的对待。这就是他记忆里没有的那部分。

 

“我真的很抱歉。”Even最终又开始道歉了，想要Isak确信自己已经摸懂来龙去脉了而且由衷地对他感到抱歉。他或许在接下来的九个月里都会继续不停地说这句话也仍然不嫌多。Isak很明显已经身处了很糟糕的境遇了；他不需要喝得烂醉的Even把他搞崩溃了，在他和朋友出来努力让自己过着平常人的生活人的时候。

 

“我知道了。”在过了几秒后Isak叹了口气，他揣摩着Even的表情。“仅仅是这样被教训一通可能让我还没有那么生气，我只是……你一直无视我然后你却因为一些我没有做过的事情找我说话。”Isak沮丧地摇了摇头。

 

“ _无视_ 你？”Even深沉地皱起了眉头，在床上转了个身好看着Isak的眼睛。“我一直无视你？我只是觉得你不会再想和我说话了在——自从我们知道结果后。”Even最后一句话说得支支吾吾的，但是他知道Isak懂他的意思。

 

“我为什么会不想和你说话呢？你是那个唯一让这个地方变得可以忍受的人。 ”现在是Isak朝他流露出自己的困惑了。“那天以后你几乎都不怎么正眼看我了；我还以为你觉得这件事成真了让你感到很不舒服呢。”Isak怂了怂肩，但是Even可以看到Isak在努力隐藏他脸上受伤的表情。

 

“ _你_ 几乎不怎么看 _我_ 了！”Even抗议道。“我以为你再也不想见到我了，因为你现在怀孕了而我妈妈开始付给你佣金了。老实说如果你 _确实_ 恨我的话我都不会感到震惊。”Even在最后补充道，不想让 Isak感觉不舒服，如果他确实憎恨着Even的话。

 

“我不认为我会恨你，”Isak不赞同这一点。“你在这个处境里看起来就和我一样无助。很明显一切都在Camilla的掌控中。”

 

“谢谢，我想。”Even无力地朝他微笑。

 

“我想我确实在我怀孕后退却了。这件事成为现实了。我怀孕了，这本来应该是一个值得高兴的时刻，但是相反我意识到我真的只是被雇佣来怀一个快要死的的人的孩子我就——”

 

“一个 _怎样的_ 人？”Even打断了他，没有在意他此刻的语气有多粗鲁。

 

“该死的，我知道这样说出来很没有人情味但这就是我现在的感受，我知道这样说很混蛋而且——”

 

“Isak， _到底_ 是什么让你觉得我就要死了的？”Even就要气得爆炸了，如果他妈妈真的和Isak说他就要死了的话。

 

“唔嗯，就 _这整件事的安排_ 上？”Isak难以置信地回答他。“你妈妈雇佣我的时候她就告诉我你病得非常厉害，就快要死了，于是他们想让你尝试这次被成为奇迹的药物试验的最后一次机会。她说这个药物会显示扼杀人们生育能力的迹象，所以这就是她为什么想寻求broodmare的原因。”Isak向他解释道。

 

Even已经准备要去扼杀他妈妈了；在Isak所说的话看来一切在理论上来看都是事实，她如此谨慎的用词就是为了让Isak下一个 _错误的_ 结论。他可以想象她妈妈有多得意:她完全没有下错任何一步棋；她有多胜券在握地面对Even，因为她毫不犹豫地可以对他说 _oh,我和他说的都是事实。_

 

“我 _没有_ 要死了，Isak。”Even难以想象这就是一场真实的他不得不进行的对话。

 

“你没有吗？”Isak看起来就好像在特别努力地阻止他的下巴掉下来了。“但是……你妈妈说——”

 

“我妈妈对于她的用词异常小心才会让你得出这种结论，因为她知道这个问题的结论更贴近于癌症。我认为她可能更 _宁愿_ 我得的是癌症。”Even毫不留情地说。这是他唯一一次说得如此大声，因为他意识到了这件事有多真实。

 

癌症是一种如此明显的疾病。这是众所周知的，没有人会因为人们患了癌症谴责他们（或许除了那种古怪的在50岁得了肺癌的烟瘾患者）。癌症是那种降临在你和你爱的人身上的不幸，用这种或者那种方式接触到大部分人的生活，所以几乎每个人都可以对失去某个人的痛苦感同身受。

 

不像那些心理疾病。已经有多少次Even读到：他们太懒惰了所以他们抑郁了，他们缺乏的动力很明显是他们抑郁的症状？人们有多频繁地轻视那些每天必须吃药才能不被精神疾病压垮的人？

 

这个世界爱去责怪那些患精神疾病的人们；他们太懒惰而难以打起精神来，他们应该有个更好的心态或者说更稳固的心态而不是‘允许’他们自己病了，他们不应该让自己依赖药品，当所有他们需要的很明显都是一种超级健康无法实现的也支付不起的生活方式之时。

 

癌症是一种需要几率才能降临在你身上的一种东西，而精神疾病是你对自己的折磨。

 

Even厌恶这种心态。你说为什么就算离2020年只有几年了这个世界仍然如此 _不对劲_ 。

 

“你的大脑可能在以80英里每小时的时速运行了，但是我只想说我很开心的是你不会死了。”Isak柔软的声线打断了Even急剧运作的大脑，而他的声音就像一种起润滑作用的香油抚平了他妈妈试图给他造成的这个新伤口上面。

 

“我不知道该怎么回答你了。”Even听起来有点像一个机器人，他感觉有一种奇怪的感觉就好像他脱离了他的身体，他讨厌这种游离的感觉不过他又回归这种感觉了。“我觉得我应该谢谢你，不过我得去躺会儿了。”他下定了决心然后僵硬地站了起来。

 

“你还好吗？”Isak跟着他出了卧室，但是这让Even的大脑想做的只有马不停蹄地走回他的卧室。

 

“当然，我没有要死于癌症了。”Even麻木地回应着他，然后他把门往后面推开了。“我去小睡一会儿就会好了。”他注意到了Isak担忧的神色，关上门就躺到床上去了。

 

Even所想的一切只有自杀，但是现在无法从这个想法中解脱出来了，那就是：他父母中的至少一个宁愿他得了绝症也不愿意和一个精神病患者住在一起。

 

为什么他要跑回那个该死的浴室呢？

 

***

 

Even最后睡了一整天，几乎在第二天正午的时候才迷迷糊糊地醒来。他昏沉沉地点开了手机消息，昨天的记忆在脑海里渐渐浮现出来；现在他没有醉宿和游离的感觉了。

 

Isak认为他一直在无视他，Even也正好认为 _Isak_ 在无视 _他_ 。Isak把烂醉的他带回了家，虽然据说是Even不留余地地毁了这个男孩美好的夜晚。Isak认为Even得了不治之症，因为该死的Camilla隐瞒了足够多的真相，才将Isak引领进了这个骗局里。

 

Even觉得这有点不真实，但是不知怎的他发现他的内心变得比之前更憎恶他妈妈了。

 

这种感觉盘旋在他心里，他抓起了iPad找到了一家慈善机构往里面捐赠了2,100克朗，用来帮助难民逃离饱受战争蹂躏的家园，然后他就把这件事放在了一边。

 

他揉了揉自己的眼睛，把贴在脸上的头发顺到了后面并且决定：如果他在那天没有做别的事就去找Isak聊一聊，他想把有些事情弄清楚。

 

***

 

在几个小时后，他的机会来了，他下楼去厨房给自己做了点吃的，发现Isak已经在那里给他自己做了个面包卷。

 

“Hey.”Even走进了房间，不想不打声招呼就突然 _出现在_ 那里把Isak吓一跳。

 

“Even！”Isak转了过来，他大睁着的眼睛和他扬起来的眉毛和他震惊的语调十分匹配。“你一直都在睡觉吗？”Isak确认了一下他的状态问。

 

“是啊。”Even不安地揉了揉他的头发。他或许应该在跌跌撞撞地从他的巢穴里出来之前洗个澡的，不过他忘了这屋里还有一个他应该为此努力让自己看起来像半个人的人了。

 

“很好，你看上去很需要它。”Isak看样子对他的回答很满意，没有对Even湿漉漉地出现在他面前作评论，然后转过去继续面对他的三明治了。

 

“看起来真不错。”Even称赞道，他的胃看样子也很赞同，因为它碰巧在这个时候咕咕响了起来。

 

“你想来一个吗？这儿还有很多小面包。”Isak在说完他的话之前就已经开始伸手拿面包箱里的面包了，这个举动让Even的脸上扬起了一个微笑。

 

“当然。Wow我与你的烹饪技能。”他不想承认他有多喜欢此刻正在厨房里营造出来的家的温馨感，害怕承认这件事就会让它烟消云散了。

 

“我可是烹饪的 _大师_ ，我会让你知道的！”Isak的笑容从他的肩膀朝Even展露出来，然后他的注意力又回到面包卷上了，把它切开然后在上面抹上了黄油。

 

“你会成为厨艺大师的，如果你愿意的话。”Even打趣道，搞得Isak在切番茄的时候大笑起来。

 

“准确无误！”Isak赞同地点了点头，凭借一个熟悉轻松的脚步朝冰箱迈去了，然后他从冰箱里拿了些奶酪出来。他把奶酪块切成了一小片一小片的，将它们平均分配在了它们的面包上面，他抓起了一个红色洋葱，在进行了相同的动作后他将一小块洋葱放在了他们的面包上，然后将余下的放进了冰箱。

 

“来吧！完美的午日点心！”Isak自豪地将Even的面包卷放在了柜台上，Even在努力克制不让自己沉溺在由Isak散发出来的浓烈的开心的omega气味当中。如果要说有什么不同的话：那就是这个男孩的气味会在他怀孕之后变得更强有力；Even不知道他要如何在这九个月里存活下来——Isak带着这样浓烈的气味在他房子里走来走去，就像每个Alpha以前都做过的湿梦那样。

 

“谢谢你。”Even在拿起他的盘子的时候朝Isak微笑起来，他们都看起来顿了顿去确定地看着桌子。

 

“你……想一起吃吗？”Isak不太确定地问，刚才还开开心心的omga的气味被剧烈紧张的气味代替了。

 

“当然。”Even简单地赞同了。“我们或许应该聊一聊，但是我们可以另外找时间如果你现在感觉不舒服的话。”谈论人们的气味(chem-scents)说不定挺不礼貌的，但是Even不能 _不_ 承认Isak显然是由于“要一起吃东西”’这种想法紧张起来了。

 

“不，我当然想！”Isak连忙否定了，他在桌子旁坐了下来“我只是不想搞得好像在催促你什么的。以防万一你还没有想过需要我的陪伴。”Isak看上去已经比他父母还要理解他的感受了，这一点让他非常他妈的沮丧。

 

“你的陪伴不能算作一件例行公事。”Even在Isak对面坐下了，给了他一个他希望是一个可以让他放心的微笑。

 

“你就放你的彩虹屁吧。”Isak的语气里充满了讽刺但是Even知道他在打趣，于是他朝Isak眨了眨眼就开始吃他的面包卷了。面包松软，洋葱和番茄混合在一起的辛辣味完美地平衡了奶酪的柔滑。轻轻松松就成为了他这段时间吃到的最好吃的东西了，为了让Isak明白他这种感觉，他在吞咽的时候嗓子里不由地发出满足的声音。

 

“你也太好打发了。”Isak笑了起来，他吃了一点点他的面包卷，样子比Even那种狼吞虎咽的感觉看起来稍微端庄一点。

 

“或许只是因为你的面包卷做得很好吃。”Even和他打趣道，他往后倾靠在椅子上咽下了他的食物。Isak朝着这个恭维翻了个白眼但是Even看到了他的脸颊晕染上了一层淡淡的粉色。在他们的这场谈话里，Isak表现得如此柔软贴心；几乎有点让Even受不了了。他漫无目的地环视了一下厨房，在Isak吃东西的时候时不时将目光瞟过去，然后开始思索起他们总共是浪费了多少时间。

 

“我们两个都是大笨蛋。”Even大声说着，Isak惊讶地抬头看着他。他的腮帮子被食物塞得满满的，这个景象让Even觉得他几乎可爱得让他快要把持不住了。

 

“我知道。”Isak在咽下了最后一口面包卷的时候赞同道。

 

“如果我们第二天聊一聊的话我们就不会一直尴尬地躲着对方了。”

 

“ 后见之明总是完美的。”Isak就这样说了一句话。

 

“我感觉在我们应该让对方打起精神来的时候我们两个只是在郁郁寡欢。”Even叹了口气，被Isak简短的回答搞得心烦意乱的。或许Isak没有Even那么在意他们之间刚刚萌生出来的友谊。

 

但是话又说回来，Isak _确实_ 有他自己的朋友。已经有人在他身边陪伴他让他打起精神让他依靠了。Even不是他唯一的选择，这样说就好像Isak只属于Even一个人一样。现在Isak已经被全额付款了他还会继续和Even做朋友吗？这感觉就像是他妈妈雇佣了这个孩子来扮演他的朋友还有 _身兼_ 他的broodmare一样，Isak待在他身边只是为了钱的这个想法——就像过去待在他身边的大部分人——让Even一时有点难以接受。

 

这些想法完全搅乱了他刚刚营造起来的好心情，于是他沮丧地拿起了他们的盘子随后把他们放进了洗碗机里。

 

“我们应该在晚上多做点有趣的事，就像我们上次从你妈妈的慈善晚宴上逃脱那晚上一样。”Isak软软地说，他生音里透露出的沮丧让Even觉得说不定Isak也很在意他们之间的友谊了。

 

在他刚准备回答他的时候，Isak的脸色突然变得像个幽灵那样惨白，他匆忙跑出了房间。在浴室的门在Even身后关上几秒后Even就听到了Isak呕吐的声音，于是他倒了一杯水，端着玻璃杯在过道等候着Isak。

 

在经历了过去充满戏剧性的几天后他似乎忘记了Isak晨吐的状况是有多严重了；几乎是一整天的恶心而不仅仅只限于早晨，Even不禁在想是不是每个到了这种阶段的人都会这样还是仅仅只有Isak是这样。不管怎样他都为这个孩子感到难过。没有谁会享受恶心的感觉，尤其是一天有那么四到五次。

 

Isak在几分钟后带着强烈的漱口水的味道出现了，看起来精疲力尽的，但是在他看到Even拿着一个玻璃杯站在外面等他的时候他无力地微笑了起来。

 

“这是给我的吗？”他指着玻璃杯，Even假装对这个问题十分惊讶。

 

“哦，这个啊？不，这是我的。我只是想让你站在这儿看我喝。”他说着将手里的玻璃杯递给了Isak，并朝他眨了眨眼。

 

“你现在感觉还好吗？”Even诚挚地问候他，Isak放下了玻璃杯并用袖子擦了擦自己的嘴。

 

“嗯，只不过是孕吐而已。”Isak叹了口气。“不过我觉得我要去趟会儿了。”他略带歉意地添了一句。

 

“不要过意不去。”Even坚定地摇了摇头。“躺会儿你就会好起来了。我……等会儿会再见到你的，对吧？”Even不想搞不清他们现在所处的位置；他想知道他和Isak会再度熟络起来。

 

“你等会儿会见到我的。”Isak确定地点了点头。“或许我们应该玩点儿电子游戏？”他向Even提议，Even立即就抓住了这根橄榄枝。

 

“确实如此！”他赞同道。“一言为定。”在他可以阻止自己之前这些词就从他嘴里蹦出来了，他再次遇到了这种想让地表把他整个吞噬进去的感觉。

 

“让我们一步一步的来，你这个极速赛车手。”Isak大笑着说，他拖着步子回了他的房间，任留Even独自站在过道里为刚才的对话羞愧不已。

 

Even从嘴到脑子的过滤器有什么时候是阻止了他说蠢话的吗？

 

***

 

Even在接下来一天里都没有听到Isak的消息了，他不想催促他以防他还感觉不舒服，但是那天晚上他在上床之前都没再见过Isak了，所以没有什么可以让他避免沮丧的感觉在他胸口蔓延开来。

 

***

 

几天过去后，轮到了Even呕吐的声音充斥整个房子了，在服用了Clozanapine之后他的胃就乱成了一团。他现在心里充满了怨恨，他十分确定在他抱着马桶吐了最后一轮之后他胃里的东西已经把他食道上的皮肤烧干净了。

 

在他感觉自己不会再把一个肺什么的吐出来之后他冲干净了马桶，刷了刷牙，在床上蜷缩起来了，然后他就发现了他的电话上闪烁过一条消息。Even稍微纠结了一下是否要在小睡之前确认下消息，但是当他的手机再次闪烁之时，他捕捉到了屏幕上 _Isak_ 的名字，于是他迅速地抓起了手机。

 

Isak给他……发了短信？

 

Isak（11.08）

_嘿 Even 这么说或许有点奇怪 但是我在给你手机设闹钟的时候交换了我们彼此的手机号码_

_以防万一你无视这个闹钟我不得不给你发1000次短信直到你最后从你的房间出来_

_但是不管怎么样 我听到了你犯恶心的声音，我想让你知道我现在没有在做任何事情，如果你想要我陪你的话_

_如果你没那么舒服但是我知道你开始服用那个新药物了看样子让你够呛的_

_那么……唔呃……如果你想的话随时可以过来_

 

尽管感觉非常不好，还有伴随着他的地狱级的头痛，但是看到Isak一连串的短信让他在那天里比平时更好受了。这个男孩真是让人难以置信的贴心，在他轻易可以憎恶Even的状况下；这个事实仍然让Even震惊不已。

 

值得感激的是，Even在那天早晨洗了个澡，那他就不用太担心自己像个沼泽恶魔一样出现在Isak面前了，于是在迅速地检查了下自己的脸是否洁净后他朝Isak的房间走去。

 

“敲门，敲门。”随后他就打开了Isak的门，发现Isak两条腿交叉着坐在床上手里拿着游戏机的遥控器。

 

“嘿。”Isak在开始几秒里没有将视线从屏幕上挪开，但是之后他注意到了Even就很明显地畏缩了一下，“Wow，你看起来真是一团糟。”

 

“Wow，谢谢。”Even摇了摇头，希望他的气味没有泄露出他现在有多尴尬。

 

“我的意思大概是 _你看起来真的很不舒服，而不是Even what a munter_.”Isak向他解释的时候暂停了他的游戏，把遥控器扔到了床上。“你确定你想让我陪你吗？你不应该好好休息一下吗？”Isak担心地问他，但是Even只是毫不在意扑通一下倒在他的床上。

 

“我没有要死了，还记得吗？你不用大惊小怪的。”Even舒适地在他的床上蜷缩起来，当他的腿不小心碰到Isak的膝盖的时候一种惊悚的感觉穿过他的身体。

 

“你 _看起来_ 就是像要死了。你有把你每天服药之后的所有这些状况写在医生给你的日志上面吗？”Isak皱起了眉头。

 

“你怎么——”

 

“在我带你回来那天晚上我在你的床头上看到了。”Isak挥了挥手，很明显想让Even跳过这个话题。“你把这所有的副作用都写下来了吗？”Isak重复了一遍，听起来几乎有点生气了。

 

“ _是的_ ，老天，我把医生给我的本子都写满了。每天都写了，开心了吗？”Even嘟囔着。

 

“如果你看起来不是快要死在我床上了的话我想我会更开心的。”Isak向后挪了挪身子直到他坐在靠近Even左边肩膀的位置上，这种接近的举动让Even的心漏跳了一拍。

 

“我不会死在你的床上的。”Even翻了个白眼。

 

“好吧，很明显你已经差不多在这一年里死过一次了！”Isak和他争论。

 

“你不用再担心这种事了。”Even咕哝着。“那次有些外部因素混杂在里面。”他不想告诉Isak他的自杀意图。他还没准备好要把他的这部分分享给Isak，没准备好要如何应对这个omega在听到这些话之后看他的样子会发生的变化。

 

或许有一天他们会到那一步吧，Even会感觉告诉他也没什么大不了的了，或许他们会一起见证整个妊娠期也不会再次提及到这个话题了，但是Even现在绝不可能在他们终于看似回归正轨后仅仅一个星期后把这些信息泄露出来。

 

“好吧。”Isak看起来半信半疑的。“如果你都这样说了的话。”随后他保持了安静，Even闭上了他的眼睛，想要通过将注意力放在Isak柔软的枕头上来抑制他头疼的感觉。

 

“你想要点别的什么吗？”Isak轻声问他，很明显注意到Even在和他的头疼作斗争。

 

“躺在这里就已经挺好的了。”Even含糊地回应着他，尴尬他已经在浓厚的Isak的气味中半睡半醒了。他的房间就像一个容纳气味的容器；所有的一切都 _渗透进了_ Isak的味道，很容易成了Even至今体验过的最棒的事物了。

 

“好吧。”Isak小声说。随后Even听到了笔尖在纸上划过的沙沙声，Even猜测那是Isak在做他的家庭作业，Even任由这种柔滑的声音充斥着他疼痛的头盖骨。

 

他不知道他在那儿躺了有多久，几乎是处于半梦半睡之间；但是过了一会儿他可以发誓他感觉到了手指滑过他的头发，温柔地擦刮过他头皮轻柔的感觉，这种甜蜜的感觉让他比起清醒更趋近于睡着了。

 

他几乎是快要沉沦于睡梦之中了，此时他可以发誓，他听到了从头顶之上几英里处传来的一句耳语。

 

“你最好还是别死，因为我 _不会_ 把这个孩子仅仅留给你的父母的。”


	8. Just to hold her hand makes me feel weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们的关系渐渐密切起来，Even开始怀疑他对Isak的感觉纯粹是柏拉图式的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在你们开始阅读之前我得改变一下Isak的生日因为我搞混了他的年龄（我不知道为什么我还做不对数学题，我真的很尴尬）如果他们还有标志性的年龄差的话在他们相遇的时候Isak才15岁，他在16岁就有那个宝宝了我觉得对我来说这个年龄有点太太太小了，于是我现在把Isak的年龄改为16岁，在Even已经18岁的时候Isak即将迎来他的17岁生日。
> 
>  
> 
> 很抱歉给你们造成了任何困扰！总之生日这些事项会在下一章提及，因为Isak12周的产检会让他的生日变得非常不幸哈哈

他们之后再也没有谈起过Even在Isak床上醒来的那天。Even从他临时的小睡中醒来，而Isak正在读他的书，在一些意识模糊的谈话之后他们决定要在网飞上放点东西来看，鉴于Even试图用睡眠捱过他的头疼。

 

他们整个傍晚都在看Brooklyn Nine-Nine（《神烦警探》）,两个人一起并排躺在Isak的床上。

 

*** 

 

现在他们把一切都说开了后，他们又在图书馆里开始了他们的学习研讨会。尽管现在他们俩只有一个在学习他们仍然还要开研讨会？Isak做他的家庭作业 _完全_ 不需要Even的帮助——所以基本上不会再涉及到他的英语作业了——Even只是坐在那里无所事事地翻看他的手机。

 

他喜欢的书从来没有被视为足够好来放在书架上，所以Even将热情都放在了手机上并且感到很满足。他的图书馆就在他的口袋里，由于——如果这栋房子着了火的话，那么他父母的图书馆就会化为泡影。他用这样的方式安慰自己，比他自己承认的次数还要多。

 

在一次学习而并没有人学习的研讨会中Isak向他提出了一个建议。

 

“我不知道你到底经历了些什么，”他开口道，这一向是一种引发焦虑的聊天方式。“但是我觉得有个规律的作息可能会稍微缓解你的抑郁。”他说话的时候目光甚至没有从他的作业上挪开。

 

“我的抑郁？”Even抬起一根眉毛看向Isak，等候着他抬起头看着他。过了几秒钟，Isak才意识到Even的目光没有再从他身上移开后才抬起头来；当他注意到Even责备的表情时他的眼睛大大睁开了。

 

“是啊，我的意思是……你很明显知道你现在处于抑郁当中吧。”Isak微斜着眼睛看向他，但是Even可以看到他眼神中的不确定。Even几乎可以听到Isak的想法在他那个聪明的小脑瓜里呼呼作响: _或许他不知道他抑郁了，我只是把这些话摆在这里他就会崩溃了。或许我之前就注意到了，他只是还没准备好聊这个话题或者他一直在否认。或许我只是越界了 该死，该死，该死。_

 

“我知道。”Even温和地回复他。他又不傻；他知道他仍然在努力克服二月份发生的事情，即便现在离步入五月也只有14天不到了。但是他还是不希望这样被Isak揭穿。

 

“好吧，呃，你可以叫我滚远一点如果你觉得我越界了的话，但是我过去和某个有精神疾病的人住在一起，所以我知道有个良好的作息会更有帮助。”这是第一次Isak如此近距离地谈起他和Even相遇之前的生活，Even就像一个叼着光骨头饥渴的狗一样，他想抓住他们谈话中的每一个细节。Isak之前向他提起过心理健康方面的慈善会对他来说非常重要，然后现在他又说起他曾经和某个患有精神疾病的人住在一起。或许是一个兄弟姊妹什么的？

 

“好吧。”Even点了点头。

 

“我只是不禁发现你……没什么日程安排。你没有始终需要坚持的事要做。就比如说，我几乎每天都在同一时间去学校，每周去五天，我努力保持一个得体的作息。而你只是——你几乎全天上下都待在这个家里，你没日没夜地睡觉，我只是……觉得你最好有个这样的日程安排。”Isak看起来似乎对不得不谈论Even的生活方式变得支支吾吾的，很明显他没有足够自信去斥责一个如此懒惰且有一个厌于享乐的生活态度的alpha。

 

“你的语气听起来就像曾经和我聊过的那些理疗师。”Even告诉他。他没有把它当作一个侮辱但是从Isak的脸垮下来的样子他知道Isak这样认为了。

 

“对不起，我是说——”

 

“这不能算是侮辱。”Even连忙摇了摇头。“你说得对，我的生活一点规律都没有。我没有再去学校上课了而且我还没有工作。我只是待在家里浪费我的时间一直在想我为什么还是那么不对劲。”在他萌生出自杀意图之前，Even常常会考虑去当一名志愿者，但是他没办法决定去帮谁，因为这儿有太多人需要帮助了。他没有真正考虑过要找一份工作；钱对他来说无关紧要，所以为什么他还要去寻求有偿的工作呢？他甚至不能确定他的成绩会让他获得什么样的资格，或者如果他真的去找工作他会想做什么。

 

“我觉得你应该从很小的事情开始做起。呃，就是非常非常日常的事情。每天晚上给自己定个时间睡觉，在早晨设定一个合适的闹钟而不是把半天都浪费在睡觉上面了。”Isak告诉他说。

 

“你一直都在考虑这些事，对吗？”Even朝他咧嘴笑着说。尽管真的让Isak挺尴尬的，Isak暴露出的他的坏习惯同时也体现出了他的贴心，这个omega足够关心他才会把自己的方法提出来。

 

“我想是的。”Isak的脸变得粉扑扑的，这个样子可能会让你以为他在零下20度的天气里外出了，而他这样的反应让Even的心渐渐融化了。

 

“还有其他的建议吗？”Even极度渴望知道Isak在其他方面是怎么看待他的。

 

“经常出去走走。或许只是每过几天就出去走走。或者，我也不知道，你有那么大一片花园，或许只是每天稍微出去坐坐吧。绿色植物对你来说比较有利。”

 

“我更喜欢可以让我吸食的绿色，如果你懂我的意思的话。”Even朝他眨了下眼睛，但是Isak只是翻了个白眼。

 

“我们都比较喜欢大麻，Even，但不是所有人都会把时间浪费在豪宅里。赶紧打起精神来，稍微出去走走。”Isak严厉的语气让他大吃一惊。

 

“这是粗犷的爱吗？”Even试图和他开玩笑，但是Isak只是悲伤地看向他。

 

“你是一个好人，Even,看到你这样很可怕，我只是有这种感觉，你明明可以过得更 _好的_ ，但是现在你只是被陷在这个困境里——请你别再开这种玩笑了，我看得出来你考虑过——这感觉就像目睹一只蜜蜂试图从一扇紧闭的窗户逃出来一样。”Isak摇了摇头就开始收拾他的东西了。

 

“考虑一下？”在他走向大门的时候，他越过肩膀看向他，但是Even只是被突然的严肃气氛搞得很震惊，现在除了点头以外他什么也做不了了。

 

他会考虑一下的。

 

***

 

Even从那栋房子里外出了一会儿，尽管结果变成了陪Isak走去学校。

 

Isak是这栋房子里唯一一个可以称得上有一个正常作息的人:他的闹钟准时在6.30响起，他7.30出门，在8.30之前就能到学校。Even的父母都有一个不是正常人会拥有的作息；Trond每天4点醒，6点去上班，每天晚上要到22.00才回家；Camilla的日程就更不用说了，简直可以说是毫无规律，而且她每天都做着不同的事情。

 

于是Even的新日程都只能依照着Isak的来。

 

他没有在去学校的一路上都跟着 Isak，因为很明显他的朋友对他的处境可能还不够清楚，Even不知道Isak有没有告诉他们超过“ _那个不留余地毁了我们美好夜晚的醉汉_ ”以外的事情了。他们每天早晨一起乘公交，有时候会聊天而有时候不会，Even几乎会陪Isak走大半个到学校的路程。

 

有一天早晨，他注意到Isak的目光依依不舍地凝视着Nissen附近的KB咖啡厅，Even就带着他绕行了，然后招待了Isak一杯早晨的咖啡（在确认了一个怀孕的人一天可以摄入多少咖啡因之后）他沉浸在Isak吸入手中咖啡的香味后软下来的模样中了。

 

他们在离学校几个街道远的地方分别了，Isak总是会朝他露出最甜美的微笑，Even总是会说这是让他捱过一天的动力。他喜欢看到Isak加深那个微笑的样子，就像他很享受让这个alpha开心一样。有点尴尬，他不得不承认的是:他喜欢Isak是那种看起来很享受成为alpha们关注焦点的那种omega。

 

Even完全赞同那些坚强又独立的omega，但是他也喜欢有个可以让他宠着的人的这种想法。

 

这是他想让Isak成为的样子吗？他想从Isak那儿得到不仅仅是友情或者他只是在寻求一个极其深厚的友谊，在这么久以来都只经历了肤浅的关系以后？或许只是他的脑子出问题了，因为他知道Isak怀着他的孩子。

 

不是，你看看他就会知道了:他看起来比他刚住进来的时候更健康了，但是还没有任何迹象可以表明他已经怀孕了。甚至连他的气味都还没发生任何改变。

 

在和Isak分别之后Even有时候会四处闲逛一会儿，找那种古怪又小的店铺或者那种规模不大的咖啡店;其实他只是享受找到它们的这个过程，或者他会径直走回家爬上床蜷进被窝里睡一个美美的回笼觉。

 

他很开心地想说他很好地找到了二者的平衡。

 

***

 

那是一周的末尾，自从他完成学业之后,某一件事的结束对Even来说意义不同凡响，不过Isak离开的时候看起来精神好像挺好的。Even让他自己目送了这个男孩远去一小会儿；他站在那里，直到Isak的身影在清晨的人群中无法寻觅才打算调头回家。

 

之后他又头疼难耐，他甚至可以在眼球里感觉到心跳了，于是在回去的公交车上他一直难受地紧闭着双眼。在服用了整整一个月的Clozanapine后他的身体看似还在努力适应这个新药物，轻易地成为了有史以来他不得不忍受的最长的药物适应期。

 

唯一可以让他捱过这一劫的只有永远不会再有发病担忧的这个诱人想法。理所当然——还有——Isak和他道别时最甜美的微笑。

 

他在他的羽绒棉被下缩成一团，为了阻止光钻进他的眼睛他将脑袋埋进了枕头下，这时他的手机在他旁边的床单上嗡嗡震动了起来。他本来打算翻个身无视它好小睡一下了，但是当时不知道是什么驱使他确认一下是什么消息，于是他不情愿地睁开了他的眼睛。

 

Isak（11.47）

_你会开车吗？_

 

Even（11.50）

_有驾照但是有一阵子没开了，怎么了吗？_

 

Isak（11.50）

_我感觉超级不舒服我现在只想在我的床上躺着死去_

 

Even（11.51）

_有点夸张_

_但是你感觉不舒服挺糟的:（_

_或许我可以开我妈的车过来接你回家？_

 

Even或许不应该在他的脑袋就像被钉在钉子上的时候主动提出开车这种主意的，但是他清楚不舒服的感觉还有不得不独自通勤回家的感觉有多糟，他不想丢下Isak让他独自面对这些。

 

Isak（11.53）

_没关系吗？如果你很忙的话我可以去坐公交车_

 

Even（11.53）

_如果我做不到的话我就不会主动提出来了_

 

Isak（11.54）

_你到这里要多长时间？_

 

Even（11.54）

_如果我现在出门或许40分钟能到？_

_我到我们分别的地方接你？_

 

Isak（11.55）

_现在走吧_

_太谢谢你了_

 

Even（11.55）

_这是我能尽的微薄之力了x_

 

***

 

当他到达他们几个小时前才刚刚分别的路口时，他花了一秒钟才注意到Isak，他最终找到这个omega的时候他的心难受地紧缩起来了。Isak蜷缩着坐在一张长椅上，他的双臂环抱着他的腹部，透过窗户让Even开始有点崩溃的是他闻到了一个不开心的omega的气味。

 

他连忙下了车，一只手臂环上Isak的肩膀，没有考虑到Isak还没注意到他的事实。

 

“停下来！我——oh, Even。”在他抬起头来看到Even时恐惧在Isak的神情中消亡了，Even感觉此时自己就像个蠢货一样自责自己为什么不事先声明自己的到来。

 

“抱歉。你看起来如此难过和不开心；我走过来情不自禁的就想给你个拥抱。”Even在坦白的时候不好意思地脸红了，但是Isak好像看起来太不舒服了才没有利用这个机会和他打趣。

 

“好吧。”他这样说了一句话后就在长椅上支吾着准备起身，他的两只手臂仍然环抱着他的腹部。Even的手臂仍然搭在Isak的肩膀上，他利用这个姿势将Isak带到自己身边让他更贴近自己了，由于这个比他小的男孩看起来太脆弱了他感觉自己变得比平时更有保护欲了，他扶Isak坐到了乘客座位上并且帮他系上了安全带，这个举动或许做得有点过了，但是他情不自禁地想到此时没有任何一个人可以在他身边照顾他，于是Even打算尽自己最大努力做到最好。

 

他们一路沉默地开车回了家；Even感觉被收音机的杂音搞得心烦意乱的或者说他胡乱地翻找想放点什么适合的音乐，而Isak并不在状态，于是他们在中途没有交谈，但是他们两个都没有因为沉默而烦扰。没有什么是会让他们觉得不舒服的，Even很开心他们可以一起存在于同一个空间里，不用像某些他认识的人那样非要扯点有的没的来填充沉默的空隙。

 

Isak和他曾经遇到的人都不太一样，在这样短暂的一段时间里Even发现自己已经难以想象没有这个男孩的生活了。

 

他们及时地回了家，Even帮Isak拿了他的包，努力不让自己成为那种令人窒息的alpha，于是他在Isak开始脱他外衣的时候在Isak的床边坐下了。

 

“你想来点什么吗？”Even向他确认道，他的眼睛地死死地凝视着地板，想要阻止自己去想就埋藏在Isak衣服下面近在咫尺的光滑肌肤。

 

“或许可以帮我拿点水吗？”Isak咕哝了一句，紧接着是令人心跳停止的声音，他牛仔裤的扣子被解开了，随后是他的牛仔裤掉在地毯上柔软又有些沉闷的声音。Even急忙跑去了厨房就好像他将生活全部寄托上去了——或者说更重要的是： _Isak的生命_ 被寄托在上面了——当他拿着一杯水回到Isak房间的时候，他看到Isak穿了一条舒适的运动裤和一套柔软宽松的毛衣刚刚窝进了他的羽绒被里。

 

“给你。”Even小声对他说，不想扰乱此时这个房间里充斥着的平静，然后他将玻璃杯放在了Isak床头的桌子上。Isak钻进了他的羽绒被里直到Even能看到的只有他的那双眼睛和那头乱蓬蓬的卷发，但无疑仍是Even迄今为止见过的最令人赞叹不已的事物了。

 

“有任何事是我可以做的吗？”Even情不自禁地开始将贴在Isak额头上汗湿的卷发顺到后面，他的内心因为Isak摸起来有多暖畏缩了。他近距离地观察着他所能看到的Isak的脸部特征；他的眼睛里充满了悲伤，Even深切感觉到他极其想询问什么但却没有足够的勇气迈出这一步，现在他只是不知道要怎么样才能引领Isak说出心声。

 

“有 _任何_ 事情吗？”Even重复了一遍，带着希望搜寻着隐藏在他那双凌冽的绿色眸子的深处有些什么。

 

“你——你能留下吗？”Isak无力地向他提问的样子几乎揉碎了Even的心。这个孩子所期许的一切只有在他怀孕感到不舒服的时候别被独自扔下，他看起来觉得这个要求有点太过了。

 

“当然可以。”Even朝他露出一个温柔的微笑，他明白即使是最暴躁的omega在他们不舒服的时候可能也会变得虚弱不堪，希望得到细心照料，随后他在Isak的床边坐下了。

 

“你也可以到这个被子下面来。”Isak小声说着，然后他将羽绒被抬得足够高以便Even蜷缩进来，但是由于他没有看着Even的脸，所以很明显他因为自己提出的请求陷入了困窘。

 

“你确定吗？如果你感到不舒服的话就算了。”Even向他保证。这似乎让Isak抬起头来看他了，Isak从Even那儿搜寻到的东西让Isak眼神中的疑惑消融了。

 

“我很确定。”Isak点了点头，听起来比先前更确定了。最终这份担保让Even也同这个男孩一起窝在羽绒被下了，他让自己惬意地躺在Isak身边。

 

“你感觉好一点了吗？”他在两个人面对面躺在一起一分钟或者两分钟后问起。Isak的床是个双人床但是他们不知怎的正好睡在自己的位置上。

 

“我的肚子很疼。”Isak含糊说着，将他的脸痛苦地埋进了床垫里。

 

如果你问Even，他可能也不知道当时是什么支配着他采取接下来的行动的，但事实却是看到Isak痛苦又难受的样子对他来说心如刀割。

 

“快过来。”他咕哝了一声就迅速朝Isak贴近了。他轻松地将男孩翻了个身直到Isak面朝着另外一边了，然后Even就可以蜷缩在他身后搂着他了，随后将他的两只手温柔地放在Isak的腹部上。他知道那是他脑子里的想法 ,但是他可以发誓他可以在自己的手掌下摸到一个刚刚萌生出来的隆起物。

 

“你的手掌很大很温暖。”Isak小声说着，在他调整自己的姿势为了让自己疼痛的肚子更好地适应这种舒适感的时候，一股微弱的电流穿过他的身体。

 

“这样会好一点吗？”Even小声问他，他在努力抑制自己不被Isak后脑勺上的头发挠得打喷嚏。把鼻涕喷别人一身可能一点也不雅观，尤其是当你在试图缓解某个人肚子疼的症状的时候。

 

“好多了。”Isak呜咽着说。Isak更朝后地贴近他了，直到他们两个完美地贴合在一起时Even的心脏几乎要停止跳动了。虽然Isak确实在和Even搬到一起住后获得了些体重，Even确实在胸前感觉到了Isak的脊柱正贴着他。

 

“你能——你能帮我揉揉肚子吗？求你了？你的手好像有魔法一样。”Even甚至不用看Isak就知道他此刻因为自己提出的这个问题有多难为情了:整个房间都被慌张又尴尬的omega的气味淹没了。Isak羞怯地将脸埋进了床垫里。

 

“当然，Isak。”Even低声回应他。他的一只手开始在Isak紧绷的腹部上划着圆圈。介于他头盖骨里充斥着的疼痛感和在羽绒被下积累的暖意之间，Even感觉他愈加昏昏欲睡了，他的大脑被Isak美好的气味沐浴着，这种气味将他周围的一切都浸湿了。而且他感觉没有什么是比Isak更好闻的了。

 

他不知道他们两个谁先睡着的;只有当他在几个小时候醒来的时候，他发现自己的一只手正覆盖在Isak的肚子上，另一只则惬意地放在Isak心脏的位置上，而Isak的手指和他的手指交织在一起。

 

***

 

几天之后，Even在他的学习研讨会上难以集中注意力了，直到Isak开口他才回过神来。

 

“你脑子在想什么吗，Even？你的思绪好像飘到十万八千里的地方去了。”Isak甚至是放下了他的笔皱着眉凝视着他。

 

“嗯，但是你可能不会喜欢的。”Even愁眉苦脸的，在窗户边的座椅上仰趟了下去。自从那天早晨和他妈妈谈过话后他已经抽了至少四支烟了，现在他不得不把这个糟糕的消息告诉Isak，让毫无戒心的Isak和他一起身陷囹圄。

 

“你还好吗？”Isak的脸上立马就写满了急切的关心。

 

“不是我。”Even摇了摇头。“我妈妈希望我们两个都去即将在5月17号举办的她朋友主持的派对。她想向朋友展示我……在恢复中了，为了让你了解这个孩子会在一些什么样的人身边长大。她想介绍你是我们的——我的——该死的我不知道要怎么说出口。她想告诉人们你是一个broodmare。”Even在匆忙中支支吾吾的，希望如果他说得足够快就可以让这些话听起来没那么打击人。

 

“老实说，我更喜欢说实话。我不想被介绍为你的伴侣，然后在这个孩子出生之后就'出人意料地分手了'；这只是阿谀奉承，虚伪恶心的做法完全不符合我的作风。”Isak摇了摇头。“我不介意她告诉人们我是你的broodmare。那边的人我都不认识所以这和要向我的朋友解释一遍不是一回事。"

 

好吧，这也就解释了Isak的朋友是否知道Isak已经怀孕的事实了。

 

“我的确在意要在5月17号这天和你妈妈还有很可能和她同样可怕的朋友共度的事情。”Isak继续说着，他的鼻子以一种可爱的方式皱了起来。

 

“会很糟糕的。”Even的语气很坚定。“你还有别的计划吗？希望你可以逃过这一劫，不过我是没机会的。如果你有机会溜走我不会怪你的。”

 

“我的朋友和我平时会出来喝个烂醉，但是很明显今年我没办法和他们一起了。或许我得用'我和雇佣我的那家人有点事情'这个理由，而不是考虑一个为什么我突然不想和他们一起挥霍的理由更好。”Isak漫不经心地摆弄他的钢笔，而Even在努力不把注意力放在Isak纤细手指是有多灵巧上面。

 

“那我们约好了。”再一次地，Even的脑子到嘴的过滤器出卖了他。

 

“如果你一直拿这个开玩笑的话我会更期待你带我去一次真正的约会的，Bech Næsheim。 ”Isak玩味地将钢笔指向了Even的方向，但是老天爷似乎没有太难为他，因为在Isak可以注意到他自己带有调戏意味的威胁是如何让Even的大脑短路之前就已经将注意力重新放到他的作业上了。

 

***

 

“你会向我保证你会告诉我是不是看起来像个傻帽的吧？”Isak的声音从浴室门后面传过来，他好像问了这个问题有一千遍了。

 

“我妈妈想让你打扮好看一点来给取悦人们，Isak，我不认为她会让你打扮得看起来像个傻帽的。”

 

“Even！”Isak听起来是真的很苦恼而不仅仅只是准备把Even妈妈给他准备的巴纳德（注：“bunad”挪威传统服饰）显露出来，由于当时Isak告诉她他没有那种传统服饰可以用来应付5月17号的派对。

 

“好吧，好吧，我向你保证。”Even举起了他的手即便很明显现在Isak看不到他。他想主动告诉Isak他一向觉得自己穿这种服饰就和傻帽没两样，但是这些词永远都没有从他嘴唇说出来的机会了，因为当Isak跨出了浴室门的时候Even的嘴唇突然大张开静默着说了句 oh。

 

Isak看起来很不可思议。

 

带有黑色和金色条纹的马甲与Isak白簪的肤色还有他那头乱蓬蓬的金色卷发相得益彰，那件黑色量身定制的夹克还有裤子看起来造型很简单但却能达到预期想要的效果。Even还能认出有一件平展的白色礼服衬衫藏在下面的，但是他的注意力被隐藏在Isak领口的由黑色和金色交织在一起的复杂精细的阔领带左右了。在Isak朝他走过来的时候有道光线穿过了他，Even才意识到他的夹克上有一些金色的点缀物:围绕在他的袖口领口还有口袋的周围，很不起眼但是在光线照射下会变得无比耀眼。

 

Even从来没有像那一刻那样喜欢过他妈妈。

 

“你……看起来……很不可思议……”Even的大脑需要运作三次才能把这三个词说出口，他对Isak异常耀眼的装扮震惊不已。“今晚我就要用棍子把人从你身边赶走。”Even没有预料到受Isak盛装打扮的样子影响这么大，但是当他在思考这个问题的时候他才意识到自己只看过这个孩子穿着在家里的便服或者只是为了应付上学才穿的衣服。

 

他从来没看过Isak为此用心过，他实际上有点高兴他如今第一次体会到了。过度接触到这个完美无瑕的omega无疑是致命的。

 

但是死的方式是什么。

 

“你确定吗？我向上帝发誓Even如果你骗我让我像个傻子一样走出去的话——”

 

“我没有开玩笑，Isak。”在Isak放完他的狠话之前Even就打断了他。“如果我才刚刚遇见你，你像现在这样出现在我面前的话，我想我会花整个晚上的时间让你脱掉那些衣服的。” _如果你不是已经怀孕了的话我想那晚之后你就会怀孕了_ 。

 

结果Even对穿着bunad传统服饰的Isak情有独钟就变得非常显而易见了。

 

“Oh my god.”Isak咕哝了一句。一直脸红到他的发际线，他从Even身边走了过去将他的手机揣进了口袋。

 

在穿过Sirena房子的一路上他都没法将视线从他身上挪开。如果他的父母——或者说Isak——注意到了，但是没有一个人对此做评论。以及Even发现自己没法移开视线了。Isak看起来如此光彩照人迫使Even迅速地意识到某些事情，但是在他可以过度陷入恐惧之前司机就已经把车停了下来，然后所有人一同涌了出去。

 

紧接着派对开始了。

 

***

 

“我向 _老天爷_ 发誓，Even,如果再有一个人过来问我'你怎么会选择成为一个broodmare的'就像他们问我为什么我会选择学生物这种问题的话我就要 _失去理智_ 了！”他们到这里已经超过一个小时了，老实说Even觉得在Isak快要爆发之前他已经坚持好一阵了。Even准备趁Isak的负面情绪全面爆发之前把他带去这个房间里一个相对安静的角落。

 

“这些人全都想要 _呼风唤雨_ 。太恶心了！他们觉得他们可以问你任何想问的问题你还必须把你的私生活告诉他们！每次我给他们说这是隐私的时候他们看我的方式就变得好像我践踏了他们愚蠢的狗狗手提包还当着他们的面嘲笑他们 。”Isak嘶嘶道，Even在努力抑制Isak念咒语的样子在脑子里生动地上演起来。

 

“你没必要向这里的任何一个人解释自己。”Even赞同道。他巧妙地握住了Isak的手，在心里劝说自己omega都是触觉性生物，所以触碰这种方式是可以最快让Isak冷静下来的，并且他安慰地捏了捏他的手。“你脸上只用一直挂着那个虚假的微笑，努力不要叫任何人滚开就好。如果对你来说太难了的话我们只能去找另一个角落，你可以在我耳边小声逼逼你觉得整件事是有多不可理喻。”Even向他保证道。

 

“你是怎么做到的？”Isak抱怨了一句。“我已经快要崩溃了你在旁边好像觉得没什么大不了的？”

 

“这么多年我一直受这些废话的洗礼已经有免疫力了，而这是你第一次毫无防备地应对这种事。”

 

“对，那什么才是没有让你掀桌子的真正原因？”Isak抬起一根眉毛看着他，让Even 有点震惊的是Isak如此迅速地就看穿了他。

 

“Oh,Uh.我手机上有一个名单，上面有我从这里的人那儿听来的被说得很糟糕的一群人，我每次都会回家向慈善机构捐钱来帮助他们。不过我纯粹是出于恶意。”Even承认道，但是Isak看他的样子就好像他承认在医院失火或者出现什么事故的时候给一个濒临死亡的孩子做了脑部手术。

 

“你也捐钱？”

 

“是的，都是匿名的。”Even不舒服地耸了耸肩，其实他并不希望把这个秘密分享给任何人。

 

“那....你真的挺好的。”Isak向他展露了一个大大的笑容，让Even的脸开始变得有点僵硬了。

 

“你准备好回去了吗？”Even不舒服地扭动了一下。他不太确定他此刻肚子里是什么感觉，不过他也不太确定他会喜欢。

 

“你来带路。”

 

Isak没有放开他的手。

 

 

***

 

“Oh,Even,好久不见！”Matte,他妈妈最亲近但是却被她列为最不喜欢的人之一，她靠过来在他的脸颊上亲了几次。她整个人都散发着昂贵香水和香槟的味道，这就是让Even的胃止不住翻滚的原委。

 

“Hello,Matte.”他不舒服地回应她，很清楚Isak仍然紧紧依偎在他身边。

 

“我们听到关于你的，呃， _事故_ 后很悲痛.”她继续说着。她低头看着他手臂的样子就像她认为她是个细致入微的人或者说她可以透过她夹克的袖子看到他的伤疤一样，这个举动让Even整个身体被不舒服的尴尬和愤怒的感觉灼烧了。

 

“但是听到你渐渐回归正轨后我们都松了一口气！以及你身边还有了这么一个帅气的broodmare！”Marte开心地咯咯笑起来，在她把Isak拽进这个对话之后他的怒火烧得越加旺盛了。她还没有资格叫他的名字，更不用说还想和他搭话了。

 

“抱歉，Marte，Isak有点头晕，我们准备去空气稍微清新一点的地方。”Even撒谎了，他握住Isak的肩膀就好像他是一个因怀孕变得孱弱的需要alpha细致入微照顾的那种omega，他想感谢每一位上帝因为在Isak配合他表演的时候他可以继续想对策。

 

“太不好意思了。”Isak用一种虚弱的声音小声说着 _我快要晕过去了_ Even很想知道他是怎么演得这么逼真的，但是就目前而言他只想表示感谢。

 

“Oh，好吧，我们待会儿见，男孩们！ ”在Even大题小做地将Isak扶出公园的时候Marte在他们身后说道。

 

他们出去之后两个人都松了口气。他们在Sirena大得荒谬的花园里四处逛了逛直到他们找到了一个稍微僻静之处的长椅，周围花团锦簇，Even确信这是某些园丁刚精心修剪后的成果。

 

“这里的人都不希望给别人留活路。”Isak沮丧地说，立即就让Even开始担心了。

 

“有谁和你说了什么吗？他们说了什么？是谁把你搞得这么心烦的要我替你杀了谁——”

 

“没有任何人和我说什么！不是这样的。”Isak摇了摇头。“我注意到他们交谈的方式，即使是对那些意味着要成为他们朋友的人说话都是这样的。没有任何一句话是发自内心的赞美；他们总是试图互相挖苦对方。他们真是太斤斤计较了。看到成年人这样确实让我有点难过。”

 

再一次Even再次惊叹于Isak敏锐的洞察力。

 

“真的让我尴尬又恶心；没有什么是让我‘难过的’。他们都是一对一的。”Even回答他，试图在他把袖子拉得更下去的时候不让这个举动看起来这么明显。他在尝试自杀的时候从来没想过之后都不得不背负着这些伤疤——因为某些明显的原因——但是现在他却要花更多时间去确定它们是否被完美地藏在了袖子下面。

 

“我无法想象和这些人一起长大是什么感觉。”Isak喃喃道。Even抑制住了强烈地想把‘ _足够把一个人逼上绝路_ ’ 这句话说出口的冲动，因为有一天他会告诉Isak的，所以他绝对不会把它当一个笑话那样脱口而出。

 

Isak没必要说他接下来是怎么想的因为这段沉默已经足够可以说明了。 _我要怎么让一个baby在这样的环境里长大？_

 

Even也觉得他没必要回答这个问题。

 

“我存活下来了。”Even怂了怂肩。他认为这是他可以想到的相对好的回答了;他没有想把它说得光鲜亮丽，说奢华的派对值得社交能力什么的或者说让一个富有的小男孩畏惧在这些人的簇拥下长大，正值Isak已经面临着如此艰难的困境时。

 

但是他的回答看样子只是让Isak更难过了。

 

“但是你值得的不仅仅只是存活下来。”他小声说着，再次将Even的手握在手心里。

 

他们靠坐在一起，隐匿在花丛中，远离了派对的喧嚣，在繁星下交谈；Even想知道：如果他不仅仅只用忍受，那么他的生活会变成什么样子呢？


	9. He’ll help you make it through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次安静的实现，一场游戏，一次头疼，还有Isak的生日。

自5月17日那天后起，下了整整一个星期的雨，好像天气都可以察觉到Even内心的混乱一样;并将天空涂抹成了灰色好与他的心情相匹配，让每个人都和他一同遭受这种煎熬。这是这一年里不合时宜的雨,但是除了工作日里他和Isak一起通勤以外Even几乎没有怎么离开过这栋房子，所以他几乎一点也没察觉到。

 

自从那场该死的派对之后他感觉一切都开始不对劲了。

 

沿着这条线的某个地方，他对Isak的感觉已经逐渐转变为迷恋了，但是他并没有注意到。现在他 _意识到了_ 他对Isak的用情深度后，就算是稍微 _想一想_ 也会让他不舒服了。Isak被雇佣来怀可能是他唯一的孩子，向这个可怜的孩子采取行动不仅仅只是不合时宜了;在他很明显只想在一段艰难的时期里赚点钱的时候。

 

也不是说Even 对 _采取_ 行动一点想法都没有。Isak需要在他住进地狱般的Næsheim的房子这段时间里有个可以陪伴他的朋友，看样子Even也没有办法妥协了，因为他渐渐对这个中学男孩沉迷到无法自拔了。Even不能100％确定这种迷恋是源于Isak的;或许有可能只是Even绝望地将孤独锁定在了他第一个寻觅到的好人身上。

 

如果Even扪心自问的话他会知道这一切都是扯淡。

 

而且如果他真的， _真的_ 非常诚实的话他会承认他知道问题的答案永远只有一个——在他看到Isak脸的那一刻他就知道了。

 

但是Even没有诚实。甚至是对他自己也没有。

 

 

***

 

 

“你知道我今天怀孕8周了吧？”Isak在他们有次学习研讨会上没原由地这样突然问了一句，他只能将声线提得足够高来盖过敲击在他们窗户上的倾盆大雨的声音，这阵仗就像是这雨和玻璃有什么深仇大恨一样。

 

“我不知道这回事。”Even摇了摇头。他无法解释为什么这些词让他只想蜷缩起来然后痛苦地死去，但是它们确实起到了这个作用。感觉这种东西就是这样:他们不用真的做了什么或者让事情可以解释得通，他们只是会让你感觉到你必须感觉到的任何东西。

 

“好吧，我知道。”Isak的哽咽似乎难以察觉，就算是Even坐在离他只有一步之遥的扶手椅上。

 

准确地说这绝对不是Even之前设想过的他和他的伴侣在妊娠期间会有的愉快的场合，但是随后他就意识到他和Isak并不是伴侣。

 

这基本上只是一场业务交易。

 

 

***

 

 

“你是怎么找到Clozanapine这种药的，Even?”Harne医生问他，他靠向椅子的样子就像Even的回答对他来说是最妙不可言的事情一样。

 

“全部都写在我的日志里了。”Even 耸了耸肩，一位看起来很友善的护士开始给他抽血的时候他压紧了自己的眼睛。自从他的自杀意图之后他都不能直视鲜血了，因为他真的不想在那个起风的下午把自己带向深渊。

 

“聊一聊对你来说会更有帮助。”Harne医生将他的意见放在了一边,但是这样做只是导致Even认为这个男人不喜欢阅读。没有确切地鼓舞到一个从事药物试验的医生如果你问Even的话他会这么说。

 

“我一直都感觉很难受，头一直都很痛，但是如果可以让我好起来的话我想我会经受住的。”他咬牙切齿地说，在感觉到针头从他臂膀里抽出来时因为疼痛地畏缩了一下。

 

“自从你开始服用试验药物后你的情绪始终很稳定吗？

 

“已经没有流血了，你可以睁开眼睛了。”这个护士小声说着，Even表示很感激，然后他慢慢地睁开了眼。

 

“我每天都严格遵从你给我的愚蠢的心情刻度的日志的要求了。如果你要我全部复述一遍那我把那个本子写满又有什么意义呢？”Even生气地说。

 

“你总是那么容易被激怒吗？”Harne医生抬起一根眉毛看着他然后Even感觉他的鼻孔张开了。他现在只想给这个蠢货的脸上来一拳。他甚至可以拿他的信托基金的名义起誓Harne医生绝对没有在他的该死的生活中的哪一天里被精神疾病困扰过。

 

“只有我在白白浪费时间的时候。”Even 想让自己语气听起来还算平静。他大脑神经的有一部分知道在这样的情景里发怒完全是无可厚非的。但是所有的事情排山倒海而来只是把他压得喘不过气来。

 

“没有，我的情绪一直都不稳定。我一直都处于通常水平的沮丧然后紧接着的几天我就会变得额外沮丧。有些天我感觉我逐渐好起来了但是另外有些日子里我可能要花一个小时那么长的时间才能从床上下来。”Even现在只想回家，而不是坐在一个太过明亮的办公室里看着这个医生将他们交谈过程中的笔记写下来。

 

“在达到某种平衡之前这个药物会先造成一些抑郁的症状。”Harne医生在他写下笔记的时候随即向他阐述道。

 

“我吃过的其他治疗情绪的药物也是如此。”Even 耸了耸肩。

 

在一切变好之前变得糟糕看似好像成了Even生活中一个永恒的的主题。

 

 

***

 

 

“我很无聊。”Isak将他自己扔进了他坐的那张椅子里，致使他远离了他在他面前课桌上铺展开的那些作业，大概一秒钟后Even真的有种预感这个男孩坐的这张椅子要抵不过这股势能翻过去了。

 

“你真的说完你的问题了吗？”Even问。经过一段时间的观察Even发现Isak总是在作业的收尾阶段变得坐立难安;他的思绪已经开始在别处漫游了而且显得焦躁不安，一切都是因为他知道终点就在眼前但是他仍然需要花功夫才能到达那里。

 

“去他妈的问题！”Isak将他的两支手扔到空中然后他转过椅子，于是现在他面朝着Even了。 “我们一起来玩个游戏吧。我太无聊了，天气那么鬼我还很 _无聊_ 。”

 

“我也开始觉得你可能有点无聊。”Even装作自己很吃惊的样子，但事实却是他受够了这连续的降雨天气。这个鬼天气致使他们俩几乎都只能待在家里。

 

“我是认真的。”Isak抱怨道。 “从现在开始赶紧让我的注意力从这所有的烂事上移开。”Isak似乎意识到他的话有点太一针见血，他的脸迅速地就泛起了红晕，让Even很难过的是听到了Isak亲口说出他还是和自己一样为他们目前的处境感到痛苦。

 

“我们应该做什么？外面下着倾盆大雨电视台还发布了强风预警，所以我们只能玩室内游戏了。你怀孕大概有十个星期了而我现在也开始了服用试验药物，所以我们不能玩喝酒的游戏或者一起抽麻的事情了。我讨厌棋盘游戏。 _而_ 我们又玩了太多电子游戏了。”Even现在感觉自己已经使出浑身解数无计可施了，所以他强烈期望Isak脑子里能打点什么主意。

 

“像我们那天晚上的秘密出行怎么样？你带我去麦当劳那一次？”Isak羞哒哒地向他提起，而Even花了一秒钟才明白他是什么意思。

 

“我们在秋千上玩的20问？”他阐明，然后从Isak那里得来了一个赞同的点头。

 

“对，能知道你的一些傻乎乎的小事情挺好的。”Isak的脸颊在说完这句话后完全红透了，Even向老天爷祈祷在他听到这句坦白从Isak口中说出来的时候这个omega没有听到他内心砰砰直跳的声音。

 

“我们可以玩这个。”他点了点头。

 

最后他们一同在网上找了个问题的清单，在做完Isak所有的英语作业后他们两个都没有多余的精力去自己想原创的问题了。

 

“你在万圣节穿过的最好的服装是什么样的？”Even读了清单上的第一个问题，他认为这个问题足够合适，至少也不会让他们之间的气氛变得很尴尬。万圣节算不上一个重要的节日，但是Even遇见过的大部分人都至少涉足过一次。

 

“我们从来没在自己家里过过万圣节，但是我妈妈确实在有一次把我装扮成了一串葡萄。”Isak回答道。鉴于看到Even脸上出现的不可思议的表情他意识到自己该继续了。 “我认为在教堂里他们都会把庆祝丰收当作一件重要的事情。我有点记不清了；因为我当时只有四岁还是五岁。在照片里看起来她当时在我衣服上绑了很多紫色的气球然后还让我戴了一顶绿色的帽子。”Isak摇了摇头，但是他微笑的样子让Even觉得这或许是一段被爱意笼罩的回忆。

 

“你梦想的职业是什么？”Isak选了下一个问题，Even有点惊于他的选择。

 

“我不知道。我还没有想过那么远。我没有真的期待我能活那么久。”Even向他坦白。 “我一向很热爱艺术，我想见一见不是奥斯陆上流社会的人们。或许有什么事是可以让这些事一并实现的吧。”Even 依旧无法想象自己能活过这一年的年末，所以要他想清楚他想做什么对他来说还太难把握了。

 

“我想了解更多的关于我们自己的生物知识;看看这整个alpha/beta/omega的生物体系能有多深入。”Isak向他分享道，然后将手机递给了Even 好让他选下一个问题。

 

“听起来挺不错的。”Even赞同了他的话。Isak热爱理解事物是如何运作的，还有万物的一切都是如何相互契合的;但凡是他们身边所有的小事情，就像从他的手机一直追溯到宇宙是如何构成的一样。Even只能期望他的孩子能遗传到Isak的聪慧了。

 

“如果你为任何一项运动赢得了奥林匹克奖牌——不论真假——会是什么运动呢？”Even扔出了一个还算轻松愉悦的问题。

 

“毫无疑问会是我在网飞上狂欢赢得的。”Isak大笑起来，Even 也不得不承认确实如此。他可以说之前从来没有遇到一个谁可以像Isak那样快地浏览电视节目的。自从Isak住进来的时候他向Isak推荐了许多影视作品，Isak都已经烂熟于心还给了Even他对此深刻的见解。

 

“那我很明显是因为睡觉了。”Even 咧嘴笑起来。

 

“什么是你小时候第一个梦想的职业？”Isak将问题读了出来随即抬起头带着期待的眼神看向Even 。

 

“Uh...或许是在学校完成所有的艺术科目然后当一个艺术家吧。不过在我告诉我爸妈这件事的时候不会被很好地接受，所以我不会真的再向他们提起了。”

 

“我过去常常想当一个宇航员因为我爱太空，但是接下来我意识到我几乎不可能在不焦虑的情况下驾驶一架飞机，所以说我绝对没办法在离开这颗星球后存活下来。”Isak自顾自地笑了，但是Even幻想的小Isak敬畏地凝视着天空中的星星的景象太可爱了有点难以用语言来描述了。

 

“你身上有什么事情是你让人们很震惊的吗？”Even为他的下一次提问做了选择。

 

“通常是我是gay这件事。在人们最终发现的时候——就比如说如果我就我想要一个男朋友发表了评论或者某个从我身边路过的男人很性感这种评论——他们的反应通常会是 _oh em gee我不知道你是gay这种事情_ 。很明显我看起来只是一个狂热的异性恋。”Isak耸了耸肩。

 

“我甚至不知道谁知道我是同志。我的爸妈知道我是泛性恋，但是他们也只试图撮合我和女孩子在一起，所以我觉得他们是否认的。我过去在那些荒唐的派对上勾搭过男人也勾搭过女人，但是从来没和别人讨论过这种事。”Even真的不知道他以及那些过去常常被他视为朋友的人们到底站在什么位置上。

 

“你得到过惊喜吗？在你告诉你朋友你不是异性恋之后？”

 

“有好几次。”Even 点了点头。 “总是让我感觉怪怪的。”

 

“太讨厌了。没有什么事是比这种行为更让我想揍人的了。”Isak在仅仅是想象了一下就不禁颤栗了起来。

 

“记下了。”Even开怀大笑起来，将手机滑到了Isak面前。

 

“从你现在懂的这些道理里来看，你会给18岁的你什么建议呢？”Isak嘲弄地哼着鼻子让Even情不自禁地笑了起来。

 

“我才满18岁没几个月，我真的不觉得我处在给任何人建议的位置上。”Even说着摇了摇头。

 

“那你已经比我好得多了。甚至是下一年我也还没满18岁。”Isak 安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。

 

“等等，你不是说你的生日在六月份吗？”Even 疑惑地皱起了眉头。

 

“是啊，我快满17岁了。”现在是Isak朝他展露出困惑了。

 

“17岁。”Even重复了一遍。 “所以就是说你现在只有16岁了？”他愚蠢地问道。

 

“是的，Even,数学就是这样算的。”Isak得意地笑着，但是当他意识到Even 有多惊讶的时候愉悦从他脸上消失了。 “既然你知道我比你小了，为什么你还会这么惊讶？”

 

“我现在18岁而和我做朋友的这个怀孕10周的怀着我孩子的omega _仅仅只有_ 16岁。”Even感觉自己就是老牛吃嫩草，他厌恶这种感觉。

 

“只有几个星期就到我生日了。冷静一点好吗？又不是说你胁迫某个可怜的一年级坐在你的老二上，对吧？我答应你妈妈的时候就知道我在做什么了好吧。”Isak皱起了眉头，就好像是他被Even得知他真实年龄后大惊小怪的样子搞得很恼怒一样。

 

“一年级。”Even 真的觉得他要吐了。

 

“只上了几个星期。”Isak 提醒他。

 

“老天爷。”Even尴尬地把脸埋进了手心里，在他试图全部接受时封闭了世界。Isak比Even 先前认为的小了整整一岁。

 

“你想让我现在走还是你还想继续玩？”Isak 不确定地问，然后Even强迫自己把手从自己脸上拿开了。

 

“是的，是的，我们还可以继续玩下去。我会努力克服的。”Even 点了点头。Isak 现在很无聊而Even向自己承诺要尽自己所能让Isak在和他住在一起的这段时间里好受。他不能忍受过早地就结束他和Isak待在一起的时光，不过他也不会允许这种情况发生。

 

“好吧，现在轮到你来选问题了，老男人。”Isak厚脸皮地咧嘴笑起来，如果他没有怀孕的话说不定Even会毫不留情地一巴掌打在他的头上。

 

“对我来说现在去小睡一下也不会太晚。”Even从Isak手里拿回手机的时候感觉到了威胁。

 

“完全没有挽救 _‘老男人’_ 这个说法。”Isak笑得更开心了。

 

“什么事情是让你最开心的？”Even感觉自己选了另一个相对安全的问题。

 

“做完我所有的作业可以丝毫不愧疚地敞开了玩。还有和朋友们待一起。”Isak飞快地说了出来。 “你呢？”

 

“Uh...”Even 差点忘了他也要回答这个问题了。 “我猜是，睡觉吧。”他绝对不能把 _和你待在一起_ 这个唯一的答案说出口。不过也是事实;自从Isak搬进来后Even确实比起他记忆里一个人的日子更开心了，但是他觉得这件事太令人毛骨悚然了他没办法说出口。

 

“看吧，你就是一个老男人！”Isak大笑起来然后从Even 那里抢过了手机。这个男孩可能花了至少一分钟才决定好他的问题，每过去一秒钟Even 就感觉他更紧张了。

 

“对你来说你觉得什么样才算成功？”Isak好奇地看向Even,但是Even 得想一会儿才能得出答案。Isak选了一个问题导致你的回答不可避免地会说到很多关于你的事情，所以他不想掉以轻心。

 

“住在某个别的地方。永远也不用见到我父母了，或许......笔吧。”Even 考虑起了所有他手里坐视不管的钱。 “或许再建一个福利院或者什么的吧，或许找一家好的机构持续往里面捐钱。我真的不知道。我过去常常会考虑找一个伴侣然后安定下来，但是我认为这对我来说并不意味着什么。”

 

“就是说你现在不想了吗？”Isak沮丧地问而Even只是耸了耸肩。事实是:他不确定当他仍然在与自己的自杀意图作斗争的时候他是否可以对自己的伴侣作出承诺。他不想留下某个可怜又心碎的伴侣孤身一人如果他确实了结了自己的话;他不是那种 _残酷的人_ 。

 

“对你来说成功是什么样的呢，Isak?”他刻意将两个人的注意力从自己身上调开了。

 

“整个稳定，不论是在财政上还是情感上。进入大学后过上自己的生活。或许我会找一个伴侣吧，但是如果没有合适的话我只想和我那些好朋友待在一起。”

 

他们对于成功的定义都是非常基础的，Even 记住了。他们都想让他们的生活变得不用老是为那些悬挂在他们脑袋上如此之久的事情担忧。

 

他们都想要快乐。

 

 

***

 

 

Even在某一天突然头疼得异常厉害，他可以确切地说他终于要死了。他醒来的时候就立即蹒跚着下了床，将他房间的百叶窗压下来阻隔了一切光线，让整个房间都陷入了一片黑暗，仅仅是这一个动作制造出的噪音就让他难受得有点反胃。

 

他感觉他在那里躺了很长一段时间，但是他不想睁开眼睛去确认时间。他错过了送Isak去学校的时间;相反他一整天都因痛苦卧床不起。

 

没有什么止痛药是可以 _触碰到_ 那种疼痛的。甚至是当他深入陷入他对他的正真强大的事物的研究中的时候也不行。他感觉他的头骨被他脑内的许多把烧红的烙铁敲开了，他的大脑被上千根针刺穿了。那一天对他唯一的仁慈就只有他还会时睡时醒，说明他的身体给了他唯一的缓解痛苦的机会，但是由于他闭合的百叶窗他也没办法知道过去了多长时间了。

 

 

他不得不把床头柜拉到床边，因为他没办法跑到浴室里去恶心。他只得悬在床边呕吐，即使是这样对他来说也很煎熬。

 

说他为自己感到抱歉是对时光轻描淡写的描述。这次的疼痛如此剧烈他发自内心地发现他希望自己可以就这样一了百了了。他让自己蜷缩在羽绒被下脸上还搭了一张毛毯，这种轻柔的触感带走了他身上很微弱的一丝疼痛，因为老天爷知道他被病痛缠身有多久了。

 

在他听到动静之前就通过嗅觉闻到了Isak的气味，但是他没有余力去说任何话了。

 

“Even?”Isak小声在门前问，不知道他的声音就像无数块玻璃碎片那样扎进了Even的脑子里。

 

“Mmm?”就是Even用尽全力的一句回复。

 

“我可以闻到的。”Isak的语气听起来是如此心烦意乱，不知怎的甚至加深了Even的头疼。 “这整个房子都充斥着疼痛。”难怪Isak可以嗅到——还有听到——就好像他也可以感同身受一样。Omega与生俱来想要照顾好alpha，想讨好和抚慰他们;Isak回到一个充斥着alpha痛苦的家里对他来说无疑是一个地狱。

 

“我可以进来吗？”Isak恳求道。

 

“Mmmm。”Even小声呻吟着，这难以察觉的噪音足以让他疼痛的大脑嘎嘎作响了。下一秒他就听到了房间门打开又关上的声音，之后Isak的气味顿时就变得比没有门隔着的时候强了足足一倍。

 

“Oh,fuck。”Isak在一进来的时候就被强烈的气味呛得咳嗽了一下。如果是真的话,这整个房子都浸泡在他因为疼痛散发出的臭味里，那么他的房间可能就糟了几百万倍——鉴于这里是垂死的他躺了一天的地方。

 

“出什么事了？”Even听到了微弱的拖着走路的脚步声，之后床下陷了，他可以感受到Isak坐在他身边的重量和Isak独属的温暖。

 

“偏头痛。”Even的小声说着，毛毯还搭在他的脸上，但是即便是这样也让他觉得大声得难以忍受。

 

“我可以做点什么吗？”如果Even的气味正在告诉这个世界他此刻正深陷痛苦之中那么Isak就在广播omega需要在这种情况下急切地像个妈妈一样无微不至地照顾alpha。Even可以 _嗅到_ Isak有多想——或者说有多 _需要_ ——照顾他。现在他可以思考的唯一的一件事就是他的额头需要更多的压力，于是他废了好大劲将颤抖着的手从羽绒被下伸了出来以便Isak好握着它。

 

Isak手掌的温暖在短暂的一秒里就温暖了他，这个omega竭尽一切想让事态好转。如果Even现在没有在垂死边缘他可能还会享受这种关心，但是他只是把Isak的手放在自己额头上然后将他的手掌用力地贴在自己额头上。

 

“就这样？”Isak 在说话间发出一丝轻柔的气息，Even微弱地点了一下头。 “好吧。”Isak在Even身后躺下了——或许他不想睡在Even和床头柜之间的这个空间里——用力地将手压在Even的额头上就好像这样做可以将这个alpha的疼痛挤压出来一样。

 

形成这样一个小怀抱的感觉挺奇怪的，但是Even 发现他并不讨厌。Isak让他感觉很安心，他蜷缩在他身边让他很有安全感，Isak额头的重量贴在他的后脑勺上让他从未有过如此贴近这个男孩的感觉。Isak将他的另一只手臂搭在Even的腰间，用这样的姿势让他自己正好贴在Even背心间，Even支支吾吾地将Isak的手放在他的腹部。

 

Isak立即将他们的手指交织在一起，尽管Even已经渐渐陷入梦境了，但他可以发誓；他感觉到了Isak在他的后脑勺上印下了一个吻。

 

***

 

就像一直以来一样，他们从来没谈起过他们在床上对待对方不完全柏拉图式的方式。他们两个没有一个愿意捅开那层窗户纸。

 

他们之间没有一个愿意承认有什么正在他们之间静静绽放。

 

***

 

Even有天晚上从楼上下来准备去厨房找点速食来吃,他的胃把他从他的和另一个看不清脸部特征的伴侣一起住在海边的美梦中叫醒了;但是他离厨房越近他发誓他可以闻到Isak的气味。

 

还有......他的爸爸？

 

如果他爸爸刚下班回来那么一定比Isak应该起来的时间更晚了；鉴于他早晨要去上学。当然，这学期已经结束了但是这不是让他精疲力尽的理由。Even刚准备进去就听到了他爸爸的声音，这让他停下了步伐。

 

“——你会拿着这笔钱继续干吧，Isak?”Even捕获到了Trond问题的末尾，但是已经足够让他的血液沸腾了。理所当然他爸爸会问Isak钱的问题;因为这就是他他妈的所有关心的问题。

 

“全都会存在一个储蓄账号里。希望足够我度过大学了。”Isak冷冷地说。Even不想一直徘徊在门口于是他选择了这个时机走进去，Isak在看到他出现后好像如释重负一样。

 

“从饥饿中醒过来，没有想过在这里可以碰上一个家庭会议。Even打趣道，但是他朝他爸爸露出了一个严肃的表情。他无法解释为什么,但是他确实不喜欢Isak和他爸爸单独待在一起。

 

“我只是进来就碰巧碰到了Isak，我们只是在聊天，你的脑子很好使。”Trond倾斜着脑袋看着Isak,而他在一个杰出的alpha的赞扬下摇摆不定。

 

“谢谢。”他安静地说了一句就拿上了他的水果逃离了厨房。在这个omega完全离开这个交叉火力之后Even转向了他的爸爸。

 

“放过这个可怜的孩子！”他恶狠狠地说。 “不是每个人都会像你一样围着钱团团转，看在老天的份上。让Isak继续干吧。”Even在从水果盘里抓起一根香蕉的时候摇着头说。它们很快就会被吃掉了而且还可以迅速地填饱肚子;对于一个在晚上被饿醒的人来说是很完美的食物。

 

“不要这么偏执好吗？”Trond翻了个白眼。 “只不过是聊个天而已。你的omega的反应还没有你的一半那么夸张。”

 

“他不是我的omega。”Even的情绪终于爆发了。 “他是个独立的omega,比起他用你的血腥钱做了什么他身上还有更多值得关注的东西。”Even咬牙切齿地说完就走出了厨房。他在几乎要走出门的时候回过了头。

 

“不要再把他单独叫出来问这种问题了。”他的语气很坚定，然后把他爸爸独自留在了那个糟糕的语境里。

 

 

***

 

几乎是到了Isak生日那一天了，Even发现他急切地想为他做点什么。他找到了为Isak准备的几个礼物(一个在水晶球里的太阳系模型，一个Isak曾经提起过的电子游戏，一件写着 _I’m gay get over it_ 的衬衫，一张卡片，还有一些需要他吹胀用来传达 _happy fucking birthday_ 的气球，但是他还想要做点其他的什么事情。

 

他在Isak生日前的这个周末里找到了机会。他的生日在星期天因为接近星期一的缘故他在周六和他的朋友出去庆祝了，无论他和他的朋友出去做什么；所以留Even独自一人在家中。

 

他吹好了气球并把它们藏在浴室里，他做了一个巧克力瑞士卷(以及写有 “17”的蜡烛)把它藏在他房间里一个不用的柜子里,然后包好了Isak的礼物，并在卡片上写了调戏Isak还是个宝宝的话。

 

到Isak回家的时候，Even就试图把蛋糕散发出的味道全部排出去，来抹除他忙碌了这么一天的所有痕迹，这样一来Isak对他偷偷摸摸做了什么就毫无头绪了。他回房间途经Isak的房间顺带看了一下Isak和他朋友玩得是否还开心，Isak超开心地朝他咧嘴笑了，他的眼睛里还带着祝福的光辉。

 

Even在回房间的路上一路都显得很兴奋，是一种他早已忘记的过生日会有的感觉，自从他还是孩子时候。他在星期天的早晨活力十足地醒过来。他醒来的时候时机挺好的，于是他径直下了床。

 

他一想到要给Isak惊喜就兴奋得不行了。

 

他从自己床底拿出了一个装着礼物的小包，二次确认了他昨天写好的卡片还在里面，把气球也放在包里于是气球就在包上欢快地摇晃着，Even不用担心要提着它还有其他的任何他准备的礼物。他用前臂勾起包，很开心他连帽衫的填料可以在他将水晶球放进来的时候完美地把它包裹起来，随后他将蛋糕从抽屉拿了出来并将它精致地摆在了蛋糕盘子上。在将蜡烛插在中间后他用打火机在上面轻轻一扫就准备走了。

 

他穿过房子去到了Isak的房间，在他推开门后他就开始安静地唱起了生日快乐歌。他将门从自己身后关上后就唱得更大声了，然后Isak的头惊讶地抬了起来。

 

“Even?”Isak的脸因为刚才睡觉还红彤彤的，当他的那双睡意朦胧的绿眼睛终于放在Even接近他的身影上时，他的脸突然露出了Even至今为止见过的最甜蜜的微笑。

 

“生日快乐，Isak!”Even咧嘴笑着说， “赶紧许个愿！”他将盘子递到Isak面前，Isak不可思议地看着他的神色让他扭动。

 

不过没有他看到Isak闭上眼睛然后在他吹蜡烛的时候露出最可爱的撅嘴的时候扭得那么厉害，他睁开眼睛抬起他黑色的眼睫毛看着Even。

 

Even将蛋糕盘子放在Isak的床头柜上然后把自己扔到了Isak的床上，将他那个小包里装的好吃的东西递给了这个男孩就激动地等待着他打开。Isak看起来对Even所有的礼物选择都很满意，惊叹地盯着水晶太阳系至少有五分钟那么久，随意地和Even谈了一些星球的现状才最终把它拿开，他在看到Even为他写的卡片后翻了个白眼，朝粗鲁的气球大笑起来的样子就如Even预料到的一样。

 

在他发现这个蛋糕是Even做的而不仅仅是买的之后他激动地和他讨论了大概有十分钟，Even觉得如果有什么合适的可以在还没到早晨10点的时候在早餐上吃蛋糕的话那可能就是某个人的生日了。

 

他们一整天都待在床上:用手指挑着蛋糕吃，玩电子音乐，比过去的数周里都要欢笑得更多。

 

当Even发现Isak的下唇上沾了一小块奶油的时候，他惊讶地发现他只想把它吻下来。

 

 

***

 

几天之后Isak回来得比以往都要早，Even在休息室的沙发上蜷缩着，他听到动静后就起来看到底是什么让Isak回家那么早。

 

“Isak?”他大喊了一声，在他走到门道的时候就猛地停了下来。Isak的眼睛沾满了泪水，他的脸上还有些泪痕Even猜测他刚才哭过，沮丧的omega的气味势不可挡。

 

“出什么事了？”Even急忙朝这个明显在颤抖的男孩冲了过去，在他身上搜寻任何可见的受伤的迹象，Isak将什么东西塞到了他手里。

 

“今天是我12周的产检。”Isak哽咽了。Even在Isak试图越过他之前几乎没有将这条讯息传入大脑神经的时间，但是他也不能。他试图将自己猛地拽回现实只是为了及时地握住Isak的手然后将这个omega拉回他面前。

 

他用手臂环抱住了他之后Isak就在他怀里融化了，他紧紧抓住了Even背后的衬衫并将自己的脸本能地塞进了Even的颈窝里。

 

“我听到了它们的心跳。”Isak埋在他皮肤上啜泣，紧紧地拽着Even的样子就好像他是唯一不会让他完全崩溃的事物一样。

 

Even 厌恶他可以感觉到这个男孩的眼泪。


	10. Oh,what a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次应允，提到一次ABBA,孕期荷尔蒙，16周的产检，还有一些互相不知道的自慰。

“我可以和你一起去的。”Even埋在Isak的头发里小声安慰着他，温柔地摇晃着这个男孩想通过这种方式试图缓解他的难过。“你不用一个人去的。”他将Isak引领到休息室坐下了，知道他的父母都出去了，他们现在很安全。

 

“我们从来没谈过这件事。”Isak摇了摇头自己蜷缩在了沙发上，避开了Even的触碰，这个举动几乎足够让他的心破碎掉了。

 

“好吧或许我们应该谈一谈。”Even坚定地说。“如果一个人去让你这么沮丧那你就不应该一个人去了。”

 

“也不是说我是一个人。”Isak嘀咕着，但是当他看到Even脸上的困惑的时候他抱怨了一声然后将脸埋进了手心里。

 

“我想理解是怎么回事，Isak。”Even轻轻地将Isak的手从他的脸上拿开了直到他又可以看到那双漂亮的眼睛了。

 

“我只是- _不仅仅_ 是因为我一个人。是我一个人在那里第一次进行这种恰当的检查接下来她就告诉我我可以听到它们微弱的心跳，然后这个声音突然就充斥了整个屋子，只是……太大声了，Even。这是父母们通常一直在谈论的一个重要的时刻，然后我一个人在那里很害怕，接下来这个声音就出现了，我感觉一切都变了。”Isak在解释完这一刻又开始哭了起来，Even或许离在他身后也没多远。

 

“这是一个几乎每个人都会和他们的伴侣或者搭档分享的时刻，而我只是一个人。”Isak抽着鼻子说。“我一个人去然后听到了一个根本不能算是我的baby的心跳。”Isak小声说着，甚至没办法看着Even的方向。

 

“Isak，这里的这个baby——”

 

“别。”Isak狠狠地打断了他。“这不是我的baby，Even，是 _你的_ 。我基本上只能算是一个孵化器。”现实太过残酷，Even不想听，他不想让Isak用这些话来伤害他。

 

“你做的事真的很伟大，Isak。”Even感觉他一直以来叫了很多次Isak的名字，但是说出某个人的名字会牵涉到很大的关系，Even想让Isak理解他现在有多严肃。

 

“没有你我永远也没办法拥有一个孩子了；这个机会会在我开始服用这个药物的时候被扼杀掉。在最后所有的事情结束可能这个孩子不属于你，但是如果没有你这件事他们永远也不会诞生了，每次我看到他们我就会想起这个年轻的，聪明的，独立的，搬进来和我住在一起九个月的omega，是他给了我一次让我将某些美好的事物带给世界的机会。”Even没有真的想过Isak会在某一天离开他并且留下这个baby，但是当他将这些话逐字逐句说出口的时候他就意识到有多真实了。

 

这个baby总是会让他想起Isak。这是一个可以提醒他想起一个在他人生最低谷的时期对他友善，在他几乎快要活不下去的时候为他注入新生命的人。

 

“然后我会变得一无所有。”Isak的声音破碎了。

 

看样子Isak的omega开始在作为一个broodmare的现实下渐渐崩溃了，无一例外，一向如此。

 

***

 

还没有等到Even独自回到他房间的私密空间，他就拿起了Isak塞到他手里的这张照片，此刻他感觉内心的一切都平静下来了。此时呼吸好像都从他的肺里消失了，他的血液仍然在血管里静静地流淌，他脑子里所有想法的嗡嗡声都戛然停止了。

 

这是一张扫描检查的照片。

 

看上去模糊不清，他花了几秒钟才弄清楚，不可否认的是他正在凝视着一个baby。这是 _他的_ baby。他的baby正在Isak体内慢慢生长。

 

Even凝视着这张照片越久，他就越是觉得这是他唯一的并且是最后一次机会将美好的事物带给这个世界了。

 

他手里握着这张照片渐渐熟睡过去。

 

 

***

 

 

在过去的几个星期的Næsheim的房子里，事情渐渐回归平静又同时像疯了一样发展。Isak从意想不到的12周产检的精神创伤中恢复过来了，并且让Even向他承诺之后都会陪他一起去了，而Even心甘情愿地答应了。但是他最终开始经历医生曾经和他谈到过的扰得大家都不安宁的孕期荷尔蒙。

 

也就意味着每个人都得经得起折腾。

 

 

***

 

 

“ _Fuck off！（滚开！）_ ”Even从床上惊坐起来，心脏好像都跳到嗓子眼了，他的大脑同时在思考Isak的声音是从哪里传来的。

 

“ _You fucking fuck！（你他妈的 该死！）_ ”Isak又开始大叫了，Even的内心猛地一跳得出了最糟糕的结论。他蹒跚着从床上下来了走进了门道，他的大脑已经回过神来准备去面对一个在他们厨房里袭击Isak的入侵者了，他整个人除了被迷失方向的肾上腺素推动就再无其它了。

 

然而他走到厨房的时候，没有发现任何入侵者的痕迹。没有人威胁Isak或者想要伤害他。

 

事实上：在厨房里就只有Isak一个人。

 

“你在……大叫什么？”Even睡眼惺忪地皱起了脸。看到这里没有威胁到这个omega安危的东西，他的肾上腺素立即从他身上涌出，让他比睡着之前感觉还要疲惫了。

 

“这个 _该死的罐子就是他妈的打不开_ ！”Isak大喊，将这个香蒜酱的罐子威胁地在Even方向摇晃着。

 

“我还以为你要被谋杀了。”Even愚蠢地说。他只得假设在他的肾上腺素猛地涌出来并立即耗尽后得出这种结论。

 

“ _某个人_ 就要他妈的死了如果我打不开这个 _罐子_ 的话！”Isak用一个张毛巾包裹住了罐口用自己最大力量来拧罐子了，但是这个罐子几乎还是没怎么被扭动。

 

“现在都还没到早晨10点；为什么你要用香蒜酱呢？”Even其实应该知道他最好别问这个问题。

 

“因为我 _怀孕了_ 我很饿，不是所有的人都有自己的食物！”Isak咆哮道。在Even可以指出95％的时间里他也自己做饭之前，Isak将罐子举过了头顶好像他准备用柜台将它敲碎一样，Even至少可以找出至少四种不同的理由来说明这是一个糟糕的主意，这时他内心的争执立即飞出了窗外。

 

他飞快地抓住了Isak的手腕并将它举过了这个男孩的头顶，但是这个举动让他老旧的连衫帽宽松的袖子从他的手臂上耷拉下来，Even在提心吊胆的慢动作中注意到Isak的眼睛看到了他前臂内侧上又长又深的伤疤。

 

他猛地将罐子从Isak的手中猛地抢过来——在飞快地朝着它 _正确的_ 方向扭转之后——将它留在了柜台上就仓皇地逃出了这个房间。

 

 

***

 

 

他们在下一次交谈的时候没有提起这件事。或者说这次之后，或者说再再次之后，直到Even几乎可以说服自己Isak什么也没看到。

 

 

***

 

 

“那么，如果一切如常的话你会在夏天里做些什么呢？”Even在Isak进入暑假后的一周里问起。他们现在在图书馆里——和平时一样——因为即便Isak不用做家庭作业了这个孩子仍然热爱阅读，看样子他在Næsheim房子里的大部分时间里他都在他们的图书馆里为 _每一本_ 非小说的书籍着迷。

 

“我不知道。”Isak叹了一口气。“这一年里发生太多糟心事了我觉得如果我试着想一下所有的一切都没有发生的顺序表我就会崩溃了。”Isak的目光从他手里正在读的这本书上挪开了，Even可以看到他的眼睛已经有点湿润了。

 

“不过一定会比现在过得更好，对吗？”Even执意问他。“如果你没有当我的broodmare，在你 _dancing queen（跳舞皇后）_ 的这一年的夏天里你会在做什么呢？”

 

“我‘dancing queen‘的这一年？”Isak的两根眉毛凑到一起，他的鼻子以一种最可爱的方式皱起来了。

 

“对啊，你知道：ABBA吗？”Even还是没办法相信Isak居然没听说过这首歌。

 

“Oh.”Isak的鼻子还是皱起的，但是这一次Even感觉是因为厌恶。

 

“ _You are the dancing queen:young and sweet,only 17.(你就是dancing queen:年轻甜美，只有17岁）_ ”Even用他最低俗的英语口音唱了起来，因为看到Isak脸红的样子高兴了起来。“你只有17岁，所以这就是你dancing queen的一年。”Even的解释将尴尬得要死的Isak救了回来。

 

“那么，迎合一下我：这个夏天你会在做什么呢， _dancing queen_ ？”Even咧嘴笑着说。

 

“好吧，我或许会找一份夏天的工作来挣点钱。”Isak耸了耸肩，玩着他手里正读到的这一页随后Even就偷走了他的注意。

 

“你总是这么实际吗？”Even翻了个白眼。“你会用这个夏天做什么？”

 

“我不知道，Even！不是所有的人都可以去布拉格度假，也不是所有的人都可以去任何地方。”Isak狠狠地说。“我会找份工作，和朋友一起喝酒嗨，或许还会勾搭别人，总之找任何借口让我不用回家。结束我 _dancing queen_ 的夏天。”Isak砰——地一下关上了他的书惊得Even从靠窗的座位上跳了起来。

 

“那你呢？”Isak不留情面地问。“让我来猜一猜：没有烦恼地四处闲逛因为你不用担心像要付租金或者找工作这种事？”Isak的脸在他说完这句话几秒钟之后就沉了下来，Even还没有来得及张开嘴说话Isak就哭了起来。

 

“我很抱歉，这么说简直像个混蛋。”Isak疯狂地擦着他的眼泪，眼睛看着别处唯独没有看Even。“这些荷尔蒙让我变得像个bitch一样。对不起，我知道你也经受了很多。”Isak猛地抽着鼻子说。

 

Even没办法忍受Isak因为朝他恶语相向而变得如此沮丧。

 

他从靠窗的椅子上下来，坐在了Isak的旁边，将这个男孩拉进了怀里同时感受到了他身上的紧张正在慢慢融化。当这个男孩将脸贴在Even的颈窝的时候那本书从Isak的膝盖上散落下来，他的两只手臂以同样的方式环绕在Even的腰上，Even祈祷着Isak没有感受到他刚刚心脏漏拍了一跳。

 

“这还不能算我听过的最不留情面的话。”Even试图和他开玩笑，但是这只是让Isak看起来更想哭了。“Hey，没关系的，我知道你经历了很多不好的事情。我不应该把话题扯到你的夏日计划上面的；我也很抱歉。”Even温柔地抚摸着Isak的头发，这实际上是他早已学到的可以让Isak变成一个开心得咕噜咕噜哼声的omega的诀窍。

 

“只是……真的是很艰难的一年。”Isak含糊地说，Even的心因为这个突然坠入他生活的甜蜜的男孩碎了一千次。

 

“我很抱歉。”Even喃喃道，让他的嘴唇在Isak的头顶印下一个轻柔的吻。

 

“我也是。”Isak小声说着。

 

他们一直在沙发上依偎着，直到Isak没有在他怀里颤抖了，甚至是到了这个时候他们也没有着急着要分开。

 

“不过，遇到你让我真的很开心。”Isak的话语喷在他皮肤上仅仅像一丝易碎的呼吸，但是Even听到了并且这些声音径直地走进了他的心房。

 

“遇到你让我也很开心，Isak。”

 

 

***

 

 

_你将Isak Valtersen 的昵称设置为了 Dancing Queen_

 

Dancing Queen（20.08）

你是认真的吗 Even？

 

Even（20.09）

认真的

 

 

***

 

 

Dancing Queen（11.14）

我觉得在这两天结束之前我就要死了

 

Even（11.15）

我还是没理解你为什么会同意去

 

Dancing Queen（11.18）

我要怎么说不？！你妈妈——让我不用交房租免费住在她家里——给我提供免费的桑拿服务来照顾我，我…… _说不？向CAMILLA_ ？

 

Even（11.19）

我想你非要这样说的话……

 

Dancing Queen（11.20）

确实如此

我现在怀孕14周了我不会拒绝任何一点亲切的关爱的

你妈妈只是吓到我了

 

Even（11.22）

她总是吓坏每个人

就这样想吧：让你过度紧张或者伤害你对她不会有任何好处，所以说她对你还算友好

 

Dancing Queen（11.25）

你这样想你妈妈真的挺差劲的

太算计了

 

Even（11.26）

是的 她就是这样

她基本上就是通过确保你被周到地照顾着来看守她的投资

 

Dancing Queen（11.28）

我想也是

不过只有我俩真的挺奇怪的

如果有你在这儿陪我应该会更轻松一点儿

 

Even（11.29）

我也很想你<3

 

Dancing Queen（11.31）

闭嘴哈哈 我只是说如果有个人在这儿起缓冲作用她就没那么可怕了

我不太会聊天

 

Even（11.34）

可是我们一直在聊！

 

Dancing Queen（11.39）

嗯 但是你不吓人

我们是朋友

你妈妈会付钱给我

Oh my god 我现在和我老板在水疗中心？？？

 

Even（11.42）

我的意思是就算她是你老板也不是说她就可以解雇你

 

Dancing Queen（11.14）

也是

 

Even（11.45）

感觉好一点了吗？

 

Isak（11.45）

好一点了

谢谢你

 

Even（11.47）

别担心

那么 你看到任何性感的男人了吗？

 

Dancing Queen（11.51）

这里真的有一对特别辣的精灵情侣

其中一个按摩师可以100％让我躺着脸朝下如果你懂我的意思的话;)

 

Even（11.53）

平时你按摩的时候难道不都是脸朝下的吗……？;)

 

Dancing Queen（11.55）

我是说我会让他对我做的事

 

Even（11.59）

玩开心，莽撞鬼;)

只是记得确保我的小家伙的安危

 

Dancing Queen（12.08）

兄弟 我们都知道在你妈妈像个老鹰一样监视着我的时候我是不可能得到 _任何_ 老二的

我只能利用我单独待在房间里的时候幻想一些老二了

 

Even（12.11）

生活真的很难，对吧？

 

Dancing Queen（12.13）

非常难

 

Even（12.15）

只是记住这一点：Camilla什么都知道

 

Dancing Queen（12.18）

现在没那么难了

 

Even（12.18）

不用谢;)

 

 

***

 

 

Even注意到Isak的身体变化是在一个闷热的七月的早晨。

 

他们离开了图书馆的舒适到花园里蜷缩起来希望可以找到一点清凉。他们涂上了防晒霜，带出了一个盛满可乐的冷却器将它摆在野餐毯子上，两个人并排躺在湛蓝色的天空下面。

 

Isak没多久就将衬衫掀了起来，他抱怨自从怀孕之后一眨眼的功夫就热了，只穿了他的游泳短裤躺在Even的旁边。Even因为看着所有Isak显露出来的赤裸的皮肤垂涎欲滴，就算是藏在他的太阳镜下很安全他也试图不让自己看得太久了。

 

在很大程度上他表示要坚决忽视他对这个omega急剧增加的迷恋，但是有时候Isak让他几乎不可能不被整个吞噬掉。

 

 

“你怎么还穿着那件衬衫？”Isak难以置信地摇了摇头，他转过头面朝着Even所以他可以尖锐地直视着他身上穿的那件单薄的长袖衬衫。

 

“不是所有人都因为怀孕被汗水搞得一团糟的。”Even调笑道。“而且，这个挪威人的皮肤还没准备好被完全暴露在阳光下。短裤是第一步。你还不想让我变成尘土吧，对吧？”Even和他开玩笑。

 

“那就别。”Isak赞同道。“如果你变成尘土了那谁来抚养这个小家伙呢？”Isak将手放在他肚子上，这时Even注意到了。

 

“Holy shit。”Even的眼大睁开了，他飞快地用手肘支起了自己。

 

“什么？你不会现在才意识到你要抚养这个小家伙吧？”Isak讽刺地说。

 

“没有，聪明鬼，我只是在看你的 _肚子_ 。”Even反驳。他的手指想要伸过去触碰但是他及时地制止了自己，然后愧疚地挪开了视线。

 

“你可以摸的，Even。毕竟这是你的baby。”

 

“嗯，但是我们没有在一起什么的。只是因为它是我的baby不意味着我在任何想碰你的时候都被允许。”Even指出，即使他除了想感受他的baby是在这个把他变成一个为情所困的蠢货的omega的体内是如何长大的以外再没有其它渴求了。

 

“好吧，你看这样行不行：你可以随时触摸我的肚子只要你告诉我你想感受它，但是你要摸其它地方就不行。”Isak提议道。

 

本来应该是一个完美的提议的，但是Even知道他想触摸的不仅仅是Isak的肚子。他想了解这个男孩身体的每一件事就如同他了解Isak的所有的想法一样。

 

“现在我可以摸摸你的肚子吗？”Even带着期待问，没有错过Isak展露给他的柔软的微笑。

 

“当然可以。”Isak将他的手从肚子上挪来来给Even腾出了更多的空间，Even的心脏砰砰乱跳就像一只在他的胸腔里焦急扑腾的蝴蝶一样。他在Isak浮肿的孕肚上尽可能温柔地张开了手他惊于这种坚硬的触感，这种情绪突然朝他翻涌而来让他没办法用语言描述；堵塞了他的喉咙刺痛了他的双眼，他的心脏好像变成了它正常大小的三倍大了。

 

费了很大劲他才将眼睛从他覆盖在Isak肚子上的手上挑开来看着Isak的脸，但是当他与这个omega 的眼神交汇的时候他看起来有些不知所措。

 

“谢谢你做这件事，Isak。”他小声说着，生怕打破了他们发现自己所处的亲密的泡泡。

 

“你太客气了，Even。”Isak微笑着看着他。他的微笑要比他们头顶正在燃烧着的太阳还要耀眼，Even非常乐意让这个微笑灼烧他上千次，上万次。

 

在粘稠的防晒霜的气味之下，以及围绕在他们身边发热的草地的气味之间，Even嗅到了一个柔软的陷入爱恋的omega。

 

 

***

 

 

他们在许多天之后一起玩起电子游戏来，为了躲避突如其来的夏日风暴，此时正在Isak的窗户外雷雨交加风雨大作。

 

“这次我要摧毁你，Næsheim。”Isak在他们准备开始下一局游戏的时候威胁道。

 

“好啊，好啊，你别光说不做，Valtersen。”Even翻了个白眼，现在已经习惯他们粗俗的对话了。“看你什么时候能付诸实践一次。Oh 等等，只会当做一句屁话 loser。 ”Even喘了一口气好像他刚刚才意识到。Isak玩味地推了一下他然后和他一起靠坐在床头板上。

 

“闭嘴，富家男孩。让我看看你有没有你说得那么厉害。”Isak在他们开始下一局的时候大笑起来。

 

他们玩了几分钟后Even感觉到坐在他身边的男孩哆嗦了一阵，Isak惊讶地倒地抽了一口气，他的手里还握着遥控器。

 

“你才意识到我有多迷恋你吗？”Even咧嘴笑起来，但是当他捕捉到强烈的妊娠反应的时候他暂停了游戏转过去看着Isak。

 

“Isak？”他催促着，但是男孩什么也没说。

 

“抱歉，只是，baby微弱地在动，我还是感觉超级奇怪。”Isak颤抖着笑了笑，将手里的遥控器放在了膝盖上然后将两只手放在自己的肚子上。

 

“它们在动？”Even的脸上被激动点亮了。“真是太酷了！”

 

“是的。”Isak赞同道。“真的感觉超级奇怪的。就像蝴蝶扑腾一样，但是可能有成百上千次。在接下来几个星期里你都不会感受到他们在动了。”Isak抱歉地补充着，很明显看到了Even脸上童真的喜悦。

 

“Oh，好吧。”Even知道他噘嘴了，但是他还是感觉被骗了。“那我什么时候也能感受到他们动呢？”

 

“通常是在20周左右的时候。”Isak安慰地说。”所以也只有5个星期了！”他期待地加了一句，很明显想让Even打起精神来。

 

“那也不久了。”Even赞同他。“你能感受到他们动还是一件很酷的事。”Even努力聚焦于积极的一面。

 

“我现在能摸摸你的肚子吗？”他带着期待问。

 

“随时都可以。”Isak微笑着，用一种让他更舒服的姿势仰趟着然后将他的两只手从他的肚子上挪开了。

 

他们接下来的一天都是这样度过的：匿藏在Isak的床上，两只手追逐着他们设法制造的生命成长的迹象上。

 

 

***

 

 

“你想知道性别吗？”Even在几天之后问起。他的手指慵懒地玩着Isak的头发，他们又再次躺在阳光下面了，想在连续的降雨天气之后摄取一点阳光。

 

“我不这样认为。”Isak摇了摇头，几乎将Even的手指与缠绕在上面的他的卷发脱离开了。

 

“不吗？”Even对于得到一个这样的回答很惊讶。Isak告诉过他很多关于为什么他不喜欢惊喜的故事，所以他也不期待他会想要从这个baby身上得到任何惊喜了。

 

“不。”Isak的语气很坚定。 “我觉得我知道得越多就会越脱离不开它，这样下去对我来说没有任何好处。我需要能够将这个baby递交出去一旦他们出生。如果我知道他们的性别了我就会开始考虑他们的名字，我会在脑子里构建起一个完整的实际上并不会发生的生活。”

 

当然。

 

Even需要将Isak会在这个baby出生后离开并且结束他合同的想法装进他的脑子里。他们不是一对即将建立家庭的年轻夫妇;Isak需要对在他体内生长的baby保持超然的态度除此之外只会让他崩溃。

 

“你想知道吗？”Isak犹豫不决地问。

 

“我的话，通常来说我想知道。”Even承认。 “但是如果医生私下来告诉我，我知道我会搞砸的，指不定在什么时候就和你说漏嘴了。我们都把他当作一个惊喜这样最好。”Even和他保证。

 

“无名的Naesheim baby。”Isak笑着说，但是Even可以看到他努力隐藏在自己眼神里的沮丧，就如同白天一样清晰。

 

 

***

 

 

“几天后就是我16周的检查了。”Isak在有一天晚上他们一起做晚餐的时候说起。这是一个自从暑假开始他们就逐渐形成的习惯，他们需要找到一种方式来保持他们每天的日程框架。Even很享受他和Isak一起做饭时产生的家庭的温馨感。或许这些想法都装在他的脑子里，但是他和Isak一起做的饭就是要比他自己一个人做的更好吃。

 

“你还是想和我一起去吗？”Even在他搅拌意大利面的时候再次向Isak确认道。

 

“是的。”Isak安静地告诉他。

 

“那好吧。”Even朝他微笑起来，尽管他对尝试一些新鲜的小事情很紧张但是Isak小小的微笑却足以让他相信自己可以轻松翻过一座山。

 

 

***

 

 

“我们本来可以坐公交车的。”Isak在他们离开停车场走到医院对面的时候说第一百次这句话了。

 

“我可以开车，如果我们坐公交的话你的焦虑气味只会吸引车上每个alpha注意。“Even并不赞同，在他们走在人行道上路经其他人的时候一直把Isak往自己身边带，让他一直贴在自己身边。

 

“ _我的_ 焦虑气味？那你怎么不说说你自己的呢？！”Isak愤怒地大叫起来。 “你有什么好焦虑的？我才是那个要被大针扎的人！”

 

“什么？”Even警惕地问，他突然停下了脚步。

 

“是的，他们在这次检查中会采用羊膜穿刺技术。医生会采集羊水的样品来寻找瑕疵。我大概在一个星期内可以得到结果。”Isak耸了耸肩，显然已经处理这些信息很长一段时间了。

 

然而，Even,在他们进门的时候突然紧张起来。他仍然在努力克制在Isak的名字被前台接待员叫起的时候崩溃了，然后他们就走到了那间小小的超声检查室。除了他 _回到_ 医院条件反射产生的焦虑以外这不是一种好的感觉。

 

他帮Isak坐在了可趟的座椅上，在这个男孩掀起衬衫朝超声检查医师显露出他的肚子时候他的眼神礼貌地回避开了。Isak因为涂在肚子上的冷凝胶畏缩了他连忙抓住了Isak的手，给了他一个希望是让人安心的微笑，然后Isak大睁着眼睛转过来看着他。

 

“你闻起来 _好_ 紧张。怎么了吗？”当医生转身准备扫描的仪器了。

 

“我只是……在医院有过很多不好的回忆。”Even喃喃道，不想让Isak比现在更紧张了。

 

“我也是。”Isak苦笑起来，安慰地捏了捏他的手。“我们可以一起紧张。”

 

“好吧。”Even无力地朝他微笑。

 

“你们两个准备好看这个baby了吗？在我们采集样本之前我们可以抓紧时间看一下它。”技术人员微笑着看着他们，Even看到Isak深呼吸了一下。

 

“我们准备好了。”Isak点了点头，在扫描仪贴在Isak已经变大的肚子上的时候他们两个都同时凝视着显示器。

 

Even在看到他的baby出现在屏幕上之前没有任何准备。

 

是一些黑色与白色交织的模糊的影子，不可否认的就是一个baby的形状，比起12周检查的时候要更大了些。

 

使他接连兴奋了好多天。

 

***

 

Even做了一个有史以来最美妙的梦。

 

_他在床上，与某个人酮体交织，所有的一切都让人发狂。他身下是无尽的雪白的肌肤任由他舔舐亲吻,在他身下的这具身体在以一种美妙的韵律迎合他的抽插，让他禁不住埋在他的脖子里呻吟。让人性奋的omega的气味是如此强劲让Even很确当他深陷在这片潮湿炽热之中只用几秒钟就可以成结，但是某些外来的感觉刺痛了他神经的边缘，在这一刻将他猛地拉了回来……_

 

他迷惑又不知所措地醒来，像一个饥渴的止不住往他的床单里磨蹭的13岁孩子，他身下没有一个呻吟着的被搞得一团糟的omega，但是饥渴的omega的气味久久不曾散去。如果有什么不同的话，一定还会变得更 _强劲_ 。

 

花了几乎一分钟就让Even刚刚醒来的还在混乱中的思绪凝结到了一起。

 

Omega。Isak。孕期荷尔蒙。一定是妊娠改变了怀孕者的性欲。Isak受荷尔蒙驱使，他的气味在这个房子里孤单又绝望地充斥着，就算是Even现在在他的房间里他也能闻到一个惊人地诱人的omega。

 

他已经硬到可以碾碎一切，这一定是某个奇迹鉴于他的身体再也没有勃起过了，他的老二急需得到摩擦。

 

这感觉太不对劲了。错得太离谱了，Even很清楚，但是他这至少一年里都没有像现在这样浑身欲火难耐过，他的身体渴望得到释放。如果他不能像他在半睡半醒的幻想里将自己埋入一个omega的阴门的话那么他的手将代替他完成这个工作。

 

他站在前面；他的手摸索到了他的内裤里，直到他可以将自己的老二完美地握进手掌里。他的双眼保持紧闭，他试图集中精力在这个有着诱人又极度渴望的omega的气味上，不顾一切地用他的手指抚弄自己，直到他的臀部忍不住往他的双手行成的这个狭窄的通道里挺进。感觉他将自己的手从握着的老二上拿下来然后抹了点润滑油在手心里像是耗费了巨大的努力一样，当他湿润的手再次握住他的老二往他自己创造的这个炽热又湿润的孔洞里操动的时候这感觉 _太值得了_ 。

 

他不顾一切地往自己手心里冲刺，他的大脑替他填补了感官上的空白。

 

一个浑身炽热又粘稠的omega躺在他身下，努力地在他的结上动作。

 

他在持续地往他身体里抽插的时候，他的手在他的双腿之间抚弄，高声，需要过多关怀的呻吟在他耳边响起。

 

_他们之间的光滑湿润，甜蜜的在滴水的阴门，坚硬地被前液包裹的omega的性器贴着他自己的肚子抽动，润滑液从那个甜美地臀部流淌下来浸湿了周围的一切，让他没办法把他的手拿下来。_

_他把他的脖子完全舔舐了一遍时的汗液的味道，想要不顾一切将他的牙齿陷进这片可口的皮肤里，留下他的咬痕供别人欣赏。_

_Isak：脸埋在他的枕头里，在Even的结将他填满的时候抽泣起来，在他的手急切地抚慰他的老二的时候不顾一切地呻吟着，当Even射在他里面的时候美妙地射了自己一身。_

 

Even觉得很羞愧——但是他并不惊讶，如果他老实说的话——将Isak与他独特的omega气味匹配（由于Isak的性兴奋所有的一切都变得更甜美了）蒙蔽了Even的大脑，是让他的高潮释放在他的手心里并且打湿他内裤的原因。

 

然而，omega性奋的味道，在Even高潮之后并没有松懈下来。

 

在短短几分钟之内他又再次勃起了。

 


	11. I might just be fool enough to fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even的速写本,一个昵称,意想不到的亲吻,返校之前的购物,窃听,以及Isak告诉他的朋友们他怀孕了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果你们还期待着男孩们谈论或者知道在上一章结尾时两个人各自自慰的事情，你们一定会变得超级失望，因为他们俩都在尽力掩盖事实假装事情并没有发生，这两个傻瓜哈哈

“那么，我有一个问题。”Even想不到一个更好的引起这个话题的方法了，而且他现在真的很想知道答案。  
 

“怎么了？”Isak从他躺着的那片草地上看过来；他身上涂了防晒霜，脸被藏在那副大墨镜下面。  
 

“你可以叫我滚蛋如果你不想回答的话。”Even向他承诺道。  
 

“Wow,这真是个所有好问题的开端。”就算是Isak戴着的那副大墨镜也没能掩盖住他超夸张地翻白眼的样子。“那是什么问题？”他在Even很明显没有及时回复他的时候催促着。  
 

“现在你向你的朋友们展示了……你本来准备告诉他们的事了吗？”Even不太确定这否是他有权过问的问题，但是他已经考虑了一阵了，现在他又逐渐看着Isak那个可爱的肚子圆了又圆。  
 

“Oh,我或许只会告诉他们我们一起睡什么的。”Isak怂了怂肩，由于他的两只手臂交叠着放在他脑袋之下，这个动作其实并不是那么得舒服，而Even在听到这话后被他正在喝的水呛到了。  
 

“他们——他们会相信吗？”Even试图在给了他附近的草地一口意想不到的水后粗声粗气地说。  
 

“你在开玩笑吗？”Isak嗤之以鼻。“你，额， _就是_ 我喜欢的类型。不对，应该说他们在听到我这么说后也不会觉得奇怪。”Isak摇头的样子就像他没有彻底动摇Even一样。  
 

“我不知道你还有喜欢的类型。”这就是Even现在所能说的了。  
 

“每个人都有一个自己喜欢的类型。”Isak回答他，但是Even并没有那么确定。  
 

“我没有。”他怂了怂肩，然后紧张地拽了一把他手掌下面的草。  
 

“没有？”Isak说这话的时候转过头来看着Even，没有抬头看他们头顶的蓝天被慵懒路过的云层盖过的景象。“没有什么特别的事情是你很想去做的或者可以让你振作起来的吗？”Isak厚脸皮地朝他咧嘴笑了，而Even感觉他的脸突然红透了。  
 

 _你，_ 他想说。 _那个人就是你，你可以让我振作起来。_  
 

不过当然，他不会那么说的。  
 

   
***  
   
 

几天之后，Even有点悠闲地待在他的房间里找寻不同的慈善机构捐钱，这时某个人敲响了他的门。因为经历了他们一起慵懒地待在Even的床上的时光后，Isak的气味几乎渗入了Even房间的每个缝隙里，所以要通过他的气味辨别他是否在门外变得不太可能了。  
 

不过Even有点儿喜欢这样。  
 

“是谁？”Even朝门口的方向询问，虽然他非常确定这个人就是Isak。他父母的气味对于他的房间来说就如同一个 _真正的_ 外星人一般陌生，一旦他们在门外他立马就能嗅出他们来。  
 

   
“是我。”Isak的脑袋从门边探出来，他柔美的卷发立即印入了他的眼帘。  
 

“只有你可以进来。”Even笑着说，他将笔记本电脑放在床边为了给Isak腾出位置来，鉴于他会不可避免地坐在那里。“怎么了？”在Isak调整好自己的坐姿后他问。  
 

“我把我房间里的每个抽屉都看了一遍我觉得我找到了你的东西。”Isak将一个熟悉的袖珍速写本递给了Even，他惊讶地摩挲这这个笔记本绿色的封面。  
 

“你找到的？”Even重复了一遍，他的样子就像一个目瞪口呆的傻子。  
 

“是的。”Isak点了点头。“我觉得你可能会需要它。我还记得你说你很想念画画的，所以我觉得或许把这个还给你会帮你振作起来。  
 

“谢谢你。”Even情不自禁地用手抚摸这个光滑的封面，就好像他不敢相信这个小本子真的又属于他了。他想不出任何理由来解释为什么他的速写本会最终落在客房的一个没被使用的抽屉里，这让他产生了一个沮丧的想法:他的妈妈可能是把它藏在这里试图阻止他“浪费时间”。  
 

“找到它的时候我看了一下里面来确认它是否只是个空本子。”在Even陷入了震惊的沉默里几秒钟之后Isak说起。“你的静物写生画得非常好。我尤其喜欢一朵花在花瓶里凋谢的那一张。”Even将黏在他手里的速写本上的视线挪开来看着这个omega,他惊讶地看到他竟然笑得如此甜美。  
 

“你喜欢我的作品？”Even的大脑很明显已经开始死机了，在这个被他深爱着的笔记本意外回到他身边之际变成了一个复读机，但是Isak看上去好像并不在意。  
 

“我非常喜欢。你真的很有天赋。”在看到Even因为表扬羞红了脸，Isak笑得更开心了。  
 

“谢谢。”Even一时想不出任何其它可以说的话了。  
 

“我也想这么有才，但是我从来不擅长任何事情。除了电子游戏。”Isak朝他眨了眨眼睛，而这一次Even并没有上钩。  
 

“你不用擅长任何事情。你那么聪明；你完全可以改变世界！”Even不赞同。  
 

“世界上有那么多聪明的人。”Isak怂了怂肩。“但是可以让别人开心地笑的，或者思考的人？他们很少见。”  
 

“那我们可以中和一下彼此的意见。”Even安静地说，他的目光又再次落在他的速写本上了。在他迷失自己之前画画总是给他带来很多乐趣，但是他从来没想过自己的画可以给 _别人_ 带来快乐。  
 

“行吧，我需要先睡一下，所以我现在要回我的房间了。我只是觉得你拿到它可能会很开心。”Isak疲惫地揉了揉他的肚子，这在清楚又大声地告诉Even怀孕把他搞得精疲力尽了，然后他就支吾着从床上下来了。  
 

“谢谢你。”Even抬起头看着Isak朝门的方向走去了，他希望Isak可以理解他这句话真正的意味。  
 

“不用谢，Ev。”在Isak里溜进门道之前回头朝Even露出了一个微笑。  
 

 _Ev._  
 

这个昵称让Even的心小鹿乱撞。  
 

   
***  
 

   
“我不敢相信我之前都没问过这个问题，但是今年你会去上大学吗？”在下一周的某个中午Isak问起。  
 

“为什么你会这么吃惊？我们只谈过 _你的_ 作业。”Even指出，明显想要避免回答这个问题。  
 

这是一个公平的问题——对于一个18岁的人来说——如果没有那么有压力的话，但是对于Even来说却有很大的关系。  
 

“好吧， _你会吗_ ？”Isak强调着，他从他现在正蜷缩着躺着的床的那边抬起头来看着Even。  
 

“不。”Even叹了口气。“我需要重新完成我三年级的课程。因为身体健康的原因我没能完成。”他大声说出这个事实的时候就像一个失败者一样，但是却比起让他说 _我不得不复读一年是因为我忙着失智，忙着自杀来追上我的课程了_ 更容易了些。Even不太确定他有没有机会说出口，但是他知道尤其是不能对Isak说。  
 

“Oh，该死，当然。”Even惊讶地看到Isak的脸红了起来。“我知道。我早就知道了我只是完全忘记了。我很抱歉。”Isak羞愧地把脸埋进了床单里，Even能想到的只有去摸这个男孩的头发了。  
 

“没关系。”Even承诺道，他此刻正享受着Isak在他的手指下渐渐放松下来的感觉。  
 

“这个怀孕的脑子是真的。”Isak贴着床单抱怨，而Even只是在同情地抚摸着他的卷发。当然在过去几个星期里他早已注意到了Isak的健忘，但是他知道他最好别对此作评论。  
 

“你已经怀孕快20周了；我觉得有个怀孕的脑子没什么大不了的。”Even指出。  
 

“现在就是。”Isak转过头来所以他现在可以在他们聊天的时候看着Even的眼睛了，然后Even给了他一个温柔的微笑。“但是在下一个星期之后我就要回学校了。在我几乎记不住任何事情的情况下我该怎么才能把所有事都处理好呢？”  
 

“把所有事都写下来，再在你的手机里写很多提醒事项。”Even回答他。他可能没经历过怀孕的大脑，但是他经历过无用的抑郁的大脑，他知道些如何帮他自己度过难关的技巧。“而且，人们很明显可以看到你怀孕了。我非常确信他们不会计较那么多或许还会给你额外的帮助。”  
 

“我没这样想过。”Isak小声说着，他大睁着他那双绿眼睛来凝视着Even。  
 

“什么，人们会不会帮你？”  
 

“不是，我回去之后人们会很明显看到我怀孕了。”Isak坐起来了然后焦虑地把他脸上的头发顺到了旁边。“我要告诉人们了。”  
 

“你已经知道你要和人们说什么了；能有什么问题？”Even很困惑。Isak已经用几个月的时间设定好了他的故事,所以他不明白为什么Isak在想到要这么说的时候会那么惊慌。  
 

“人们会区别对待我。会变得很奇怪的。”Isak不舒服地在他坐着的那块地方挪了挪，Even没有错过他的两只手都拿开的样子，所以现在它们防备地放在他自己的肚子上了。  
 

“或许是会变得很奇怪。”Even表示赞同。“如果这样说有帮助的话:对我来说也会是很糟糕的一段日子。”有时候你只用知道你不是一个人在遭受苦难就会好过很多。  
 

“我宁愿我们两个其中之一可以不受影响。”看到Isak的下唇开始颤抖了，Even立马用一只手臂圈住了这个omega的肩膀。  
 

“我们会想办法的。至少你的不舒服还有机会结束，一旦这个baby在11月份出生。而我始终会被人们像个疯子一样对待，然后 _接下来_ 在我们1月回来的时候再加个baby进来。”Even没有想让这些话听起来那么自怨自艾，但是事实确是他对于即将返校极度恐惧。  
 

“为什么他们会像对待疯子一样对待你？”Isak皱起了眉头。“你生病又不是你的错。”  
 

“对，不是。”Even同意道。“但是在我不得不辍学之前很多事情都被毁了。”他真的不想向Isak解释在他在他狂躁症的驱使下他伤害了他所有的朋友，让自己臭名昭著,侮辱了许多人以及这整个学校体制。  
 

“这就是为什么我从来没听你提起过你的朋友的原因？”Isak小心翼翼地问，但是没有什么精心挑选的词或者柔软的声音可以阻止这个问题伤到Even的心。  
 

“是的，但是我还不想谈起这个话题。”他的喉咙突然变得刺痛就好像他现在就想哭一样，但是他竭尽全力也不想让这件事在Isak面前发生。  
 

“好吧。”Isak咕哝着说。“但是如果你需要一个听众，你知道我在这里。”Isak的一只手从他隆起的肚子上滑下来了，他安静地与Even的手指交织在一起来表明他的团结。  
 

 _我在这里，_ 这仿佛在说。 _你不用一个人面对所有的事情。_  
 

   
***  
 

   
“你想过在不同的学校念你的三年级吗？”Isak在许多天后的某个晚上问起，此时他们正在给他们自己做点晚餐。  
 

“我爸妈绝对不会同意的。”Even闷闷不乐地摇了摇头。“尤其是我爸:他的家族有好几代都是从这所学校毕业的了。”  
 

“那真是够呛的。”Isak在弄干他们的意大利面的时候叹了口气。“这样挺舒服的对吧？我和你我们两个人每天一起去Nissen还可以一起回来。你可以见我所有的朋友，我们可以在课间一起吃午饭。这样一来我就不会因为怀孕这件事那么尴尬了，你也不用回到一所充满了不好回忆的学校了。”Isak的主意真的听上去就是最完美的解决方法。  
 

Even也情不自禁地记住这听起来也非常像一段关系。  
 

而不是一场商业交易。  
 

   
***

   
   
那是八月末尾的某个星期二的早晨，Even完全感觉不到自己的身体了。  
 

他的思绪就像一个大气球一样漂浮在房间的某一侧；他完全可以 _看到他_ 自己，但是他无法将他的感受和他身体的感觉联系在一起了。  
 

他和Isak正坐在床上看着某个电视节目，但是Even能听到的只有遥远的嗡嗡声。他没办法理解任何对话或分辨屏幕上的任何东西了，Isak在对Even说着什么，那个声音就像从另一个隧道的尽头传来的一样。  
 

“……还好吗？Ev？”Isak突然爬到他视野里，但是Even还是觉得他是从房间的另一端看着这一切发生的。他可以看到Isak坐在他膝盖上摸他的脸想让他回过神来，但是他什么也感觉不到了。  
 

“我睡着了吗？”Even呢喃，找不到足够的力气用全力发声。他感觉某个人将他体内的一切都重新播回了1，平时通常在7或者8周围。  
 

“……就在这里和我在一起。”Isak皱眉了但是Even不知道为什么。所有一切的边缘都模糊了，就像一个你即将醒来的梦一样。  
 

“我是真实的吗？”Even开始考虑他根本没没在这里。他的身体没有知觉了，他的思绪好像正在脱离他飘远；或许他仅仅是Isak脑子里某个物件？或者他父母脑子里的？他一点儿也感觉不到自己是个有形的事物了。或许他只是一个概念。  
 

他的父母从来没有过的孩子的概念但是有时候在派对结束的时候会在他们脑海里浮现出来。  
 

一个男朋友的概念，当Isak孤单地看着他的时候。  
 

“——ven…… _看着我_ 。”Isak的声音变大了但是还是感觉好遥远。  
 

 _再靠近一点_ ，Even想要大喊。 _不要把我独自留在这个隧道里否则我就会飞远，我会永远也找不到回来的路了。_  
 

但是他没能大喊。他想让自己小声说出来都很难。他和自己的身体完全不同步，这感觉 _太不对了。_ 注视着Isak对于他来说通常是件世界上最容易的事情，但是Even现在无法专注在任何事情上了。他甚至不确定他 _在_ 看什么。一切都好不真实。  
 

   
他从宇宙的缝隙里掉落下来，意识到他的存在是有多微小，将它和他连接在一起的纽带有多脆弱。这条纽带有多轻易就可以被砍断，留他永远在这个无底洞里漂浮，无法把他拉回来了。  
 

“……回到我身边。 _Even_ 。”Isak仍然想指引他回来，但是无论Even如何努力将他分散在宇宙里的原子从尽可能多的汇聚在一起，不管他多努力专注把他的思绪装回他的身体，他感觉到的还是无尽的迷茫。  
 

他的心脏开始跳动，他的呼吸开始急促地通过他的嘴唇，他突然感觉到一双嘴唇贴上了他的。  
 

甜蜜的，柔软的嘴唇，尝起来就像omega一样，缓慢但坚定地成为了太阳，成为了围绕在他生命周围的星系。  
 

   
在那一刻其他的一切都化开了。Even感觉他的原子汇聚到了一起，回到了它们正常的跳动频率，将他从空虚的边缘拉了回来。  
 

当他最终回到了他的身体里他所能感觉到，看到的一切只有Isak坐在他的膝盖上给他了他至今从未有过的最柔软的亲吻。感觉这就是件最珍贵的礼物；Even会永远记得并且将它安全地藏在他心里的小宝箱里。  
 

“Isak?”Even喃喃道，迷迷糊糊地搜寻着这个omega的脸。  
 

“谢谢老天爷。”Isak担忧地凝视起他来——Even很沮丧——他从Even的唇边脱离开来。  
 

“我 _真的_ 不想用我的手把你拍醒。”  
   
 

***  
 

 

“你准备好下周回去了吗？”有一天傍晚Even在图书馆里问起。他正坐在靠窗的座位上偷偷抽烟，此时Isak躺在躺椅上试图缓解他的背痛。  
 

   
“我想是吧。”Isak抱怨了一声，他的两只手放在了他肚子隆起最高的地方。“需要去买一些新的笔记本，就是这样。我只是不想在我感觉我的背就像在被某个人连续不断地践踏的时候出门。”Isak咕哝着说。  
 

“我需要买点东西，我不介意顺便也帮你买了。几本笔记本不会让我倾家荡产。”Even提议。“这样你就可以待在这里休息不用担心在商店里被推挤了。”他补充道，知道这样的理由更能说服Isak。自从他的孕期快到20周了他就被背痛缠身了，Even感觉他看着Isak拖着步子在他周围走动的样子，他好像也能和他感同身受一样，连带着他自己的背也开始阵阵发痛。  
 

“真的吗？”Isak挣扎着抬起头越过他的孕肚看向Even。  
 

“当然。我抽完就去拿我的卡。”Even点了点头，轻微地拿起他手里的香烟让Isak看，然后他叼着烟又靠到窗边去了。  
 

“你打算在你服用试验药物的期间抽烟吗？”Isak在Even吸入最后一口烟之时问起—— 他在窗框外飞快地摁灭了最后的余烬，然后把烟头扔回了盒子里。  
 

“或许不会。”Even摇了摇头，他长长地呼出一口气最后一丝烟就从他的嘴角溜了出来。“但是这是解压的好方法所以我不是很在意。”说完他将盒子藏回了他通常藏烟的那本书之后起身走到了Isak目前所处的图书馆的第二个台阶。  
 

“在你走之前……”Isak不太确定地发话了。“你能再对我的背做一次那件事吗？求你了？”  
 

“当然。”Even很乐意去做任何可以帮助Isak缓解背痛的事情，不论他有没有要求。Isak奋力坐直了而Even敞开了腿坐在Isak身后所以这个omega现在可以背靠着他了。  
 

“你的味道真的很好闻。”Isak在他的头舒适地靠在Even的肩膀上闭着眼时喃喃道。  
 

“像烟味一样？”Even惊于Isak的赞美在这个男孩通常只会斥责他抽烟的情况下。只有老天爷知道要是Isak知道一年前Even抽烟比现在还凶他会怎么想了。Even真的不想去考虑这件事；相反，他选择专注于将手指揉捏进Isak背上坚实的肌肉里。  
 

“就像alpha一样。”Isak梦幻般地叹了口气。  
 

   
***  
 

   
Even到镇子里的旅途进行得非常快且有效率，尽管他还不想回Bakka但是他很享受买一些不错的文具。基本上只是，无力的四肢在支撑着他，但是他在乘公交车回家的途中只想一直被这种好心情占据。  
 

回到Isak身边。这个会在他的手指下舒服地发出咕噜咕噜声音的，认为Even的alpha气味是世界上最好闻的omega。这些足够让Even在他离开图书馆的时候显露出一个支起的帐篷了，他只是希望Isak并没有注意到。  
 

Even知道Isak的荷尔蒙现在无处不在。他不会打算利用这个omega目前正处于孕期这一点。理所当然Isak会喜欢Even的alpha气味；他现在正怀着Even5个月大的孩子。  
 

不幸的是:一切理智都被抛到九霄云外了，Even回到家立马被浓烈的发情的omega气味击中神经。当Even试图在他的大脑再次接收到讯号之前他试图摆脱自己的半勃起逃走，然后Even意识到他即将路过Isak的房间回到自己房间的时候，他的心脏被捣碎了。  
 

Even尽他所能安静地上楼了，不太确定他是否要听一听Isak在做什么或者他只是在尽量不让自己的归来把这个omega吓一跳，然后蹑手蹑脚地穿过了楼梯的平台。  
 

他无法控制自己。  
 

他停在Isak的房间外面，只有那么一会儿，然后静静听着。他知道这样做大错特错且侵犯隐私了，但是这却要比他某一部分的大脑想要破门而入然后舔干净Isak所有的潮湿要理智得多。  
 

低沉的呻吟从门的另外一头传过来，Even想象着Isak把脸埋进枕头里为了压低他的啜泣声的样子。另外一个从房间里传出来的是熟悉的一只沾满润滑液的手疯狂地抚弄他的老二的水渍声，还有床安静地吱嘎作响的声音，让Even怀疑这个声音是由于Isak摇晃臀部追逐他手掌的摩擦引起的。  
 

尽管Even很喜欢这些声音，但是这些 _气味_ 无疑才是融化Even内心的东西。  
 

润滑液正从Isak曼妙的大腿根像急流一样流淌下来，藏在他两腿之间的湿润让Even不顾一切地想将脸埋进去，苦涩的前液从他的omega阴茎里泄露出来，汗液散发出的刺激的咸味，但是这其中最诱人的气味独属怀孕的omega散发出来的甜蜜成熟的淫荡的气味了，并且飞快地驱使着Even的半勃起膨胀到它裤子的最大限度。  
 

不能立马闯入Isak的房间并且触摸他让Even觉得难以忍受，于是Even做了唯一他能做的一件事。  
 

他逃离到自己的房间然后触摸他自己。  
   
   
   
***  
   
 

“你的肚子看起来很不可思议。”他们现在正躺在 Even床上，Isak同意将他的毛衣掀起来于是Even现在可以看着他的肚子了。  
 

“只不过是孕肚而已。”Isak翻了个白眼但是他的脸红出卖了他。  
 

“但是现在 _看起来_ 更像一个合适的大小了。”Even惊叹，他的手敬畏地抚摸过这片圆润。“他们一定会变得更大的。”他这样想着。  
 

“我每天拖着他们出去转一天让我感觉他们很庞大。”Isak表示赞同，他伸出一只手来抚摸他的肚子。“他们现在也运动得更频繁了。我们从学校回来的时候说不定你就能感受到了。”Isak揉了揉他的肚子而Even在试图不要对他们得分开一整天他才能最终感受到他的孩子的想法表现得那么不开心。  
 

“我敢打赌他们知道我会离开一整天所以才决定活动得那么频繁。”Even噘起了嘴。他知道事实并不是这样的，但是他喜欢看见Isak笑。  
 

“不要噘嘴,Ev,我们还是有好多早晨和晚上还有周末的时间可以让你感受他们。”Isak微笑着说。他伸出他空闲的那只手宠爱地握住了Even的脸颊。“你只能忍耐一下了。”Isak在他温柔地拍着Even的脸颊的时候总结道。  
 

Even可以确定只要Isak一直这样触摸他什么困难就都不在话下了。  
   
 

***  
 

   
Dancing Queen(12.06)

祝我好运

   
Even(12.08)

你是要做什么才会需要 _'好运'_ ？？？

   
Dancing Queen(12.10)

告诉我的朋友我怀孕了

   
Even(12.12)

你的 _朋友_ 怎么会不知道的？？？

但是祝你好运<3

   
Dancing Queen(12.15)

一整个夏天 我拒绝了好多次他们的邀请，穿着宽大的衬衫和你待在一起  
 

Even(12.15)

Omg 我现在有点受宠若惊了

你是 _喜欢我吗？_ Isak Valtersen？ _:o_

说真的他们没有一个注意到了你的气味吗？

   
Dancing Queen(12.18）

只有我的朋友是exquis,他什么也没说 我估计没发现吧

   
Even(12.20)

之前在酒吧的那个卷发的alpha？

   
Dancing Queen(12.21）

你是怎么记得Jonas的？从那天晚上，发生的那么多事里？

   
Even(12.23)

我估计我记得待在怀着我孩子的人身边的另一个alpha的

如果他连一个怀孕的omega都闻不出来那还能叫alpha吗？

 

Dancing Queen(12.27)

不要因为我变成一个争风吃醋的alpha好吧？

我只不过才开始喜欢你

   
Even(12.29)

明白了

我会把我对那个叫Jonas的alpha的想法默默放在心里的

   
Dancing Queen(12.31)

他们要去KB了！！

Oh天啊 给我点力量要是他们崩溃了怎么办？

   
Even(12.31)

你可以做到的

我相信你

如果你需要我的话一旦我和医生谈好我就可以立马赶去奥斯陆

   
Dancing Queen(12.35)

你对我有点儿太好了

应该没问题

我得走了，在我们都回家后我会告诉你进展得如何的！

   
Even(12.36)

好吧<3

   
Dancing Queen(12.36)

<3  
 

   
***

 

   
在听到Isak在见过朋友后走进他房间后Even给了这个男孩5分钟的缓冲的时间才匆忙走过楼梯的平台然后敲响了他卧室的门。  
 

“Isak，怎么样了？”在Isak还没来得及把门打开的时候他就问起了。  
 

“进展得很顺利。”Isak打开了门后微笑着抬头看向他，然后他让开了路好让Even进来。  
 

“你怎么和他们说的？”Even扑通一下跌倒在Isak床上后问起，他已经差不多快把它当作自己的床了。  
 

“我们之间进展得非常快，在我开始为你工作后我们就一起睡了。”Isak用一种仿佛是某个人背诵了这个句子一千遍的口吻说起。  
 

“然后呢？”  
 

“Jonas和Eskild觉得我是个笨蛋才会和雇佣我的这家人的儿子一起睡，但是在我把你的照片拿出来给Eskild看的时候，他收回了前言还举手和我击掌。”Isak哼哼道。“Eva和Sana问我我俩现在有没有在约会，我和她们说我们现在只是朋友，所以我真的不知道在11月到来的时候我该怎么应对他们了。”Isak不安地翻看着他的手机。  
 

“我觉得我们应该专注于现在。”Even夺走了Isak的手机将它放在了床边的桌子上，然后用自己的手覆盖上了Isak的手为了不让它颤抖。“我们会迎接好11月的到来的。你的其他朋友还说什么了吗？”  
 

“我觉得Magnus和Mahdi认为你在利用我，但是我告诉他们你也和我一样愿意要这个baby。这不是说谎。”Isak现在低头凝视着他们的手，Even意识到他越界了，才连忙把他的手拿开。  
 

“我甚至有点期待他们恨我，所以我并不惊讶。”Even承认。  
 

“这就是个终极陈词滥调的omega故事，对吧？”Isak想笑但是Even可以感受到他对此很烦扰。“为某家人做事最终被他们的儿子关起来了。”  
 

“我知道。”Even叹了口气。  
 

“但是我们知道事实并非如此。我可以应对我的朋友们认为我是个天大的笑话；这还不是他们把我想得最坏的一件事。”Isak怂了怂肩。“那么，好吧，其实这样的结果还挺好的。他们现在知道我怀孕了，在我们星期一返校后，如果我需要的话，他们都表示愿意为我做任何事。”  
 

“那他们真是太好了。”Even努力专注于积极的一面。“你还想要怎么样，嗯哼？”Even用肩膀碰了一下Isak，Isak悲伤地笑了起来。  
 

“是啊，还能怎样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游离的那一段是基于我的经历来写的，赋予了一些浪漫的情愫在上面，很明显亲吻某个人不能让他们脱离那种状态，但是我们都知道Isak拥有的是magic kisses


	12. I try to make believe there's nothing wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 药片，与医生的预约，baby的名字，以及Isak将Even的世界搅得天翻地覆

“Even，你还在吃你的药吗？”Camilla在某天早晨Even在给他自己做早餐的时候向他确认。  
 

“是的，妈妈，我按医生吩咐我的那样写在那个本子里了。”他承诺道。  
 

“你现在感觉怎么样？”听到他妈妈出于好奇问他这个问题让他心烦意乱，其含义也是让人不安。他妈妈对于他的生活产生的好奇让他感到不舒服这件事也很有问题。他们是如何走到今天这一步的？  
 

“我不知道。”Even怂了怂肩，随后他又戳了戳在平底锅里的他和Isak的鸡蛋。  
 

“Oh，不要让事情难办，Even！”Camilla大叫。“你感觉和刚开始服用的时候有什么不同吗？”  
 

“好吧，我感觉现在我不想把我的血管挖出来了，所以说，是的，我感觉和之前不同了。”Even恶狠狠地回答她。  
 

事实是他并不喜欢Clozanapine。自从他开始服用这个试验药物他感觉自己更像一个异物待在自己的身体里了，他开始发现自己更频繁地头脑不清醒了，好像他什么也没做就进入了睡眠模式。  
 

Isak也小声道出了他的担忧:当夜幕降临后他们躺在床上讨论一些艰难的事情时的细语呢喃，事实是理科男Isak认为这个药物后暗藏黑幕，也引起了Even自己的怀疑。在他提议自己停止服用这个药物再调过头去服用他的Lithprozapine时，Isak疯狂地摇头说这里没有科学可以证明如果他突然停止服用这种药物会对他的身体产生怎样的影响。  
 

所以他不能停药，他也不能在没有告诉医生的情况下擅自戒掉他，一旦回到他爸妈身边就知道了——因为一向如此，不是吗？——如果他这样做的话:他妈妈会暴怒并且强迫他把这些药片灌进他嘴里。  
 

他从未有过比现在更加被束缚着的感觉了。  
 

“你有必要这么戏多吗？”他不用转过身去看他妈妈的鼻孔是如何愤怒地张开的，现在他在他所处的灶台边就可以将此情此景完美地想象出来了。  
 

“你有必要因为有一个脑子有病的儿子如此生气吗？”Even安静地问。 他听到他妈妈的呼吸变得急剧起来，他等待着通常在他说起这种事后会招来的怒骂，但是即使是他将他和Isak的早餐在盘子里摆好她也没有再说什么。  
 

他转过去看时她已经离开了。  
 

   
***  
 

   
“你知道你妈妈昨晚和我提起了baby名字的事吗？”Isak无所事事地问起，在他吃完了他的——以及Even的大部分——晚餐之时。  
   
   
“没有？什么鬼？”Even飞快地朝Isak看过来想知道这个omega有没有在和他开玩笑，但他发现Isak坚定地注视着他。  
 

“嗯，她尊重我不想知道baby的性别，但是这就意味着她要考虑她喜欢的男孩 _和_ 女孩的名字。”Isak难以置信地摇着头。“为什么她觉得 _她_ 有资格给它们取名？她只是它们的外祖母，当然给它们取名这种事还是得你来？”Isak恼怒地问他。  
 

“我听到有一个人在一个糟糕的'派对'上说起我妈妈。我当时还是个小孩所以我猜测人们没有太过在意我当时在做什么。”Even追溯起那个傍晚，稍微有点困惑这段记忆是如何在周围渐渐模糊开的，好像他的大脑再也无法把这段记忆再现出来了。  
 

“这个女人说起我的父母——我认为当时是快到我生日了——我听到她说我妈妈很擅长应对小宝宝但是对小孩子就不行了。”虽然他的记忆奋力想给他一些可视的记忆，其实他根本没必要去努力回忆起来，那个对话只能给他带来奇异的腹部拍水的感觉。  
 

“其实让我花了点时间去想明白她是什么意思。但是接下来当我妈妈帮我举办这个荒谬的生日派对时，我明白了，这实际是为她和她的朋友举办的而不是为我和 _我的_ 朋友举办的。我妈妈对小宝宝很好，因为他们看起来很可爱让人很想抱你想怎么对他们都可以，但是等到小宝宝长大了她就失去了兴趣，她不知道该如何应付他们，不知道该从他们身上期待些什么。她不知道该拿有自己主意和选择的孩子怎么办，他们要是与她的意愿相违背怎么办，于是她又回到了她女主人的身份。”Even和他解释道。  
 

“这对于一个有自己的孩子的人来说很糟。”Isak阐明，Even不能更赞同了。   
 

“就是很糟。你记得那些动物收容所过去常常用来张贴的广告是什么样的吗？ _'狗不仅仅只是为了圣诞节准备的'_ 什么的？”我过去总是觉得他们应该摆出 _'小宝宝们不仅仅只是为了圣诞节准备的'_ 广告来针对像我妈妈那种人。”Even自顾自地笑了，但是Isak看起来好像没有同年轻的Even一样发现这个笑话很好笑。  
 

Isak看起来只是很沮丧。  
 

沮丧，甚至有点儿……生气？  
 

   
***  
 

   
“你今天非得去看医生吗？”Isak抱怨道。他们两个人坐在Isak床上的两边并且贴着对方，这个omega变得比平时更想去拥抱了，这个事实比Even愿意承认地还要恐怖。“我们周一回学校；这是我们最后的可以无所事事的日子了。”Isak撅起嘴说。  
 

“嗯，但是我不会去太久的。Harne医生非常有效率。”Even和他承诺。“我会在你小睡醒来之前回来的。”  
 

“我没说过我要去小睡一下！”Isak现在看着他的样子就好像Even刚刚宣布他是个能预知未来的人，然后Even大笑起来。  
 

“如果你没有翻烂我的网飞账号的话我想你现在会去睡觉的。你是我见过的最多瞌睡的人。”Even朝他咧嘴笑了。“不是我想多了才去猜测你会在我出去的时候睡觉。”  
 

“确实，不过你不能就这样丢下我离开。”Isak噘起嘴，Even几乎是急不可耐地想吻掉那张噘起的嘴上所带的不悦。  
 

自从那个周二 Isak吻了他让他快速从他游离的那一段时间抽离回来后，Even就一直对那双精致的粉色双唇念念不忘，他多想在清醒的时候再品尝一下它们是什么滋味的。  
 

   
***  
 

   
“你现在所体现出的症状非常有希望，Even。”Harne医生在他阅读Even的笔记本的时候说。  
 

“我吗？”如果这个医生现在转过来告诉他就要变成一头大象他就不可能更惊讶了。  
 

“是的。真的挺好的，Even,你就要过上脱离精神疾病的正常生活了。”Even不是医学专业的，但是他认为这是一个很大的承诺了。  
 

也让他的心脏砰砰直跳起来，尽管他还是心怀愧疚。  
 

“我们现在要再次增加你的剂量以帮助你自身所产生的所有好的化学反应，一个月后我会再见到你，除非你感觉你非常需要紧急的预约。”Harne医生继续说着，而Even的思绪已经飘远了。  
 

他的病真的可以痊愈。  
 

他终于可以成为他baby人生中一个稳定的人了。  
 

   
***  
 

 

“Isak？”Even一回来就溜进了这个omega的房间，但是他并不惊讶地发现这个男孩在他的羽绒被下睡着了。Even从第一次在Isak房间玩开始就惊恐地发现就算当时还处在夏天这个男孩也盖着厚厚的冬天才会用上的羽绒被，但是Isak有次告诉他，他喜欢压在他身上的羽绒被的厚重感，因为可以帮助他冷静下来入睡。  
 

Even感觉自己永远不会厌倦对这个男孩的了解。  
 

就比如Isak不介意Even待在他的房间里，如果他在他们一起玩的途中在他的房间睡着了。但是随着时间的推移，他习惯了关掉电视专注于字幕，这样一来Isak就可以睡在他旁边不会受到打搅，或者他干脆关了电视以便他阅读或者他就翻翻他的手机。  
 

现在在Isak睡着的时候待在这个男孩的房间要比在他醒着的时候走进来还要正常了。  
 

他没有在他通常会坐着的床头靠着他的位置上，Even发现他现在坐在Isak床边的地板上，然后他将这个年轻男孩的脸捧进了手里。Isak的脸紧皱着，即使是在睡梦中，就像是他梦里的某件事烦扰到了他，Even的拇指轻轻掠过他眉间的皱起直到这个omega的脸放松下来。  
 

他讨厌看到Isak担心的样子，但是和他讨厌的程度一样深的是他爱看到Isak的脸追逐他手指以及享受他的触碰的样子。Even想知道在他们偶遇之前Isak的生活是怎么样的，因为大部分时间这个男孩表现得好像他从来没有被肢体上的爱意沐浴过一样，在他得到时他沐浴其中表现得就像一只慵懒地躺着的家猫一样。  
 

Even允许他自己短暂地摸了摸Isak因睡觉变得红红的脸，然后他非常小心——极不情愿地——把他的手指拿开，他看到Isak将他的脸埋进了床单里随后困倦地小声叹了口气。  
 

在这里，坐在Isak的地板上看着他甜蜜的睡脸，自从Isak把他归还到他手里，Even第一次将他的速写本从口袋里拿了出来并且翻开了空白的一页。  
 

他画了起来。  
 

第一次，自从他试图自杀之后这么长时间里，他动笔画起来。  
 

这感觉就像他收回了他害怕已久的他会永远丧失的一部分他的灵魂一样。  
 

   
***  
 

   
“你想过baby的名字了吗？”Isak在他们做晚餐的时候好奇地问起。  
 

或是:Even在做晚餐，Isak拿了一块热垫帖贴在他后背坐在那里，两只手随意地放在他的大肚子上。  
 

“我？没有，有点儿不真实。我不擅长这种事。”Even摇了摇头然后把他们的炖菜搅拌了一下。  
 

“ _这_ 还不够真实？”Isak的手在他的肚子上稍微摸了摸来强调他的观点而Even微笑了起来。  
 

“你的大肚子很真实。只是我觉得要联系到一个baby很奇怪。我一向觉得要给一个你没见过的东西取名挺奇怪的。没有什么人会在见到他们的宠物之前给它们取名的吧？我们现在就要在一个baby离诞生还有很久之前开始给他们准备名字了。”Even摇了摇头。“考虑这种问题也很奇怪。”他推测道，当他转过身就迎上了Isak那张不怀好意的笑脸。  
 

“你只是不会做实际的打算；你总是优柔寡断。”Isak摇了摇他的头，但是他看向Even的样子里充满了爱意，所以Even断定他也没有太不开心。  
 

“我不用在有一个如此得力的omega和我住在一起的时候擅长做实际的计划！”Even和他开玩笑，Isak伸出一根手指指向他。  
 

“不要再尝试和我开这种玩笑了，Ev。”他警告他。  
 

“好吧，好吧。”Even投降地举起了他的两只手但是他又飞快地把它们放下去了，滚烫的番茄汁从他手里握着的木勺上低落下来烫到了他的手臂。他哐嘡一声把木勺扔进了水槽，伴随着一声大声的诅咒，然后将他的手臂放到了冷水龙头的下面冲水来缓解他疼痛的那块皮肤上那条粉红显眼的痕迹。  
 

“你这个傻瓜。”Isak的笑声从他背后传过来。“你还好吗？你想要我从冰箱里那点冰块出来吗？”他提议道，但是当Even听到了Isak挪动椅子准备起身的声音时他扭过身子看向了他。  
 

“不用了，你快坐下！你需要休息。我的手没事，只会疼一会会。”他关掉了水龙头用毛巾擦干了他的手臂只为了证明他没事，然后Isak抱怨了一声，他放低了身体又坐回了他的椅子。  
 

“好吧。”Isak妥协了，将热垫贴的位置在他的背上调整了一下。  
 

在Even继续做饭的时候他们又回到了舒适安静的气氛里，但是就在Even准备问Isak想在哪里吃饭的时候这个omega抢先发话了。  
 

“不过说真的:你需要给你的孩子想几个名字了因为我不会把这个baby留给你的，如果你在他们出生的时候不知所措地给他们取了个烂名字的话。”Isak说。  
 

“拜托，我很明显会在你预产期前的一整个星期里把谷歌里baby的名字翻个底朝天的。”Even翻了个白眼，但是Isak警告里的某个东西让他的心砰砰直跳起来。  
 

_我不想让你离开。_  
 

   
***  
 

   
Isak一整天都感觉怪怪的。他们充分利用了他们周日的大部分时间。也就是说他们两个人穿着睡衣裤超悠闲地躺在Isak的床上，他们的活动介于在网飞上看剧和玩电子游戏之间，但是Isak 并不在状态，自从那个早晨Even到他房间那一刻后。  
 

不过Even从来也不擅长读懂Isak的心思，他不想提起这件事，以防万一他完全误会了Isak透露出来的暗号，于是他花了一整天来尽量让一切看起来没什么问题了。  
 

“你准备好回学校了吗？”在Even突然意识到Isak的房间明显地光线不足后问起。当时已经很晚了但他们都没意识到；他们都太专注于他们手头的事情了。  
 

“还没有。”Isak不太舒服地在他旁边挪动了一下，Even想要说服自己Isak的不舒服只是由于baby活动得太频繁而不是因为他无法揣测的奇怪的心情引起的。“你呢？”Isak会问他，而Even只是摇了摇头。  
 

“一点也没有。”他回答。他已经拖延了一整个夏天，但是现在——在他返校的前一天晚上——恐惧和焦虑就像蝗虫一样爬满了他的内心。之后他们就陷入了沉默，两个人都败在了他们新学年自己的担忧上，但是却不是Even通常和Isak在一起时那种舒适的沉默。所有一切的怪异都让他想把自己的皮肤骚刮下来。  
 

“或许我应该走——”  
 

“我知道发生了什么。”Isak在Even可以说完他准备说的话之前脱口而出。尽管还不知道Isak到底是什么意思但是这几个词已经足以让Even的血液冻结了。他试图说服自己任何人在这样一个戏剧性的声明之前都会像他一样愣住，这不只是因为他的良心发现后的反应过度。  
 

“你是什么意思？”Even祈祷他听起来没有他自己感觉到的那么紧张。或许Isak知道他偷偷潜伏在这个omega的房间外听他打手枪。或是更有甚者Isak意识到Even在他对自己的迷恋里越陷越深，Isak准备大声训斥他表现得太明显了。  
 

“我知道为什么我会在这里。”Isak声明。这个omega不安地摆弄着他的羽绒被，几乎不敢抬起头来看着Even的眼睛。  
 

“好吧……然后呢？你作为一个broodmare在这里？”Even没办法藏住他语气中的困惑，在他期待Isak说些和他料想的截然不同的东西时。  
 

“不是，该死的。”Isak嗤之以鼻，短暂地抬起头来朝Even翻了个白眼。“我是说我知道在你身上发生了什么。”Isak的声明当之无疑地将Even的焦虑指数提升到了100%，而Even很确信Isak可以听到他的心跳声。  
 

“那么你认为在我身上发生了什么？”Even很惧怕主动问起但是他就是强迫自己把那些词吐露出来了。  
 

“我又不傻。你平时的一系列行为以及人们对你说的那些话我都看在眼里。”Isak说起。Even只是困惑地皱起了眉头因为这听起来真的不像一个 _我知道你迷恋我_ 诸如此类的话题的开端。  
 

“好吧……”Even的话音静默地落下。  
 

“Camilla告诉我你病了，一时我认为她是指的身体上的。但是她不是这个意思，对吗？你不是患了身体上的疾病，你没有要死了……你是心理上的病了。”Isak的语气如此冷静，好像他没有让Even的心脏因为恐惧失灵一样。  
 

Isak继续说下去了在Even可以支吾着说出一个回答之前，他很明显需要将他所有的想法都表露出来。  
 

“回头看非常明显。我们见面的第一天你告诉我人们叫你'疯子'Naesheim，但是我只是觉得你是指人们认为你真的和你的父母不是同类。我猜测我只是一直沉溺在崩溃中所以没能注意到。但是随着我和你住在一起越久真相就越来越清晰:你处于抑郁当中；你几乎很少下床或者起来吃东西。你就像一个幽灵一样。”Isak如此悲伤地看向Even的样子让他想要逃跑，但是他感觉他和Isak的床焊接在了一起。  
 

他惊慌失措的，什么也做不了，他只能听着Isak数落他是怎样一个失败者。  
 

“你告诉我你厌恶Camilla举办心理健康的慈善会之夜，一开始你的关于这一切是有多虚伪的故事确实让我信服了，因为也让我感觉很恶心。但是接下来那个女人聊起了你出了一次'意外'然后她就开始 _看向_ 了你的手臂，我意识到你 _从来_ 没穿过短袖的衣服甚至是在我们一起去花园里晒日光浴的时候也没有。这一切串联起来就让我开始思考你曾经对我说过的一切:你是如何觉得你不能活到找工作那一天了，你是如何放弃在你的未来有一天会标记某个人的想法，你是如何在所有的那些以讽刺别人为乐的卑鄙小人身边长大的，你有多不想重新回到学校因为人们会像对待一个疯子一样对你了。”Isak一直说下去，Even的血压持续上升直到他很确信他就要他妈的中风了。  
 

Isak深呼吸了一下，看起来好像在强迫自己看着Even的眼睛，Even感觉他的内心在Isak的注视下害怕地哆嗦了起来。  
 

“你尝试自杀，难道不是吗？”Isak安静地问他，如此安静甚至不会让你认为这是一个震撼人生的问题。  
 

Even所能作的一切反应只有羞愧地别开脸还有点头了。  
 

“我很抱歉，Ev。”Isak的手突然覆盖上了他的，但是Even畏缩地抽开了。他感觉太爆炸了。他想做的一切只有逃跑但是他还是感觉自己被粘在了床上。  
 

“我不是想评判你或者羞辱你，我发誓。”Isak听起来好像哽咽了，但是Even感觉太尴尬了他甚至没办法抬起头来看他。“我只是……我必须在今晚告诉你因为我不想你认为我是在返校之后轻信了谣言。我想让你知道我是凭在和你住在一起的大半年里自己想清楚的。还有……大声说出来我想还是听起来像一个很烂的推理。天哪，我很抱歉。”Isak的一只手消失了，Even猜测是他开始擦拭自己的眼睛了。  
 

“你知道了有多久了？”Even想要知道，即便他感觉他的舌头被粘在了上颚上面。  
 

“几天。”Isak小声说，这句话又再次将Even的心粉碎了。  
 

“我得走了。”Even几乎感觉不到他的四肢了但是他试图从床上蹒跚着下来然后飞快地离开了这个房间。他可以听到Isak在他身后叫他名字说了更多Even不想听的什么话，但是Even感觉有个人把他剥到了神经末端。  
 

“不要。”他用只有自己能听到的声音说。他再也不能说出其它的话来了。没办法阐述他不想再从Isak那里听到更多或是被跟着或是让Isak触摸他。所有他能说出口的只有那一个词，但是Isak一定听到了所有他不能说出来的其它话因为他让Even逃走了。  
 

第一次，自从他试图自杀后，Even把他自己锁在了他的卧室里。  
 

他甚至没到他的床上。他倾靠在门上，所有焦虑恐惧的力量脱离了他。他滑坐在了地板上。他不知道他在那里坐了多久:被震惊扰得心烦意乱，被他意料之外的他和Isak的夜晚的转变所伤害到。  
 

他在脑内重复上演了1000次Isak的话直到他再也没办法忍受了。他将两只手臂环抱住自己的腿，将脸埋进膝盖里来阻止那些突如其来的眼泪，它们像炽热的急流一样仓促地从他的脸上倾泻下来。  
 

现在他不仅要担心学校的人在他身边表现得不自然了，现在他还得拭目以待Isak是如何带着这个惊天大秘密在他身边转变了，这个秘密就像动物的尸体一样在他们之间腐烂。  
 

_或是一个几乎快死的Even_ ，Even病态地这样想着自己。  
 

最终他在那里睡着了——就靠在门边，像一个受到惊吓的孩子一样将他的两只腿抱在胸前——随着最后一滴眼泪从他的脸上滑落下来，他的心脏在胸腔里碎成了一块一块的碎片。

 

 


	13. Bearing both their burdens and their scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们回到了学校，Even抽离开一段时间来思索，故事被讲述出来。

Even醒来的时候脖子很僵硬，背阵阵发疼，在他尾骨周围有淤青带来的疼痛的感觉，所有讨厌的声音都是源于他响起的闹钟。他几乎花了一整分钟才回忆起了为什么他坐在地板上就睡着了，为什么他的眼睛是肿胀刺痛的感觉，以及为什么他的脸上沾满了眼泪，在他想起来之时昨晚动荡的情绪排山倒海朝他翻涌来又把他击得粉碎。

 

Isak现在知道他尝试自杀了。

 

只是考虑起这件事他的腹部就因为恐惧急剧下沉。于是他决定暂时不去想这件事了。他有充足的时间整理好心情回到他灾难性崩溃的地方，不用立即对Isak将如何在他身边转变有任何压力。

 

如果Isak还是 _想_ 待在他身边的话，那就是。

 

Even还得尴尬地翻个身才能让他自己从地板上站起来，连带着一个可以算得上是老年人疼苦呻吟的声音，他果断地拖着步子走进了浴室。

 

如果他得回学校，他得像个人一样回去，真是非常他妈的感谢。

 

***

 

他花了一个小时准备，但是当他感觉自己看起来和以前没什么两样时他不知道是什么感觉了。他狠狠地擦自己的皮肤直到他认为自己看起来自己比昨晚干净很多，然后又开始按照以前的惯例，就好像什么也没发生改变一样。他穿了一层又一层的衣服——没在他穿衣服的时候主动去看自己手臂上那些乱麻麻的伤疤——然后理了理他的头发，将他的小皮罐和烟草塞进了自己夹克的口袋里。

 

在九月的一个早晨这个Even凝视着镜子里的自己——虽然看起来有点憔悴——看起来就和以前那个Even没什么两样。

 

在他的大脑背叛他之前。

 

在他尝试自杀之前。

 

在他遇见Isak之前。

 

 

***

 

他没有等Isak。他们没有在Even以为的他们可能会在的某个熟悉的地方分别，在一切都归于平静的昨晚之后。

 

 

该死，他甚至不知道这个omega是否醒过来了，在刚过7.30后他就早早地遛出了家门。

 

 

***

 

此时Even非常努力地不去在这么久不用回去后考虑他终于要回去了，还在突然一次性想起来那么多事后回去。

 

大多数他认识的人已经毕业了——就像 _他_ 也应该的那样——顺利地进入大学。

 

Bakka和Even印象里的没什么两样，也只有当他面对这个事实时，他才意识到对于大多数人来说这只是新学期的第一天。

 

总会有戏剧性的事情在这里发生，这里对于大多数学生来说有一个成为谣言熔炉里的新头号新闻的机会。或者，至少来说，Even希望他们有。和他不希望成为凌驾于任何人之上的头号新闻一样的是，他真的不想去面对人们在他周围对于他先前在躁郁症驱使下在脸书上公布的内容或是他们对于他是如何试图自杀的揣测的窃窃私语。

 

他就要被扔进他不认识的一群人当中了，也即将不得面对不一个人在奥斯陆独自呆一年或是尝试交一些朋友而且他得学会应对他们或许知道他难以启齿的过去的事实。

 

没有什么是公平的，所有的一切都让人感到惧怕。

 

 

***

 

在他回到课堂之前他和一年级的见了一面，这感觉比一把刀割进他的前臂还要让人难受。

 

Anne想让他安心并且告诉他自从老师们听说了他的消息都很担心他，但是这只让Even不舒服地坐在椅子上思考着当他在家里试图拆散他的绷带的时候时这些老师全在考虑他的事。

 

她给了他他的课程表，并且给了他一分钟阅览，他疑惑地抬起头来看她时她向他解释由于所有老师都考虑到他目前的处境，在他重新适应的前几个星期里如果他需要休息他可以不去上课就在图书馆的在线门户网站上做他的作业。

 

从理论上讲Even很喜欢这个主意——他可以尽可能久地躲在图书馆里——但是他知道实际上这样做只会强调他是个疯子。这个自从他试图了结自己的生命之后，再也没办法静静地坐在教室里听一整堂课的疯子结。

 

Anne问他是否还有任何疑问的时候Even的心砰砰直跳起来。

 

“我需要去找一下学校的辅导员吗？”是他认为Anne可以回答得上的一个他在他脑海里嗡嗡作响的所有问题里的唯一问题了。

 

“不用，但是她认识你，她想要让我转告你如果你感觉状态不好的时候随时可以去找她。”Anne朝他流露出一个同情的微笑。“你或许讨厌对人们谈起这所有的事情，对吗？”她的话一针见血。

 

“你想不到。”Even安静地说。

 

 

***

 

 

他在他的第一堂课开始之前看了一眼手机，他既惊讶又不惊讶地发现Isak发过来了几条短信。

 

Dancing Queen(7.39)

昨晚的事我很抱歉

我完全不应该那样做 我不太擅长严肃的谈话

如果有一天你能原谅我的话你知道我在哪里如果你想找我聊天或者朝我发泄什么的

我真的很抱歉

 

Dancing Queen(7.58)

祝你返校的第一天里顺利

我相信你<3

 

 

***

 

Even花了一整天和自己较劲或是努力不要冲到每个一直盯着他看的人面前去。他无法忍受的是他不知道到底哪些人知道他的事哪些人不又不知道。每个人对他来说都像是一个潜在的威胁:无论何时某个人都可能过来找上他问他是否还在想着他在脸书上发布的那些难以启齿尴尬的事情或者试图说些什么同情的话最后两个人都以无语告终。

 

这时下课铃终于响了，在一整天的紧张不安下他感觉自己精疲力尽了，但是他知道他的斗争在他回家之前都不会结束。

 

他在校园里飞奔起来就好像他身后着火了一样，但是就算上了公交他紧绷的神经还是没放松下来。这种焦灼的感觉久久不曾褪去，直到他回了家关上了自己身后房间的门，再次把他已自己匿藏起来与世隔绝。

 

他不用去确认就知道 Isak还没回家——这里现在对Even来说太安静了让他知道除了他以外没人在里面——但是简单的事实是这个omega的气味无处不在地环绕在Even周围，一旦他踏进去了就帮他稍稍舒缓了紧张的情绪。

 

Even的第一天没有多少作业要做，基本上在他刚开始看他的课本时他就犹豫要不要往楼梯的方向看。

 

他习惯了在图书馆做作业为了避免在房间里疯狂地走神，但是现在他开始认为这间图书馆完全是属于Isak的了。如果Isak回家后来这里那这就是他们可能偶遇的好机会，然后Even又开始不确定他是否准备好了面对他。

 

于是他打消了这个念头爬上了楼梯，到他自己的房间做作业去了。

 

***

 

每一天都以同样的方式结束:Even在Isak离开之前出门，这次就以专注地争取通过每一科来度过一整天，他没再回避人们的目光了，但是他也不向人们敞开心扉交谈。他在校园里度过了他的休息时间和午餐时间，一个人吃饭一个人抽烟，一旦一天结束他就立马回家。

 

通常情况下他回家会发现他妈妈也在，但是她看起来就和他一样想去找他说话，于是他们只是像两条在夜间行驶的船那样擦肩而过。

 

不知怎的:他没看见Isak的身影，尽管这个男孩的强烈的气味还是香甜又诱人地萦绕在这个房子里。

 

这就是唯一一个Even可以在他房子里找到的慰藉了。

 

 

***

 

在第一周结束的时候Even感觉比他认识Isak之前感受过的孤独还要难以忍受。

 

***

 

随着第二周的消逝Even开始站在Isak的角度思考问题了，他不再过分沉沦在自己的伤痛和痛苦中而开始设身处地地为他人着想了。

 

Isak说过他在搬到Naesheim家之前和某个患有心理疾病的人住在一起。那时他的语气里既没有恶意也没有厌恶，让Even开始觉得他可能也没有太过在意。当然，如果是Isak在再次和精神病人住在一起之前就已经做好心理准备了？他也说过支持心理疾病的慈善会对他来说非常重要，当然，没有哪个 _讨厌_ 精神疾病的人会说那样的话？

 

Even回想着自从Isak住进来后他自己的行为举止，然后得出结论:虽然他从来没想过要告诉Isak在他身上发生了什么，他让面包屑滑落在他的心态上好像他在 _试图_ 给Isak暗示一样。难道他潜意识地给了Isak暗示所以他凭自己就想清楚了事情的来龙去脉而都不用Even在某一天来告诉他了？

 

还有一些外部因素需要考虑；比如Camilla可能和他说过的事，5月17号的派对Marte基本把整件事都呈现给Isak了，事实是Isak有 _自己的_ 朋友或许他们已经在事情发生的时候就听说过Bakka的传闻了。

 

在Isak试图找他聊天的时候这个omega还尝试过安慰他，但是Even还没有调整好心态来接受。这个男孩发的短信；自从一切看起来都在表明Isak对于用他知道的事实伏击Even很愧疚之后，Isak没有做任何催促Even回复他的举措或是回家后找他说话了，即便Isak一定看到了他发的所有的短信都已经显示已读了。

 

肯定有很多事情是需要好好考虑的。

 

***

 

随着这周的推移Even考虑了越来越多他自己的感受和一切致使他们处于目前所处位置的因素，他意识到他现在很 _怀念_ Isak。

 

他怀念他们一起度过的时光，怀念这个男孩的陪伴，怀念他可以让Even笑起来的方式即便Even从很早之前就不那么爱笑了。他怀念Isak让他正真感觉到自己是在被某种方式被关怀着的而不仅仅因为钱或是他们只是酒肉朋友的关系。

 

他怀念看到Isak的微笑，看着他将头发从眼前撩开的样子，然后沐浴在这个男孩浓厚的气味当中，听着他朝电话里傻乎乎的笑话大笑。

 

他想得越多他就感觉自己越是 _怀念_ Isak。

 

***

 

在他们返校后的第二个周末结束的时候Even知道他该怎么做了。

 

***

 

星期六的早晨Even在还不到9点就醒了，他在下楼之前非得让自己去洗个澡。他煮了Isak最喜欢的那种咖啡，希望可以用这样的方式来巴结他，几乎是在9.30的时候他敲响了这个omega的门。

 

“Even？”Isak昏昏欲睡的早晨的声音从里面传出来，Even没有错过这个声音里带着的期待。他等待着Isak给他开门，门一开他就把咖啡杯递给了Isak。

 

“我们需要聊一聊。”他懒得拐弯抹角。Isak点了点头，接住了这个炽热的咖啡杯并把它抱在胸前，他退到了一边好让Even进来。在两个星期的分别后他们还是下意识地坐在了Isak床上熟悉的位置上，Even得和他的肌肉记忆抗争，不让自己的一根手臂环过Isak的肩膀好让这个omega依偎在他的胸前。

 

尽管Even很想念这个男孩他们还是得首先把一切说开，于是他强迫自己把两只手放在自己身上。

 

他做到了，然而，给了他自己一点时间领会Isak外貌发生的微妙的变化。两个星期确实会让你的外貌发生很大的变化，尤其是当你是个怀孕的人的时候:Even注意到Isak的脸蛋看起来更柔软了一点，他的肚子看起来比Even上次见他的时候更大了一点，也就是那个非常不幸的周末的晚上。

 

“你现在感觉怎么样？”在他注意到Isak眼睛下面的圆圈的时候Even忍不住问了一句。

 

“非常糟糕，但是见到你让我感觉好了点。”Isak老实地回答他，Even沮丧地朝他笑了笑。

 

“那么，我在前几个星期里想了很多。”Even开始说起，注意到Isak紧紧地握住了他手里的杯子。“我觉得我需要把在 _我自己_ 身上发生了什么告诉你。一直以来都是我一厢情愿地希望只要我没告诉你你就永远不会知道真相。”他叹气道。

 

“Even，你不用告诉我任何你不愿说的事情——”Isak想要争辩但是Even只是摇了摇头。

 

“我需要告诉你。我搞清楚了是什么让我对于这一切如此困扰:事实是你把所有零碎的信息碎片凑集在一起而我拥有一整个故事。这是我的故事:我才是那个应该把它讲述出来的人。”Even的语气很坚定。

 

“好吧。”Isak喃喃道。他往后靠上了他的枕头，在另一只手抱着他的咖啡的时候一只手覆盖在了他的肚子上。“我在听。”他转过头于是现在他直视着Even，给了他所有的注意，然后Even的肚子因为不安紧皱起来。

 

没有回头路了。他永远没办法避免不告诉Isak他的故事。

 

他深呼吸了一次。

 

他无论如何都要说出来。

 

***

 

他告诉了Isak最丑陋的事实。

 

他告诉Isak他是在15岁的时候被诊断出患有躁郁症的，然后立即就开始了药物治疗，直到这个11月结束之前他都从未这么厉害地发作过。他和Isak说起了这次匆匆来袭的狂躁症，以及它是如何愚弄他让让他以为自己第一次头脑清醒了，他是如何越来越不顾后果地出去聚会的，他是如何宣扬他考虑的如此深沉有意义的思想的，但回顾过去这几乎又是难以理解的。他把一切都告诉Isak了:他发布在脸书上的他那年russ页面有关社会等级制度的胡言乱语。以及他是如何迅速地在短短的几分钟里失去大部分认识他的人的尊重的。

 

他试图向他解释包裹着他的抑郁就像粘稠的沥青，迫使他在其中越陷越深直到他几乎下不了床了。他告诉Isak他的父母对于他面向公众的崩溃有多羞愧，他们是如何在他开始发作的时候扑灭火焰的，虽然他们最后也只是把他发布在脸书上的东西撤销了，告诉他之前的朋友Even“只是有点不舒服”没什么好担心的。

 

不论在哪个节骨眼上他的父母都没尝试过安慰他。Even承认他们只是不知道该如何安慰他。他们不知道该如何应对他们的有明显缺陷的儿子。Isak想要反驳他但Even只是摇了摇头。

 

他继续说着有关他的抑郁久久不退去的事情。他是如何像个幽灵一样在他的房间度过整个一月份的，除了睡觉以外对任何事都提不起兴趣，还有忍不住批判自己的人生。他想要解释不论他做什么他也摆脱不了自己可悲的人生的感觉，但是他清楚此时话语在他自身的痛楚面前是苍白无力的。

 

在他继续说下去之前他又深呼吸了一次，但是这一次Isak握住了他的手Even没有挣脱开。他紧紧地握住Isak的手，告诉他这个主意是如何纠缠上他的大脑的，随着二月渐进。他的脑子是如何说服他结束他悲惨循环的方法只有自杀这一个。在他开始思考他的人生或是试图想出让他的生活好起来的方式的时候，他的脑子是如何给他提供这唯一一个解决方法的。

 

 

然后转变成了他内心恶心的咒语: _快自杀，快自杀，快自杀，如果你自杀的话你就再也不用面对这些了。_

 

他告诉他最终屈服的那个夜晚。他告诉Isak那把小刀还有抑郁紧紧抓住他不放，在他将刀片尽可能深地割进了他的静脉里的时候。还有他是如何呜咽的因为那感觉非常痛，但也同时对得知他终于要逃出他可悲的、他不得不忍受如此之久的人生感到解脱。他告诉Isak他对于他父母的怨恨，他是如何全力冲进那间浴室的只希望可以给他们带来一些不可估量的财产损失，以及一个死去的儿子，在最后他的厌恶也是他自杀失败的原因。

 

他谈起了自己被匆忙推进急诊室，朝他们尖叫直到他们走过来不再试图救他，他们是如何在他被接纳到心理病房进行观察之前让他镇定下来的。他回想起他试图将所有的绷带从身上撕扯下来，他们不得不让他镇定下来，以至于将他的双手绑起来这样他才不能再自残了。

 

他谈起了所有的医生和心理学家，当他停止挣扎的时候他不得不和所有的人交谈。他谈起了他增加的药物剂量，他还是感觉完全不舒服但是他知道他不能再试图自杀了，除非他走出这间病房，于是他开始演戏说了所有他认为是正确的事情，最终他被释放出来回了家。

 

他想要解释完全没有斗志的感觉是什么样的，不 _oomph_ ，还有如何在最终不再去尝试只是麻木地屈服于他父母的任何愿望。他们想假装无事发生？好吧。他们想让他开始服用试验药物？管它的，随便吧。他们无法忍受有一个患有精神病的儿子于是他们求助于把他治好？他妈的，这样想可能比他现在的感觉还要糟。他妈妈想要一个孙子于是她去雇佣了一个brood-omega？有点怪，但又怎样。

 

“然后……你就搬进来住了。”Even总结了一句。

 

***

 

他花了一个小时告诉Isak他的故事，在他结束的时候这个男孩终于忍不住大哭起来，整个房间都被心烦意乱的omega的气味充斥着。Even找不到任何可以说的话了，于是他做了他知道在这种场合里他唯一要做的一件事。

 

他讲了一个笑话。

 

“现在你有多想要拥抱我？”他无力地和他开玩笑，伸开他的双臂好让Isak扑进来。

 

“太想了。”Isak啜泣了一声然后让自己扑进了Even的怀里，用比起他之前可以回想起的拥抱更猛烈地抱着这个alpha。Even心甘情愿地用他的手臂圈着这个男孩，轻抚Isak的头发，亲吻他脑袋的一侧直到他开始平静下来，他吸入了这个熟悉的气味也让他渐渐冷静下来了。

 

“我应该尽早告诉你的。”Even的承诺安静地没入了Isak的卷发里。“你怀了我的baby:这是你需要知道的一件事。我只是……不想立马告诉你，不想让它成为你对我的第一印象。然后接下来我们成了朋友，我不想失去我们之间的友谊因为我从未有过和你在一起时的感觉，然后我认为如果我告诉你我曾经试图自杀你就会开始像每个人那样奇怪地对我了。在我可以想清楚什么时候把这件事告诉你之前，你……自己就想出来了。”Even哽咽了，把这些话大声说出来感觉就像一个彻底的傻瓜一样。

 

他和别人相处从未有过和Isak相处时的感觉，那么为什么他会假定Isak的反应会像每个人对他那样，当Isak很明显与Even生活里的所有人相比完全是个不同的物种的时候？

 

“我不应该突然和你说这件事的。”Isak摇了摇头，他的脸埋在Even肩膀里。“我应该循序渐进地将你带进这个话题的，但是我只想让你知道我是自己想清楚的不是因为我回学校了听到了谣言什么的。我很抱歉。我感觉自己就像世界上最大的混蛋一样自从那一晚后，虽然只过了两个星期，但是不能每天见到你，现在你回学校了我并不知道你在做什么让我觉得就像过一生那么久一样，我只是，我真的 _超级_ 抱歉，Even，我甚至不能开始解释——”

 

“停，Isak，停下来。”Even将他拉开了一段距离于是现在他可以看着Isak的脸了，看到这个男孩满是泪水的绿眼睛又让Even的心碎了一次。

 

“我们都搞砸了，没有找到正确的解决问题的方式，好吗？我们……就让这件事过去吧。现在真相大白了，我理解你为什么会这样做了，好吗？”Even将Isak乱糟糟的卷发从眼睛边弄开了，用他毛衣的袖子擦拭掉了他的眼泪，悲伤地看着Isak抽鼻子的可怜的模样。

 

“好吧。”Isak点了点头又蜷缩到了Even胸前。“我们还是朋友吗？”他在几秒钟后小声问起，这个不确定的声音几乎要杀了Even。

 

“我们当然是。”Even承诺，安慰地摸了摸他的背。他们在最后不可避免地又躺到Isak的床上去了，于是Isak可以尽可能近地依偎在Even身边了，他将脑袋枕在Even胸前，但是Even一点也不在意。

 

“我能和你说点事吗？”Isak问得如此轻Even差点就要错过了。

 

“你可以和我说，但是不要因为我告诉你了我的事你就要告诉我。”Even建议道。他没有在坦白的时候期望得到Isak的秘密为回报。

 

“我想告诉你。”Isak向他承诺，于是Even保持了安静并等待Isak继续说下去。Isak深呼吸了一下然后Even尴尬地抬起头去亲吻Isak的头想要安慰他。

 

“在今年年初的时候，”Isak艰难地哽咽了一下，Even的心因为意识到Isak要告诉他的绝不是什么好事下沉了。“我妈妈自杀了。”

 

那一刻让Even突然想到他从未听到过这个消息；只有他一个人这么说过。突然之间他理解了为什么Isak会在听到他的故事后变得那么多愁善感，因为只是听到Isak说出那句话就让Even的眼睛感到刺痛了。

 

“我很抱歉，Is。”Even将他的男孩抱得更紧了，好像如果他一直将他抱得足够近他就可以让Isak免受这世界上的所有伤痛一样。

 

 

“我有一天放学回去就看到我们家门前停了一辆警车和救护车，然后我就……知道了。”Isak嘶哑地小声说着。“我邻居一看到我就想把我拉到一旁去但是我径直上去了，我找到了救护人员并且问他她怎么会掉下来的。”Isak的拳头紧紧地握着 Even的毛衣，Even用手覆盖上了这个男孩的手。

 

“他可能觉得我怎么那么无情吧。”Isak嗤之以鼻地摇了摇头。“她的情绪盘旋了很久一直没能得到释放；我知道这件事发生是必然，只是时间问题。我的一个邻居叫了警察，因为她站在那儿咆哮胡言乱语还有大叫。我想我们永远不会得知她是掉下来的还是自己跳下来的，但是不论怎样她摔折了脖子和脊椎。所以就算她活了下来她的生活质量也会急剧下降；瘫痪且患有精神分裂对任何人来说都不是那么好受的。”Isak的语气是如此安静，就好像他无法忍受用最大的力气说这么可怕的事情一样。

 

“对你来说一定是个很大的打击。”对于这样的状况Even不知道该如何下手。

 

“一直以来都是我和她在一起……突然之间就只剩我了。”Isak的声音破碎了，他把脸埋进了Even喉咙凹陷下去的地方。

 

“你的爸爸也是个幽灵了，嗯哼？”Even问起，而Isak嘲讽地哼了哼鼻子。

 

“他好几年前就离开她了，他说她吸光了他所有的精力因为她'不会再好起来了'，好像她大部分时间都心不在焉一样。”Isak的语气里满是憎恶，Even无法想象如果他有这个机会他会怎么和Isak的爸爸交谈。“我姐姐也放弃了，她动身去了欧洲和他男朋友一起旅游，抛下我一个人以及我们的情绪不稳定的妈妈。这么久以来我尽了最大努力想方设法让她好起来但是没有任何起色。有时候她的情绪会在几个月里比较稳定，但是接下来会发生点什么她又会再次崩溃了。她时常会出现那些可怕的幻觉，然后她会尖叫大哭崩溃但是很明显她很害怕。”Isak的痛苦很明显地弥漫在整个房间里，Even力所能及的只有把他抱得更紧了。

 

“我不能像其他任何人那样抛弃她。她孤单又害怕，就和我一样。但是接下来她就离开我了。”Isak的眼泪匆忙地滴到了Even的喉咙上，那感觉就像他的每一滴眼泪都在灼烧他的皮肤并在他的心上留下伤口。他迅速了解到Isak的痛苦几乎和他自己的一样难以忍受；或者更有甚者，因为仅仅只是因为Isak根本不值得受到这样的对待。

 

“在她被埋葬的时候我能想到的只有她会有一个更好的去处；不论是不是像她信仰的天堂一样的地方，我不在意，因为不论她现在身在何方，至少来说她不会被她自己的内心折磨了。她值得那样的平静。”Isak整个身体都开始颤抖起来，Even没办法忍受。

 

“你不用告诉我，Is，没关系的——”

 

“我需要告诉某个人。”Isak间断地说，然后Even咬紧了他的下唇。

 

“好吧，Isak。我在这里。”他的手指抚过Isak的卷发，在他渐渐冷静下来的时候听着Isak颤抖的呼吸声。

 

“出现在她葬礼上的人——除了我——只有几个她们教会的女人，还有我的在那儿不让我崩溃的好朋友。也就是那时我意识到我只是一个人。到2月底除了我好朋友的沙发我就无处可去了。我需要找到一个挣钱的方法然后我就可以去别处了，可以养活自己了；我没有时间去哀悼我妈妈。”新鲜的眼泪开始沿着Even的脖子滴下来，他可以感觉到他的眼睛因为Isak的故事灼烧起来了。

 

“这就是为什么你最后会沦为一个broodmare的原因。”

 

“一个健康的只发过几次情的omega，他们看出了我没有交配过，结果我就成了一个在broodmare市场里非常有价值的omega。”Isak空洞地说。Even在非常非常努力不让思绪飘离到Isak独自发情这件事上。

 

“为什么你选了我？”Even好奇地问。

 

“我收到了很多邀请，但是这条Camilla的广告引起了我的注意。为某个一旦开始服用非常强劲的药物就无法生育的人怀宝宝听上去好像是在做一桩好事。我知道我不只是为了自己在做这件事；我是在帮这个快死的alpha。然后我因为会面来这里了，你的妈妈让我免费住在这里——”Isak突然不说话了让Even好奇地抬起了脑袋看着他。

 

“然后怎么了？”

 

“然后……我遇见了你。”他可以在他的皮肤上感受到Isak炽热发红的脸，Even从来没有像现在这么想亲吻这个男孩了。“我一见到你我就知道你是我想帮助的那个人。成为一个broodmare从来不是我毕生的追求，但是我觉得如果我这样做可以帮助像你这样的人，或许我就可以说服自己这还不是世界末日,即便这感觉就像我违背了每个在为自己的存在不仅仅是生育工具斗争的omega的原则。”Isak悲伤地叹了口气Even可以感觉到Isak仍旧在为此纠结。

 

“我很抱歉你被置于那种位置。”Even哽咽了。“我记得在那次会面上我一直在想着你应该逃跑，你应该远离这个混乱的家庭，在你说你需要钱的时候我想的就是我会给你所有你需要的钱，然后你再拿着这些钱逃离这里。”

 

“真的吗？但是你并不认识我。”Isak坐起来了一点来看着Even，他沾满泪水的脸牵连着Even的心。

 

“继续说下去。”Isak鼓励他。

 

“现在我认识了你……我很高兴你没有逃跑。我很高兴我可以认识你，可以跟你走得更近。”Even坦白道。他咬着嘴唇看了一眼Isak的脸发现这个omega用满是泪水的眼睛凝视着他，而且他咬着嘴唇的方式真的没办法阻止Even _不去亲吻面前的他_ 。

 

“Even？”他们搜寻起彼此沾满泪水的脸，几秒过后Isak问起。

 

“嗯？”Even屏住了呼吸，生怕打破他们刚刚才建立起来的平静的泡泡。

 

“我们真的只是朋友吗？”Isak凑的更近了一点, Even被Isak吸引过去就好像他们是两块在被分离开如此之久后终于回到了彼此范围的磁石。

 

“或许要比那多一点点。”Even屈服了。

 

然后他们的嘴唇相遇了。


	14. For a taste of love that's shining in your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们的聊天，Even终于感觉到了胎动，Even向Isak提出了一个他已经等待了好几个月的邀请。

“我们怎么知道这不是在我们的荷尔蒙影响下的结果？或者，比如说……斯德哥尔摩综合症？”Even和Isak依偎在Isak的床上,他们在紧闭的房门后面彼此交换着最柔软甜蜜的亲吻，一个小时后Even担心地问起。

 

“斯德哥尔摩综合征？”Isak重复了一遍，他的嘴唇扬起来的样子好像在表明他在努力不笑出来。“我没有被关起来，Ev，我们都知道我在这儿是出于自愿。而且:如果真的是斯德哥尔摩综合征我敢肯定我会对你妈妈产生好感，既然这一切都是在她的掌控之下。”Isak指明。

 

不用说:这样说并没有让Even感觉好受一点。

 

“但是我不是，顺带一提。你才是那个我 _唯一_ 想要的Naesheim。”Isak急忙解释而这些话让Even情不自禁地傻笑起来。

 

“真的吗？”他微笑着说，将他的额头贴在Isak的额头上，于是这样他就可以凑得足够近，他的嘴唇掠过Isak可爱的丘比特之弓，然后在上面印了个轻柔的吻。

 

“真的，真的。”Isak贴着他的嘴唇小声说着，Even感觉自己可以 _尝到_ 那个微笑。花了几秒他才回过神来，但是这时Even往后仰稍微脱离开了点。

 

“这是引用的《怪物史莱克》里的话吗？”他难以置信地问。

 

Isak只是对他笑而不语。

 

***

 

“回学校的感觉怎么样？”在几个小时后Isak问起。

 

他们的身体交织在一起:Isak的腿搭过Even的膝盖，他的大肚子像一个重物一样贴在Even的肚子上，他的脑袋枕在Even的心脏处好像他在聆听Even的心跳，感受他对自己的感觉有多强烈。Even轻易地将Isak纤细的手指握在手心里，他的拇指慵懒地摩挲着Isak食指和拇指之间柔和的皮肤。

 

“不太舒服。”是Even最终选定的词，然后Isak关掉了他们正在看的节目这样才能更好地注视着Even。

 

“怎么不舒服了？没有人骚扰你，对吗？”Isak出于关心皱眉的样子让Even开始难以置信他现在有多喜欢这个男孩了。

 

“对，没人骚扰我。”他摇了摇头然后叹气，在他努力为自己辩解的时候他抬起头看着天花板。 

 

“每个我认识的人，我那一群朋友，被牵涉进来的人和知道发生了什么的人。就好像只有我和老师们是知情者。如果有其他知情者他们也会假装并不在意我回来了。要么是这样，要么是他们被我的谣言吓坏了甚至都不敢和我说起这件事。” 老实说Even也不敢确定哪种剧情他更喜欢一点儿了。

 

“至少来说当你重新站起来的时候你有了自己的空间。”Isak捏了捏他的手，Even回过头去看这个omega然后朝他微微笑了笑。

 

“也对。只是觉得有点奇怪:对于任何人来说一切都再寻常不过了，但我每天却至少会陷入焦虑一次。”Even摇了摇头，想稍微舒展他紧促的眉头。

 

“入学第二年的感觉怎么样？”他问，想把话题转移到其它地方而不是他自己的自怨自艾上。

 

“ _怀孕_ 的第二年。”Isak纠正了他然后深深地叹了口气。“我不知道。学业进展得很顺利，有些课程我还挺喜欢的，但是每个人看我的样子都让我觉得他们在可怜我。他们都认为我是个坐在alpha结上没有标记或是临时的气味标记来证明就让自己怀孕的笨蛋omega。”他的气味变得沮丧起来，这一点并没有被Even忽视于，是他将在胸前的Isak搂得更紧了点。

 

“好吧，第一:你不可能 _自己_ 怀孕。”Even不赞同这个争论。“第二:每个说他们没在订婚或是有一个终身标记或任何对等的情况下做爱的人都很可能是在说谎，所以不要听信他们的一面之词。”Even继续说着，微笑着看到Isak惊呼地笑了起来。

 

“人们只是习惯于欺辱omega。”Isak接受Even的观点但是很明显他没办法释怀从前人们对他说的那些话。

 

这让Even只想去Nissen一个一个去敲他们的脑袋。

 

***

 

由于他俩都返校了，他们一致决定恢复他们在图书馆开学习研讨会的惯例，Even发现他在努力把精力投入学习的时候他能做的只有盯着Isak看。

 

“不要再看我了，读你该死的书，Even。”自从他们在图书馆坐好后Isak说了这句话好像有一千次了。Even让Isak占了桌子，鉴于这个孩子想在坚持了那么久后继续维持这个习惯，他把自己的作业平铺在地板上，他手里握着笔坐在那里，而他的眼睛却直直地盯着Isak。

 

“我没办法，谁叫你是这个房子里最美好的事物。”Even怂了怂肩，Isak的脸突然红了个透，随后他的目光又落在了他的作业上。

 

“你不会在你第二次留级后再说出这种话了。”Isak咕哝着说。

 

“我会在晚上一个人的时候学的。”Even再次怂了怂肩。

 

“Ev！”Isak恼火地笑了起来。“赶紧做你的作业这样我们才能回床上随便看点什么东西。我累了。”Isak无奈地呻吟了一句。在最后，这个争论终于说服Even让他转过身了，现在他就背朝着Isak了——因为这儿没有其他方法可以让他和这个omega同处一室的时候不盯着他看了——还有强迫他做自己的家庭作业。

 

比起平常怀孕的Isak，疲惫的Isak更需要被触摸和拥抱，Even学到了。

 

如果这个都不能当作动力那么还有什么是呢？

 

***

 

Dancing Queen(10.08)

它们今天一直都在动

我感觉它们好像在表演杂技

我觉得就是今天了

 

Even(10.18)

什么？！？我应该送你去医院吗？我觉得你好像才怀孕25周？！

快打给我！！！！

 

Dancing Queen(10.21)

我的天哪

不是 _那一天_

我不会在怀孕才7个月的时候生的 所以你可以放松点了

 

Even(10.23)

我实际上觉得我不可能再放松了

 

Dancing Queen(10.25)

戏精

我是 _指_ 今天是你可以感受它们的那天

就是它们动是什么样的感觉

 

Even(10.29)

噢

我的天哪！！！！！！

现在我迫不及待想回去见你了

 

Dancing Queen(10.33）

傻瓜

如果你愿意你回来就直接来我房间吧我感觉今晚不太想学习

 

Even(10.38)

今晚我没什么必须做的事所以我绝对会第一时间去找你的

 

Dancing Queen(10.41）

<3

 

Even(10.42）

<3

 

***

 

激动对那晚回到家的Even来说绝对只是个轻描淡写的描述。他把包扔在他床上，给自己套了件舒服的衣服才匆匆下楼直奔向Isak的房间，急不可待地想把他的双手放在那个大肚子上感受他的孩子因为它动作。

 

尽管他很激动但是Even在开门的时候还是记得尽可能小声了，以防万一Isak睡了，但是他发现这个omega还醒着，手里还玩着在充电的手机。

 

“嘿。”Even关了门朝眼前的景象微笑着，随后将他们封闭在余下的世界里。

 

“嘿，你。”Isak朝他微笑，他惊于Even倾靠过来在他身边躺下的时候给了他一个吻。

 

“今天过得还好吗？”Even把脑袋靠在Isak的肩膀上看Isak到底在玩什么手机游戏。

 

“挺好的。我的朋友一直缠着我问你的事，我一直让他们闭嘴，所以他们很快就没再谈这个话题了。我的有一个老师一直惊恐地看着我，好像我下一秒就要生了一样。”Isak说着暂停了他手里的游戏。

 

“有机会让我知道那是不是个上年了纪的男老师吗?”Even问。

 

“你知道的。”Isak傻笑起来然后迅速地和Even心照不宣地交换了个眼色,然后目光又回到了他的手机上。 “你呢？”

 

“非常不错。”Even赞同地点了点头。“我听到了些让我很激动的消息。”他添了一句。

 

“你吗？”Isak立即关掉了他的游戏然后将他的手机放在了他身边的床单上，好奇地看向了Even。“是什么？”Isak催促着而Even只是目不转睛地看着他。

 

“我是指从 _你_ 这儿听到的。”Even大笑起来。“这整个 _就是今天_ 的这件事,终于可以感觉到baby动了？”Even提醒他。

 

“噢。”Isak惊讶地眨了眨眼睛等他回过神来害羞地朝Even笑了。“你一直在期待这件事吗？”他问的时候给自己找了个更舒服的姿势躺下了。

 

“也只有几个月。”Even怂了怂肩就好像在表明这没什么大不了的，他可以看到他的语气让Isak失望了一下，然后Isak才意识到Even在做什么。

 

“一点也不久。”Isak赞同道。“我的意思是，你真的 _准备_ 好在这么短的时间之后——”

 

“是的！”Even不想就他不想在今晚感受他的baby这个话题 _开玩笑_ 了。“我早就准备好了。”Even的语气很坚定。

 

“好吧，把你的手给我。”Isak朝他伸出了手而Even没有犹豫就把手给了他。“今天晚上我感觉它们一直在这个位置上，所以我们试试这里。”Isak在跟Even解释的时候将Even的手放在了他肚子左侧那个特殊的位置上。

 

这个过程花了他们几分钟，他们在中途安静地聊起了他们这些天的近况，正当Even准备放弃的时候他感觉到了，搞得他差点激动得哭出来。

 

有力且稳健，就在他的手掌下，他的baby踢了一下。

 

“Woah.”他紧张地吸气，直直地盯着Isak的肚子好像只要他足够用力就可以看到他的baby一样。

 

他余下的晚上都像这样度过:他的手掌追逐着在Isak肌肤之下的他的未来，惊叹他为何如此幸运。

 

***

 

Even感觉某个人正在用环锯在他头骨上钻孔，他能做的一切只有躺在床上等着这一切结束。

 

感觉永远也 _不会_ 结束了。

 

“Ev？”Isak把Even的门推开了，他的脑袋探了进来。“你要和我一起去学校吗？”

 

“不是今天。”Even小声回答他，被Isak身后传来的过道的光线刺得避开了目光。

 

“怎么了？”Isak适时地进来了，他安静地关上了门然后急匆匆地跑到Even正痛苦蜷缩着的床上。

 

“头疼。”Even咕哝了一句，然后将羽绒被拉过来盖住了眼睛来阻挡光线。他感觉到他的床因为Isak的重量下沉了，然后感觉到他的手指正在抚摸他冒出羽绒被的头发。他无法断定这是否对他有帮助但是他很享受自己的头发被抚摸的感觉。

 

“要我给你拿点什么过来吗？”Isak轻轻地提议。

 

“我现在只想睡过去。”Even尽可能安静地回答他了。不要守在这里，我们待会儿见。”Even知道成绩对Isak来说有多重要，他不想让这个男孩陷入两难。

 

“好吧。”Isak听起来半信半疑的，但是他倾靠下来吻了Even发疼的额头，然后理了理他的羽绒被就起身了。“感觉好点了就告诉我你有没有什么需要我帮你带回家的。”

 

然后Isak离开了。

 

疼痛的感觉更难耐了。

 

***

 

“为什么你会做这个，Ev？”Isak在有一天晚上他们在图书馆的时候问起，那时还仅仅只是十月初，但是他们已经可以感觉到夜晚潜入地越来越早了，他们不得不把图书馆里的大灯打开才能看到彼此在做什么了。

 

Even情不自禁地觉得被灯光笼罩着的Isak像个天使一样。

 

“这个。”Isak重复了一遍，指了指他的大肚子。“我知道为什么你的父母做这件事我也知道你为什么由着他们，但是我记得有一次你说你过去想要一个孩子……”Isak的话音落下就好像他不知道该怎么说完这句话了。

 

“我由着他们是因为我太抑郁而没办法反抗。”Even说起了他们都知道的这一点，然后将他的笔记本拿开，于是这样他就可以在自己试图向Isak解释更为复杂的想法的时候不被影响了。“但是现在……我想这件事让我感觉越来越真实了？你现在怀着我的baby:这儿会有一个小Naesheim需要我去照看和保护。一时之间我认为这个baby是我给这个世界带来 _美好_ 事物的最后一次机会了，一个不是完全的失败者的Naesheim，但是现在我开始觉得它们可能是让我活下来和坚持下去的理由了。我们都可以在这儿确保我们的下一代比我们过得更好了。”

 

“你至今还有这些想法吗？”Isak如此悲伤地看着他以至于让Even几乎想收回前言了。

 

“自杀的想法时不时还是会出现，我认为这就是我的生活如何走到今天这一步的。”Even怂了怂肩，但是或许在奥斯陆另一头的alpha也能闻到Isak因为他的这些话变得有多沮丧。

 

“你值得一个更好的生活。”Isak哽咽着说。“你值得变得开心满足还有得到这一切你应该拥有的东西。把这一切投注到一个baby身上真的公平吗？”

 

“有些人把这一切强加在他们的伴侣身上，这样 _公平_ 吗？”Even反驳道。“我不知道什么是公平的什么不是，Is，我只能告诉你我的感受。”

 

“至少你想留在这个baby身边了。”Isak宠爱地揉了揉他的肚子，然后Even感觉他的心脏被什么东西填满了。

 

“我会的。一开始我还不敢确定，但是我在你身边看着你怀着它们，我越是感受得多它们是如何运动的我就越想待在它们身边了。”Even微笑着说。

 

“挺好的。”Isak支吾地笑了笑，他的手从他肚子上滑了下来然后在椅子上坐直了。“因为我是不会把这个baby留给你妈妈的。它们不值得受到这样的对待。你一定不能让这件事发生。”Isak给了Even一个如此严肃的眼神让Even顿时僵住了。

 

“你一定得答应我，Even。”Isak侧过头直视着他。“你得 _答应_ 我你会好好照顾它们。”

 

“我会的。我向你保证。”Even紧紧地握着Isak的手，希望这样做可以让这个omega不再颤抖。

 

“好的。”Isak小声说着，紧紧地握着Even的手。“谢谢你。”Isak的手指从Even手中滑落然后他继续面向他的作业了，但是Even没办法再集中注意力在任何事上了。

 

Isak还是会和当初约定好的在今年的末尾消失在他的生活里。

 

他要怎么继续活下去？

 

***

 

在他们谈话后的数日，这个想法一直在他脑海里盘旋着，他们交换的每一次亲吻，每一个温柔的话语；他们都被这个新的疑惑所感染了。

 

他们现在 _位于何处_ ？

 

当然，他们都承认他们对互相都有感觉。但是又如何呢？Isak说得好像他还是会在这个baby出生后离开，Even飞快地意识到这不是他想要寻求的现实。

 

他们需要谈一谈，但是Even不想在这个房子里谈。如果Isak真的会在baby出生后离开那么Even想要他们剩余的大部分时间都能待在一起。

 

***

 

“你还记得在我们去我妈妈5月17日的那个烂透了的派对前你说了什么吗？”Even在一天晚上他在给这个男孩按摩肚子的时候问起。

 

“你真的打算问一个快怀孕8个月的omega他记不记得5个月前的事情吗？”Isak抬起头来看着Even，他的脑袋现在正枕在Even的膝盖上，Even听到这个提问情不自禁地大笑起来。

 

“好吧，很有道理。”他承认。“你说如果我一直开我们去约会的玩笑你会希望我真的带你去约会的。”Even解释的时候他的手指正在又慢又用力地揉搓Isak的肚子，那块地方这个男孩已经抱怨疼了好多天了。

 

“听起来很不错。我向你暗示了那么多次想引起你的注意但是你没有回应我任何一个，所以我只能觉得这是我单方面的喜欢。”Isak在说话的时候他的眼睛半掩着但是Even知道他还醒着。

 

“你吗？”Even不记得曾经Isak是否给过他暗示，所以要么它们不够明显要么Even真的是个大傻瓜。

 

“嗯。”Isak在他的膝盖上点了点头。“所以你从来没有上钩让我挺难过的。”

 

“不过我们最终还是走到这一步了。”Even指出，他倾靠下去亲吻了Isak的大肚子好像这样做可以让它完全好起来一样。

 

“是的。”在感觉到Even亲吻他整个肚子的时候Isak笑起来，像最美味的小点心一样在Even的嘴唇下摇摆。

 

“我这个星期都在考虑这件事，”Even开口道，他的嘴唇仍然挺留在Isak的皮肤上尽管这样弯着让他很不舒服，也让他的脊椎很疼。

 

“恭喜你。”Isak打趣道。

 

“哈哈。”Even翻了个白眼，“我在 _考虑_ ，”他从强调开始了。“是时候该带你正常地约一次会了。”

 

“ _正常的_ 约会是指我们之前的约会都很不像话吗。”Isak睁开了眼睛，他抬起头了一点点才能看到Even。“我们过去都是约的不像样的会吗所以你现在才想让我忘了这些事？”

 

“我的天哪，如果你要继续这样自作聪明我就不打扰你——”

 

“不！我想和你正常地约一次会！”Isak打断了Even这个烦人的玩笑，伸出双手捧着Even的脸。“请你不要再取消我了。自从那个在麦当劳的夜晚之后我就一直期待着能和你约一次会。”Isak小声说着。

 

“真的吗？”Even得意地咧嘴笑了，他直起身强行把这个omega的头从他膝盖上挪了下去，然后翻了个身支起手臂让整个人都位于这个omega之上。

 

“真的。”Isak小声回应他。他抬起头将自己的嘴唇贴上了Even的，Even开心地回吻着他，用他的牙齿品味那个可爱的丘比特之弓，从上面尝到了Isak刚刚喝的茶的味道。

 

“那么，Isak Valtersen，你愿意在这个星期六和我去约会吗？”Even的呼吸喷在了Isak张开的嘴唇上。

 

“当然，我愿意。”Isak贴着他的嘴唇叹气，Even发誓他尝到了幸福的味道。

 

随着他俯下身再次亲吻Isak，Even开始觉得这是他在余下的人生里都可以轻易品味尝到的味道。

 

如果Isak允许他的话。


	15. My search for love was through the day that I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even带Isak去了他最喜欢的地方，招待他去雷迪森蓝光酒店度了两天周末。一个严肃的决定达成了。
> 
> (smut警告！如果你不想看在Even说了“睡觉可以等会儿”这句后就可以停了)

Even一进去就闻到一个生气的omega。他直奔向Isak的房间而不同于平时的去自己房间把东西放下换身衣服再过去找他，他忧心忡忡地敲响了这个男孩的房门。

 

“Isak？”

 

“进来。”Isak咕哝了一声，Even在匆忙进去的时候差点就把门把手给拽下来了。

 

“出什么事了？”Even立马问起。他现在已经十分熟知这个男孩的气味了，这不是“被让人困惑的作业烦扰”或是“这趟该死的公交又晚点了”的愤慨，这是一种全新的领域。他正端坐在自己的床边然后Even吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

 

“你的嘴巴怎么了？！”下一秒他就坐在了这个男孩身边;他把Isak轻轻地推到了好近距离检查他淤青的皮肤。

 

“某些呼风唤雨的alpha干的好事。”Isak恶狠狠地说。“他一直和我说一个怀孕的omega除了气味标记以外什么也没有根本不能算一个 _被占据的_ omega。”Isak在努力压抑着自己的暴怒，Even离他也不远了。

 

“到底发生了什么？”他现在急需知道真相。

 

他没办法把目光从Isak的嘴唇上挪开;客观地说他知道目前的状况还没有太糟但是从感情上说一想到某个人 _敢_ 触摸Isak，尤其他们还只是为了在此基础上 _伤害_ 他他就火冒三涨。

 

“他想吻我，在我试图把他推开的时候他就他妈的 _咬了_ 我。我开始没有反抗直到他放松下来我就尽可能用力地 _咬_ 他的舌头逃开了。”如他因为某个人伤害他的宝贝男孩感到生气的是他同样为Isak尽他所能保护自己感到自豪。

 

“我要去杀了他。”Even简单地说，他在温柔地用拇指抚摸Isak破损的下唇。嘴角的皮肤看上去破了已经有淤青了，如果Even凑得足够近他就能看到那个alpha的牙印玷污了他漂亮的omega的皮肤。

 

“你还好吗？”Even将他的额头贴在Isak的额头上面，搜寻起这个男孩的眼睛想知道藏在愤怒之后的还有没有任何别的东西。

 

“我只是很愤怒。”Isak咕哝着说。“什么时候开始气味标记已经不能说明问题了？这表明你身边有一个alpha；当然这就作数了。”Isak气呼呼地说。

 

“这整件事都是胡说八道。”Even赞同道。

 

“只是漫长的一天。”Isak的声音嘶哑了他的下唇颤了颤，就如这个男孩变化的情绪一样。

 

“过来吧，baby。”Even滚上了床，躺在他那边，他看着Isak小心地躺在了他身边成为了较小的那把勺子。Even之前就注意到Isak喜欢蜷在他那边睡觉——好像他在睡梦中也在保护他的肚子——这对Even凑到他身后用手臂环抱着这个omega来说是个绝佳的姿势。

 

“谢谢。”Isak吸了口气, Even朝他嘘了一声然后将羽绒棉拉过来盖在了他们身上。他的一只手臂搭在Isak鼓起来的厚实的肚子上，让他的手掌完全放在上面，追踪着任何他能找到的皮肤在上面落下一个个轻柔的吻。Isak的下巴，他的脖子，他的喉咙，他的脸颊，他的嘴角;他们都得到了Even更温柔的对待，在他们躺在床上听着雨滴敲打在Isak的窗户上的声音的时候。

 

他们身上还穿着应付上学穿的衣服，这一点没关系;或者他得为第二天提前预习教材或者他们都需要吃点早餐，一切都变得无关紧要了。

 

一切的重点都是照顾Isak。

 

***

 

某个人在试图把Even叫醒但是他的大脑没有哪部分是愿意脱离睡眠的。

 

“Ev……Even，我们睡着了。”Isak朦胧的声音传到了他的大脑里，但这仍旧不是一个足够让Even醒来的原因。

 

“不用管。”他将脸又埋进了Isak温暖的后颈里，然后他的呼吸又平静下来。

 

“差不多半夜了。”Isak小声说着。“我们还没吃晚餐。”

 

“睡觉。”Even咕哝了一句，在Isak的肚子上轻轻画着圆圈想让他也和自己一起沉沉地睡去。

 

“你想留下来吗？”Isak听起来有点吃惊，就算是睡意朦胧的Even也意识到了他们从来没在同一张床上睡过一整晚。

 

“一向如此。”Even喃喃道，在Isak的脖子上印了一个困倦的吻，然后他就像一根藤蔓一样环绕在这个男孩身边再次入睡了。

 

***

 

Even正准备做家庭作业，但是他的大脑没办法集中注意力。不管他尝试什么样的技巧或他如何诱哄自己，他的脑子都拒绝按规则来。

 

于是他开始画起了素描。

 

他的笔记本回到了他夹克的口袋这个正确位置里，他发现一天里他有好几次想画点什么的灵感。在他的灵感枯竭之后那种感觉有点崩溃，但是与此同时他重新发现他有多享受他笔下的事物变得活灵活现的感觉，一张完美收工的图可以让他有多满足。

 

很明显不是 _所有的_ 都很完美；自从他上一次正常地画画已经过去一年多了，他还在复健但更多的是为自己画出来的东西感到满足。

 

他心不在焉地画着Isak的轮廓，鉴于那是那个晚上激发他灵感的东西，此时这个omega正在尽职尽责地做他的家庭作业。他把贴在Isak额头上的那撮卷发画上阴影，还有他咬进皮肤里的下唇画上阴影。Even发现每当Isak专注的时候他就会经常这样做:他的膝盖会抖动，他的牙齿会陷进下唇咀嚼那里的皮肤，直到他的舌头最终伸出来舔舐那里咬破的皮肤。他裂开的皮肤从这周一开始就快好了，让Even松了口气。

 

Even在致力于画好Isak鼻子光滑的球体部分和它下唇可爱的凸起处，这时Isak打破了平静。

 

“你在画画吗？”Isak问起，他听起来是如此开心以至于让Even吓了一跳。

 

“对。”Even点了点头，他的铅笔不确定地停顿了下来。

 

“挺好看的。”Isak微笑着对他说，Even的心脏因为突然溢出的爱意疼痛地收缩起来。“或许你应该在你没作业可做后再把灵感叫回来。”Isak调笑道，在房间的另一边朝他得意洋洋地咧嘴笑着。

 

“和你自己说吧。”Even怂了怂肩。“你一直这么他妈的好看让我一直灵感涌现。”

 

Even发誓他在余下的晚上都一直可以在房间的另一边感受到Isak脸红的热度。

 

***

 

星期六的早晨来得很迟，就好像这个世界知道男孩们渴望周末的到来一样，它慢慢旋转降临好像就是为了让他们等得久一点，但是正当它到来的时候Even从埋在Isak的头发里醒来，强烈的omega的气味充斥着他的鼻子，如他在睡梦中感到的鼾甜一样蒙蔽他的大脑。他的鼻子沿着Isak的脖子嗅了嗅，亲吻着他脊椎顶部坚硬的骨头，享受着他怀里男孩的温暖。

 

如果他们一起睡的话他比Isak先醒来是不寻常的，所以他利用这个机会在这个omega熟睡的时候观察他的模样，他看起来总是如此舒适温暖；每次都会融化Even的心。Even小心翼翼地坐起来把他的素写本从床头柜上拿了过来，他决心要捕获住Isak睡觉时候的大型。

 

某一刻他正在画Isak衬衫上的阴影，它在Isak的腰间聚成一团，Isak翻了个身他的脸埋进了Even大腿的一侧，也就是说他得通过他的记忆来完成他的速写了(Even在这一点上不是特别在行)Even没办法为这件事生气因为他觉得有点太甜了。他关上他的速写本把它放回了桌子，轻抚着Isak的头发，然后他回到了床上这样一来他又躺回了他的男孩身边。

 

Isak在那不久后就醒了，Even看着他脸上微妙的抽动，随着他的意识开始渗透进来直到Isak终于睁开了眼。

 

“早上好。”Even小声说道，他将Isak眼前的一缕卷发拨开直到他的眼睛适应了早晨的光线。

 

“Mmm.”Isak试图醒来，但是他的意识还在睡梦中让他没办法吐词清晰。

 

“对于我们的约会你兴奋吗？”Even问，听到这句Isak的视线变得清晰了一点。

 

“是星期六。”Isak微笑起来就好像一个小孩子意识到圣诞节的早晨终于到来了。

 

“是的。”Even点了点头，在他们盖的羽绒被下摸索到了Isak的手然后把他们的手牵在了一起。

 

“我希望你的约会适用于一个怀孕8个月的omega。”Isak打了个哈欠，像个享受阳光的猫咪一样在Even身边伸了个懒腰，让Even好好欣赏了一下他的大肚子。

 

“嗯，我们要去远足了！”Even眼看着温暖睡意朦胧的微笑从Isak脸上消失了。

“你他妈的在开玩笑吗？我不会像这样去远足——我的天哪！你最差劲了！”Isak打了一下Even的肩膀，这时Even的笑意再也藏不住了。

 

“你真的认为我会带你去 _远足_ 吗？我感觉被冒犯了！”Even大笑着用一个枕头保护自己免受下一次攻击。

 

“我才醒来五分钟不要和我开玩笑。”Isak不开心地咕哝了一句，他翻了个身现在他背对着Even了。如果肢体语言还不够说明问题，模糊烦扰的气味已经告诉Even这或许不是个最好的主意:在他的omega早晨刚醒来就拿他开玩笑。

 

“Aw，我很抱歉，baby。”他整个身体贴到Isak背上，他的两只手温柔地环上了Isak的肚子。“我应该知道别这么早就拿你开玩笑。”他坦诚，在Isak的脖子和肩膀上印了很多吻直到Isak在他怀里放松下来。

 

“你应该知道你永远也别想和我开玩笑了。”Isak讽刺地纠正了他，这让Even知道他已经被原谅了。

 

“哈哈。”Even喃喃道，他的嘴唇还贴在Isak的脖颈上。好几个世纪之前alpha习惯啃咬omega——就在他的嘴唇正贴着的Isak皮肤的地方:他们后颈的标记用来向世界展示他们已经屈服于某一个alpha， _除了_ 他们的alpha他们不再允许触摸任何人。

 

该死，甚至几十年前还有一些传统主义的alpha会啃咬他们伴侣的后颈，但是Even总是认为这是一件守旧的事情。这——在大部分情况下——可以轻易征服一个omega这样一来他们就会被你死死地限制在身下；如果alpha愿意的话，一个在后颈的咬痕可以轻易拥有一个不情愿的omega。

 

但是让omega展露他们的脖子呢？足够信任你允许你靠近他们最脆弱的部分呢？这才是Even想要的。如果他将来有一天会标记某人——他放弃了如此之久的一件事——将会是一个两厢情愿的咬痕在他们的脖子上让他的伴侣呻吟数日。

 

“那么，我们今天要做些什么？”在几分钟安抚的亲吻后Isak问起。

 

“我要带你去我最喜欢的地方之一。”在亲吻之间Even告诉他。他没办法让自己的嘴唇脱离Isak的皮肤；这个男孩就是 _需要_ 亲吻。Even不知道自己是怎么在这么久不能亲吻Isak的情况下存活下来的；不知道这个omega在他温柔的触碰下是怎么融化的还有在自己的唇下品味起来是怎样的。

 

现在他开始认为他永远也不想停下来了。

 

“是哪里呢？”Isak催促着，轻微侧着头让Even更好地吻到了他下巴柔软的转角处。

 

“一个惊喜。”Even贴着那块娇嫩的皮肤，他的鼻子沿着Isak下巴的角一路嗅过去，享受着这个男孩快乐的叹息。“我们在去的路上吃点早餐；我们得准备出发了。”正如Even想带Isak出去一样激动的是他也为不得不离开床的舒适而感到难过。

 

“如果你一直这样吻我我觉得我永远也去不了了。”Isak满足地叹息道。

 

_太好了。_

 

***

 

他们去Even常去的一家小咖啡馆顺便吃了一点早餐，他甚至更享受看着Isak将他嘴唇上的酸奶舔下来的和果汁意外地从他的水果挤出来沿着他的下巴滴下来的景象。

 

“你真的搞得一团糟。”Even大笑着递给了这个男孩一张餐巾纸。

 

“这些葡萄 _真的_ 很酸！”Isak的辩护被埋进了纸巾里但是只是让Even忍不住翻白眼。

 

“嗯，怪水果。”Even啧啧道。

 

“不是每个人都受得住最顶尖的咖啡的；我们中的某个人还怀着宝宝呢。”Isak嗤之以鼻，他扬起头用鼻尖指着Even。

 

“你鼻子上有酸奶。”

 

“我没有！”

 

***

 

“你会告诉我你那个荒唐的旅行包里背的是什么吗？”Isak在他们去坐电车的路上问起。

 

“不。这是惊喜的一部分。”

 

“好吧，呃，你看起来就像一个把自己所有的家当都带出来了的游客因为他们觉得酒店信不过。”Isak哼哼道。

 

“或许别人会觉得我们是正在度蜜月的年轻夫妇。”Even朝他眨了眨眼睛。

 

Isak因为Even刚才提到了结婚一下子就可爱地脸红了，但是这让他停止了对Even满是秘密的大包的质疑，这才是最重要的。

 

***

 

在一段慵懒地去电车路途和一段幸好还算安静的通勤之后刚过正午他们就到了Even最喜欢的一处地方。谢天谢地，十月的天气还在他们那边，太阳还明亮地挂在天空中，空气仍然爽快干燥；如果天气很糟的话Even的计划就要泡汤了。

 

“自然历史博物馆？”Isak听起来非常激动这让Even意识到Isak说不定对自己究竟会带他去哪里并不是很在意。

 

“等我们到那儿。”Even朝这个男孩的不耐烦摇了摇头，但是与此同时他理解Isak的渴望，当他意识到:自从他们第一次见面就好像逐渐构建起了这次约会一样。突然之间Even对他的计划不那么确定了。

 

不过现在想打退堂鼓也太迟了。

 

他们一直走着直到Even可以闻到那种熟悉浓郁的植物的气味，他的余光注意到Isak可爱的小鼻子皱了皱。

 

“你最喜欢的地方之一……是这个植物园？”Isak朝他露出了好奇的神色，他的眉毛也随着抬了起来，但是Even并没有感觉到被评判或尴尬。

 

“是的。”他确认道。“我想把它分享给你。”

 

***

 

他们绕着花园一路慢慢走着，找了许多处地方停歇；每当Isak累了，他们无所不聊。他们讨论起他们未来的计划，他们已经准备好在毕业后休息一阵子了，这个星期里发生的事他们还没在之前的夜晚里谈起过。

 

就和呼吸一样容易。和Isak相处就是世界上最自然的感觉。

 

“你想知道为什么这里最终成了我最喜欢的地方吗？”Even在他凝视着巨大的睡莲叶子的时候问。

 

“因为可以算得上世界上最神奇的仙园吸引住了你艺术的灵魂吗？”Isak猜测。

 

“算是一部分吧，我想。”Even温柔地笑起来，在他们继续走着的时候他一只手臂随意地搭在Isak的腰上。“我只是喜欢这一切开放和自然的感觉。我第一次来这儿只有14岁，我当时感觉我过着世界上最烂的生活:一切都太虚伪了我感觉被束缚在其中喘不过气来。来这里正好给我了与之相反的感觉。我感觉自由了。”

 

“你是一个自由的灵魂。”Isak的语气里没有任何的评判。“我们第一次见面的时候我就能感觉得到。”

 

“真的吗？”Even一向对听到Isak关于他的诠释很惊讶。从别人那里听到关于他自己的事情挺奇怪的，但是Even发现他喜欢听Isak说自己。

 

“嗯，你不理睬你妈妈想做的事情。你尝试让我感到舒服而且你也实现了你的想法。我了解得越多你的事就越是发现社会名流的生活不是你热爱的。这里面……我发现了你的温柔。”Isak深呼吸了一下放慢了步伐这时Even看到他的手放在了肚子上，他引导他们去了一张长椅然后帮Isak坐下了。

 

“温柔好吗？”Even在他在Isak身旁坐下的时候问起，手里开始玩起了Isak头顶一撮柔软的卷发。

 

“我是这样认为的。”Isak微笑着说。“你是如此地……与众不同。我不知道。我从来没遇见过热爱花式咖啡，会到植物公园让他们打起精神来的alpha。”

 

“Oh，所以你想说我是个娘娘腔？”Even其实只是和他半开玩笑。另一部分的他担忧Isak会觉得他是个虚弱的alpha和不合适的伴侣。

 

“不！”Isak突然瞪大了眼睛，他的眉毛因为震惊而挑起。“我喜欢你有柔软的一面。就像我喜欢你在我们玩电子游戏的时候我们脏话连篇的互怼还有与我告诉你的困扰我的人争论，你也不怕为不能为自己说话的人挺身而出，你勇敢风趣还有:你身上有一种艺术气息,你很温柔，但是其中的任何一点没有让你变得不像一个alpha。如果要说有什么不同的话:我觉得你比我见过的大部分alpha更全能。”

 

“你可能是第一个告诉我很平衡的人。”Even微笑着说，他在努力不要对这个omega的表扬表现得太洋洋得意。

 

“我认为你现在这样就很完美。”Isak也朝他微笑，然后把他的脑袋枕在Even的肩膀上。

 

“你也同样不可思议地完美。”Even温柔地将他们的鼻子靠在一起品味着Isak因为满足发出的柔软的叹息声。

 

“我们能再在这里逛逛吗？”Isak在他们又休息了几分钟后问起，Even感觉自己的心脏已经快要承载不了如此多的爱意了，Isak想要持续探索那处对于Even来说意味深长的地方。

 

“当然。”

 

***

 

他们一整天都在公园里逛，Even爱其中的每一个片刻。把这个地方分享给Isak让这里变得更特别了。他们惊叹于花朵生机勃勃的色彩，指出一些绿叶为了与这十月的天气变化斗争而努力攀上周围的树木，讨论着周围散落的艺术品。

 

Isak最喜欢维京花园，但是巨大的蘑菇雕塑在Even心里占据了柔软的一处，让Isak开玩笑说只有他会喜欢因为Even的本质是个瘾君子。

 

他们谈了他们所有的见闻——包括走在他们周围的一些人——在他们依偎在出租车后座的时候。Even提前预定了这辆出租车因为他知道在今天的路途结束后Isak会很疲惫，额外支付一点出租车费用可以将他们的通勤时间缩短一半，并保证Isak有座位。

 

在确认了他的ID和他的预定后他得在司机耳边小声说他们要去哪儿，为了确保不被Isak偷听到让他的惊喜泡汤，对于他们的车停下来Isak的反应来说，尴尬地去接近一个陌生人是值得的了。

 

他的眉毛以一种惊喜的种难以置信的方式挑起，他的嘴大张开但是他看起来找不到合适的词来表达此时的心情了。

 

“你准备好去度周末了吗？”Even在帮Isak从座位上站起来的时候咧嘴笑着问。

 

“在 _Radisson Blu(雷迪森蓝光酒店）_ ？Uh， _是的_ ！”Isak环顾四周的样子好像在表明他不敢相信这就是他们约会的地方。

 

Even很满意的是惊喜奏效了。

 

***

 

“你是用什么名字预定的？”接待员的微笑从她的电脑后展露出来，但是Even忙着回头看Isak所以他不知道。在Even给他们拿房间钥匙的时候这个omega坐在门厅里其中一张舒适的椅子上面，他说他们在公园里走了那么久后他已经累得站不起来了，现在他坐在那里休息在他的大肚子上画着圆圈。

 

看起来就好像他在跟baby说话一样，但是桌子离得太远Even没办法听到所以他也不敢确定。

 

“先生？你是用什么名字预定的呢？”接待员又重复了一遍，Even猛地抽离出来回到了Isak以外的世界。

 

“抱歉。Naesheim；是用Naesheim预定的。”他朝这个接待员露出一个抱歉的微笑。“在这个baby出生之前我招待我男朋友一次适当的约会。他就坐在那里。”Even告诉她的时候她把他的名字录入了电脑。

 

“看样子你们俩没有多少时间这个baby就要出生了。”这一次这个预定员微笑的时候Even看到了，他意识到对于外界来说他们只是一对怀着baby的年轻伴侣。这个世界不知道他们的故事有多奇怪以及复杂。

 

这是一种解放。

 

“他已经怀孕8个月了，是的。”Even点了点头。“不过他看起来非常不可思议，不是吗？”Even感觉他望向坐在门厅的Isak的眼神变得迷离起来不过他也没办法。Isak突然填满了他心中缺失了很久的地方，而且他点燃了Even内心的某处，他觉得他可能从来都没经历过所以这种感觉有点难以描述。

 

他是如此无可救药地爱着Isak Valtersen。

 

“他是个可爱的男孩。”这个接待员再次微笑了然后将房间的钥匙递给了他。“希望你们俩有个不错的周末。”

 

“谢谢你。你也是。”Even在他拿钥匙的时候朝他回笑。

 

***

 

“Baby，你准备好上去了吗？”Even在Isak坐的椅子前蹲下来，这个omega看起来好像已经在这个门厅的中央昏昏欲睡了。

 

“Mmmm，huh？”Isak睡眼惺忪地眨着眼睛看着他，最柔软的微笑从他脸上展露出来。

 

“我拿到了我们房间的钥匙。你觉得你可以站起来吗？”Even再次问起，他捧起Isak红红的脸手中感觉到了另他安心的温暖。

 

“嗯，我们去我们的房间吧。”Isak迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，然后他伸出一只手让Even拉他站起来。Even在稳住他背的塞满的背包后站了起来，他保持了平衡后就拉住Isak的手帮他怀孕8个月的男朋友站了起来。

 

他们设法将电梯占为己有，也就意味着Even会成为唯一一个可以在他们在奥斯陆的上空上升的时候看到Isak脸上露出敬畏表情的人。

 

“所有的一切看起来都如此渺小。美妙但是渺小。”Isak喃喃道，他靠到Even身边寻求支持。

 

“就在这个周末我们所有的问题都变得微不足道。我们只是一对平常的情侣，不带一点戏剧性。只是一对相爱的alpha和omega,其余的一切都与我们无关。”当他们到达他们的楼层的时候Even吻了Isak的头顶。

 

“听起来非常不错。”Isak开心地叹息道。

 

仅仅是在他们到达房间后Even意识到他用了 _爱_ 这个词而Isak并没有迟疑。

 

***

 

Even瞥到了他手机上的时间才意识到有多晚了，就立马从送餐服务那里预定了晚餐。他们爬上了他们的大床把盘子也摆在了上面，嘴里满满地塞着食物呻吟着东西有多好吃，鼓励对方再试试他们订的其他食物直到一片食物碎屑都没留下。

 

Isak靠躺在床头柜上，舔着嘴唇，手在他的肚子上慢慢画着圆圈想让食物下去，他看起来很饱和Even感觉到的一样。

 

“我没办法相信我们 _全都_ 吃完了。”Even的呻吟从床的另一头传过来，他很确信他马上就要陷入食物昏迷了。

 

“我可以；毕竟我们只吃了那点儿早餐就走了一天。我们赚了些卡路里。”Isak说得对，当然，也没能避免饱的感觉在他们之间爆发。

 

“我感觉我可以睡一年。”食物昏迷的感觉几乎无法抗拒，和Even这个周末的计划一点也不相符。

 

“你 _可以_ 睡觉。”Isak赞同。“但是我准备去那个大浴缸里泡澡，我 _有点_ 希望你会加入我。”他漫不经心地继续说着，好像他没有在煽动他们第一次赤身裸体地坦诚相待一样。

 

Even不能回答得更快了。

 

“睡觉可以等会儿再说。”

 

***

 

Even像个饥渴的小狗一样跟着Isak走进了浴室，他在尽自己最大努力不要多想。他们已经正式在一起一个月了，如果说老实话:他们很早之前就已经趋近伴侣的领域了，所以不是他们非要急着付诸实践。

 

不用说Isak _已经_ 怀孕了。在某种程度上来说:Even已经在Isak里面好几个月了。

 

不用说他今晚就计划着要进入这个omega。Isak怀孕8个月了而且很疲惫；性爱或许不在他的待办清单的首要选项(没有双关喻义)。但是这并不意味着他们不能相互了解对方的身体。 

 

Isak进去后几乎把门带上了然后他转过身面朝着Even，在看到粉红色渐渐在Isak的脸上上升以及这个omega流露出的梦幻的神色后他的心跳逐渐加速。Isak看起来就像Even卷进一个美味包裹里的幻想，他弯下腰开始洗澡了。

 

没有什么可以否定在Even看到Isak脱了衬衫露出他非常漂亮的肚子并与他目光相对时Even的老二抽动了，Isak接着把裤子脱下来Even对眼前的景象垂涎欲滴。除了他的手以外他已经很长时间没和别人在一起过了，他不顾一切想知道Isak尝起来是什么味道的，但是他得一直等到这个omega给他一个信号表明这不仅仅是在漫长的一天后两个人一起洗的平静的澡。

 

“你要穿着一身衣服进来吗？”Isak挑眉看着他随后他的牛仔裤掉落在地板上，但是Even的脑子在忙着重新认识Isak裸露出来的大腿。自从日光浴的季节结束后他就一直很想念这双精致的腿。

 

“……什么？”Even在几秒后才问起，他的大脑终于反应过来Isak说了什么，他强迫着自己的目光从Isak的腿上挪开了。

 

“我是说:你要穿着一身衣服进来洗澡吗？或者你要和我一起一丝不挂吗？”Isak重复了一遍，朝Even的反应有多木讷傻笑起来。

 

他不用被问第二次。

 

他飞快地把衬衫拉到头顶，他差点因为这股势能打到自己，隔着缠在他头上的衬衫他可以听到Isak在朝他笑。不过他不在意；如果这个周末如他原本计划的那样那么他们在这个世界上就拥有所有的时间，对于Even来说他就可以给他的男孩展示一段 _适当的_ 脱衣秀了。

 

在成功脱下他的衬衫后他加入了Isak，他站在地板上飞快地脱下牛仔裤，而且他没有错过Isak直直地盯着他的胯部的眼神。Even从来不会为自己的身体感到羞耻，除了他满是伤疤的手臂以外，所以Isak透过他的内裤凝视着他半勃起的老二也没什么大不了的。

 

有什么大不了的是在Even脱下裤子还有余下的衣服；它们一并掉落在地上的时候Isak探出舌头然后舔了舔他的嘴唇的神色，Even得忍住不要因为仅仅是看到了那根漂亮的粉色舌头就轻易高潮了。

 

他从Isak旁边走过的样子就好像他没有在努力去想那根漂亮的小舌头包裹着他的老二的感觉，然后跨进了浴缸。水的温度舒适温暖，Isak一定是在Even没注意到的时候在水里放了些泡泡，因为此时Even关掉水龙头，浴缸里已经满是散发着甜味的泡泡了。

 

“你要来吗？”Even挑起一根眉毛看着Isak，他还穿着内裤一动不动地站在那里凝视着Even，这场景就像Even曾经看过的那些alpha和omega的色情片的开头一样。

 

“当然。”Isak涣散的目光凝聚起来，他的内裤掉落在地上，然后Even的脉搏极速上升。

 

他什么也没穿了。

 

Isak什么也没穿了。

 

他们一起裸着了。

 

对于Even的大脑来说这个信息量有点过载，他伸出手帮助Isak踏进了浴缸；但是那迅速就不成问题了:因为当他俩都坐下了，Isak依偎在Even的胸前享受舒适感觉的同时贴着Even肿胀起来的老二磨蹭，Even的脑子简单地就死机了。

 

*** 

 

浴室温暖舒适，满足了在一天的徒步后他们身体的一切所需，浴缸很大足够两个高大的男孩伸展开四肢。

 

“这就是天堂。”Isak道出了Even此刻的感受然后他赞同地点了点头。这儿完全没有给他留足够的力气让他说话，在Isak赤裸的皮肤贴着他的情况下;但是他知道他想做什么。

 

他把在浴缸边缘的沐浴露聚集在手里，在他的双手之间涂了一点然后慢慢地给Isak整个肚子按摩。他按得很慢而且有条不紊:首先洗Isak肚子在水面上凸起的部分，然后到他的躯干，越过他的胸前，他的肩膀周围然后到他的臂膀直到他将自己满是泡泡的手指和Isak的牵在一起。他轻轻地捏了一下这个omega的手然后放开了，随后用两只手捧起水冲掉了Isak皮肤上的泡泡；在它们让人发痒之前，他洗完了这个男孩的上半身，此时Isak已经贴着他颤抖了，这个房间满是他们浓厚的信息素的味道。

 

“把腿抬起来，baby。”Even在他耳边呢喃，用了一秒钟去亲吻他耳朵后面湿润的肌肤。他没有错过Isak颤抖的叹息声，实际上他的大脑 _非常_ 安全地把它储存起来，以备将来用来享受，他的目光聚焦凝视着Isak在他胸前躺下来的动作，于是现在他的两条腿搭在浴缸两边了。

 

看着他的男孩如此下流地张开腿而且没有立马射出来绝对可以轻易位居Even人生前三的成就之一了。

 

他的手上沾了更多的沐浴露然后他贴下去开始清洗Isak的脚:清洗它的脚背和脚踝，他的手指穿过这个男孩的玩具让没有哪块地方是不被触碰过的，让Isak一边笑一边惊讶地呻吟。他额外的注意力放在了Isak的脚后跟上——承载着他大部分重量的地方——他温柔地擦洗着这部分坚韧的皮肤随后他的手指才滑上Isak的致命要害，他聆听着这个omega的呼吸是如何变得支支吾吾的。

 

他慢慢地清洗Isak的小腿和胫骨，注意到在他触摸到他小腿上最精致的皮肤的时候他是如何颤抖的，由于这个omega抱怨了好几周他的膝盖疼了，Even把Isak的整个膝盖都按摩了一遍。他无法抗拒地在Isak膝盖后细嫩的皮肤上挠痒痒，Isak的大腿做了一个失败的动作好像在他考虑好之前他就要闭上两只腿了。

 

Even给Isak清洗，他的手一路摸到Isak的大腿上，而这个男孩已经在他的胸前混乱不已了。

 

但是Even不紧不慢的。现在他让Isak完全裸露着，浑身湿透贴着他磨蹭，他只想慢慢来。

 

“ _Even_ ，”Isak的呻吟在喉咙里打转，Even的手指深入他大腿内侧的妊娠纹里，用尽他所有的耐心清洗余下的Isak精致的那部分银色闪光的皮肤。

 

“在？”Even在Isak的脖子一侧印了一个吻，感受到他的脉搏是如何跳动的。

 

“摸我。”Isak呜咽着，在Even勃起的阴茎上磨蹭想用这种方式诱使Even搞快点。

 

“我还没洗完。”Even握住Isak的脖子，没有什么可以掩盖他的老二在面对Isak露出的光滑的脖子前是如何抽动的。Isak的脉搏在Even的牙齿之间搏动，他还是不顾一切地往身后的Even身上磨蹭，使得Even的大脑开始不听使唤了。

 

他涂满肥皂泡泡的两只手抚过Isak张开的大腿——这儿没有哪块皮肤是没被触碰过的，享受着这个omega无助地翘起他的臀部想让Even的手回到他的两腿之间。他把泡泡从Isak的脚和大腿上冲掉后，又把手涂满了泡泡，抚上Isak的大腿和他的腹股沟的褶皱处，弓起他粗壮的臀部，确信不要把手放在Isak最想要的地方。

 

“不要挑—逗我。”Isak呻吟着努力把他的臀部抬起来让Even的手放在他想要的地方。

 

“我只是在漫长的一天后让我的男孩完全洗干净。”Even无辜地怂了怂肩，好像他想不到会在几个月他们之间建立起来的紧张后戏弄Isak的大半个小时一样。

 

“我觉得我从来没有更干净过。”他反驳道，很明显他的耐心已经所剩无几了。

 

“现在你看起来是那么的 _下流(脏）_ 。”Even在轻轻地捏Isak的大腿根部时和他反驳，他的两条腿还大大张开搭在浴缸的两侧。Even最后一次打湿了他的手，把泡泡从Isak的大腿根部和臀部上冲掉了，Isak的头猛地一下往后仰搭在Even的胸前，几乎让他的呼吸喷出来了，但是Isak发出的色情的呻吟完全弥补了这个意外。

 

“我敢打赌如果我摸你，你已经完全湿了。你那个漂亮的阴门已经为我而湿了？我敢说也是。你omega的小家伙已经硬得不行了，现在急不可耐地需要一只手或者一张嘴。我对于 _润滑液_ 毋庸置疑;这整个房间都弥漫着这个味道。”Even湿润的手忍不住游走到Isak的大腿根部去测试他的理论。

 

果然Isak的两腿间已经足够湿润不用Even打湿手就可以伸进去几根手指了，他的另一只手稍微举高了点就摸索到了Isak挺立起来紧贴在他肚子上急需被人触摸的老二。

 

“对于omega来说你太大了。”Even贴在Isak的脖子一侧呻吟，他的手松松地环住这个男孩的性器，他的手握了几次，被Isak发出的气喘吁吁高声的呻吟撩拨起来了。

 

“Fuck。”Isak呜咽着，一边往Even湿润的手中挺进，一边往Even的结上摩蹭。

 

“我们到床上去怎么样，天使？”在这个浴缸里已经没办法实现Even想对这个男孩做的事了，他注意到这池水在他灼热的皮肤上变得有多冰凉。

 

“God， _好的_ 。”

 

***

 

他们互相攀扶着走出了浴室:Isak的手臂搭在Even肩膀上，他的手指紧紧地抓着Even湿哒哒的头发，而Even的手环在Isak的腰上，他的手急不可耐地伸到他的屁股上，感觉到润滑液跟着腿根流了下来。他们几乎无法分离开喘气，急需尝到对方嘴里晚餐的味道。

 

如果Isak现在不是身怀六甲他们可能就直接肢体交缠着滚到床上去了，但是Isak的大肚子需要细心的呵护。伴随着一个色情的水渍声Even的嘴从Isak的嘴唇上脱离开，然后他把这个男孩的喉咙都吻了个遍，他推着他往床的方向后退直到Isak的膝盖碰到床的边缘。这个omega轻易地仰躺下去;躺在这个床的中央然后把Even拉下来位于他之上，用他的死亡小拳拳拽住Even的头发想把他拉回来从那里索求到更多的吻。

 

“Ah ah。”Even摇着头试图解开Isak紧抓着他头发不放的手指，这样他就能自由地活动了。“我想尝一尝你的味道。”他说的时候眼睛搜寻着Isak的脸，想从上面获得任何担忧或不情愿的迹象，然后他在他面前慢慢跪下来。

 

“ _Fuck_ ，好的。”Isak点了点头，把Even的头往下按，他的两条腿搭在Even的肩膀上顺势把他拉到他想要的地方。

 

“天哪，你真好闻。”Even呻吟道，然后他的脸埋进了Isak臀部的褶皱里。他需要短暂的时间来阻止他的思维融化得无法修复；在洁净的肥皂味，omega的信息素，润滑液之间，Even的大脑就要第二次短路了；自从他们走进他们酒店的房间里后。

 

“你也是。”Isak气喘吁吁的，他颤抖的手指穿过Even的头发好让自己更好地骑在Even的肩膀上。

 

知道Isak和自己一样感同身受让Even开始立马采取行动。他亲吻着Isak大腿根部的褶皱直到他开始爱抚Isak的睾丸；给了他自己短暂的一刻欣赏它们是有多小巧多紧绷地贴在Isak的皮肤上然后才继续下去。尽管他确实有着男性omega一向拥有的典型的娇小的睾丸，相比之下Isak的阴茎确实是更大的一类。大部分男性omega都拥有小巧的阴茎，他们的身体被设计来不是怀孕而是受孕，但是Isak有五英寸宽，尺寸还比较合适。

 

Even在最终凑近的时候已经垂涎欲滴了。

 

“如果你不 _立马_ 把什么东西放进你嘴里的话——”Isak没有放完自己的狠话，因为Even舔了舔嘴唇，他的脑袋在Isak的老二上慢慢下陷。他一向很享受口交的感觉，但是Even无法回忆起曾经有哪次比第一次为Isak做这种事那么热情。他慢慢地舔舐，吮吸，亲吻遍了Isak性器的轴还有他娇小的睾丸，甚至让Isak操他的脸，他停在那里直到他退出来，舔光了他红肿的阴茎的顶端流泻出来的前液。

 

Isak对于他的欢愉并不沉默。

 

事实上，他太吵了让Even开始担心在夜晚真正开始之前他们就要受到隔壁的抱怨了。解决方法出现是当Even注意到Isak的舌头有多频繁地伸出来舔他的嘴唇，然后他猛地回想起每一次他看到Isak咬他的钢笔盖子或他的吸管或咬他的指甲的时候。

 

他的宝贝嘴里需要点什么。

 

Even非常乐意地照做了:在舔这个男孩的性器的时候放了几根手指到Isak的嘴里，聆听着Isak在他手指之间发出的窒息的呻吟声然后更饥渴地舔他。

 

“天啊，你太棒了。”Even贴在Isak紧绷的老二的头部呻吟，他看到这个男孩的脸是如何含着他的手指凹陷下去的。Isak在他的手指周围呜咽，他灵巧的小舌头伸到了他的手指之间让他的手指变得湿滑而温暖，Even可以从他的大腿的颤抖和紧紧地夹着他的肩膀的程度，他的老二在他的嘴里抽动里感知到Isak已经临近高潮了。

 

他无法确定在Isak高潮后他是否还能开始下一轮，但是Even宁愿死也不愿意错过他第一次可以把脸埋进Isak湿润的两腿之间的机会，他已经幻想着这一天太久了。他的舌头给了Isak的阴茎最后一次刺激，戏弄他的夹缝让Isak的臀部往上挺，然后又把脸埋进了Isak的股间。

 

Omega的阴门一向是Even最爱的。

 

关于omega有点什么是如此的迷人:或许只是因为生物学，或许只是媒体接连不断地强制推行alpha和omega是如此契合，尽管事实上有时候他们对于对方来说是最糟糕的存在，但是不管怎么样Even还是喜爱omega们。

 

尽管，他从来没对一个omega有像他对Isak这样强烈的感觉。

 

他 _确实_ 没品尝过更甜美的阴门了。

 

他可以花上好多天埋在Isak的大腿间，从Isak的大腿如此紧地攀在他的耳朵边甚至让他的耳朵开始发疼了可以断定他的omega和他感同身受。Even使出了他所有的伎俩:用他平坦的舌头大面积地舔，他的舌头试探地舔过Isak的阴唇，他的牙齿擦过Isak最敏感的皮肤，用他的舌尖在Isak的阴蒂上随意地画着字符，然后像舔最甜美的糖果那样吮吸他那束最敏感的神经。

 

十分见效:Isak的高声呻吟，他的膝盖猛地在Even的耳边合隆，强迫他的脸狠狠地贴在Isak的性器上，随后高潮如洪水般涌到Even的舌头上。他尽可能的舔干净了，在Isak交缠的腿最终从他的头上放开后，他后退着舔了舔嘴唇确信他没错过任何一点。

 

“你尝起来比闻起来更美味。”Even的手指从Isak的嘴里抽离出来，看到这个omega分开嘴唇的样子就好像他在期待什么别的东西。

 

“你……也太在行了。”Isak颤抖地呼出一口气，他的两条腿无力地从Even的肩膀上滑下来然后这个alpha凭借膝盖站起来，他伸展了下身体。

 

“是吗？我的宝贝喜欢口交吗？”他朝身下的Isak咧嘴笑了，领会着他通红的胸膛，射在他肚子上的精液的痕迹还有Isak脸上彻底混乱的梦幻般的表情。他们身下的床已经彻底被润滑液浸湿了;他们已经没办法在上面睡觉了。

 

“我认为我从来没有那么厉害地高潮过。”Isak无力地呻吟，他试图挪动身体。一切都直指向Even的alpha的骄傲;Isak所有的呻吟，扭动，现在都证实了没有人可以把他伺候得那么好，Even甚至还没有真正进入他。

 

“要是我真的进入你你会有多喜欢呢，huh？”Even喃喃道，他的拇指调戏地擦过Isak的下唇。

 

“我认为我现在办不到了。”Isak恍惚地摇了摇头。

 

“我会永远等你的，Is。”Even向他承诺，他的拇指从Isak的嘴唇上滑下来随后他捧住了omega的脸，小心地悬在他之上然后将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。

 

“你还没有高潮。”Isak贴在他的嘴唇上嘟哝道，他的手向下摸索着位于他们之间的Even硬到不行的贴在Isak肚子上的老二。

 

“猜测是我太分心了。”Even喃喃道，然后把自己的臀部放到了Isak温暖的手中。

 

“这看起来挺不公平的，对吧？”Isak干燥的手指握着Even的老二然后又拿开了。Even正准备抱怨但是当他注意到Isak在做什么，他的大脑就完全因为欲望短路了。Isak把几根手指伸进他的后穴里，让它们粘上他自己的润滑液变得温暖湿润，然后他把手指抽出来紧紧地包裹着Even的老二。

 

“Oh， _fuck_ ，这感觉也太好了吧。”Even呻吟着。他不确定这是对他来说最好的姿势:他的两只手支撑在Isak头部的两侧用来支撑起他的重量，他将自己的性器伸展开与此同时这个omega用一个湿而紧的拳头握住了他，但是这儿没有余地让他的大脑思考他可能会压在Isak身上的可能性，在他的老二被如此美妙地 _恰到好处的_ 爱抚的时候他高潮了。

 

这感觉就像Isak看过他打手枪一样，他知道他所有喜欢的点。或许只是Even如此长时间的性奋，Isak可以像对待一只小狗一样爱抚他的老二，Even才成结了。无论是哪种方式:Even在Isak的手中挺进，他鼓励这个omega将他的顶端握得更紧还告诉他在他的结膨胀的时候不要怕碰它。

 

“你真是太大了；我认为它的尺寸没办法进到我里面。”Isak听起来上气不接下气在他飞快地弄着Even的老二的时候。

 

“不过会……挺有趣的，对吗？”Even喘息着，他的臀部竭尽全力地在Isak的手中冲刺的时候他朝身下的Isak咧嘴笑着。

 

“但愿如此。”Isak死死地看着他然后他舔了舔嘴唇，这对Even来说就是游戏结束。他放低了自己的前臂，在他的结在Isak的手中膨胀的时候狠狠地咬住Isak的脖子，贴着他的omega呻吟，他的精液就射了他们一身。

 

***

 

在排干浴缸里的水后，他们用Even丢弃的衬衫作为清洗衣服来给自己清洁了，他们把被润滑液浸透的床单扯下来，把毛巾放在床垫最光滑的地方希望他们就可以这样将就睡下。

 

“我没办法相信你因为我变得那么湿。我太受宠若惊了。”Even调笑道，他拍了拍Isak还光着的屁股绕着他走到了床边。

 

“闭嘴。”Isak翻了个白眼，但是没有藏住他的羞涩。“那我们的睡衣怎么办？或者说明天穿的衣服怎么办？”他环绕了一圈房间然后用一个质疑的眼神看着Even。

 

“我们明天不用穿衣服，我可以十分确定地告诉你。”Even翻身滚到床上的时候朝他眨了眨眼。“至于睡衣嘛:看看包里，聪明鬼。”他朝他扔放在椅子上的包示意了一下然后懒洋洋地看着Isak把它翻开。

 

“你一整天都背着我们的衣服？”Isak吃惊地看向他。

 

“还有洗浴用品。”Even点头默认。“你不会认为我我带你来这儿都不带点换洗衣服，笔记本还有充电器和牙刷什么的吗？”

 

“我也在想这个问题。”Isak承认的时候穿上了他毛茸茸的运动裤和一件连帽衫，这件绝对是Even的。他扔了条运动裤和一件衬衫给Even,而他好像非常乐意裸睡，他爬上了床凑到Isak身边。

 

“你怀疑我让我很受伤。”Even夸张地用一只手捂住自己的心脏。

 

“我没办法应付你就那么一丝不挂地躺在那里。快把你的睡衣穿上，会着凉的。”Isak摇了摇头然后他裹进了羽绒被里，Even就像一个顺从的男朋友一样穿上了衣服。

 

当他们在床上安定下来后他的手臂怀抱住Isak，在一天的徒步植物花园和之后史诗般值得的高潮后他们都准备睡觉了。

 

“Hey，Isak？”Even在Isak把脑袋枕在他肩膀上的时候小声说着。

 

“Mmm？”

 

“我不想让你离开。”大声说出来的感觉太好了。

 

“好吧，我想你不会大半夜的把我踢出去挺好的？”Isak看向他，他的眉毛因为疑惑皱起来了。

 

“ _不是_ ，我不是说 _现在_ 。”Even生气地说。“我的意思是……在这个baby出生后。我不想让你离开，不想在这个baby出生后我们之间就结束了。”Even深呼吸了一下才继续说下去，虽然他已经可以感觉到Isak在他怀里变得有多僵硬了。而且不是好的那种方向。

 

“这……这感觉就像一生一次的那种爱，Isak。当然:我们的相遇并不理想或是浪漫，但是我们之间……我感觉是永恒的。我认为我没办法忘掉——忘掉 _你_ ——如果你在11月离开的话。”Even坦白道，甚至害怕在他把这些话说出口的时候Isak让他闭嘴。

 

“你说这些话是因为差不多半个小时前我射在你脸上了吗？”在另外的情况下可能会让Even大笑起来，但是Isak紧张的肢体语言还有他严肃的语气告诉Even这不是一场轻松的交谈。

 

Even没有期待过这会是一场轻松的交谈。

 

“我思考这件事有好几周了。”Even连忙摇了摇头。“我想只是一个高潮或者两个高潮让我放松下来我才终于说出口了。”他无力地笑了笑，但是Isak并没有笑。

 

“这是件很严肃的事情，Even。不要——不要向我承诺如果你原本不是这个意思。”Isak的两只手保护地覆盖在他的肚子上，Even意识到这不是在说他。

 

Isak用了整个孕期努力不让自己和他怀着的这个baby有牵连，因为他知道在他生下它之后他就得离开了，然后现在Even告诉他他可以留下。不仅仅只是为了Even，还有为了 _他们的baby_ 留下。

 

“Isak，我会用我的后半生陪在你身边如果你愿意的话。我会看着你做你的家庭作业，进入大学，和我一起抚养这个baby，看着你长大成人并且我希望能和你一起成长。”Even的心脏跳得很快。他把一切都说了出来；这是Isak可以让他心碎的一刻或是他的人生即将开启崭新的篇章的时刻。

 

“我也不想离开。”Isak小声说着，没有看着他的眼睛。“我从来没有对别人有过这种感觉。在——在你咬我脖子的时候我还想着: _天哪，他就要给我他的标记了。_ 我们还没谈过这个，但是在你咬我的时候我非常激动。然后我又意识到这只是普通性爱中的举动而不是标记，我就有点沮丧。开始我认为只是一时的荷尔蒙让我沮丧——哪有omega在做爱的时候不想要灵魂绑定的标记呢？——但是已经过去很久了我还是有点难过。我认为我只是—— _想要_ 你的标记，Ev。我认为我的身体清楚这是一件永恒不变的东西，就像你所知的那样。”Isak看向他，恐惧和脆弱写满了他那张漂亮的脸蛋。

 

“你让我成为了这个该死的世界上最快乐的人。”Even确实没有热泪盈眶地把他的脸埋进Isak头发里。

 

“我会待在你身边只是因为没有人可以像你一样把我舔得那么舒服。”Isak和他打趣道，在他们严肃的谈话后他颤抖地笑了笑，现在他们都知道他们的想法一致了。

 

“你当然会的。”Even的笑脸上充满了眼泪，然后紧紧地把他的男孩拥入怀里。

 

_他会留下，他会留下，他会留下。_

 

Even从来没有像现在这样喜极而泣过。

 

他知道他接下来该做什么了。


	16. You′ll always be part of me because happiness is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在酒店的另外一段

Even被特别微妙的举动惊醒了。

 

一开始他认为Isak在颤抖，但是他可以感觉到他的男孩散发着热气，当然他可以嗅到他们呼吸的空气中的汗味所以可以肯定的是Isak并没有着凉？他睁开了眼揉散了残余的睡意，然后他用手肘支起身体这样他就能看看自己的omega了。

 

因为毋庸置疑在他心里Isak已经是他的omega了。

 

Isak还在睡梦中，他尽可能用力地蜷缩在那边，他在睡梦中抽搐。让Even回想起他还是个孩子的时候他看到他朋友的猫睡觉的样子；他朋友的妈妈总是说那只猫抽搐得那么厉害是因为他梦到自己在抓老鼠了。

 

Even不用思考很久Isak在想什么他就得到了答案。

 

“妈妈。”Isak的脸用力地埋进了枕头里，Even看到他握在胸前的手指抽搐得有多厉害。“停下来。”Isak咕哝道，他的肩膀保护地耸起来。

 

这个举动让Even心碎了。

 

Isak很少提起他的父母，但是Even知道Isak在他妈妈这件事上受的打击很大他需要一段时间才能释怀。

 

“只是一个噩梦，宝贝。”Even小声安慰他，他把Isak汗湿的头发从他太阳穴上拨弄开了。Isak的肌肉在Even的触碰下稍微放松了点，于是Even就继续抚摸他了。

 

“你在睡觉，没有坏事发生。”Even一直在小声安慰他，直到Isak又平静地睡过去。他确认Isak已经没事后又躺回去了，他怀抱着这个更小的男孩，一只手臂安静地环在他的肚子上，他已经准备好在他们的余生不让噩梦接近他们了。

 

***

 

他们第二天醒来吃早餐的时候他没提起这件事。

 

他认为没必要提起一个Isak可能都没印象的梦来毁了他们慵懒的早晨，Isak看起来昏昏欲睡又满足让Even更没办法毁了他一大早的好心情。

 

他们从客房服务那里预定了早餐——在一点甜言蜜语的哄骗后说服了Isak让他点他 _真正_ 想吃的而不是最便宜的东西——然后把食物带上了床。Even吃他自己食物的时候几乎有点难过，因为他想一直让Isak高潮的味道一直缠绕在自己的舌尖上面，但是最终还是屈服于咆哮的肚子了。

 

他们吃的过程中大部分时间都很沉默，除了他们把食物端过来想让对方试试的时候，但是他们并没有感觉到强迫或是不舒服。这种感觉很轻松；就好像他们在床上一起吃早餐已经是几年的习惯了一样。只有当Even从包里拿出他早晨要吃的药片的时候，气氛立马变得不对了。

 

“我不喜欢这个。”Isak在看着Even咽下去那些药片的时候摇了摇头。

 

“你不喜欢什么？”Even往Isak的早餐瞥过去，他想看看到底是什么突然惹怒了他。他看到他盘子里恰好没多少东西让他厌恶了。

 

“不是，我是指我不喜欢你吃的那些药片。我不信任它们。”Isak的解释让Even惊讶地看向了他。

 

“你不 _信任_ 它们？”他重复了一遍。“为什么？”

 

“只是让我感觉太阴暗了，Ev。就比如:当然如果这儿突然被研究出了什么可以帮助人们情绪恢复正常的药物那它应该会被刊登在各大媒体新闻上，或者说至少应该会被发表在某篇文章或者期刊上吧？但是这儿确实 _没有_ 任何关于他们给你的这种药片的报道。”让Even有点惊讶的是Isak很明显在网上搜索过他服用的药了。

 

“还在试验的阶段。”Even指出。“所有的数据还在收集中。我很确信一旦试验结束他们就会解禁所有你想知道的信息。”

 

“那会是什么时候？”Isak质疑道。

 

Even意识到他不知道这个问题的答案。没有人对于这个试验给他一个确切的时间范围；他只是一直 _在服用_ 那些药。

 

“我不知道。”他承认。“或许不是短时间的，鉴于他们想看看从长远看它会不会让患者一直保持理智。”Even揣测，但是Isak只是皱起了眉毛。

 

“这太阴暗了，Ev。医生来家里，你妈妈有多想让你参加这次试验，它们让你有多神志不清。我只是不喜欢这种感觉。散发着糟糕的科学气息。”Isak叹了口气，他靠在身后的枕头上了，现在他们都吃完了早餐。

 

“它们让我神志不清？”Even总是陷入奇怪的白日梦，但是Isak提起这件事却让他觉得很古怪。

 

“你没有注意到？有时候我不得不喊三四次你的名字你才会听到。或者我们在聊天你突然就浑然无觉你会花上好长时间才回过神来。”Isak困惑地看着他。“这些事你真的不知道吗？”

 

“嗯，我从来没意识到。”Even不喜欢这次严肃的谈话中他内心突然生出的感觉。

 

“该死的。我毁了我们周日早晨的好心情，不是吗？”Isak看起来意识到Even内心萌生出的不安了，愧疚涌上他的脸庞。

 

“这些事我们可以之后再聊。离开这里后。我现在只想让这间套房成为……一个气泡。一个屏蔽了所有烂事的安全的气泡。”Even含糊地指了指门的方向，Isak利用这个机会蜷缩过去让自己被舒服地包裹在Even的手臂下面。

 

“气泡套房。”Isak给这间房间命名让笑容重新回到了Even脸上，他努力将他脑子里即将爆发的思绪推开了。他已经种下的疑惑的种子现在已经被Isak灌溉了。

 

“只有好的事会发生在这间气泡套房里。”Even指示道，然后吻了吻Isak的头顶。

 

“好的，Ev。”Isak喃喃道，然后他的头往后仰用一种Even从未接受过的最可爱的方式亲吻了他的下巴。

 

他认为没有人那样亲吻过他的下巴。

 

他很喜欢。

 

***

 

“如果我们遇见的方式不一样会怎么样？”Isak在一段时间后问起此时他们都因为吃过早餐陷入食物昏迷。

 

“就像你喜欢谈起的那些平行宇宙的其中之一？”Even困倦的笑意从床另一边传过来。

 

“不是，我还是指的这个宇宙。”Isak摇了摇头。“如果我们在这个宇宙中遇见的方式不一样会怎样？”他阐明。

 

“我不知道。”Even没法真正认为过去有多完美，但是他也不确定他的生活里有哪个时机是足够适合遇见Isak的。 _尽管如此_ ，他遇见Isak的时候也没有预留空间。

 

“你就考虑一下吧！”Isak滚到他睡的那边更近地凑到Even面前了。“如果你从Bakka转学过来我们就能在学校遇见了，或者我们有可能在你和我妈妈同时发病的时候在医院遇见。或者我们干脆只是侥幸地在某个派对上碰面了！或者是四月份的时候我们都去过的那个酒吧？”

 

“你一直在考虑这些事，对吧？”Even伸出手，他的手指沿着Isak的手臂抚摸，看到他的汗毛紧跟其后地竖立起来了。

 

“我不清楚。我没有真正想过这些事，但是我想我大脑的某些部分想过。”

 

“你的大脑对我们是如何相遇的不满意吗？”Even调笑道，他完全清楚他们俩都没有在理想的状况下他们生活就被迫搅在一起了。

 

“我只是……所有的一切都感觉那么突然，对吗？”一道浅浅的褶皱出现在Isak的眉宇之间，然后Even用他的拇指轻轻地把它刮掉了。“我感觉我们进展得太快了，但是我们处在一个如此混乱的处境里，正常的规则没办法在这种处境里适用。”Isak的眉头随着他努力解释自己的观点皱得更深了。

 

“你到我的生活里受孕，所以是的，正常的关系准则没办法适用。”Even赞同。“大部分情侣从始至终都不会一起住。自从你住进来我们就已经在彼此的口袋(世界)里了。这很明显就决定地影响了为何我们进展得如此快了。”

 

“是的。”Isak看起来一下子就被说开了，此时此刻躺在他们酒店的床上Even没办法再顾虑任何事情了。

 

“或许就如它一样糟糕透顶的是:我有点庆幸我们是如何相遇的。”Even承认。

 

“ _真的吗？_ ”Isak的眉毛很明显地因为惊讶挑起。

 

“是的。因为我就没办法看到你如此美味地怀孕了。”Even咧嘴笑了，他另一只空闲的手摸了摸藏在Isak舒适毛衣下他令人瞩目的孕肚。Isak在他的触碰下蜷缩起来，他轻笑起来，但是没办法否认他散发出的快乐的omega的气味。

 

“如果我们以这另外的方式相遇的话我可能还是会怀孕的。”Isak指出，然后他把Even的手放到了他们的baby在动的地方。

 

“可能是的。”Even赞同道，专心致志地感受他们的孩子运动。“我们永远也不会知道那些可供选择的见面会，对吗？我们所拥有的一切只有现在手里的这些；而且，说老实话，我认为我们已经在我们所处的这个烂透了的环境里做得非常好了。”

 

“你这样认为？”Isak的微笑已经足够让Even的目光从他的肚子上转移开来享受Isak灿烂的笑容了。

 

“是的。你在我准备再次了结我的人生的时候进入了我的生活，而且不知怎的让我体验到了至今为止最好的事。”Even很难记起所有的事情感觉是有多糟糕了，在他遇见Isak之前，在他开始服用他的新药物之前。

 

“你让这几个月成为了我人生中最棒的一段时间，我迫不及待想让我的后半生和你还有我们的baby制造 _更棒的_ 回忆了。”

 

“你也让它成为了对我来说最特别的一段时间。”Isak再次微笑起来，在这一刻Even可以发誓一切都回归正轨了。

 

***

 

“Oh，fuck， _就是这里_ 。”Isak的手指紧紧地拽着他的头发，想要把他拉得更近。

 

“你知道我为什么这么喜欢omega吗？”Even舔了舔嘴唇，品尝着 _Isak_ 的独特味道。

 

“你可以在给我弄完 _之后_ 再告诉我吗？”Isak气呼呼地说，轻轻地拉了一下Even的头发想让他的脸重新回到自己的双腿之间。这是一个Even美滋滋的心甘情愿想回到的地方。

 

“这儿有那么多不同的方式可以 _刺激_ 你。”Even不怀好意地咧嘴笑了，然后他的注意力又回到了Isak的老二上面。它看起来红肿得如此厉害，如果在Even把他含进嘴里的时候Isak发出的高声的呻吟是某种迹象的话，那就是在表明他的男孩已经摇摇欲坠地接近他的高潮了。

 

如果他不立马帮Isak一把那么Even就不能算是一个称职的男朋友，在他很明显需要抵达那个边缘的时候。

 

他调味地用几根手指伸进Isak的阴门蘸了蘸，让它们足够温暖湿润，然后把他的这几根手指插进了Isak在流水的后穴里。他相信快速地戳到Isak的前列腺是初学者的运气，他迅速开始用力地在上面画圆圈按压那个部位，然后他抬起头粗鲁地舔了舔Isak性器的顶端。

 

Isak又猛又快地高潮了，而Even找到了他新的最好的消遣方式。

 

***

 

“我们什么时候得离开？”Isak在正午刚过的时候问起。

 

“我们还有几个小时。”他们可以一直到18:30再退房，他无意在他们非走不可之前离开他们刚刚才建立起来的气泡。

 

“再过几个小时我们就要回归现实了。”Isak叹了口气。

 

“这就会是我们的现实。”Even喃喃道，他的手指无所事事地玩着Isak的头发。

 

“什么，在昂贵的酒店的床上一丝不挂？永远？”Isak抬起一根眉毛看向他，此时他的脑袋正枕在Even赤裸的胸膛上。

 

“好吧，或许不是在酒店的床上。但是会一丝不挂地躺在床上，当然了。”Even咧嘴笑了，但是Isak只是朝他翻了个白眼。

 

“那上学怎么办？还有工作呢？而且，oh我不知道，还有 _抚养_ 一个 _baby_ ？”他一一列出来了。

 

“你真是个现实主义者。”Even自顾自地笑了笑然后把Isak搂得离自己更近了。

 

“我没办法；我的alpha总是摸不着头脑。”Isak反驳道，朝Even的调笑鼓起了腮帮子，但是Even能听到的只有Isak称呼他为 _他的_ alpha。

 

“现在我是你的alpha了，huh？”Even很确定他的脸就要因为如此灿烂地笑而裂开了。

 

“不要大惊小怪的；我们都清楚。”Isak脸红的样子是如此地好看。

 

“是挺重要的一件事的。”Even不赞同。“即使我漂亮的omega不这样认为。”他低声补充道，让他的手指从Isak的发间游走到他的脖子后面再到他的喉咙处。Isak几乎因为这种触摸开始愉悦地发出咕噜咕噜的声音了，没有什么能掩盖住Even的老二勃起的事实，在Isak仰起头让Even继续抚摸他的喉咙的时候。

 

就好像这个男孩是为他所生的一样。

 

***

 

“你感觉见一见我的朋友们怎么样？”Isak在他们吃晚午饭的时候问起。

 

“你是认真的吗？”Even放下了手里的食物，突然感觉被他们的谈话吸引了。

 

“认真的。”Isak点了点头。“他们知道我们之间的关系越来越不寻常，但是在这个周末之后……既然现在我们已经确立关系了，我觉得我想让你见见他们。让他们认识一下你。在这个baby出生之前。”Isak放下了叉子，紧张地看着Even的脸，很明显想试探他的反应。

 

“上一次他们见我的时候我醉得不省人事，很沮丧，然后你不得不把我带回家。”Even小心翼翼地说。“真的不是最好的第一印象。”他指明。

 

“是的，但是我向他们解释过了你平常不是那个样子的。在我离开后他们一整晚都在轰炸我的手机。”

 

“挺好的。好朋友应该担心你和那样的人住在一起。”尽管他为自己那天晚上的所作所为感到尴尬——他所记起的那些——他很高兴Isak的朋友很关照他。

 

“他们最好了。”Isak赞同。“在我向他们解释你正在经历一段非常艰难的时期时他们相信了，真是太好了。不管怎么样，他们看出来这学期开始的时候我们没怎么说话我有多难过了。我认为他们已经知道我有多喜欢你了，我只是想确信你们意见一致。他们想知道我没有把时间浪费在某些混蛋富二代男孩身上。”

 

“你有考虑过当个诗人吗？”Even哼哼道。

 

“如果你不想见他们也没关系。”Isak很友好地给了他这种选择，但是Even摇了摇头。

 

“很明显这件事对你来说很重要。我想见你的朋友而且想给他们留下一个好印象，我不想让他们认为我是个混蛋或者我在利用你什么的。”Even解释道，他不安地玩着Isak的手指。事实是:他们的故事很复杂，对于一个外人来说他们很轻易就会认为他们在互相利用对方。Even利用Isak的孕期荷尔蒙或者Isak利用这个富裕的alpha怀他的baby。

 

“我们会稍微调整一下这个故事的。”Isak向他承诺，好像他读到了Even的心思一样。

 

“你会告诉他们真相吗？”Even知道至始至终Isak都在他的处境这个问题上对他朋友撒谎了，有一部分的他有点担心他会不小心说漏嘴什么，然后就把Isak的故事搞砸了。

 

“我一直计划的是在这个baby出生之后都保留这个秘密。但是那是我之前的计划，而现在我和你在一起了，我还是觉得怀着这个baby是个好的计划。我们可以之后再告诉他们真相。”Isak坚定地说。

 

“好的。”Even点了点头。他没资格为Isak做选择，说老实话，他已经需要废好大的劲才能赢得Isak朋友的信任了。他真的不认为把那句 _雇Isak来当他的broodmare加进来_ 会让他的朋友喜欢上他。

 

“真的吗？”展露在Isak脸上的笑容已经足够让他应付未来的尴尬了。

 

“真的。你和你朋友约好时间然后再告诉我。”他吻了吻Isak的头顶然后又拿起了他的午餐。

 

“那么你会介绍我是你超级性感的alpha吗？”他随意地问起，微笑着看着Isak听到这个主意嗤之以鼻的样子。

 

“实际上，我在考虑介绍你是我的 _男朋友_ 。”

 

这难道不算什么吗？


	17. I fell in love like one , two, three,oh what a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男孩们在度过他们天堂般的周末后返校了，Isak发现了Even的高腿袜kink，Camilla使Even陷入窘境，然后Even有了一个计划。

回到现实让他们俩一时都很难接受。

 

尽管还没有到Isak不得不强行把Even从酒店的房间里拖走的程度，Even脑子里却是自己紧紧地抓住门把手不愿离开的画面。他们一起度过的这个周末就像是受最棒的魔法施礼后的；Even认为他从来没有与任何人体验过与Isak之间的这种亲密感，而且说老实话，他还没准备好要把这个omega分享给外面的这个世界。

 

挺好的，他们刚回去就已经傍晚了，然后他们径直去了Isak的房间。没有什么特别的原因就成了他们在这栋房子里的去所，也不用费心去检查Even的父母是否在家。Even把他们周末的换洗衣服都都洗了一遍，脑子里一个劲循环着他不是要把这个周末如何改变 _他们_ 的洗掉，他只是把他们的 _衣服_ 洗干净。无论他的大脑试图赋予他的行为更多的意义都没有比这更深入的了。

 

他们一致赞同他们在睡觉之前都吃不下任何东西了，于是Even在离开杂物间的路上绕过厨房直奔向Isak的房间。

 

他一点都不惊讶地发现Isak已经睡着了，他蜷缩在他睡的那边，他的脸埋在Even平时睡的那个枕头里。在他睡着之前他都不会到被子下面去，谢天谢地的是他缩进去之前脱了牛仔裤，于是Even不用把他的裤子从他身上拽下来阻止他在睡觉的途中做饭。

 

他稍有些尴尬地把羽绒被从Isak沉重的身体下扯出来——其间让Even很惊讶的是这个男孩甚至动都没动一下——但是最终Even把它拽出来了，这样他才能给Isak盖好了并且给他掖好了。

 

这是最平凡不过的一件事但是却让最强烈的满足感和家庭生活感充斥着Even整个身体。他观察了Isak的睡颜一会儿然后他说服了自己:他疲惫的身躯从床边站起，他穿上了自己的睡衣裤，在某一刻他放弃了负责任的男朋友这一角和Isak一起蜷缩到了羽绒被下。

 

早睡的一晚对他们来说都挺好的，在他们不得不在明天再次面对学校之前。

 

毕竟他们度过了一个忙碌的周末。

 

***

 

返校的感觉很可怕。

 

他不仅要让自己远离Isak和他们舒适的床——尽管他们还没一致同意那是他们共同的床了——在他脑子里有那么多事的时候他还得专注于他复读第二年的课程。除了记忆以外Even无疑会珍惜他余下的生活，这个周末也给了他很多思考的东西甚至让他都没时间在返校前品味。

 

在他有可能目前正在被他妈妈毒害的情况下让他集中注意力在数学或者文学作品的象征意向上很难。

他一点没有头绪该从哪里解开他正在服用的这个神秘的药片的秘密。所有他想到的只有谷歌它的名字，但是鉴于还在试验阶段他对目前自己 _唯一的_ 计划没抱多大的期望。

 

在或许一分钟后的他是否要把Isak一同拉进他神秘的药片中的umm和ahh后(大概是思考过程吧），他发觉不让Isak牵涉进来的想法挺蠢的:他不仅分享Even的担忧而且在他们俩里很明显是更有科学头脑的那个。或许Isak可以用他独到的见解和另一个Even想不到的角度来考虑这个问题，然后他们通力合作就可以搞清事情的来龙去脉了。

 

或许Isak可以解开这个疑惑当Even在对付一个更为紧迫的事情的时候。

 

***

 

“我朋友实际上今天审问我为什么在周末就无影无踪了。”Isak在那天傍晚他们躲进图书馆的时候随意地提起。

 

“他们觉得我是把你切成碎片然后在乡下某个地方把你埋了吗？”Even咧嘴笑着说。

 

“是的。除了Magnus觉得你带我去性爱狂欢了。”Isak已经没办法在说完这句话前一直拉着脸了，他忍不住笑起来这足够让对着他的作业发呆的Even抬起头来。

 

“带一个怀孕快30周的人去性爱狂欢？”Even在假装思考这个问题。

 

“对，你会知道Mags不是脑子最好使的那个的。他心地很好，但是他永远都说不对话。”Isak谈论他朋友的方式让Even很好地了解到了他们，让Even觉得挺有趣的。从他们关系枢纽以外和这个家里或者他们的酒店之旅以外的地方将他们的生活连接在一起对Even来说实在是无法描述的迷人。

 

“只有老天爷知道他听到我们是怎么相遇的会怎么说。”Even可以想象 _这个_ 谈话会是什么走向。

 

“毫无疑问说起他让我第一个想到的是他的MO。”Isak回答道，他的眼睛在这一个小时内第一次从他笔记本电脑屏幕上移开了，眨眼睛的时候眼睛随着亮度的变化而闪烁。

 

“那么你怎么和他们说的？”Even在Isak只是坐在那里眯着眼睛看着他的时候饶有兴趣地朝他抬起一根眉毛。

 

“我们整个周末都在约会让我一直被占据着抽不出时间看我的手机。”Isak毫无表情地背诵出来。

 

“ _'被占据'_ ，现在的孩子都是这样说话的了吗？”Even调笑道，他站起来稳健地朝坐在椅子上的Isak迈着步子走了过去。

 

“我认为这样说不是很礼貌: _嘿，很抱歉没有回复任何消息因为我忙着坐在我秘密的男朋友的脸上或是舔他的老二。_ ”Isak翻了个白眼好像他叙述出他们所做的事已经让Even内心沸腾了。

 

“别，这些细节或许最好还是只有我们俩知道。”他停在Isak的背后，两只手臂松松地围绕在这个男孩的胸前。这个位置恰好让他可以把下巴搁在Isak的肩膀上，他利用这个极好的角度在Isak泛红的脸上印了一个响亮的吻。

 

“我也这样认为。”Isak点了点头让他的头往后仰然后靠在Even的胸前。“是漫长的一天。”Isak在短暂的沉默后叹息道。

 

“我也一样。”Even往后挪了挪又在Isak脸上印下一个吻，但这是值得的，因为他得到了一个柔软的微笑作为回报。“你已经做好作业我们可以回床上去了吗？”他确认道。

 

“是的。”Isak呻吟道，在提到床这个词的时候他已经从他的座位上站起来了。

 

“好的。”Even替Isak关了笔记本电脑，知道Isak的文件都已经保存了才安全返回，放弃了一堆自己尝试着做的作业为了带他疲惫的omega回床上去。

 

Even现在有比作业更要紧的事要做了。

 

***  


***

 

Isak一定是有什么事。他们躺在床上享受着网飞给他们推荐的傻瓜喜剧，但是Isak好像每隔一秒钟就会看一下手机。Even确信这不是真正的像他自己的偏执一样，但无论如何他都痛苦地意识到这一点。

 

“你在等什么重要的消息吗？”他终于问起，Isak好像一百万次沮丧地把手机放下去，还气呼呼的。

 

“没有，我只是问了Jonas一个问题但是他没回我。”Isak叹气，在Even身边依偎得更近了。

 

“显示已读了吗？”Even的手指本能地开始摸起Isak的头发，他开始把它们抚平了。这是一个愚蠢的差事，考虑到Isak的头发翘起来的样子，不论某个人有多想驯服它们，尽管如此Even还是很享受它们缠绕在自己手指上的感觉。

 

“嗯。”Isak满足地用脑袋蹭Even的手，但他还是看起来因为Jonas不怎么理睬他不开心。

 

“是挺烦的。”Even赞同道。他怀疑碰上那种重要的事情Isak会对他撒谎，否则已读但没回复消息不会让他那么烦扰，但是Even相信他的男孩会对他说他有必要知道的事。

 

他不是那种alpha:需要从里到外知道与他伴侣有柏拉图友谊的每一个人才能信任他们；在这方面他非常尊重Isak。不是说他过去是 _这种alpha_ ,但他确实比对他以往的任何一个伴侣都更信任Isak。

 

“他可能在踢球。”Isak闷闷不乐地说。Isak语气里的沮丧让Even稍微抬起头来这样才能更好地看着他的脸。

 

“让你很烦恼吗？”他确实错过了些什么。

 

“我——”Isak几乎一开口就停顿了然后他的脸刷刷的就红了。Even等待着他继续说下去，几秒后一个深呼吸后Isak再次开口了。

 

“如果我不是在这里——怀孕了的话——我会和他还有Mahdi在一起踢足球。”Isak向他解释，Even突然回想起夏天的时候他们的一次对话，当时他们懒洋洋地趟在太阳底下。

 

“你们曾经一起踢球。”他记起来。Isak肯定地点头但是却没有让他摆脱掉脸上的沮丧。“你很怀念那段日子。”Even意识到，一切他都明白了。

 

“是的。”Isak在他的胸前叹息，他呼出的热气喷到了Even的肚子上。“足球是我擅长的一件事，并且每次家里境况变得困难的时候这件事都可以让我暂时放空自我。”Isak在阐述自己的想法的时候两只手摆弄着他连帽衫上的绳子，Even拿过他的手在上面印了一个吻。这个举动让Isak的脸软下来了。

 

“你可以在生下这个baby恢复后再重新回到他们身边。”Even指出，他胡乱地亲吻着Isak的手指和他的手腕。

 

“我知道，我知道。直到今晚我才想起来我有多怀念以前和他们一起踢球的日子。”Even可以理解，他安慰地捏了捏Isak的手好让他的男朋友知道他可以理解。

 

“你有合适的制服吗？”他玩味地问起希望可以点亮Isak悲伤的情绪。

 

“嗯。”Isak点了点头，很明显忘记了他刚刚点燃了Even内心多少幻想。

 

“会涉及到那些及膝的条纹高腿袜吗？”Even想让自己的语气听起来不那么上头，但是他脑子里出现的Isak除了穿着足球袜一丝不挂地趟在他的床上，他双腿张开搭在Even的肩膀上或是他的两条腿缠在Even的臀部上的样子让他一时有点吃不消。

 

“嗯，它们相当标准。”Isak困惑地看了他一会儿直到他意识到Even想到了什么。

 

“呃，你这个变态！”他大笑起来，在这几个小时里Even第一次见他这么开心。“你对我穿高腿袜的样子情有独钟，对吗？”Isak的调笑片刻也没让Even的大脑卡壳。Even可以 _看到_ 他眼睛里泛起的兴趣。

 

“我对你的一切都情有独钟。”Even微笑着说。Isak，也就是他的omega沉浸在他的赞扬里，这个男孩实际上已经因为幸福发出 _咕噜咕噜的_ 声音了。“但是一想到你除了那些袜子什么都不穿，炫耀着你那双超级美味的大腿很诱人。”他慢慢说着，确信地把嘴唇凑到Isak耳边。由此引起的他男朋友的颤抖非常令人满意。

 

“我…… _猜测_ 挺不错的。”Isak想要淡定地说出来但整个被他颤抖的语气破坏了。

 

“那么我 _猜测_ 我们总有一天会试一试的。”Even模仿Isak的语调，他得意洋洋地看到Isak的脖根慢慢变红了。

 

“但是我旧的制服在Jonas的阁楼上。”Isak呻吟道。“想一想把它们全部取出来得废多大的劲吧。”

 

“你有东西在Jonas的阁楼里？”他不确定为什么他会这么惊讶。他总是觉得Isak搬进来住的时候什么也没带来，当时他还住在家里所以他一定有一些 _东西_ 没带来。他把物品寄存在别的什么地方就说得通了。

 

“对，在我妈妈死后他妈妈在各种方面都很照顾我。”他喃喃道。气氛再次变得安静又忧郁了，但是这次没有像Isak有时候提起Marianne那般刺骨地痛苦。

 

“我很开心你身边有照顾你的人。”Even微笑着在Isak的头顶印了一个吻。

 

“Jonas的家人一直很照顾我。”Isak点了点头。“我许多东西都储存在他们阁楼里因为之前那里面只有他们的圣诞装饰物。他们也帮我一起打扫了房子。把衣服捐给慈善机构，卖了家具那些东西。”Isak继续说着，很明显迷失在了他不得不放下的有关家的回忆里。

 

“那上面还有什么？”Even鼓励地问；有部分的他是不想让Isak太沉迷在他的回忆里了，有部分是出于他自己的好奇心。

 

“我踢足球那些东西，我想扫描进电脑里的那些相册，我的一些旧游戏，还有一些我想保留下来的我妈妈的物件。没什么特别的东西。”Isak怂了怂肩。不过，对于Even来说这一切都像为他打开了有关Isak生活的窗户。一条他可以学到越来越多关于他深爱着的男孩的路。

 

“我会很乐意哪一天见一见的。”Even告诉他。

 

“总有一天可以的。”Isak赞同道，Even的内心被Isak准备和他一起计划他们遥远的未来温暖了。

 

在那之后他们又陷入了沉默；他们一半的注意力在网飞节目上，但更为专注在依偎在一起和交换柔软甜蜜的亲吻上面，这让Even的心中仿佛开始下起了棉花糖雨。

 

在余下的夜晚里Isak一次都没再看过他的手机了。

 

***

 

Even在给他和Isak在学校的午餐准备三明治的时候他妈妈看似无中生有地出现在他身后。

 

“你认为你在做什么，Even？”她的声音死一般的平静；这个声音一向会让Even明白他已经陷入了窘境。

 

“什么意思？”这儿至少有五种她可能提及的可能，而他决意对这一切装傻了。他对他的肢体语言感到很不安，因为他在非常努力保持现状不露出任何向他妈妈暗示自己内疚的端倪；他在非常努力保持在他听到她的声音之前做三明治的姿势和位置了，但是他比五秒前更紧张了，他很确信自己已经暴露出来了。也许站在那里不动还是会让他看起来更愧疚？

 

真是他妈的见鬼。

 

“你爸爸和我没有 _瞎_ ，Even。”Camilla恶狠狠地说。她的选词让Even嗤之以鼻，似乎让她大吃一惊如果接下来的沉默是任何暗示的话。

 

“挺有趣的，因为我不记得上次见到你们中的任何一个是什么时候了。”他转过身面对她，两只手交叉在胸前好像他在保护自己的心脏免受她的鞭打。

 

“这样说一点都不公平，Even，你知道我们都很忙，我们需要工作。你不能总是指望我们一直在这里，你已经不是一个小孩子了。你知道没有保姆该怎么照顾自己了。”Camilla翻白眼的样子就和他还是孩子的时候她发脾气的样子一样，但是Even能想到的只有每次他们谈话她会用多少次他的名字。

 

“我不在乎你们中的任何一个在哪里。”他冷冷地说。“我的意思是对于你们俩的任何一个来说一定都很难，在你们没在家的时候 _看到_ 我在做什么。”

 

“你有必要这么大惊小怪的吗？”Camilla叹了口气，这是一位觉得不公正的母亲的叹气，这让Even鲜血沸腾起来，但是他决意不失掉他的威风。

 

“你有什么想说的吗？我准备去学校了。”他指了指他身后盘子里的三明治。

 

“这些食物对你来说太多了。”他没有料到会得到这种回答。

 

“有一些是为Isak准备的。至少我能为他做点午餐在我们基本上毁了他的生活的情况下。”他厌恶用 _'我们'_ 这个词，好像可以给他们一种错觉以某种方式来看:他和他父母对Isak的意图是一致的一样。

 

“拜托！”他妈妈嘲笑道，“在他成为你的broodmare后他拿到一笔相当不错的报酬；只要这个男孩愿意他可以用这笔钱做任何事。准确来说是我们让他的前途变得一片光明。”听到他妈妈利用了一个omega的子宫最后将他们丢弃是有多满意让他心烦意乱。

 

“但是Isak正是我想和你谈的。”她流畅地说下去，看着Even的样子就好像一头狼面前有一只任它宰割的兔子一样。

 

“那为什么你不去找Isak谈呢？”Even问话的样子就好像他对于他妈妈突然和他谈起Isak的事一点头绪都没有一样。

 

“这是一场和你的谈话。”Camilla摇了摇头，她的语气不容争辩。

 

“那好吧。”Even不以为意地怂了怂肩。

 

“你真的想继续这样玩下去吗？”她给了他最后一次坦白自己的机会，但是他知道这会是一个愚蠢的举动。

 

“玩什么？”Even在他人生的大部分时间都在和他妈妈玩心理战术，他知道现在他该出那张牌了。

 

“你爸爸和我知道你在这个男孩身上花了多少时间。”Camilla凑近了，她眯着眼睛看着Even就好像他面对的是她的客户而不是她 _唯一的_ 儿子。

 

“好吧，对，大部分时间里这个房子里都只有我和他两个人。而且他现在怀着我的孩子，我没办法无视他。”Even怂了怂肩。这是一个完美的解释，虽然Even心里明白就算他没有爱上Isak他仍然会善待这个孩子。

 

“别跟我装傻了。”Camilla一针见血地说。“不管你觉得你对这个omega是什么感觉都只是因为目前他怀孕致使你的荷尔蒙产生的反应。在这个baby出生后你的这些感觉都会 _消失不见_ 。别被这个男孩引诱了。”

 

他完全没想过他妈妈会从这个角度来说这件事情。不过他不得不让话题继续下去。

 

“这儿不存在任何感觉。”他撒谎了。“我只是觉得在omega怀孕的时候让他们孤单一个人不是个好主意。当然你也不会想孤立他吧？”他朝他妈妈挑眉。

 

“当然。”Camilla赞同。“但是你们一起待太长时间对你们俩任何一个都不会有什么好处。你们都处于一个脆弱的处境里:你想恢复身体健康，Isak被孕期荷尔蒙困扰。你们中没有一个处在正确的位置去考虑你们坠入爱河了或者诸如此类这种愚蠢的废话。我不想在Isak的服务结束我们分道扬镳后看到你们中的任何一个受伤。”

 

_Isak是我的一生所爱。_

 

Even在 _心灵_ 深处就清楚这点，但是他永远也不会把这一点告诉 _她_ 。

 

“我认为我甚至不知道在你与爸爸之后还有什么是爱情了。”Even最后用一个轻蔑的眼神看了一眼他妈妈然后转过身将三明治分摊在他和Isak的特百惠饭盒里。“现在，如果你说完了，我就得走了。”

 

Even在带着他们的午餐离开的时候没有回头看过一眼。

 

如果他妈妈知道他到底在打什么算盘的话。她绝不会让他离开她的 _视线_ ，更不用说让他走出她的房子了。

 

***

 

在他们不得不分道扬镳之前，他在他们共同乘坐的公交上把这个呆板的对话向Isak交代了，Isak看上去对Camilla已经知道他们俩在一起了有点紧张不安。

 

“你想说什么就说什么但是她很明显已经知道了。”Isak在他耳边小声说着，但是他们的脑袋凑在了一起。如此荒谬的是他们的恋情感觉是如此不正当，除了他们相遇的方式以外，他们的相爱并没做错任何事。

 

“我知道，但是希望今天早晨可以让她稍微让她稍微分点神。只是你和她说话的时候小心一点。”Even直立得足够高然后他才在Isak的头顶坚定地印了一个吻，希望这个男孩可以通过他的针织帽感觉到。

 

“Oh好吧，因为我一直都在和你妈妈聊。”这句讽刺是如此沙哑，Isak没呛着简直是一个奇迹。

 

“你知道我是什么意思。”Even为了弄乱他下面的头发而弄皱了他的针织帽，直到Isak大喊着把他赶走了。

 

“不要欺负我，我怀孕了。”Isak气呼呼地理了理他的针织帽。

 

“那就别表现得像个刻薄的小婊子一样。”Even朝他眨了眨眼睛，他又坐回他的座位，朝Isak愤怒喘息的样子大笑起来。

 

他怎么就这么他妈的幸运呢。

 

***

***

 

随着周末的渐近Even知道他就要把他周六的计划告诉Isak了，但是他有种感觉，那就是这个omega不会喜欢的。或者他可能完全搞错了，Isak可能也喜欢有自己的时间。

 

不管是哪一种可能他还是很紧张这个谈话要怎么展开。

 

他们躺在Isak的床上，肢体交缠，这时Even终于鼓起勇气开口了。

 

“星期六我要离开奥斯陆去办点事。”他脱口而出。

 

“什么事？”Isak的目光瞥向他，看起来被Even突然的宣布吓了一跳，不过这是可以理解的。Even继续告诉Isak一些他的计划，在那一刻他可以看出Isak意识到Even要留下他一个人在家直到星期天的凌晨。

 

“我认为我会在Jonas家暂住的。”Isak回答他而不是去确认Even的计划。

 

“嗯，我也不想在家的时候和我爸妈独处。”Even微笑着说，尽管Isak与另一个alpha独处的想法让他大脑里更为原始的部分因为愤慨尖叫。他并没有权利去质疑这件事，因为他才是那个留下Isak独自一人的那个。

 

“我确实想过邀请你一起去的，但是我又考虑到你最近因为怀孕有多疲惫我只是……认为不值得你这样去做。”Even不想让Isak认为他决定放弃做一个负责任努力工作的alpha留下他亲爱的omega在家缝纫或任何这种古老的事。

 

“确实不值得。”Isak赞同，他的脸埋在Even的衬衫里， 他胸口的这块地方已经被困倦的Isak用鼻子抚平了。“不过我觉得我会想你的。”Isak贴在他胸口喃喃道。

 

“我丝毫不怀疑我会想 _你_ 。”Even把手指穿过Isak的头发，他开始致力于把一天下来他脑袋上缠在一起的头发解开。

 

“不过你即将要去做的事让我很骄傲。”Isak在他胸口叹息道，他的眼睛在Even手指的细心照料下开始要睁不开了。玩这个男孩的头发比Even曾经见识过的都要更快让他入睡。

 

“谢谢。”他小声说着，笨拙地低下头于是这样他就能在Isak的头顶轻轻地印下一个吻。“等我回来后我们能在这周里考虑见一见你朋友的事吗？”他的提议试图弥补在这么短的时间里看似甩掉Isak的行为。不过谢天谢地的是，Isak看起来好像也没有太过在意。

 

“听上去很不错。”Isak的点头几乎难以察觉，Even发誓这个男孩在点头的中途就睡着了。

 

他真是太他妈可爱了。

 

Even凝视了一会儿Isak的睡颜终于也准备睡了。他所能想到的只有他星期六必须得去做的事。他的焦虑已经穿过了这个该死的房顶但是他知道从长远来看这是完全值得的。有些事可能会变得可怕，但是他希望其他部分会让他兴奋并且充满希望。

 

他必须做好这一切。

 

为了Isak。

 

也为了他们的 _孩子_ 。


	18. I'll beside you no matter where you travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even做完了他的事情。

“你 _非_ 走不可吗？”Isak小声地问。看着他Even希望他不用非得离开，Isak看起来如此惬意地依偎在就要迅速地成为 _他们的_ 床上，看起来对他要走的事情如此 _难过_ 。

 

“我也希望我不用走。”Even悲伤地笑了笑。其实也没那么大不了:他只是要离开大概24小时。他认为在他们一起生活并黏在一起好几个月后看起来像是过了非常长一段时间。

 

他们一起待的时间会不会对他们来说有点不健康了？或者对于就要和你爱的人分开感到难过是件再正常不过的事，就算只有一天，就算这是为了将来更好地在一起？

 

“有一点我们自己的时间对我们俩都好。我不想成为那种在恋爱中完全迷失自我，忘记如何独立生存的人。我也不希望你成为其中一种。”Even用一种更为积极的语气继续说道。

 

“我100%赞同。”Isak点了点头，紧紧地把羽绒被拽到自己跟前。“除了现在我的大脑只能听到你想要自己的空间。从我这里。从 _我们_ 这里。”Isak没有向Even阐释这个 _我们_ 是指他和baby还是指Even+Isak，不管是哪一种Even都领会到了他的意思。

 

“我知道，我很抱歉在这个时间点离开。你现在怀孕了而你的alpha告诉你他要离开一天，在我们都知道我现在应该留在这儿照顾你和你肚子里的baby的时候。我们可能都是坚强独立的人，但是我们仍然摆脱不了百万年前的核心本能。”Even慢慢靠近Isak直到他们的鼻尖就要碰到一起了。

 

“听起来就和我感觉到的一样蠢。”Isak满眼泪水轻笑起来，但是Even所能看见的只有Isak的嘴角以一种难过的方式撇下去了。

 

“我知道:这整个alpha/omega的事有时候真的挺扯淡的。”Even赞同。

 

在他的生活里有许多他怨恨的他感觉自己被他的远古本能限制的时候，他无法想象Isak作为一个omega是如何与之斗争的。这个世界对于alpha和omega应该如何表现和如何过他们的生活有着自己的原型，所以背井离乡和开拓自己的道路将是一场艰苦的斗争。

 

大部分时候，感觉人们谈起hom-ex的人想要逃出他们的定格形象好像就要高人一等一样。看这个alpha居然想成为一个艺术家，这是多么 _好笑_ ！这个omega想成为一名警官，居然完全没有繁衍后代的欲望？给他几年时间直到时钟开始滴答作响！

 

不仅仅是alpha和omega这整个世界都感觉被压制住了。Even曾听到许多人对驾驶交通工具的心灵感应者说三道四，或是有精灵血统的人当了律师去帮助那些感觉自己被欺骗了的人，或是在瑞典管理性侵犯支持团体的女妖,他们都饱受着人们的非议。

 

有时候感觉成为hom-ex——尽管home-ex与人类的比例相对均匀——也就意味着整个世界都将与你为敌。或许只是因为人类拥有更高的呼声。

 

Even不得不相信这儿还有希望。否则他要怎么在一切都将成为一场该死的战争中把他和Isak的baby抚养长大？

 

“你要去哪里？”Isak的手指突然碰到他的脸，Even的魂儿差点被吓出来。

 

“我只是在想。”他小声回应道，尴尬Isak凑得足够近可以感觉到他的心脏在砰砰直跳。

 

“关于什么？”

 

“我多么希望这个世界会更善待我们的baby。”Even简单地说。Isak因为担忧轻微地蹙眉,随后融化成了最甜美的微笑，浓郁开心居家的omega的气味爆发出来，让Even只想滚到他男朋友的身上放纵地吻他，直到他们被带向几个壮观的高潮。但是在他们不得不分别前，Even更愿意在他们余下的傍晚做点别的事情。

 

“翻个身。”他喃喃道，几乎和呼吸声差不多，事实证明Isak非常信任他，这个omega什么都没问就从这边滚到了另一边。Even花了一点点时间欣赏着Isak结实的肩膀，他的脊柱埋藏在他“借的”Even衬衫下的曲线，他厚实的腰部还有他的臀部，现在他已经非常接近妊娠末期了。想到这里，他才记起为什么一开始他要叫Isak翻个身。

 

他向前贴上去，融化在他omega的背里，把他的额头贴在Isak脖子后面，他一只手臂环绕在Isak的面前，直到他的手可以放在Isak那个漂亮的肚子上。Isak不用问Even在做什么:他简单地把Even的手挪了挪，放在了他们baby最活跃的位置上，然后把他自己的手放在Even的之上。

 

这是Even最喜欢的与Isak在一起的姿势之一，尤其正当他们的baby动得很频繁的时候，Isak看起来也很享受,因为他看起来总是像滚烫的面包上的黄油，融化在这种接触当中。

 

“现在一切都很好了。”Isak在无限久后的时间里喃喃道。

 

“Hmm?”Even哼哼道，一边还在做白日梦，幻想他的baby可能是梦到了什么，才会让它们动的这么频繁的。

 

“我是指，我们。我们之间现在一切都很好。”Isak的声明没有让Even完全放心Isak朝着一个积极的方向思考了。

 

“是的。”Even表示赞同，开心地用鼻子蹭着Isak脖子后面。Isak的味道在这儿是如此的强烈；Even希望他整个一生都可以伴随着这个味道，还有Isak躺在他的怀里。

 

“要是我们分开这一切就变了呢？要是有什么事发生了呢？或者什么事朝 _错误的_ 方向发展了？”Isak的苦恼可感而知，他的气味染上了一层铜锈的苦味，Even的手慢慢地在Isak的肚子上画着圆圈。

 

“不会有什么问题的，baby，我只是要去Kristiansand(注:克里斯蒂安桑，挪威南部港市）办点事，我在周日就会回来。但是如果你一整天都在担心这件事，你只会让自己不舒服和难过，你知道你本来可以和你最好的朋友玩得很开心的。”Even沿着Isak脖子的弧线，在上面落下些许精致的吻。

 

“请别再担心了，Is。”他的嘴唇贴在Isak柔软的皮肤上喃喃道。“我是为了我们去办这件事。在一切尘埃落定后，我们就会组建成一个 _家庭_ 。”Even向他承诺，他可以感觉到在听到“家庭”这个词的时候，Isak有多受感动。

 

“如果那就是你担心的我此次之行我毫无疑问。”Even觉得很明显，但是他知道让事情黑白分明会更让Isak安心，他将这种显而易见的事向Isak阐明了。 “但是在我们的baby出生 _之后_ 再做这些事就没有用了，一切都会是现在压力的十倍。因为到时候我就没办法把我从你和baby身边支开了。我只是想让我们准备好。”Even郑重地向他承诺。

 

Isak沉默了一分钟，Even感觉他没必要急着打破平静，在Isak的很明显在接收这些他刚刚听到信息的时候。另一分钟过去后，Isak终于开口了。

 

“我从没想过有一天能看到Even Bech Neasheim变得 _有规划了_ 。Isak的笑容里藏着泪水，但是Even可以从Isak往后依偎到他怀里的方式感知到这是快乐的泪水。Even在这段妊娠期里学习到了许许多多种哭泣。

 

但是如果Isak还在跟他打趣的话，那么一切应该都没问题。Even的话他都听进去了。

 

“只是为你，Is。Even微笑着说，恰好在Isak的脊柱顶端印了最后一个吻。

 

_只是为你。_

 

 

***

 

感觉挺糟糕的，星期六的早晨本来他可以和Isak一起沉浸在睡梦里，而他现在却在一趟7点的列车上，但是Even想要一直提醒自己这点不便是值得的。在他妈的早晨某个点乘上一趟要坐4个半小时的火车已经是非常小的代价了，如果他完成此行的目的的话。

 

他把耳机放进去，把速写本拿出来，放在那个小桌子上，无所事事地随意描绘着从他脑子里跳出来的思绪，来帮他消磨时间，目前为止里面已经有了:一棵他路过的尤为粗糙的树，一个出自他带Isak去的那个公园的蘑菇雕塑，几块水果，几种Isak不同的表情，他毫不惭愧地承认，他的速写本上现在基本都是Isak了。

 

如果他没有那么焦虑他的预约会如何进展，那么他可能还会尝试着睡几个小时，但事实上，仅仅坐在椅子上很难让他的肌肉放松下来。他非常紧张，以至于让他确信:如果现在某个人把煤炭放在他紧握的大腿之间，它就立刻会被碾压成钻石。在得到些回复之前他都没办法放松了。

 

不过，如果得到的是 _坏_ 消息，Even不敢确定他还能不能再次放松下来。

 

 

***

***

 

 

Even最终到Kristiansand的时候可以称得上是狼吞虎咽了。他从车站起身，去了最近的咖啡馆给自己买了个最大的三明治，可能只能被描述为兽性的凶猛就被他在门外面迅速地吞咽掉了。在饥饿全力击中他之前，他大半个早晨都因为过于紧张而吃不下一口东西。

 

或许他已经用吃东西来解压了，因为越来越临近他的预约了？

 

他还有5分钟到电车车站，他就要踏上到医疗中心的最后一程了，多亏了他的焦虑：他在两分钟之内就到了，还留了三分钟在那里焦急地抖动。他确信他已经离开奥斯陆足够远，在这里提起Naesheim也鲜有人知了，但是他还是有点怕医生会认识他的父母，然后无视医患协定出卖他。

 

为了让他自己冷静下来，他大半个车程都在看他和Isak的照片，他拥有的 _许多_ Isak单人照Even都觉得非常漂亮，值得被他们永远被装裱起来。似乎起作用了——即使它对他的手机电池做了件非常 _可怕的_ 事情，直到公交抵达终点站，Even被现实猛地扇了个巴掌。

 

他真的要和医生聊一聊他服用的药片了。

 

上帝保佑他。

 

 

***

 

 

“今天我们能为你提供点什么帮助呢？Naesheim先生。”这个医生看起来挺好的:一个看起来可能二十好几，面容善良的女人。

 

“叫Even就挺好的。”Even讨厌被人叫做Naesheim先生。

 

“好的，那我们今天能给你提供点什么帮助吗，Even？”Hansen医生眼睛都没眨一下。

 

现在Even在这儿，他不知道该怎么表达自己目前的感受。自从他有这个疑虑开始，他就在痛苦如何向医生解释他的处境。他是否需要拐弯抹角，或者他可以明目张胆地说出来。现在他身临其境了，解决的方法还是不够明了。

 

“好吧，我有hom-ex的基因。我是一个alpha。”他开口道。“我差不多在14岁的时候分化的，在那不久后我就被诊断出患有躁郁症了。”

 

“一下子没办法完全接收那么多信息。”Hansen同情地说，Even感觉一股愧疚在他喉咙升起。

 

“是的。”他点了点头，不想那么快在这场议论中崩溃。“在今年年初的时候我有过一次非常厉害的发作，我试图自杀。”值得称赞的是Hansen医生在听到这些消息的时候眼睛都没眨一下，他只是跟随着点了点头让Even继续说下去。

 

“最近我想得有点多……关于我的躁郁症有没有可能被治好的问题。”Even的心脏贴着他的肋骨狂跳不已，硬生生地发疼，他可以感觉到冒出的汗水刺痛了他的皮肤。

 

_看样子有可能被治好。_ Even可以听见几个月前，她妈妈所说的话在他的耳边响个不停，这一向会诱发他的焦虑，他竭尽所能将注意力集中在医生准备说的话上。

 

“这样很好，不是吗？马上就有一个直接的方法可以治好病从此再无后顾之忧。”Hansen医生朝他露出一个悲伤的微笑，这在告诉Even他所需要的一切。 “但是，没有痊愈的方法。不过躁郁症是可以调理的。找到正确的处方和用药剂量，在理疗师的指引下形成一套自己的应对方法。在诊断出躁郁症后也能找到与生活的完美平衡。”她让这一切听起来都好容易。

 

对Even来说从来没有这么容易。

 

“我就担心你会这样说。”他几乎无力让这句话听起来比一句耳语更大声，但是她的办公室足够安静所以很容易听见。

 

“听到没有治愈的良方会让人心灰意冷—— ”

 

“不是这样的。”Even打断了她。

 

他深呼吸了一下。

 

“我认为我妈妈在毒害我。”

 

 

***

 

Even把一切都说出来了。这个药，这场试验，Isak(虽然没提及名字)，Isak向他描述的他所见的从Even身上体现出的副作用，还有Even自己所经历的，后来他们终于才开始怀疑起这件事不对劲。

 

“我想相信这是真的。我真的， _真的_ 想找到一个就像让我每天服用的药这样的良方就能治好我的病。但是我服用得越久就越觉得怪异。我知道——没有治愈这一说，但我真他妈的 _希望_ 这儿会有。”Even哽咽着说。

 

“医学已经取得了很大的进展，但我们肯定还没到达那个阶段。”Hansen医生再次朝Even悲伤地笑了笑，Even讨厌这种感觉。

 

“那我现在应该怎么办？对于这次的试验我应该做些什么？”Even真的需要她给自己提供一个计划。

 

“你告诉我的事非常严肃，Even。据你所说的试验药物里面可能有些不同的东西，但是在没有医学分析和亲眼见证的情况下我很难向你解释。”Hansen医生的嘴紧闭起来，看起来很严肃。

 

“实际上我带了一点在身上。”Even翻遍了他的双肩背包，直到他找到了护套然后递给了她。“我希望可以把这一点当作样品留下来，你可以帮我检测它吗？”

 

“我们没办法现场检测，我会把它送到医院的实验室，他们应该可以帮我们分解它，那时我就能为你更详细地解答了。”

 

“这一切都是保密的，对吗？”Even没办法从内心摆脱对她妈妈的恐惧。

 

“当然。”Hansen医生点了点头，“你还有什么想问的吗？”

 

“要是我得知那些药不再是她最初告诉我的那样，我应该停止服用它们吗？”

 

“事实是，我们现在还不知道里面具体有些什么成分，这也就是我很怕你突然停止服用这些药会有什么样的反应。治疗情绪的药物不是说停就能停的,我们的大脑需要戒掉它。现在你还是照往常一样服用，一旦我们知道其中的具体成分，我们就能为你制定一个相对安全的方法让你脱离它。这些药可能不会对你造成严重的损害，但是很明显对你不起作用，所以到时候我们可能需要讨论如何调整你的处方。”Even一直期待着这样的回答，但他认为值得一试。

 

“但如果它们对我真的有害呢？”这就是让Even好多个晚上彻夜难眠的原因：一想到他在追逐一种不存在良方时毁了自己的身体。他需要陪在Isak还有他们的baby身边，他真的宁愿在自己没有脑损伤的情况下那样做。

 

Hansen医生的表情只能被描述为某种难以言说的冷酷了。

 

“那我们照样会处理这种情况。”

 

 

***

 

 

Even可能在向Isak阐述他要去奥斯陆以外的某个地方办点事的时候没有 _全盘托出_ 。在Isak以为他遥不可及，而不仅仅是在镇子上办点事的情况下让他远离Isak可能会容易点。事实也是Even _真的_ 想给Isak准备一个惊喜:方便他能飞快地把Isak带走一晚并向他展示他最近一直在忙碌的事。

 

Even在去往Løkka 的旅途中脑子里一直都在狂欢。Even并不期待之后他不可避免的情绪崩溃，他感觉他的身体在一天下来已经忍受了太多情绪，但还没结束呢。谢天谢地的是，这个房东同意他们的见面可以比正常的会议稍微晚一点进行——Even向他解释了他们目前的情况——或是一个更为简化的陌生人视角——Even很感激他。

 

这间公寓堪称 _完美_ 。它满足了Even目前正寻求的一切条件:这里离Nissen足够近，在Isak正好上三年级前也不会中断Isak的教育，这里贴近Sofienberg公园于是Even可以带他的baby去某个舒适的地方散步，这里离Even父母的家也足够远，他不用担心会在无意间碰见他们。这间公寓没有特别大，但是房间里的窗户让这里感觉通风又宽敞，Even在房地产代理网站上第一次看见这间公寓的广告时，就深深地爱上它了。

 

Even也很爱Grünerløkka。那里有股安静祥和艺术的氛围，它是如此 _生机盎然_ 。或许这里可以让Even重新投入创作中，在Isak完成中等教育的途中收回那原本属于他的一部分。他知道Isak可能翻着白眼吐槽Even是一个赶时髦的老古董。但这地方可以供他们住9个月，在他们大概会面临上大学搬到别处之前。

 

列车越是驶向目的地Even就越是感到兴奋。他最后看了一眼他手机上的照片，提醒自己这一切都是真实的，不是一个梦境;他就要有属于他们自己的家了，他们就要 _自由_ 了。

 

他们可以不受约束地爱着对方成为一家人了。

 

Even检查着每张照片，思考着要买什么样的家具可以让他们一住进去就能感受到家庭的温馨感，随着列车驶入车站，他感觉他的梦终于实现了。

 

 

***

 

 

房东私下就和邮件上聊的时候感觉一样好。在他们一起乘电梯到达正确的楼层时，Even才感觉松了一口气。Even看了好几个地方都只有楼梯，考虑到Isak现在已经怀孕8个月了，要不了几个月他们就会拖着婴儿车带着一包尿布到处走动了，他认为他们需要一处配备电梯的房子。

 

这个房东——Rob——带Even简单地参观了一下公寓但内容详尽(一个卧室，一个浴室，一个带有洗衣机和烘干机的小房间，一个舒适宽敞的客厅/厨房)Even感觉他就像在参观他喜欢的某部电影的片场。或许是因为他花了太长时间(好吧，差不多一周半的时间)通过网站上的照片幻想这个地方还有他的家庭在这里生活的样子。

 

在Even和Rob说了同样多的话后，这个男人眼睛里真诚地开始泛起泪光。Even怀疑Rob可能也和他一样是个无药可救的浪漫派,这真是一项壮举。在那之后也不能算一个惊喜——虽然这仍然是一个 _巨大的_ 解脱——Rob接受了Even的定金——在11月1日之后这间公寓就属于他了。

 

Even当场就签署了房屋租赁，然后开心地付了定金，之后Rob告诉Even，他希望他的小家一切都好，以后住进来如果遇到任何与房子有关的问题都可以打给他，然后这下该Even的眼睛湿润了。

 

 

***

 

 

Even和Rob谈完之后已经很晚了，他对返回父母家半小时的旅途喜忧参半。一方面在一天里他受够了乘坐交通工具，如果接下来一周他再踏上火车他一定会吐的——但另一方面考虑到他 _就快要_ 脸朝下扑向他的床了,阻隔他和他床的就是被限制在公交车上的这最后半小时。

 

他几乎快要希望他能把他的自行车留在某处，这样他就能骑回去，还能顺便活动一下他的腿，但他不希望这足以让他改变想法，花四十分钟步行回家。最终它妥协了，他走了好几站，为了让他摆脱刚才一直坐在坚硬座位上产生的疼痛感。

 

也给了他一点时间消化今天的经历。这感觉就像他一下子过了好多天，他沉浸在此次之行收获的愉悦之中，知道他一旦回去就能像原木那样沉睡。然后明天就能再次见到Isak把这些经历都复述给他。在他想知道Isak和Jonas的一天是怎么度过的时候他看到了它，让他猛地停下来。在飞快地看了一眼他的手表后他知道自己还有足够的时间挤进去把它买下来。

 

他迫不及待要向Isak展示它了。

 

 

***

 

 

***

Even一回到家就闻到了空气中弥漫着他爸爸须后水的味道，不过他没有太在意他爸爸是否知道他回来了。他怀疑Trond还是注意到了。Even径直走向他的房间，就算他知道这个omega没在家他还是悲伤地在Isak门外稍作徘徊，然后他可以发誓他整个身体被甜蜜的睡眠拉向了他床的方向。

 

只是当他把他的门推开，他发现已经有一个人在他床上了。

 

在他所处的位置他并不能看出是谁，只能看到在羽绒被和毛毯之下一个耸立的小山丘，但是Even的鼻子告诉了他所需要知道的一切。

 

他的床上有一个筑巢的omega。

 

_他的_ 筑巢的omega。

 

“Hey，baby。”一天下来在Even身体肌肉里构建起来的紧张在看到Isak后融化了。他尽可能快地把自己身后的门合上了，而不是啪地一声把他关上，如他所愿地把Isak隐藏在纷扰之外。Isak没有被他的呼唤吵醒时，他意识到他的伴侣在那么多层的衣服和被子下睡死了，所以Even想尽可能安静地换上他的睡衣裤。可能花了他不到一分钟，他就溜进床里和Isak躺在一起了，也就是此刻，他意识到在Even厚厚的连帽衫之下Isak还穿了一件Even的旧衬衫。

 

“Isak......”Even轻推着Isak，直到他们俩的姿势完全契合地躺在一起，用脸蹭着Isak脖子后面的皮肤，想让自己沉溺在这个omega的气味中，在他们分别了那么久之后。

 

Even惊悚地意识到Isak现在闻起来有多像他了。

 

那是在他终于熟睡之前他唯一记得的一件事了。


End file.
